The Sleeping Dragon
by Drake93
Summary: He doesnt know anything about his past, not that he really cares but when he officially enters to beacon by the incistance of Ozpin little by Little the doors of the past will appear, and he may not like what he founds. contains elements of Megaman X along with some characters, and a few from another series. Currently book 2
1. Chapter 1

**AN: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

Prologue

In a rainy night there were a group of huntsman and huntresses in a forest outside the city of vale, they had received reports of high concentrations of dust in the area.

"We are getting close." Said a man with white hair and a green scarf.

"I am still wondering what could be creating all this high level of dust and in the middle of the forest no less." Said a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

The group of hunters was conformed of Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow and Summer Rose and ozpin.

The group kept running as Summer stopped.

"We should be seeing whatever it is causing this disturbance but I don't see anything." Said summer while took off her hood revealing her face and looking around, "But I see nothing." She said while everyone was looking in a different direction

Qrow walked to a big tree nearby to lean back on it "Who knows maybe it is underground or-" none could ear the rest of the words as they all looked at the direction where he was going to see that he was no longer there.

"Qrow?" said summer as she and the other 2 prepared their weapons and getting closer to the tree.

Summer was closer with blade in hand pointing at the tree and getting closer.

All of the sudden Qrow's head came from the tree looking back to the direction where he came from not seeing that he was close to make contact with his sister weapon.

"Hey guys you are no-" said Qrow as he turned to see his group and the blade of his sister really close to his nose.

"Qrow what the hell?!" said summer as the pulled back her weapon from his brothers face.

"Not my fault, forget about that, come here you are not gonna believe this." Said the Scythe master as the others just followed him.

When they stepped where Qrow was they looked to see what it looked like a base of operations.

"How is this possible?" asked Glynda as she stepped back and disappeared in everyone else back just to see her appear again.

"It look like it is a camouflage device around this area, and very advanced one" said Ozpin as they walked near the entrance to see a giant metal door completely destroyed as they stepped in they saw something horrible.

"Who or what could have caused this?" asked Glynda as they saw tons of bodies sliced in half and great quantity of blood along with giant security robots destroyed and in flames.

They walked as they were analyzing the area looking for clues as ozpin looked at something.

"There is a trail of footstep marked with blood." Said Ozpin

'They could either belong to a survivor of the one who did this' where the thought of everyone.

All of them kept walking following the trail of footsteps only to see more destruction as they kept going, until they saw that the path divided in 2 but the left one was closed by a big metallic 2.

"According to the footsteps, whoever the owner is went that way but then returned and choose the other way." Ozpin said as Qrow was looking at something else.

"Hmm Oz you should see this." As Qrow as the other 3 looked at was their partner was looking at.

It was a sign that said: left "Extraction room" and the right "Emergency ships and Reactor room."

"Lets go whatever this place is the words reactor room doesn't seem right in this kind of situations." Ozpin said as he and the others started running to the right following their footsteps.

They reached at what it looked was an escape station area all of them were destroyed except for one, they got closer to see and the footstep entered in that one and then went out, Ozpin prepared his cane as the others did the same to their respective weapons not knowing what it was inside.

All of the eyes widened not expecting to see a little boy wrapped in what it looked was a big black hooded jacket.

Summer putted away her weapon as the carried the boy who was peacefully sleeping.

"He should be at least 1 year old, but what is he doing here?" asked summer as she got closer the their teammates.

"It doesn't matter right now, summer you and Glynda take the kid outside while me and q-" Ozpin didn't finished the sentence as the energy in the whole base was shut down.

"What the hell happened with the light?!" asked Qrow as they all felt a high increase of dust in the area that was coming from the door in the other side, they looked as the door was completely destroyed by what it looked like was an explosion of energy and a massive one.

"Everyone get close." Said Glynda while she created an energy shield around them.

"It looked like the reactor exploded." Said Ozpin to which Qrow replied "No shit Sherlock."

"Qrow language!" said summer as the fid in her arms was beginning to stir.

"This is to strong for me to handle, it wont hold for much longer." Said Glynda ad the purple barrier she created was beginning to crack.

In that moment right before they were doom a bright green light began to appear from inside the jacket that was covering the kid, a chain with a green letter D on it came out of the jacket and began to float above the child.

"What is going on?" asked summer as the child began to cry, while an aura of white and black appeared around him.

The sphere that Glynda had created was replaced by another sphere that was made of the colors previously mentioned, not letting them see what was happening.

After a minute the sphere disappeared as the children and the chain stopped glowing, they looked around to see that the base had been completely destroyed and there was no celling as the looked at the moon in the dark sky.

"What just happened?" asked the master Scythe wielder, as he looked as the child in his sister arms, they all noticed in that moment that he had very high amounts of aura for someone his age.

"I don't know but more importantly what are we gonna do with this child?" asked Glynda as said child began to open his eyes, they all looked to see that he had emerald colored eyes along with blonde hair and he began to smile.

"He is such a cutie… can I keep him?" asked Summer with puppy eyes looking at his brother.

"Oh hell no." said Qrow as her sister raised the child in front of him making the jacket the was covering fall to the ground along with the chain.

"Can you really say no to this face, how could I be related to someone so heartless" replied summer with fake tears in her eyes as Qrow looked at the laughing face of child feeling a little guilty all of this what Glynda shook her head in disapproval and took the child in her arms, all of this while Ozpin picked up the jacket and the chain from the ground.

Ozpin took the jacket and saw that the jacket had some designs in the back one of them that he recognized immediately it was a crest of a dragon head that had both with and black wings, he had only seen only few persons with this crest.

'This cannot be good.' Thought Ozpin as summer was clapping her fingers in front of him.

"Remnant to Ozpin anyone there." Said Summer worried since her leader stood frozen for a few minutes.

"It is nothing, I am fine." He said as he looked at Glynda who was playing with the child.

"Who could have said it huh? Glynda stern face Goodwitch playing with a child. " Said Qrow making both Ozpin and summer laugh gaining a face of annoyed from Glynda.

"So do we give him to the authorities and let them take care of him." Suggested Glynda to which Summer quickly shook her head and took the child in her embrace.

"No, I am keeping him." Said summer

The rest just sweat dropped at their childish teammate.

"We found him in a base well hidden in the middle of the forest that had a lot of strange things, for all we know his parents could have been inside and very possibly death plus he has an incredible amount of aura." Said Ozpin as he looked at the others.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Qrow

"I will adopt him." All of them looked dumb folded at their leader.

"Are you nuts, you are to become soon the next headmaster of beacon, do you really thing you will have time for him? " asked Qrow

"Because I am gonna be the next headmaster it is that I am best qualify. I will take care of him and teach him how to control his power as he grows, plus think about this, with a power such as his it could attract unwanted individuals, he will be safe inside the academy." said Ozpin.

All looked at him trying to find a good excuse to which they found none and sigh in defeat making him smile in victory.

"Fine but, how will you name him?" asked Qrow which Ozpin looked at summer.

"Why don't you name seeing that you have always been good in the naming department." This made summer gave a massive smile with stars in her eyes. He looked at the child, which was looking at the silver eyes with a gleam of his own.

She then looked at the jacket Ozpin had in his hand and saw the dragon and remembered the letter D in the chain.

"An strong name for an strong child, you shall be named, Drake." Said summer as she raised the child in the air to which he laugh.

"He likes it." Said Glynda as she looked at them.

"We should get going it is freezing here." Said Qrow as the all began to walk out of the forest.

'Lets hope this decision was for the best.' Thought Ozpin not knowing what the future had in store for them.

_16 years later_

Green emerald eyes opened at the sound of an alarm that was next to his bed, he got up and went to the bathroom, he took a Shower and went he exited he turned on the TV in his room to see the early news while he opened the fridges to see what he could eat for breakfast.

"_..The robbery to the dust shop let by Roman Torchwick was stopped thanks to the help of to what the owner described "A girl in a red hood with a giant Scythe." _" Said the lady of the early news while the young man eats a toast while putting some dog food in a plate.

"Lambert your breakfast" as soon as he said that a little dog with sky blue eyes and blue and white color of hair came from under the bed and began to eat.

He caressed the dog and began to change of clothes.

He was wearing black sport shoes along with his trusty Black hooded jacket under it a simple white shirt and also black jeans.

He took his Scroll, dark biker goggles that he putted around his neck along with his chain, two black bracelets and took a sheath that contains 2 katanas which he put on his back, he then opened the door "Lets go Lambert we have a long day ahead of us."

Lambert went after him and exited the room, which he then closed and began to walk in a halfway going to the Headmaster Office, lambert jumped inside his hood while they were walking.

He entered the elevator and said in a lazy voice, "To the headmasters office please." .

"_Of course please put the your scroll in the scanner for identification_" said a voice in the elevator.

He did as such making the computer analyze his id "_Thanks Mr. Drake, you will arrive to the Headmaster Ozpin office in a few seconds._" Said the computer.

"Today is gonna be a long day I just know it."

**AN: this is my second a attempt to write a fanfic, this time I will just focus on my OC instead of putting him in team with another 3 protagonist from another series or game, please review and forgive my English in case I did a mistake.**

**Info:**

**Name: Drake**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Date of birth: unknown (But it was decided that the day the 4 hunters found him it would be his birthday.)**

**Appearance: Semi-Spiky blonde hair, emerald eyes, 6 foot tall.**

**Semblance: Energy manipulation? According with Ozpin his semblance looks like the kind that can manipulate or create energy based object or natural elements, but maintaining a creation for to long or create something big will exhaust him, but Ozpin says that there is more about his semblance that is still unknown.**

**Weapons: his bracelets turn in hidden blades but his main weapons are his to katanas, heaven and hell, which are made of a very rare type of refined metal dust that had different attributes. (The sheath on his back is the same a Kyuzo's from samurai 7).**

**Facts: his eyes change of color from emerald to crimson and his pupils became like those of a dragon, it doesn't matter if he is using or not his semblance this happens when he is either angry.**

**Occupation: right now he had been the apprentice of Ozpin since a young age, he has taken classes from both Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port, for the last 3 years he has been helping Glynda Goodwitch with the discipline in the academy, until this year.**

**Likes: his Jacket, coke, his dog, playing the guitar but doesn't have enough time.**

**Dislikes: Long speeches, discrimination, bullies and airships.**

**OH and the other image in the jacket it is the Ying Yange symbor but instead of the 2 points there are 2 dragon on it.**


	2. The hunger day

**AN: for those who wonder how Lambert looks like imagine Repede from tales of vesperia when he was just a pup.**

**The designs for the hidden blades when they are not weapons is the same as Yang's just black**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum **

**Chapter 1**

"I still do not understand why did you invite her to the academy she is only 15 years old and she hasn't graduated from signal either." Said Glynda as she looked outside the window in the headmaster's office looking at the airships that would set for vale to pick up the students.

"She already has the talent as you could see for yourself yesterday, plus Qrow trained her very well." Said Ozpin taking a zip from his coffee mug.

Glynda just gave a sigh as they heard the alarm in his desk go off signaling that there was someone outside.

"Early as always." Said Ozpin while pressing a button letting the door open to reveal Drake to who every people would say he had a poker face.

"Good morning Professor, miss Goodwitch." Said Drake giving each an small nod and took seat in one of the chairs inside the office.

"Good morning as well Drake, you too lambert." Said Ozpin knowing that the puppy was inside the hood.

"Don't bother he is lazy at this time of the morning."

"Of course it is rather early in the morning, do you know what you are going to do correct?" asked Ozpin as he zipped from his mug.

"Yes, I will get in the airships that will go to vale to pick the students and take assistance of all of them and check all the luggage to see that there are not any kind of forbidden material inside of the campus, then after landing back here I will retake my functions for this new year." Answered Drake in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, but this year will be different for you."

At this Drake gave his teacher a questioning look.

"You are 17 now and have experience in combat and strategy."

Drake didn't like were this was going.

"Therefore this year you will be living in this academy not just as my apprentice but also an student of this academy."

He looked at both professors in the office, as did lambert that just woke up in the headgear of the hood.

"I have no problem with that although, I have some questions."

"Shoot."

"First, do I get to keep my room? Second, do I have to attend to the classes I ask seeing that I have received classes from professor port and professor Bartholomew among others? And finally this is not a question but more of a formal petition, I want to be a single unit."

"In order: yes, you may speak with the teacher I am sure Bartholomew will have no problem but cant say the same about peter or the others. And finally, are you sure about your petition?" asked Ozpin looking with concerned eyes at his student.

He was about to answer but Glynda got ahead of him.

"I agree with Drake's petition seeing that he still has problems keeping control whenever he feels he is in a live or death situation not distinguishing friend from enemy, plus you said it yourselves he is experienced enough to do things by himself."

Drake gave a mental thanks to Glynda although his face was still neutral.

Ozpin gave a sigh in defeat knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to won an argument when this 2 are in the same side.

"Ok, but only if you prove you can do it alone in the initiation, you may go now the ships are about to go, and something else leave you katanas here while you are in vale, you may keep you hidden blades but use them just in case of emergency."

He took his sheathed blades from his back and putted them in the table.

He gave a nod as lambert gave an small bark saying his goodbyes as Drake exited the office.

"He needs to socialize more, he can't always let his instincts take over whenever he is in the battlefield and even so he can still try to talk to people whenever they are not in battle or class." Said Ozpin as he took the blades and put them in a safe place.

"Can you really blame him, after that incident that happened in the forest 3 years ago all the student try to stay away from him and especially since his dog it is not a normal one, if you know what I mean." Said Glynda.

Ozpin just sighed as he served more coffee in his mug.

"Yes, at least most of the student that were around in that time have already graduated or are in their last year while others are don't know anything." Said Ozpin as he zipped from his coffee as he saw from the view outside the window.

Drake was walking to the airships with lambert walking by his side as he saw that there were several people some of them pilots but there were 2 person that were not which were greeting him with their hands.

"Good morning, Professor Port, Professor Bartholomew." Said Drake as he bowed his head a little and lambert just raised his paw.

"Good morning indeed mister Drake you too lambert." Said port as he greeted both to which Bartholomew did the same.

"So I take it Ozpin gave you the news?" asked Bartholomew.

"About me becoming an official student, I take it he told all the faculty about it?"

to which both gave a nod making Drake mentally sigh but that at least saved him the explanation and asking them both something.

"Since both of you know, then let me ask you something. Since I have already classes with both of you since young age and seeing in in the same plan of class I wonder if I could get absolved from both your classes?" he asked hoping to avoid the biggest pain of all.

"Nonsense my boy even if you already know the class an student must always attend to class, who know I may even tell you some stories you never heard, now if you allow me I have to board my ship, gentleman, lambert" said Peter as he began to walk to the direction of another ship.

Drake mentally sighed seeing that the thing he wanted to avoid the most.

"For some reason I doubt that seeing that he always tells the same stories in the same order, plus who needs an sleepy song when you have his stories right?" asked Bartholomew as he took an zip from his coffee mug which wasn't in his hand when he arrived.

"I have nothing against him and his class can be interesting when he is not telling his stories." Said Drake still with a poker face but his eyes said otherwise.

"I had to spent all the academy years until now with him, so I think you have no right to complain about it. About my class." He said gaining the attention of Drake.

"Since you already now all my history lessons I think there is indeed no need to attend to it, but just so you know there is always an extra chair in my classroom." Said the professor, as he zipped more from his mug not noticing that Drake had a little smile in his face.

"I need to go now and so should you since it looks like we are ready to take off, by the way good luck with the flight." Said the professor as he went to his ship in a high speed.

Drake had completely forgotten about that, he looked at the entrance of his ship as Lambert looked at him with worry.

He began to walk to the entrance as Lambert jumped in the headgear of his hood while Drake entered in one of the things he hated the most, airships.

In the heliport of vale were a great number of students, the airships had just arrive revealing various members of the faculty along with what everyone saw a teen with blonde hair wearing goggles that didn't let them see the color of his eyes but what surprised the must was that he was so pale that it looked like if he had seen a ghost.

"Ok, the old student already know the drill get in line to your respective ships, and the first years get in line so we can verify you identity and also leave your luggage in the wall over there while someone check there is nothing illegal there so if I were you I would begin cleaning your things." Said professor port

Of course the person who would be checking the backs would be Drake but first he had to check the scrolls of the student to see their id.

One by one passed in the station where Drake was, he guessed that the reason he was put in charge of the first years was because he would see his classmates for the next few years.

He saw many names and pictures a few that caught his attention.

After doing that all of the students began to board their ships as lambert and Drake began waling near the luggage of the first years, thanks to lambert he found a good amount of things that would be illegal in the campus, Lambert just signaled him the backs that had funny smell making his job more easier.

Thanks to him he found a lot of things and some expensive one that a certain professor would love to have.

They had just landed in beacon and Drake was trying his best to stand still every time he boarded an airship he became pale for some reason, he didn't throw up, but always became pale and dizzy.

He was literally the last one to get out of the ship already missing the ceremony given by Ozpin, which reminded him that he had to report to him. He took a bag that held all the confiscated items walked with lambert next to him seeing that a lot of students were heading to the lunch hall while he headed in the opposite direction.

He reached the elevator and waited to reach the last floor waiting for the doors to open.

The doors opened to reveal both Ozpin drinking from his mug, which was not amusing, and Glynda looking at her scroll checking the first years.

"Oh Drake how was the flight?" asked Ozpin which made Drake looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"You know very well how get in airships, but anyway there is something I wanted to ask you?" he said as he seated and lean back in the chair.

"Why is the younger daughter of Summer Rose here?" asked Drake with a serious glare as he took off his goggles.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Said Glynda not looking at either

Ozpin explained what had happened last night and told him his reason of why she should be here.

"Saying that a 15 years old is ready it is not an excuse and do not even begin to compare her to Me."

Ozpin just sighed and then looked at Drake.

"What it is done it`s done, now I have one last task before the day ends as you know professor port will be watching the student at night so there are not any problems but until then I want you to look after then until then."

He just nodded as he picked his blades from the table and walked away not saying another word and entering the elevator while he putted his goggles back on.

Right now he was walking to Drake was walking to the ballroom when all of the sudden Lambert began to run in another direction.

"Lambert!" shouted Drake without any success since his dog kept running until he enter a building of the faculty, Drake sighed and followed him.

When he entered he was surprised when he saw a girl slightly shorter than him with black hair, black bow and amber eyes caressing Lambert, she looked at him and said.

"Is he yours? It is such a cute puppy I came running at me and then stood there looking at me."

"Yes I apologize he tends to do that from time to time." He said as he tried to remember her name, he knew she was a first year but couldn't remember her name.

"May I ask what are you doing here? All first year should be in the ballroom." He said as lambert jumped in this shoulder and entered his favorite spot in the jacket.

"I am sorry professor I was just looking for the library since I am about to finish the book I am currently reading, do you think you could show me where it is?"

"Of course but just so you know I am not a professor I am a first year just like you." Said Drake as he motioned his hand to follow him.

"Then why were you helping this morning in the morning along with the other professors?" asked the girl a little curious.

"Well you see miss… sorry I cant remember your name from all the students" said Drake still in a monotone voice.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Well miss Belladonna I was asked by professor Ozpin to help with along the other professors and since I know the staff it wasn't really a problem."

That got Blake curios 'Who is this guy to know all the staff? Especially since e is supposed to be also a first year?' she wanted to ask but didn't since she didn't want her curiosity to get the best of her.

"we are here." Said Drake interruption Blake`s thoughts while opening the door.

She was awed at the size of the library and especially the novel section.

Drake looked at her like if he was watching a little girl getting her favorite doll, his chains of thought were interrupted as he remembered something he noticed right now and while they were walking here.

"Miss Belladonna can I give you a piece of advice?" he asked getting Blake's attention as she looked at him.

"May I suggest that you didn't try to show to much excitement?"

"Excuse me?"

he pointed at her bow.

"It is making you bow to move irrationally, pretty much revealing that there is something under it."

At this she panicked fearing she had been find out.

"Relax your secret is safe, I have no reason to blackmail you nor I have anything against Faunus."

She didn't know to believe him or not.

"How do I know you wont tell anyone?"

" You don't, but you secret is safe with me, although you may need to do something about that twitch of yours if you don't want to have the cat out of the bag."

Blake thought it was a joke of bad taste but seeing the seriousness in his face quickly discarded it, besides he doesn't know she is a cat faunus.

She gave him a smile.

"You know if it wasn't for that serious face of yours I would have thought it was a terrible pun. Thanks for the advice."

"There is no problem miss Belladonna, your secret is safe."

" you don't need to be so formal since you already know my secret and yet I don't even know your name." said Blake as she raised her arm.

"Drake it is a pleasure to meet you Blake." Said Drake sealing the handshake and giving her an small smile for the first time in the day.

'He should smile more often.' Thought Blake still curious about a lot of things specially the color of his eyes.

Drake had left Blake in the library and headed to the ballroom to see many students preparing for the night, he just laid back next to a wall with the bag of illegal items in campus while Lambert went who knows where.

It was getting dark and he still hadn't eaten anything thanks to all the nausea of the airships killing all his hunger until now.

"Excuse me professor." He heard a feminine voice interrupting.

'Again with the professor.'

He tuned to the direction of the voice an his eyes widened as he saw the youngest daughter of summer rose and her sister behind her holding between her chest none other than lambert.

"We were wondering if you could give some extra sleeping bags seeing that there are not much of them and me and my sister didn't get one." Said Ruby with a timid tone.

He got off the wall and looked at both.

"And you are asking me because?"

this time it was Yang Xiao Long who answered.

"Well we were wondering talking about were we could get more sleeping bags and all of the sudden this little fella here, began barking and pointing in this direction then we recognized from this morning and here we are."

He looked at lambert and then at Yang.

"Yeah wait here while I bring them here." Said Drake as he began walking to the storage building and stopped and turned back looking at Yang`s direction.

"You are in charge while I return." Yang was about to ask why her when lambert jumped from her chest to the ground he raised his paw and gave bark.

'Wow that is a well trained puppy.' Thought both sisters.

"Wait I am going with you, Ruby you stay here with the pup." Said Yang running after Drake, leaving Ruby along with lambert, which kept staring each other.

"Do you like cookies?" asked Ruby as the pup raised his arms in approval with stars in his eyes.

Meanwhile Drake and Yang were walking to storage building while Yang was trying to make small talk.

"So what classes do you teach?"

he gave a sigh as he answered " I am not a teacher just another student."

"But you know we the storage building is and besides you were with the others teachers in the morning."

"I know most of them, and I have lived here since I have memory."

"Oh"

they kept walking in silence for a while.

"Say, why are you using goggles at night?"

"You cant really bear the silent can`t you?"

"Sorry it is just that whenever I am with someone I tent to not be quiet."

"I don't mind I am just asking."

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself my name is Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you..."

"Drake and like wise." even thought he already knew who she was thanks to her stepmother.

They reached the storage building and turned on the lights.

"They should be around here… here they are, I am gonna pick a few in case you are not the only ones"

"Good idea, we should return soon, it is already dark and I am freezing and we are inside a building."

And that comment makes him realize that it was indeed cold outside, he took of his jacket and handed it to Yang.

"Here, it will keep you warm." He said as he turned off the lights.

"Wow, this is really warm." Yang said as he followed behind him.

"I know." He simple said.

"I cannot believe you, I haven't eaten in all day and I find you eating cookies how could you." Said Drake to lambert that was looking at him with puppy eyes.

"It wont work not this time." Replied Drake making his pup look down in defeat.

After he and Yang returned to the ball room everyone was getting ready to sleep, he found his dog along with Ruby eating cookies not caring of everything around him, at least he kept the bag safe and nothing bad happened, he sat against a wall with Blake who was already in her PJ's reading a book.

"Don't you think you are being a little harsh with him?" asked Blake looking the event that was taking place in front of her.

"He is a drama queen he is not sad believe me."

"Say do you have any idea of what the initiation will be?"

"Sorry cant say."

Their conversation was interrupted by Yang who was dragging Ruby where they were and was still wearing his jacket that she kept because according to her it was still cold.

Yang greeted him and said that she was trying to help Ruby to start a conversation with Blake since it looked like both of them were had already met early in the day, to which according to Yang was a lost cause.

That was until Ruby managed to actually hold a conversation with her about the cruel world we live in and the reason the came here in the first place, 'a big resolution for a 15 years old' thought Drake as another person came in, she didn't need presentation since Glynda had made him learn who were the VIP`s entering this year.

In front of him stood Weiss Schnee saying something about explosions and Ruby being warfare for her and all of this happened while Drake had a single thought 'where the hell is port?'

He stood up to end the conversation and sending them to sleep at least that was until someone else interrupted them.

"You!" shouted a tall boy with brown hair and blues eyes as he got closer to Drake.

"Where is it?" asked the boy gaining looks from everyone who was close to them.

"Where is what?" asked Drake not having any idea of what it was.

"Do not play dumb, I packed in my luggage a very expensive bottle of wine that I packed and you registered this morning so I ask where is it." Said the guy as he grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

At this Drake grabbed his hands and twisted it a little and with the other he putted his arms in his neck pressing it slightly while with his leg kicked him making the tall guy fall on the floor, not waiting any time the bracelet in his right arm morphed into a hidden blade that was now a few millimeters away from the neck of they.

"If I recall correctly, professor port said to take all illegal items, including your precious bottle of wine." Drake said as he looked at the guy who had fear in his eyes while Drake could see his sight beginning to turn red.

Drake stopped as he felt a palm in his shoulder; he turned to see professor port with a face that said to calm down.

He retracted the HB back to a bracelet and stood back breathing trying to calm himself while port talked to the guy.

"Mister Winchester, it looks like you did not only confess trying to get alcohol inside of the campus but also assaulted a temporary member of the faculty, I suggest you to go back to your sleeping bag before I decide to give you a proper punishment."

The guy did as told while looking at Drake with fear and hate.

Professor port looked at Drake who was already relaxed.

"I am sorry for my tardiness had to take care of some extra papers."

"There is no problem Professor." Said Drake as he handed the bag to port.

"I take it that the wine mister Winchester spoke it is also here correct?"

"Of course, such an expensive bottle shouldn't be throw it away."

"Excellent, I will save it for a memorable occasion."

All 4 girls stood there watching what had happened and now were looking as Drake was having a friendly conversation.

Port looked at the 4 girls and said "Shouldn't you 4 be sleeping as well."

At that moment all 4 of them stood up and began to walk to their bags.

"Yang." Said Drake in a small voice as she turned to see that his finger was pointed at her.

"Oh." Exclaimed Yang knowing what he wanted, she took off his jacket and got close to hand it to him while giving him a kiss in the cheek, she looked at him expecting to see a blush or something but nothing "Thanks for the jacket in was really comfortable." Said Yang as she went to sleep.

"Very smooth young man." Said professor port to which Drake just gave him a confused look.

"Smooth? Anyway have a good night professor I better go and take some sleep tomorrow in gonna be a hard day."

"Indeed it will, sleep well young man." Said port as Drake and lambert began walking to his room while port saw him retreating from the ballroom with one thought 'someone really needs to have a talk with him about woman.'

While Drake had a different one 'I am so hungry'.

As soon as he reached his room he collapsed on his bed knowing that if he ate now wont be good for the night.

"Tomorrow is gonna be another long day I can just fell it." Those were his final thought as he fall sleep.

AN: and that is chapter 1, I am trying to made my characters personality like tatsuya Shiba from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, but without the whole lack of emotions thing and without the high IQ. I would appreciate to whoever read this leave a comment about my writing style and grammar mistakes to see if should change them. 


	3. Back to Zero

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

**Chapter 2**

The emerald forest has always been the place the initiation took place in Beacon academy, filled with various numbers and types of Grimm with only a few that should be a danger for the students.

But that was not the case for a certain blonde who was riding with both blades unsheathed each in one hand thought the forest in a rather big dog like Beowulf while been chased by even greater Grimm, the usual Emerald now shinning Crimson eyed blonde was thinking in a way to get rid of it for good, but every try is was futile.

The Beowulf he was riding stopped as a massive black flame tower came from the sky blocking his way, making the dog like Grimm make a sudden turn to look where it came from.

In front of them there was a big dragon black dragon with one red eye, a white mask, with big black wings, all his vital points were covered in white armor the same material of the mask, and a tail that was cut recently, it looked at both of them as he was ready shoot another flame tower, while Drake had only one thought.

'I blame Ozpin for this.' Thought Drake as he remembered the events that bought him to this dilemma.

(A couple of hours ago)

In the office of the headmaster were Drake, Ozpin Glynda and Peter and of course lambert sleeping in his favorite place, discussing the incident that happened last night.

It looks like Cardin Winchester had called his father about the incident saying that one of his belongings and was just trying get it back which resulted in been assaulted and threaten, at this his father demanded the expulsion of Drake in that instant.

The faculty explained what it had really happened saying that Drake was being a temporary member of the faculty and was just doing his job, also thanks to professor port and the recordings of the ball room his demands discarded, making him even embarrassed that it was his son`s fault and all for a bottle of wine that it shouldn't have been there in the first place.

But that didn't absolve Drake from the assault and threat in the eyes of a certain woman with green eyes.

"You could have just neutralize him nor threated him with you hidden blades, what if your instincts took over harming the other students."

He wanted to argue back but knew that every word she spoke was the truth, he looked at the ground in shame.

"Now now, nothing big happened and everything was solved, you don't have to worry, in fact you should feel a little proud that you didn't kill him" said Ozpin with his signature mug of coffee in his hand.

"But still-" tried to argue Glynda who was interrupted by port.

"Miss Goodwitch give the kid break, he now that what he did was wrong but it was all in self defense." Glynda was about to argue but Ozpin got ahead saying the leave the theme.

He looked at Drake and asked "Are you ready for today?"

He nodded but had something he wanted to ask himself.

"Did you took the precautions with the cave in the forest?"

"Yeah, everyone who sees it should see the warning not to enter."

He wanted to argue of why they just didn't seal the cave, but already knew the answer to it, in that cave could be found rare dust materials, the same type that were used for the creation of his blades, but inside that cave were many dangerous Grimm therefore it was a danger for the students.

"Ok, then I will be heading to the cliff." Said Drake as he was standing up not before Glynda stopped him.

"There is something else but not with you, but your partner over there." Said Glynda pointing at lambert who was still asleep

"As you know student are not allowed to bring pets in the academy, but considering the case we have decided to made an exception with lambert giving his "Special case " ".

said ozpin as he opened a drawer in his deck and pulled a black collar with the word beacon on it.

"The only thing I ask in exchange it that he has to wear this."

He took the collar and putted in his jacket.

"He wont like this one bit." Said Drake knowing full well how his dog didn't like these kinds of things.

Drake was walking to the elevator when he remembered something else, he turned to look at Ozpin.

"Professor, I hope you haven forgotten our deal? " asked Drake to which he only nodded, making Drake entering the elevator as he putted his goggles back on.

Right now Drake and lambert stood in the cliff of the emerald forest, while lambert was looking at the opposite side where Drake was denying any kind of conversation, the reason of course the collar on his neck, that Drake putted in it`s neck while the put was sleeping.

"Can you grow up? It was either this or you getting out off campus." He said while his dog was still ignoring him.

Drake just sighed "I will get your favorite food." Said Drake in defeat.

At the next moment his dog was looking at him with stars in his eyes while moving his tail.

'Of course that will work.' Thought Drake as his dog jumped in the headgear of the hood

Soon after that many student began arriving among them Yang, Ruby and if he remembered the kid that was throwing up in the trash can yesterday.

"Hey Drake, I wondered if you knew how forming of teams was gonna be since Yang says that you may have an idea." Said Ruby while looking at him with a little hope in her eye.

"Sorry Ruby, but I have no permission of revealing the objectives of the initiation. " said Drake with his usual monotone voice.

She looked down in the defeat as the vomit kid asked "Don't you have any advice that we should take."

"well… "

"Vomit boy!" said Yang interrupting jaune`s introduction.

"Yeah vom- stopped Yang, my name is Jaune not vomit boy."

"OK Jaune, the only thing I can say is that you better prepare a landing strategy." Said Drake as he stood in the last platform ignoring jaune's confused face while Ozpin and Glynda arrived and explained how the initiation was going to be.

He looked at Ruby who had a face of surprise about the first persona you make eye contact would be your teammates for the next 4 years, and then at Jaune who was looking at Drake after figuring out why he had to think on a landing strategy.

As the first student was being launch Drake took Lambert from his hood and put him in the ground.

"Sorry partner but this time I go solo, stay with Ozpin and try to stay in Glynda`s good side would you?" whispered in his ear as he gave a nod and walked next to Ozpin, while Jaune was launch meaning he was next.

"Try not to use to much your semblance." Said Ozpin to which he only nodded without looking at him, soon after that I was launched in the air.

When Drake noticed he was finally descending at high speed he used his semblance to create little energy surfaces in midair that were descending one after another and jumped in each one of them until he landed and did not stop running at high speed, he unsheathed his blades azure dark blue (Heaven) in one hand and crimson red (hell) in the other.

Since he had already been in this forest before, he knew where the temple was so it shouldn't take him to long to find it, but the road he had to take was not gonna be an easy one.

As soon as entered more in the forest he found himself with a pack of ursas.

'Big and strong hits but really slow, best way of extermination either from the neck or from below' thought Drake as he charged at the pack at the same speed.

He saw as the first ursa raised his claws to which Drake jumped and spin above him and made a spin in circular motion in mid air with both blades one which cut the arm and the other one cut his neck from behind while he was landing in the other side of the Grimm and kept running.

In front of him stood 2 more charging at him to which he simply put but of his bladed in horizontal position each edge pointing in a different position and making the handles made contact with each other while he put a little energy on his right feet that made him give a little boost that made him go thought them, successfully splitting their bodies in two.

And finally in his way stood 2 more ursas and an ursa major.

He charged at the same speed at he crated one set of white chains in between the 2 ursas that envelop them by the neck making them fall in the ground with each other as Drake used them as a platform to jump straight at the major one, which was already attacking him with his claws going straight at his head, at this he quickly moved his head to the right along with his body right before making contact.

He putted his left to use the arm of the Grimm as support made another little jump behind him and with hell he gave a little slash that left a red glowing wound in its neck not killing him, he then used both of his legs to push the major to where the other 2 where and to made a final jump to the other way.

After landing and kept running at the same speed after 3 seconds he heard and explosion from behind which he didn't take the time to look back since he already knew what it was.

"Professor, Nora Valkyrie made contact with Lie Ren, making that the last pair except for Drake, in another note I am not sure for the references of this Jaune Arc he is clearly not ready for this level of difficulty…" continued Glynda while Ozpin was looking his scroll with lambert in his shoulder neither of them paying attention.

He was looking at the live recording of Ruby who had made contact with Weiss Schnee seeing that there was not any type of partnership on it he gave a sigh as he turned to Glynda.

"How is my little apprentice doing?" asked Ozpin

"Well he had successfully wiped an small pack of ursa and killing a major one without much problem, as always his analytical abilities amaze me but sometimes It also scares me a little especially with always such an emotionless face."

"Well, you did help raise him." Said ozpin gaining a glare from Glynda.

"But then again there were a lot of factors that made him how he is, summer`s death being the first one." There was a short silent after that until Glynda broke the silent.

"What was that deal you made with him?" asked Glynda while looking at Drake killing more Grimm while running.

"If he can complete the initiation without help then I would let him be a solo unit, and knowing him he will focus in that." Said Ozpin while lambert just looked at the forest with a bad feeling.

In another part of the forest Jaune Arc had made Contact with Pyrrha Nikos who had just awakened his aura.

Jaune trying to be a capable partner deiced to take lead until they found a cave that had a destroyed sign next to the entrance.

"That`s the temple." Said Jaune walking to the entrance with Pyrrha behind him.

"I do not think this is the- wow!" said Pyrrha as she saw that the cave had a lot of dust crystals on it.

"See with a place like this the relics should be here." He said as he stopped at a rare looking mount on White shinny metal.

"This could be it." Said Jaune as he took one, but there was something else that caught his eyes in a darker side of the cave, a giant looking object that was glowing in yellow color, the put the white item in his pocket and began to walking in that direction.

"Perhaps that is the relic." He said getting close not knowing the chains of events he would unleash.

Meanwhile Drake after finishing a few more ursa`s slowed down as he had arrived at the temple which by the was already missing a few chess pieces.

'Chess pieces huh' thought Drake as he steeped in the temple.

He looked around to see his options and began to thought a little.

'The king, the most limited pieces in the whole set and the one which most be protected at all cost, in other ways also the one that gives the orders and run nations. The pawn another one of the most limited pieces in the game, the first line of defense, to some it can also be called the human shield or the sacrificial one, but in fact is the one that holds infinite possibilities.'

Without more thinking he took the white pawn and put it in his pocket of his jacket, he was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like we are not the first ones here huh?" he turned to see both Yang and Blake.

"Greetings" said Drake as emotionless as always.

"You don't have to be so formal you know?" said Yang as she tapped his shoulder and proceeded to check the pieces.

"Are you the only one?" asked Blake while doing the same as her partner.

"Yes." Both of them stopped what they were doing and looking at him with widened eyes.

"You are telling me you went thought the forest full of Grimm by yourselves?" asked Yang looking at him hard to believe.

He just nodded

'Wow, went thought the forest and not a single scratch.' Thought both.

"Can you please stop staring at me as if I was some kind of freak." Said Drake not liking the looks he was receiving.

"sorry, it is just that I think it`s amazing that you were able to get here just by yourselves." Said Yang while Blake nodded as both of them went back to pick their respective piece.

He turned around to leave when he began to ear something strange.

"Does anyone ear that?" asked Yang after they picked their pieces.

He turned to see Yang and Blake who was looking at the sky as if something was falling or more like someone.

All of them turned to see Ruby falling from the sky who was then hit by a flying Jaune making them crash with a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake at Yang who was about to answer if it wasn't for another sound from the bushes revealing an orange haired girl riding an ursa and after her a guy with black hair and pink eyes.

The girl ran pass them and picked the tower piece and began singing she was queen of the castle, but was interrupted by her partner that shouted her name.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" asked Blake once again Yang trying to same something but couldn't as a girl who Drake recognized from the photo of the worst cereal on the world came running being chased by a deathstaker.

At this he face palmed himself while thinking 'Ozpin, I took care he says, leave it to me he says.'

Soon after Yang saw her sister coming from the tree and were about to hug each other but were interrupted by the now known Nora.

"Did that girl just ran all the way here with a death stalker behind her?" at that moment Yang exploded in flames and her eyes turned red while saying that everyone had to calm down before something else happened.

Unfortunately for her Ruby was pointing at the sky signaling that something else was happening making the blonde brawler sigh in defeat.

They all looked at Weiss Schnee getting a grip the feathers of a nevermore while shouting at Ruby, "How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump" said Ruby while everyone saw as she lost her grip and falling not soon after that Jaune came jumping from the tree and caught her in mid air not having a landing strategy, again.

Having enough of event after event Drake raised his arm creating a soft platform for them to land, to which both send a graceful look at Drake while Pyrrha body landed next to them.

"Perfect now we can all die together." Said Yang

"Not if I can help." Said Ruby running straight at the death stalker with scythe in hand and ready to strike just be hit by the Grimm to be pushed back a little, in that moment she decided the run back to group as Yang began to run where her sister was not seeing that the nevermore was coming back making Drake going after Yang.

The nevermore shot it`s sharp feathers at both sisters, Drake grabbed Yang from the back of her collar saving her from being impaled while Ruby was stuck because a feather hit her hood, both saw as the death stalker came close to her.

Drake left Yang and began to run as fast as he could just to see Weiss pass him at high speed creating an ice wall.

'It is not strong enough' thought Drake as the staler broke it with out much effort.

But girls saw the Grimm about to use it`s tail to hit them as it was already attacking, both closed their waiting for the inevitable.

"Drake!" both heard Yang screaming not knowing what it happened, the hit never came the both opened their eyes to see Drake holding the golden part of the tail with his hands, the then pulled the tail to the other side making the stalker lose contact with the ground immediately Drake threw it in another direction.

He then saw the nevermore circling back, he created 2 energy kunais and threw them at the flying Grimm, while in mid air 2 chains appeared from the holes in the kunais connecting each other wrapping the never more when it made contact, when the chain made contact the chains expanded until the 2 kunais had completely circled the Grimm making him unable to fly.

When all of them got back to the temple Yang hugged her sister happy that she was ok, and then hugged Drake thankfully.

"We need to go know the stalker will come back soon and those chains wont hold the nevermore just for a couple of minutes. So I suggest you grab your piece and run." Said Drake while Jaune was happy about the plan.

"Live and run that`s a plan I can follow." Said Jaune as he and Ruby took a piece each they were about to run but something stooped them, they all heard a big roar coming from the direction the death stalker came from originally.

'Please no, everything but that.' Thought Drake as he looked at Pyrrha

"Did you by any way took something like a white metal when you were in that cave?"

Pyrrha eyes widened as she looked at Jaune who was getting the metal he got from the cave.

"Oh no." said Drake slightly scared voice surprising most of them since he had always spoke like it nothing mattered in the world

"Oh no, I don't like how that sounds what is that?" asked Yang but it was Weiss who answered in more scarier tone and trembling a little.

"It is white gold, one of the most rare and expensive metals in the world."

"What does this have to do with that monster like roar?" asked Blake looking at Drake.

"The reason why it is so rare is because getting it is the hard part since there is a very rare and dangerous Grimm always guarding it as it was it`s personal treasure." That shocked everyone as they turned to see that from the forest came a massive like Grimm armored dragon with 2 big bad red eyes.

"A dark sky emperor." Said Weiss in fear since she had only read of them in books.

Drake took the piece from Jaune`s hand and began to run in an opposite side of the cliff, "I will get his attention you guys go to the cliff now!" shouted Drake not looking back.

"Wait." Yang was about to follow him as the dragon followed him in the forest, she was about to run when all of them saw both the nevermore and the stalker came back and going after them.

"We need to go now or we will be as bad as if that dragon came after us." Said Weiss running to the cliff.

Yang looked at the side Drake had run to a few seconds ago and then began to run with the rest to the cliff.

He really wanted to blame his mentor for this, Drake had run at the highest speed he could with the dragon chasing from the air, he jumped in a tree and kept jumping on them while in every jump he created energy blades launching them at the Grimm without much success.

'Ok think, the card I played with the nevermore wont apply here since that thing is at least 5 times stronger and I would need way to much aura to created not just 2 but various set of chain kunai, also with that armor protecting every bital point is would be useless to keep throwing energy weapons at him.'

His thoughts were interrupted when a massive black flame tower came from the sky blocking his way, he quickly change direction until he reached a side free of trees which wasn't good since the dragon landed 7 meters in front of him and swung his winds creating a massive air current that made Drake put his arms in front of his face and stood there trying to hold still and not being sent flying.

While he wasn't looking the dragon used his tail to hit him with enough strength to send him flying breaking a large number of trees, the dragon took flight to where Drake was and landed 10 meters away form the big cloud of smoke not being able to see anything.

All of the sudden saw an X shaped projective of blue and red color coming at him (think of the final gale arte from tales of vesperia.), the dragon quickly used his wings as a shield surprised that the impact made him go back 3 meters.

The dragon looked at the are of smoke that was already clear after the attack to see Drake holding both blades in each hand.

Drake took his now broken goggles from his face as he opened his eyes, the had changed to crimson red.

"Those were my favorites goggles." Said Drake as he threw them away and charged at the Grimm.

(Minutes earlier)

Glynda was surprised and scared at what she was seeing a Dark sky emperor going after Drake.

Ozpin meanwhile was thinking if he should go and help his apprentice, at that moment lambert barked breaking the chains of thought of both as they looked at him, while he was only looking at ozpin.

The stared each other for a couple of seconds to Ozpin to realize he wanted permission to go and help.

"Go." Said Ozpin with a nod as lambert didn't waste a second and jumped out of the cliff.

"Are you sure of this director? If the secret goes out there would be a lot to explain." Said Glynda

"There is nothing else we can do, Drake needs the assistance he knows how to use the best, I didn't expected for things to turn this bad." Said Ozpin praying mentally that nothing happened to Drake or his other students.

Meanwhile lambert had landed in the forest and started running in the direction Drake was, while he ran a dark smoke began to cover him, his eyes turned red and began to grow up in size as a white mask with the symbol of a red wolf appeared in his face, the once sweet puppy was now a big like Grimm dog (Thing of arcananine from pokemon in size).

As this happened the 8 student were running at the cliff as fast as they could but thanks to the usual shooting of feathers of the nevermore and the stalking to the death stalker they were catching up to them.

It was in one of those moments that one of the feathers nearly hit Weiss which she saw it coming and jumped back before it could hit her not seeing the stalker right behind her ready to strike, it wasn't until she saw a shadow from behind getting closer and closer that she figured the mistake she had made.

"Weiss!" shouted Ruby as a big black blur passed her at high speed and picking Weiss by the back of the collar of her attire.

Everyone was widened as they saw that a big Grimm looking dog had saved Weiss, he then came back to where the others were and put Weiss gently on the ground, all looked at the Grimm ready to attack if it did something.

The Grimm just gave a few steps ahead looking at the stalker as gave an howl, soon after a pack of Beowulf came from the trees and began to attack the stalker, everyone was surprised at that, the Grimm just looked at them for a second and then began running and jumped ahead the stalker and kept running.

"We have to keep going those Beowulf wont hold him for long and we still need to worry about the nevermore." Said Ren as everyone started running.

All of them amazed that a Grimm helped them, except for 2 persons, Weiss and Blake who noticed a collar that the dog had that said Beacon making them remember a certain white with blue puppy.

Drake wasn't thinking clearly at the moment he had been fighting with the dragon connection various hit without much result and successfully avoiding the dragon.

Drake was running at high speed circling him waiting for an opening, the dragon began to spit black fire around him successfully cornering Drake in a fire ring. The dragon charged with mouth open to devour him.

Drake saw this as a chance and made a big back flick and while been in mid air avoiding the bite, with out touching the dragon and still the mid air he threw heaven in one of his eyes successfully stabbing it`s eyes.

He quickly jumped back and landed 5 meters away from him looking at the dragon as he roared in pain and rolling in the ground.

Not wasting this chance with his free hands began to accumulate energy that then became white lighting and send it to the sky, soon after a giant black cloud appeared in the sky and began to shoot pure dark blue lighting hitting the eyes were heaven was stabbed, he then raised hell pointing at the Grimm and began to shot red lighting hitting it in the same spot completely electrocuting the dragon while he shouted in pain.

After a while it fall in the floor and Drake stopped his attack, he looked at the Grimm for a minute and then began to walk where he was to retrieve his blade, he jumped in his head and was about to retrieve it but couldn't as he felt something wrapped him and pull him. He saw as the dragon opened his good eye and began to stand up.

The Grimm then began to slam Drake against the trees and the ground in one of those slams he saw something from the distance with as much strength as he could threw hell in that direction. Drake was tired after the stunt he pulled back there with the lighting and had to wait a little before he could use something of the same caliber again.

The dragon got him closer to his mouth as he was about to eat him, Drake just saw as he was about to be eating and smirked as the tail of the dragon was cut releasing Drake that jumped as soon he touched the ground and then landed in the dragons head, not wasting any second he retrieved heaven from the eye of the Grimm making it gave another roar of pain. Drake quickly back flipped and landed on lambert who had successfully cut the tail of the Grimm with hell in his mouth (Think of repede from tales of vesperia.).

Lambert then began running away with Drake on his back while lambert threw hell from his mouth at Drake who successfully catch it.

"Thanks lambert, you are a life saver." Said Drake as they noticed that the dragon began to chase them.

Which take us to the actual predicament they were in.

In front of them stood the dragon and behind them a massive wall of black fire.

Drake put a little energy in heaven and slashed in the air sending a white shaped crescent moon wave at the sky.

"Lambert, look down" said Drake as he did the same. The white projectile exploded in the sky creating a very white blinding light, forcing the dragon to cover close his eyes and use his wings to cover his face.

Taking the advantage Drake tapped lambert signaling to start running.

"Ok, forget to attack him in the body or try to electrocute him to death. Any ideas?"

he asked to lambert who just gave a "Woof"

"How desperate am I to ask you? Very." Said Drake as he could eat the dragon running behind them destroying every tree on his way.

"It looks like I manage to blind him a little, since if he were to take flight he wouldn't be able to see where he is going right now he is only smelling us." Said Drake as he seated looking in the opposite side where lambert was going as he looked at the angered Grimm.

'I have tried to damage him just from the outside… but what about the inside, I really wanted to avoid this kind of crap.' Thought Drake as he shouted at lambert "Found a clear."

Lambert began to do as such as he saw a clear next to a lake and began running there while Drake zipped his jacket at put on his hood and began to use both blades to scratch all the way they were going while releasing energy in the ground.

As they were reaching the clear Drake released the blades from the ground making the path they were going began to create massive earth spikes from the ground making the dragon fly before it hit him, as his sight began to become clear the Grimm saw lambert with Drake stood up on him no longer running.

The dragon shot another barrage of fire right were they where, in that moment Drake jumped as high and strong as he could with both blades put together pointing at the dragon, Drake then began to spin at high velocity while putting a lot of energy in the point of both katanas, making him thanks to the high-velocity spin het surrounded by white energy and look like some kind of drill.

When he made contact with the fire things began to get difficult as little by little he was making progess advancing but was begging to run out of energy as he began to feel the heat of the flames.

'Just a little more, more power!' were the thought of Drake as he didn't notice that the once white energy that surrounded him began to became black and the pupils in his eyes became slit making them look like those of a dragon.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" shouted Drake as he flown thought the flames a entering the mouth of the dragon while going out by the other said successfully destroying it`s organs in the process.

Drake landed next to the lake while the body landed behind him, he began to crawl to the lake and felt lambert getting closer.

"Stay back!" shouted Drake making the dog stop there, right now Drake was trying his best not going ballistic with everything around him as he looked at his reflection in the water. His eyes were not just the usual crimson but his pupils had also changed. He closed his eye and began to take deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

He was begging to relax as he felt lambert licking his face, he opened his eyes to see his dog still in Grimm form as he looked back at the reflection, his eyes were still red bit at least his pupils were back to normal and he was not as exalted as before.

Still with his hood on he climbed on lambert and both began to run back to the academy.

"I have a mission for you, when we get to the academy while I am in the team selection ceremony." Said Drake as lambert just gave a "Woof" in affirmation.

Many students and teachers where in the auditorium looking at the forming of teams and al last the end of an initiation.

Jaune was chosen to be the leader of team JNPR much to his surprise with, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora as teammates, and right now ozpin had just named Ruby as the leader of her team with Weiss, Blake, and Yang as teammates, Yang tapped her shoulder in congratulations but not of them feeling great since they left someone behind who in their minds was probably death.

"Miss rose, may you and your team step-out of the podium we are not done yet" that confused everyone as there were no teams left, but still did as ordered.

Soon after there was a loud bang making everyone look at where the sound came from to see that the door was forcibly opened and there stood someone wearing a familiar jacket with hood on blocking most of his face.

Both team eyes widened as they saw Drake walking to the podium, all his clothes were dirty but by the looks of it not single wound on him.

Drake got in the podium and took the pawn from his jacket and threw it to Ozpin who catch it and smiled.

"Drake, you have retrieved the golden pawn and singly defeated a Dark Sky Emperor one of the most dangerous S-class Grimm." Everyone eyes widened as it was showed in the monitor a picture and stats of said Grimm.

"Since you didn't made eye contact and have enough ability in combat, you will be a solo unit with the designation D, but will give back-up from time to time to teams JNPR and RWBY, well done young man I expected no less from my apprentice." If the information of the s-class Grimm wasn't enough to surprise anyone then this certainly did it.

Ozpin and Drake got out of the podium as Glynda began to speak about the schedules and rooms for the team.

"You and I need to have a serious talk and don't think that with that talk back there is gonna save you." Said Drake in his usual and calm emotionless voice, but ozpin knew he was annoyed at the moment.

"Of course, lets head to my office." Said Ozpin as he looked at Drake who had stopped.

"Please go ahead I need to do something first." Said Drake as he ignored Ozpin confused look as he began to walk where team JNPR was.

All the members saw Drake walking straight at Jaune thinking that he was gonna blame him, but instead he pulled something from his jacket and gave it to Jaune, it was the white gold.

"Why are you giving this to me? what if another Grimm like that came after it? And why aren't you blaming me?" asked Jaune not been able to look at Drake even though he still had his hood on.

"You don't need to worry, once the DBE that was guarding the gold is death it doesn't matter if another one appears since it is not marked by them and you do not need to worry the fault of this has it someone else, keep it you have enough there to build a decent set of sword and shield." Drake said in the same voice as he turned to leave but was stopped by Ren.

"Wait." Drake raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"Why didn't you get rid of the gold?" asked Ren while everyone else plus tea, RWBY who got close questioned same, but it was Weiss who answered.

"It wouldn't have mattered, that thing would have chased down whoever possessed the gold even if it was no longer in the persons possession, meaning that if Drake haven't taken the stone and ran to the forest, the dragon would have chase us and kill us." At that Drake just nodded

"You are correct miss Schnee, you have quite the knowledge in rare types of Grimm, if you excuse me there is someone I have to have a serious talk to with a certain someone." He began to walk away but looking back remembering something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations to both of you in becoming team leader." Said Drake as he continued walking gaining an smile from both leader.

But there were 3 girls that were not happy at the moment, one whose eyes were beginning to turn red.

Drake exited the elevator that lead to his mentor`s office to see him preparing coffee while Glynda was looking at him greeting him with a nod that he returned.

"Well wouldn't you call this an eventful day?"

at that comment both blonde's eyes twitched at the comment, Drake sat in a chair as he unzipped his jacket and took out his hood reveling that his eyes were crimson.

"Have I not had this jacket I would have broken some of my bonds you know? But forget about that. Didn't you said you would take care of the cave?" asked Drake

"Yes, I have to apology about that, it looks like some Grimms decided to destroy the sign that I had put." Now Drake`s eye was really twitching

"a sign? That was the best you could think of?"

"Look the bright sight, thanks to you we are gonna be able to extract the rest of the rare dust crystals and the rest of the white gold for our future use, I already send a team to retrieve it." Said ozpin trying to calm Drake.

He just gave a sigh

"I only thank Monty that no one got hurt and that it wasn't a major one, had it been one of those I am not sure if I would be here…. And also thanks for sending lambert, oh and why did you put me as a support for those 2 teams?"

"Well seems you are familiar with both and experienced that doesn't mean that you are absolved from cooperative missions and also so you could give them guidance when they need to, That reminds me, he cross paths with both teams while going to help you and even saved miss Schnee and bought them some time to escape. By the way where is he?" asked ozpin.

He just shuddered his shoulders.

"Bu the way I need new goggles."

Ozpin opened his drawer and pulled out black sport sunglasses.

"I will order to made a new pair, for now use this, you should go and take some rest you deserved."

Drake took the glasses and went to the elevator.

"Oh and something else, I am proud of you." Said Ozpin as he stood up and got his mug to get some coffee while Drake smiled at the comment but none of them saw it as he wasn't looking at them.

He just stepped in the elevator as he put on his new glasses.

"Thanks it means a lot, goodnight to both of you… and enjoy your coffee." Said Drake with his usual face and tone as the doors of the elevator closed.

"He smiled you now?" asked Glynda as she looked at the view outside the window.

"Yeah, something really weird for him in these days. With any lock he would open up in this years with the teams." Said Ozpin with mug in hand as he joined Glynda looking at the view.

They both noticed that Drake was going out of the tower and heading to his dorm while lambert was running at him and jumped at him which he catch him.

"This will be an interesting year." Said Ozpin as he took a zip from his mug, the moment the liquid made contact he spitted it on the window.

"Proffesor?!" asked Glynda seeing that It was the first time he had spitted coffee.

Ozpin looked at his mug "This… tastes…. And….. decaf." Muttered Ozpin, instead of his exported from the imported and expensive coffee that he bought from the best farm of coffee that there was in all the kingdoms of remnant there was common an normal coffee.

He looked at the window to see Drake looking in his direction with an evil smile along with lambert who was looking from the headgear as he then began walking again.

"Monster…" muttered Ozpin while Glynda was doing her best not to laught, and wondering what happened with the coffee.

Meanwhile in the office of a certain green haired teacher, said person was drinking from his mug of coffee.

"This is without a doubt the most delicious coffee I have ever taste, such a good young man." Said Bartholomew, when he got to his office he found several cans of coffee with a note on the top that said 'From your favorite student, enjoy'.

Drake entered his dorm with an evil smile and lambert walking besides him, he got to his floor and headed to his door.

Just to see that there was WBY with out R standing in front of him blocking his way.

Before he could say anything Yang got closer and noticed that her eyes were red as she punched his stomach… hard, making him give a few steps back as he felt the anger rising and tried to calm down.

"That was for going on your own, I don't like people who would just threw their live away." Said Yang with a little anger while Blake and Weiss were looking at lambert.

"What about you 2, also here to punch me?" asked Drake as he stood up.

"No although I will if necessary, what is he?" asked Weiss pointing at lambert.

He looked at lambert and noticed that he still had the collar in the neck, but also that he didn't notice he had it in Grimm form.

'Goddammit Ozpin.'

"The Grimm that saved me and helped had the same collar than him so I ask what is he?"

"You have a lot of nerve to come here and demand something that does not concern you miss Schnee." Said Drake as his eyes had turned crimson behind his glasses not knowing that these glasses weren't as dark as his goggles reveling a little of his eyes, something Blake did notice.

Lambert jumped in the head-gear and hide.

"It is not that we try to harm him, I am just curious for why he can turn into a Grimm." Said Blake angering Drake only more and making Yang`s eye widened sinde she didn`t knew that part.

"You have no right to ask that kind of question miss Belladonna." Said Drake as his aura appeared but instead of his white one this one was black.

He walked pass them to his room not looking at the face of fear of Weiss, anger from Yang and of course concern from Blake.

He entered his room and closed the door.

Lambert got off the hood and looked at him in concern, Drake just kneeled and patted his head telling him everything was find.

He took a shower and went to sleep knowing that he had returned back to zero.

'Then again I have been like that from the beginning.' Thought Drake as fall asleep.

**AN: so what do you think? **

**The jacket Drake uses is the same one he had when Ozpin and the others found him when he was only one year old, it is made of an unknown material that Ozpin tried to recreate but couldn't, he gave the jacket to Drake when he started helping in the academy.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fight since one think is imagine it in your head and another write it a try to make it has sense.**

**Yeah lambert is a Grimm, that will be explained later, and about the pairing I try to make DrakeXYang but not in an easy or fast way, since I made Yang here someone who doesn't like people who do think on hew own.**

**In the next chapter I will be covering cannon and a little of my own, hope you enjoyed the chapter please review.**


	4. Enter the gunslinger

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 3**

In a high building in the city of vale were three man surrounded with nothing but pools of blood of more than 30 man, the windows of the floor they were had been completely destroyed revealing the view of the night with a full moon.

The 3 survivors were behind a protective barrier that would negate every kind of shot.

"With there is no way you can get us you bastard!" shouted one of the guys with no one in particular since they were the only one alive in floor.

"_Guys really? A protective wall? Why don't you just answered my question and you can keep your heads intact…. Unlike your other friends_" said a voice that sounded robotic thought all the room.

"Fuck you, we wont tell you sh-" one of the 3 now 2 couldn't complete the sentence as a bullet hole appeared all the way though his head.

"How?" asked one of the 2.

"That shot should have been impossible there is no way you could have made that kind of shot." Said the other one.

"_Oh really, lets taste it with you now._" Said the voice.

"Wait wait wait! We will tell you what you want."

"_Good boy, now I want you to send me all the information on the vip list that you bastards have stored for today._"

"How the hell do you e-" and then 2 became 1.

"_I am losing my patience plus shouldn't I be the one making the questions? I am gonna send a number to your scroll, send everything there _" said the voice as the last man scroll began to sound.

Not wasting any time the man did as such and begun the transfer.

"You do now that the orders had already been given correct, there is nothing you can do." Said the man as the transfer was completed.

"_That is for me to decide, thanks for the info as promise I wont put a hole in your head." _said the voice

the man stood up trebling in fear waiting for shot in his head but nothing happened.

"ha ha hahahahaha he kept his word fucking foo-" and then 1 was 0 but not from a gunshot but from an explosion not just in that floor but the whole building.

In a building a couple of blocks away was a man wearing a black cloak with an electronic mask on his face with a red glass (The mask of the prophet in crisis 3).

He looked at his scroll and began to saw the list.

"Well, it is gonna be one big long ass day" said man with the same robotic voice while looking at the list, and the last name of said list was a certain heiress.

It was 7:30 am according with the clock in the dinning hall of beacon academy.

Many of the student were still in bed except for a few and among those few were in a table a blonde wearing the uniform of beacon or at least only the pants and shoes since he was wearing a white button shirt and his signature jacket and wearing sun-glasses, also in the face table was a man with white-grey hair with a green scarf and sun glasses looking at the blonde in a serious manner and lastly but still important a little puppy sating on the table between the 2 looking at both with concern.

"I am gonna ask again, where are they Drake?" asked Ozpin as Drake just continues eating his pancakes which in his opinion were as good as always.

"I have no idea what you are talking about professor, you should taste this they are very good." Said Drake as he finished another one leaving a decent amount to lambert that began to eat happily.

Ozpin gave a sigh in frustration; he went to the cafeteria since the only coffee that wasn't decaf was there but still not good enough.

"Why are you up so early by the way, you don't have class until 9 if I not mistaken."

"Well, I had woken up every year since I had been helping in the academy at least at 5:30 am, I guess my body is just to it. But I also came here early because after I finished my breakfast, I was gonna go to your office."

"for what?" asked Ozpin while he drank from his mug.

"Since you said yesterday that you sent some huntsman to the cave and retrieve the contents, I was wondering if I could use some and the engineering room that is only available to 3th grade students."

"What are you gonna create this time?"

"Not for me but for lambert."

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"You are gonna have to wait and see professor." Said Drake as he patted lambert who had just finish his pancakes, he then noticed that his dog was looking at other side.

He looked at the direction Lambert was looking at to see RBY standing in the other side of the dinning hall, Ruby was waving his hands at him while the other 2 just looked at him as if trying to figure out something.

Drake retuned the greeting of Ruby waving his own hand making Ozpin turn back to see who was his apprentice greeting, Ruby noticed Ozpin and also greet him as did Yang and Blake, he turned to look back at Drake with a questioning look.

"What happened?" asked Ozpin noticing the looks Black and yellow were giving him.

Drake gave a sigh and stood up "Nothing important do not worry, about my petition"

Drake was interrupted at the tv in the dinning giving emergency new.

Both master and apprentice looked at the tv.

"_The reports of autopsy of the bodies that were found in the building that exploded in the red district of vale, the dental record of the bodies confirmed that all of the bodies belonged to members of the 2__nd__ must dangerous mafia family in vale, all of them except for one were already death before the explosion except for one, the cause of death of those bodies was a bullet that went though their heads._

_In the morning after that incident there have been found several bodies with the same hole in their heads and burned bodies and counting, if anyone knows or heard about this please contact this number. _"

"Drake." Drake turned to see a very serious Ozpin.

"I will grant your petition, but I suggest if you have something to do in the city you leave for another date." Said Ozpin as he also stood.

"Have a good day gentleman." Said Ozpin to both Drake and lambert.

'It has been a long time since he had that face, I have a bad feeling about this.' Thought Drake as he began to exit the library ignoring the 2 girls that were looking at him.

He headed to the library since he still had time to go there before he had class.

He entered and immediately went to the weapon development section, since he had been here several times, he already knew where to look for.

He picked a book about the construction of modern weapons since he just knew how to forge a singular type of weapon with only one function.

After the incident in the forest he had decided to give lambert his own weapon, one that would change size depending of the form lambert was, it could come handy, one never knew.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone sitting next to him looking at him straight at his glasses.

"You know, it is not good to read with dark glasses."

Drake didn't turn to see who it was since he didn't want to made contact with her.

"What can I do for you miss Belladonna?" asked Drake still reading the book.

Blake frowned at the way he called her, such formality and coldness at the same time.

"I told you o drop the formalities." Said Blake in a soft voice as she sat looking at the table and putting her own book in the table.

"I am sorry, but I have decided to drop all familiarity with all of you since yesterday`s incident."

She looked back at him at that feeling sorry knowing that perhaps the words that were exchanged by the 4 were not the best especially since him had kept her secret.

"I am sorry ok, I know the way I no we approached was not the best but still we were curious not only did you beat an s-class Grimm by yourselve but also that your dog is- "

Drake closed his book with enough force to silence her.

"Miss Belladonna, do I need to remind you that we are in a library and must keep your voice down." Said Drake as lambert who was sleeping In the head-gear had woken up and landed in the table looking at Blake with puppy eyes, he got closer to her looking at her amber eyes.

"Listen, I do not see a monster, I see someone that helped us in the forest." Said Blake as she began to stroke lambert without fear.

Drake watched with his eyes at was happening in front of him.

"There is more that you want to ask isn't it?"

Blake looked at him in worry.

"You remind me to someone know and I care deeply, he always used a mask to cover his eyes, with time he began to change and became someone I could no longer recognize, yesterday in the hall I had the very same feeling I had with my friend."

She stopped petting lambert and looked at Drake who wasn't looking at her.

"He used the mask so that no one could see his eyes, full of the lack of emotions, only anger and hate, I don't want to see someone else going though the same."

She raised her hand to touch his face but he stood up and took his book.

"I am afraid I have to go miss Belladonna, you should go as well it is 8:05 we have class in less than an hour. Let`s go lambert." Said Drake as lambert raised his hand saying bye to Blake and then began to walk to the exit.

'if he keeps like that sooner or later he will break down.' Thought Blake still wondering why his aura changed of color.

Drake had exit the library and headed to his classroom, knowing full well that no one would be there.

"Lambert go to our room and avoid been seeing, I will get you later" said Drake petting his trusted friends and the he left.

Meanwhile in team rwby's room Yang sat in her bed while Ruby was in the bathroom thinking in the events that happened yesterday.

She felt anger every time she recalled the event, anger at Drake and herself for not controlling the situation as she should have.

'Why the hell did he had to react that way, if he didn't have anything to hide besides.' Those were the thought of Yang but she was more angry for the fact that he had run and fought that Grimm on he own.

Her thought were interrupted when she saw Blake entering the room with book in hand with a sad face.

"Wow, who did the author kill in that book that made you put such a face."

She just sat lay down in her bed looking at the ceiling.

"I met with Drake in the library."

Yang looked at Blake at that "What did he do?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem."

"huh?" asked Yang with confusion

"Haven't you notice that every conversation we have had with him, he is always giving everyone the coldshoulder. I tried to talk to him and help him but he just wont let anyone in."

"Maybe he is just insensitive?"

"But what could made someone be like that in such away."

Yang smiled at her partner "Don't worry the next time you are gonna try and talk with him I will go with you, and if he doesn't wants to listen then I will make him listen" said Yang smiling ass she punching het arms together.

Blake smiled at that, soon after Ruby came out of the bathroom ready to wake up Weiss who had been sleeping peacefully.

"hahahaha, of all the things you could have pull you choose his coffee."

Drake got to the classroom surprised to see professor port already in the classroom, he said that it was the first day he always got one hour before.

he told Drake that Bartholomew sends his thanks for the generous offer.

"He was the one that didn't took the precautions of the cave, qrow taught me that if a persons action brings you trouble you have to get back at said person."

Port just laughed harder at that comment, he calmed down and pulled something from his pocket.

"These are the keys for the engineering room ozpin said that he had left the material you asked would be there." Drake took the keys and gave a nod in appreciation.

He decided to cut the chat since student were arriving he went and sat in the final row of the classroom.

He saw as teams RWBY and JNPR entering the classroom in the last minute not paying much attention as he began to read again.

Professor port began with his famous speech of 'monstersss…. demonsss', he remembered the student in previous years repeating the speech.

Drake decided to focus in the book until Port asked out loud who wanted to prove if he or she was fitted to be a hunter he returned to the book knowing full well that neither Drake would raise his hand since he didn't any more attention nor will port call him since he already knew that Drake has what it takes to be a huntsman.

Drake heard Weiss Schnee saying she got what it takes, to which Port complimented her and told her to change in her combat outfit, she went out of the classroom while looking at Drake who was reading a book with no care of the world not seeing the face she was giving him.

Soon after that she returned to face the Grimm that was inside the cage, Drake closed his book and paid attention trying to figure out which Grimm would come out.

Soon after a boar looking Grimm came out charging at Weiss.

'Boarbatusks, very protected Grimm, fast and strong but very simple minded only charging at it`s pray, best way of elimination, hitting from below.' Thought Drake as he could ear Ruby shouting the same about his weakness, making Drake smile a little, that smile faded the moment he saw that Weiss decided not to listen to her.

It wasn't until she realized that she had no other choice she stabbed Myrtenaster on the ground creating an ice spike ending the Grimm immediately.

The professor congratulate her while she was panting in the ground, he ended the class earlier after that.

Not wasting any time he got out of the classroom going to his room to pick up his dog, not listening Blake calling for him.

"I promise I wont experiment of you." Said Drake changed in his usual attire to lambert, who by the way didn't like the idea of going to the engineer lab.

He turned a corner to see Weiss having an argument about Ruby being a terrible leader, Drake was about to step in when a very familiar silver cane appeared in front of him stopping him, he turned to Ozpin telling him to wait.

They both looked Weiss ending the conversation saying that Ozpin made a mistake, Drake didn't want to take her side but she did had a point about Ozpin making mistakes but this wasn't one of them.

They both got closer as lambert jumped in the Headgear and Ozpin got Ruby`s attention.

"Now that didn't seem to go very well."

She looked at both master and apprentice and asked "Is she right professor did you made a mistake."

Ozpin looked at Drake giving him the chance to answer.

"It is too soon to see if the decision he took was the correct one, Ruby this man next to me has done many mistakes since I have memory and more if we count the ones before that, but his decision making you leader it is still to be tested." Said Drake while patting Ruby`s head while giving her an small smile "The question is do you?"

this time it was Ozpin who decided speak.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" asked Ruby as she processed the words speaking by Ozpin.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby, I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it." those were the final words of ozpin as he changed the topic looking at the book Drake had in hand.

"I see you are planning to make a new weapon." At that Ruby`s eyes widened with star in her eyes.

"Really what kind of weapon, another katana or a gun, a giant maze that becomes a rocket laucher-"

"Ruby calm down and breath" said Drake kindly as he eyed ozpin knowing full well he knew this would happen.

Ruby did as such and calmed down "What are you building, I thought you already had a nice set of blades" asked Ruby trying to hide her excitement.

"It is not for me, but for this guy." Said Drake poiting at Lambert who showed his head and greeted Ruby with a woof.

"Hey lambert, why a weapon for such a cutie?"

"One never knows this days Ruby we are in dangerous times." Said Drake

"Can I help, I built my crescent rose myself and I have a lot of experience on weapons."

"Sorry miss rose, but the equipment Drake is gonna use it is very fragile maybe for another time, plus don't you have some extra assignments as team leader."

Ruby`s eyes widened as she had forgotten about it and started running to her dorm saying goodbye in the way.

Ozpin tapped Drake`s shoulder getting his attention.

Walk with me, there is something I wanna speak with you while we go to the engineering lab.

Drake nodded as they walked down the hall not noticing that a certain white head looking at their way with a little pity

(a few minuts ago)

After Weiss had her little argument with Ruby she went to find professor port who was in one of the points where the city of vale could be seen from afar.

"Professor Port" said Weiss with a shy voice

"Oh miss Schnee, to what do I own this fine pleasure."

Said port as he turned around to see Weiss.

"I- I enjoyed your lecture." Said Weiss a little shy.

"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress running in you."

"You really think so?"

"of course"

Weiss looked a little happy but wanted to ask something else.

"Something is troubling you, Dear girl, confess to me your strife!."

"Well…. I think I should have been the leader of team rwby."

Port looked at her for 2 seconds and said.

"That`s preposterous "

"excuse me?"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

"So you accept his decision even after seeing hoe exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect your exceptional skill in the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude."

"How dare you?" asked Weiss no longer in shy but angry voice

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That is not even remotely truth, and what about Drake, being the apprentice of Ozpin must have gotten also many things which would explain that attitude of his."

"Oh child how mistaken you are, that kid has no parents, no past, no origin, he has always worked hard on his own beating every challenge that has been thrown at him, but that is not the only thing about him that attitude of him is for many reasons, one of them losing the only woman he called mom, he didn't even call Ozpin dad and It was him who take Drake under his wing. So I suggest you let your pride cloud you judgment."

Weiss looked down at that, she has really never felt that kind of hard work for something; she looked right at her teacher who continued talking.

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor, do you really believe that acting in such a manner will cause those in power reconsider their decision, So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be, not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Said port ending his speech.

Weiss smiled at that, willing to change her attitude and help her team in the best way she could, she said her goodbyes to professor port and headed inside the academy just to listen another conversation.

"What did you mean by "Many mistakes since you have memory"? if I recall every deisicion I did for you except for maybe 4 were for the best. "

Drake just kept walking as always not letting his emotions show themselves, but behind the glasses his eye was twithching.

"Really? What about the time you told me that I had to build heaven and hell by myself and even get the materials alone, making me venture in the emerald forest alone."

"I never thought you will do it, you kept asking me when would you get your weapons and to make you stop thinking about it I said that, to be sincere you didn't have to much common sense then."

He looked at him and replied in an accusing voice "I was 6, not many kids have common sense in that age."

"Look at it in the bright side, haven't you do that, lambert wouldn't be here today."

'The worst part of all is that he is right.' Thought Drake as he petted lambert from behind his head.

"you aren't walking with me to remember good times. What is happening." Said Drake as he looked at the hall.

"Since this morning there has been a great number of deaths, all of them with same wound."

"Bullets hole though their head."

"Yes, but with this new bodies the never found neither a casket or the bullet in any of the scenes, all of the persons that had been found with that wound do not appear to have records or ids"

they both stopped in front of the lab.

"I was called to help in the investigation along with Glynda, I want you along with but peter and Bartholomew to do patrols in the night."

"Got it."

Ozpin gave an smile "Very well then, I will leave you and lambert to work in your project." Said ozpin as he left.

Both then entered the lab and set lambert in a table.

"So what will you feel confortable using?" asked Drake as he saw the confused face of lambert.

It was now nighttime in beacon, but Ozpin and Glynda had left and on the fountain area stood professors Port and Bartholomew along with Drake and lambert.

"Drake you take the dorm in the west, I will take the east ones, while professor port takes the classrooms in the campus." Said Bartholomew

"As always get your scrolls in hand in case of emergency." Said port.

Everyone nodded as parted their own ways, while walking Drake saw that it was getting cloudy and there was a gentle but a little cold breeze signaling that it was gonna rain soon.

Drake had worked in the laboratory until it was night time, he would need at least another full afternoon to finish it, he would have kept working on it but he had an obligation to attend right now.

He went to his dorm that he was supposed to take care and began to patrol everyfloor until he reached his own. He passed the doors of both team RWBY and JNPR wondering if Ozpin had put them in the same dorm as them in purpose.

'That`s an stupid question of course he did.'

He walked to his room for a moment and to take a can of coke from his fridge, he looked to see that he didn't have nearly anything in the fridge, he took a can and exited the room with lambert at his side, he opened his coke and began drinking while thinking something.

'let`s hope this situation is solve soon as much I hate to say it, I am gonna need to take an airship to vale soon, it is also been a while since I had bought any new book from Tukson, yeah I definitely need to go to vale soon.'

His chain of thoughts were interrupted when Lambert stopped in front of him.

He stopped drinking to see that in front of him stood Yang wearing her PJ looking at him with the same eyes Drake was looking at her.

"Miss Xiao Long, shouldn't you be in your room sleeping with the rest of your team."

"Well I was as matter of fact doing that, but then heard some footsteps in the hall at this time of the hour and as far as I know every student should have entered the dorm a while back, so I thought it was maybe a thief or a pervert trying to get the room of 4 beautiful girls" she said that last part with humor in her voice but then returned to her usual demeanor.

"The question here is, what are you doing here at this time of the night and armed none the least." She said as she saw the sheath of his katanas in his back.

"If you must know, miss goodwitch and professor Ozpin headed out of the academy along with another few members of the faculty, leaving me and other few watching over the school, believe me I would prefer to be sleeping."

They looked each other for a time like if they were having an staring contest even though one of the 2 was wearing glasses.

"I… I want to apology for what happened here yesterday." Said Yang looking down on the group in shame with a sad voice.

"It is just-"

"There is no need to explain miss Xiao long, it is not my place to know your personal pains, if you say you are sorry then that is enough." He was about to walk pass here but she kept talking.

"Why the hell do you need to be so cold to everyone?" said Yang raising her voice a little her eyes beginning to turn red.

Drake was about to just let it go and say and say to mind her own business when lambert begun barking at him and pointing in the direction of Yang room.

"Oh no" as soon as those words were said.

There was a loud bang coming from her room, Drake not wasting more time ran pass Yang, he turn the corner and saw that there was green smoke coming from the other side of the door, not taking any risk he created an white sphere that was hollowed in the inside.

He reached the door as Yang was running while shouting what was going on.

He kicked the door and threw the sphere while covering his nose, and taking cover with wall on the side he was on.

Inside the room the sphere had released a massive wind in the room dissing the smoke and sending everything in the room to hit the wall.

Drake looked in the room to see a complete disaster, papers flying around, he was surprised seeing bunk beds and even more that they had hold up, although they seemed rather dangerous, but there was not a sigh of RWB on the room and the remaining letter was looking around in the room.

Drake saw the window open and ran to it to see outside, it was dark but from affar it could be seen 5 man running to the outskirts of the campus and 3 of them had the remaining members in their shoulder.

Drake took his scroll to call the teacher but the only thing he saw was interference.

"The bastards are using a jammer."

"What the hell is going on?" he turned around to see Yang and the members of JNPR

"Go to campus and the dorm in the east side, professors port and Bartholomew should be guarding there." He said as he jumped from the window soon followed by lambert.

Yang took her ember celica and was about to jump the window.

"Do what he says, I am going with him." Said Yang as she jumped.

Drake had landed and soon after lambert deciding to change in his Grimm form and the hop on him.

He was about to run when he felt another person hopping on behind him, he turned to see it was Yang armed with hew weapons.

"I am going with you, you want it or not."

Drake just nodded patted lambert signaling to start running at high speed, not seeing that there was someone with a black cloak watching at them from the roof.

While running Yang decided it was the worst time to made a conversation.

"So it was truth, he really is a Grimm."

"Really miss Xiao Long, this is not the time to let your paranoia of him attacking you."

"Hey! I was just curious, can you really blame he is one of the things we came here to train and kill, plus the one of the paranoia is Weiss neither Blake nor me and we haven't told Ruby either. You know I am amazed that even in this situation you are so formal and cold."

"It is how I have been for the last 7 years, and just for your information I am altered but know how to hide, 3 student were taking on my watch no less."

Yang was surprised by that she was about to say something but lambert jumped high in the sky.

"They are right down on us, jump!" she did as such as she saw Drake unsheathing his blades and began to rotate them in circular manner pointing at the ground, 2 twister came from the blades making the man in the ground get knocked and losing contact with the ground making them fly high, he then putted back his blades in their sheat.

"You catch Ruby, I will take miss belladonna and miss Schnee" said Drake as he dived down catching Blake and then using one of the thugs as a platform and jumped to catch Weiss.

Yang saw Ruby and caught her without a problem the landing was a different story, she usually was good in those but with Ruby in her hands and considering that he jump lambert made was even higher that the launchers in the initiation she didn't know how she was gonna land.

Her thought were interrupted as she saw a cloud made of white energy, she landed there and the cloud took her to closer level to the ground.

She turned to see Drake who had his palm pointing in the direction she was, he then put it down making the cloud disappear."

'Smooth.' Thought Yang.

"Ya- Yang?" she looked to see Ruby who had her eyes open and noticed she was a little pale.

"It looks like the gas they inhaled affected their breathing only. Lambert!"

Lambert came and stood next to Drake while Yang got closer with Ruby, all 3 of them were awake but not in state to walk.

"The effects should wore of soon we-" Drake didn't finished the sentence as he felt a pinch on his neck followed from an "Ouch" from yang, he turned around and the 5 men one of then holding a sniper type of weaon standing at least 10M away.

"What the hell?" asked Yang as she fall on her knees and Drake was trying his best not to do the same.

"Lambert take care of them, I will be back soon." Said Drake as he began waling to where the 5 were.

"Look at that brat, trying to bear the effect of the paralyzer." Said the man as his partners laughed.

Neither of them so the sparks coming from his the palms of his hands.

Drake kept walking as the closed his palms and the connected both fist each with white sparks, the moment they touched all his body the sparks became more visible and began to run all over his body.

"What is he doing?" asked Yang trying to stand up without much luck.

"He is electrocuting himself to ignore the effects of the paralyzer." It was Weiss who answered trying to do the same as Yang.

Drake pulled out his swords as the man looked in fear and raised their firearms; Drake gave an slash in the air with X motion sending an strong way of wind charged with electricity at the 5 which resulted in cutting the firearms in various pieces, give small cut wounds and electrocute them as they fall to the ground.

Drake got close and stabbed the leg of one of them, making him scream in pain.

"What were you planning to do with them?"

"AAAHHHHHH FUCK Y-" Drake twisted his blade making him feel more pain.

"You know I still have one more blade and you another leg, you do know where I am going with this correct?"

"OK OK OK, WE WERE NOLY INTERESTED IN THE HEIRESS THE OTHER 2 WERE JUST AN INSURANCE."

'They were only interested in Weiss, not really surprised there, wait a second,' Thought Drake as he looked at the man.

"Insurance for what?"

the man haven't even opened his mouth, Drake saw as in the head of the man appeared a hole that went though all his crane making the sound of bone breaking and spatting a little of blood in Drake`s face making widen his eyes, he then heard the same bone breaking sound from the other 4.

Not wanting to look back at the other 4 he gave a jump back making him be 7M away from the girls.

He looked around to see the girls safe but with the same face of surprise as him, he then looked around to see who could have done it, but there was no one there besides them.

He began to walk where the girls were to go back to the academy when her eyes widened enough that it looked like their eyes were gonna jump from their faces.

"Going so soon?" Drake heard a robotic voice behind him; he turned around to see a man wearing a black cloak with big red goggles and a mask.

"You with them?" asked Drake knowing it was him who made those wounds, also the responsible for all the deaths in vale today.

"No I am on my own." Said the robotic voice as they began to circle each other Drake with blades in hand and the other took two guns of color white,, light purple and red, each one had 30 cm blades coming from behind the cannon, one was of a brownish-orange and the other sky blue.

They stopped circling each other as thunder could be heard in the sky.

"But there is another team here as well." Said the robotic voice.

The 4 girls looked at the staring contest, they noticed they had the same height, while Yang was using her semblance to burn the effect of the paralyzer.

The 4 saw as the Drake charged at the masked man while the other just raised his guns, they were surprised when they saw Drake went pass him and slashed the air time after time while the other figure just began to shot at the direction Drake was before.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Weiss as she heard that lambert was growing, all of them looked at the eyes of the Grimm, they were full red but it could be notice how fast his eyes were moving.

"Lambert what is it?" said Blake trying to raise her hand to touch the dog but couldn't.

"Lambert?" asked Ruby as the girls of the 3 other girls widened, Ruby then noticed that in his neck was a familiar collar that said Beacon.

"Ruby now it is not the time I will explain later I promise" said Blake, as Ruby slowly nodded not believing what had she just found out.

They all looked back at what was happening in front of them, as they saw Drake slashing, jumping and running while the mask man was doing the same, all RWBY was starting to think that it was their minds playing tricks at them, that was until they saw them both stopped after a few seconds where there was only 2 persons there were now 2 persons and a lot of death bodies around them, all of them appeared out of nowhere.

"How?" asked Yang.

"It looked like they were using some kind of invisibility camouflage, that's why lambert's eyes were moving so fast, he could sense them." Said Blake to which lambert only nodded not losing sigh of Drake and the masked man.

"Well you are very good at sensing." Said the masked man as he spun at high speed with one of his guns raised just to meet Drake who had his blade already his neck while he himself had a blade in his neck.

"No, I am just good feeling the intent to kill." Said Drake not moving an inch and so did the masked man.

The both jumped back at the same time.

"you are also here for Weiss aren't you?" asked Drake whose whole body was telling him to be caregull.

The masked man just looked at Weiss and then at Drake.

"Of course, the reason all these guy`s are here is for here, whoever takes her to a certain individual will get paid enough money to stop working for 10 years."

"You are also the one that blew out that building and the one in a killing spree al the day, correct?"

He just nodded.

"But unlike abducting her, someone is paying me the double just to put a hole in her head."

He said as he raised his gun and pointed at Weiss, only to see lambert stood in the way growling at him. Making eyes widened for the death declaration and the fact that the Grimm was protecting her.

"Wow, a Grimm protecting a human, well there is a first for anything." He said as he pointed the gun at Drake.

"If there is something I enjoy more than a good paid is a good fight."

They began another stare contest, it was already beginning to rain, Drake still in the rain created an white energy wall above the girls so that they could not get wet and catch a cold.

"How nice of you." Said the man as he charged at Drake while spinning his guns at high velocity Drake doing the same with both blades in defense position, both weapons crashed with each other, Drake moved his head quickly to avoid shot of energy from the guns.

The girls examined the battle with carefully.

"Drake has a the disadvantage here, every time they clash the blades of both weapons, the guns will shot and hit Drake depending no matter their position, but not just that the velocity and the ability to spin the guns like that at stop them in the right moment for each blade to connect an attack scares me, I cant barely keep up with them." Said Ruby analyzing the fight with a little fear for his friend.

While Weiss looked at Ruby at her deduction, very well analyzed, she was indeed good analyzing her enemies, something good for a leader. Weiss would have complimented her because it was not the time.

Lambert sat in front of them not looking at the girls but the fight, he knew what Drake was planning just hoped it wouldn't end with him and a bullet in his head.

"You are very good at dodging, but why don't you do something else!" said the man as he stopped spinning the gun on his right arm in mid air and was about to slash Drake.

Drake had just stopped an incoming attack from the gun in the left hand and looked at to see that the gun with the blue blade was gonna slash him, but there was something different this time, the blade was glowing and it looked like he had put a lot of strength on it since his instincts were screaming him to block this one with both blades.

He raised both heaven and hell in X motion, the 3 blades clashed generating a massive shockwave that shocked the ground.

'Had I not used both blades, my arm would have been fractured.'

He didn't notice that the second gun was diagonal down to his left.

"Now I am disappointed."

*BANG!*

the gun fired releasing and energy beam that went straight to the right side of drakes head, more specifically his brain.

From the point of view of the girls in looked like that shot had hit Drake right in the head killing him, none of them said anything time had stopped for them.

But from another point of view there could be seen was Drake moving his head according with the distance between the contact of the beam and the head to the minimum moving to the left so fast that it looked as if the shot had connected, after he got of the trajectory of the beam, Drake took advantage of the momentum and made a 360 spin kick strong enough to sent the gunslinger flying.

Drake quickly stabbed both blades in the ground and turned to look in the direction the man was flying, he extended his arms as 2 white energy chains appeared from each hand that went and grabbed both guns, he quickly pulled the chains with the guns on the other side and threw them far away.

The masked man hit the ground hard and now he was beginning to stand up.

"You are incredible you know that, you are the second person that has ever disarmed me, but play time is over." He said as he began to walk to Drake.

"Yeah but not for me."

at that moment Drake took his blades and began to walk to the man, but something made him stop he stopped the eyes behind his glassed widened. He took both blades and began to spin them in circular motion.

"What is he doing, the guy is disarmed why isn't he at-" Yang`s words stopped as she saw something peculiar, the spinning blades looked like were making cotact with something, she was able to tell thanks to the rain, it looked like they were multiple splashes of water in the spinning motion.

"What the hell?" asked Blake noticing the same.

After a few moments there were no splashes and Drake stopped what he was doing.

"That's how you do it, you create small air bullets around you and shot them, at the beginning I thought it was those guns of yours, with a beam that can go though fresh skin but the hole of the cannon was to big, you used those air bullets to kill all those people, you have a perfect mastery of the wind, that is your semblance"

the figure just stopped and began to clap his hands.

"You are really something, you must have good eyes to see the bullets."

'in truth I see them perfectly clear, with or without rain since it looks like the energy around the guns it is almost as my energy manipulation, except his is the same color as his blue blade.'

"But you made a mistake." That caught everyone's attention

"You assumed that I only had mastery over wind, there you are mistaken."

Drake heard some noise from the side the threw the guns, he looked to see 2 earth pillars coming from the ground pushing the guns that then were envelop in air sphere that guide them to where their owner were.

Once in hands he stared at Drake "Play times over."

He used a high speed thrust, Drake was gonna do the same but something stopped him, the effect of the electrocution had wore of making him stood like a rock not being able to block the attack as he fall on his knees.

Drake just saw as the man passed him at high-speed making his eyes widened, he didn't cut him, the thing he cut were his glasses, the man walked next to him and saw his face, he looked at Drake for about 30 seconds and then said.

"Crimson eyes huh, nice." Said the man as he putted away his guns inside his cloak while Drake`s eyes were widened.

Drake had been so focused on his fight that he didn't notice that fact.

"17 minutes, that how long out fight took, yo-" the man was interrupted as he jumped back 2 meters away avoiding a very angry Yang getting wet in her PJ, she had finally burned every bit of the paralyzer.

"Blondie what the hell?"

"Shut up I am trying to help the dumbass behind me."

Drake ignored the comment "Yang…"

That made her eyes widened a little as she turned to see Drake straight at his crimson eyes for the first time.

"He had the chance to kill me right now but didn't, and with that cheap ability of his he could have killed all of you when he wanted, he is not who he says he is." Said Drake in calm voice, she notice he was struggling to talk

"Do not call my ability cheap." Said the man as he got closer to Drake ignoring Yang and taking him by the shoulder.

"Lets go and help your friends I will explain everything."

"Yeah we would like to know as well."

All 3 turned to see Professors Port, Bartholomew and team JNPR who were checking on the rest of team RWBY.

"You are late." Said Drake trying to sound angry.

They all walked under the white wall as the rain began to stop.

"First things first." Said the masked man as the he raised his palm pointing at the ground were RWB were sitting as the earth began to glow healing the effect of the gas. He did the same with Drake but without much of the same effect thanks to the battle and the constant electrocution in his system.

"Ok Dante you better start explaining now." said Drake comparing him to the character of one of the books he read about a gunslinger with a giant sword and a red coat.

"haha very funny, I am the responsible of my own acts, always hunting those who threat the sake of our world and getting rid of them permanently."

The eyes of Drake and the teachers widened.

"You are a maverick hunter." Said Drake as Weiss eye widened.

"Maverick hunter?" asked Ruby confused.

"A top secret organization that works as the shadow of the government, they eliminate those who are a threat for the whole remnant either by the order of the governments, by personal of contracts or on their own."

"You are well informed miss Schnee, but you made a mistake, we do not work under the governments, we help them from time to time and some times we fix their screws up, we eliminate threats that could damage remnant, for example something that could start another war. But we also take personal contract as always the objective is evil."

"Then all those man this morning?" asked Weiss

"Yes, let me explain from the beginning, 48 hours ago, we received information from a relievable source, someone had ordered the abduction of several VIP, the contract was giving to me for the delicacy of the situation, my investigation took me to one of the mafia families in vale" said the man as he took a deep breath.

"They had already sent the bounty for the VIP, and I didn't knew who they were targeting, so I decided to hit the head of the whole conflict first and then get the list of VIP, the list contained various important names along with names of team assigned for each name. Once I knew their names I took them down one by one before they even started the kidnapping."

"Hold it, so when one of man said they took the others as insurance, it was against you." Said Drake.

"Never kill an innocence that is one of our codes. Many of the names of the list where many prominent people, among them also your father and sister miss Schnee." Weiss widened at that.

"But then why start attacking Drake and saying you were here to kill Weiss?" Asked Blake.

"It has been a long time since I have got a challenge, I knew he was very skilled so I said that so he could fight seriously, it is a shame that the paralyzer had retaken it`s effect, I would have enjoyed keep fighting."

Drake smiled at the comment to surprise of everyone.

"I would have lost, you had more skills and experience than me." that surprised everyone even the teacher.

"We wont know until we fight next time, it is a shame thought it is the first and last time we fight to the death." Said the man as he began to walk away.

He turned around to see Drake "Your name is Drake correct?" he just nodded.

"Nice name." were his last words as he began to fly at high speed in the sky and disappeared in night.

"Lets go back the academy, we will talk about this there." Said professor port as he heard a loud sound from behind.

They all turned to see Drake lying in the wet ground.

Peter took him and put him in lambert.

"Take him to the academy and to his room, it has been a long night he deserves his rest he has earned it."

Lambert started running as they saw he entered back in the campus.

"I am the only seeing a dog like Grimm with Drake on his back?" asked Jaune who had just noticed the Grimm.

"We will talk about that for another day, lets go back." Said Bartholomew.

Ozpin sat in his office with his favorite coffee mug and his favorite coffee back.

But right now he was thinking in the events that happened today, but about everything the fight between Drake and the maverick hunter. He stood from his chair and stared at the view outside the window.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Ozpin as he turned to see same masked hunter.

"Sorry I prefer something else, I come with a proposition."

**AN: And that`s it what do you think, I am gonna tell the truth, I didn't expect to write over 8500 words, this just came out on it`s on.**

**The next chapter is gonna take a few days for my college since I have 3 project to prepare for this week, I will write whenever I can. By the way I really recommend reading RWBY: resolve it is really a good History in my opinion.**

**By the way the next chapter takes place in the timeskip before jaunedice.**

**I tried my best to be as descriptive as I could in that fight I hope you like it**

**Don't forget to comment.**

**Seeya!**


	5. new partner,revelation, anger managment

**AN: this originally was meant to be 2 separete chapters, **

**RWBY BELONGS TO MONTY OUM**

**Chapter 4**

Yesterday it had to be the worst first official night in Beacon for teams JNPR and RWBY especially for the former 3 of them had been kidnapped and none of them could help Drake in anything.

After they had reached the academy they were interrogated by Professor Ozpin and the police, it looked like the story the maverick hunter gave them was the truth, the man he had eliminated during the day were indeed mercenaries or even killers, both Faunus and humans, they were gonna keep everything as confidential so that the targets didn't freak about it, and the media didn't attack them, making Weiss feeling relieved.

Ruby had asked how was Drake, he said he was save in his room resting from the exhaustion, a good night of sleep and he will be as good as new. They all got to bed after that the worst part is that they still had to attend to Professor Bartholomew class in the morning.

It was 8:00 AM and both teams eating on the dinning hall, neither Drake of nor lambert were around.

They all sat and began eating their pancakes in silence except for Nora who was using her fork as a plane.

"So… is anyone gonna say anything? This silence is uncomfortable." Said Jaune not liking so much silence.

"I do not want to talk of what happened last night, none of use will talk about that event ever." Said Weiss not wanting to remember that she wasn't able to do anything to defend herself, she didn't want to cause her father any kind of problem.

"Not about that specifically, lambert been a Grimm, the fight between the 2 and- "

"Wait. You saw the fight?" asked Blake as the whole RWBY looked at JPR while Nora was just eating while moving her head.

All of them just nodded.

"And you didn't help us?" asked Yang getting angry.

"In our defense" said Ren as he drank some water.

"We were told not to." At that the rest of JNPR just nodded.

"What?! By who?" asked Weiss.

"Both professor port and Bartholomew, we got there right when they were taking out the invisible guys, plus even if we had intervened in the fight between the two, we wouldn't have been of much help." Said Ren as het put his hands in the table and put both hands together above his mouth.

"As a gunslinger, I can tell you, that man would have kill us he wanted to at any moment had we intervened, plus that wind semblance would have end us immediately, so do not just us, we would have been in Drake`s way." Said Ren as Nora put a hand in his shoulder to comfort him.

All of RWBY could see the guilt and fear Ren had in his eyes; none of them dare to say anything.

"It is alright guys we understand, the positive view of the whole thing is that none of got hurt." Said Ruby with a smile trying to cheer everyone up.

Everyone smiled at that and finished eating and began to stood up.

"I wonder where is Drake?" asked Jaune.

"He probably is in the classroom vomit boy, yesterday he was here even early that the time we got here today talking with professor ozpin." Said Yang as they headed to their classroom.

"Now that I thing about it, I wonder how it is to be Ozpin`s apprentice his parents must be so proud of him." Said Ruby wondering the kind of training he got from one of the best huntsman in remnant.

Weiss meanwhile remembered the words she got from professor Port.

"I don't think it is as good as you may think Ruby." Said Weiss as BY looked at her suspiciously.

They got to the classroom and saw that Drake wasn't there.

"He could be still sleeping, can you really blame him?" said Blake as they took their seat and the class started.

It was now lunch time and both teams were heading back to the dinning hall, they were surprised when he saw Drake with one hand covering his face and the other one on the table, next to him was lambert who was on the table with a new black collar with a case in the side that contained some kind of dagger, all of the other tables were busy except for his whole table.

All of them got their plates of food and headed there to keep him company.

"What? Covering your face since you don't have any more glasses to cover your eyes." Said Yang playfully as she sat in front of him.

"Please not so loud miss Xiao long." Said Drake with a tired voice

while Blake noticed that some student were looking at him except for team CRDL was looking at him rage as she noticed that Cardin had a purple eye and a little cut in his neck.

"Did you do anything to gather this much attention?" asked Blake as she sat down with Weiss and Ruby while everyone saw that she was right.

"That is for 2 things, one of them happened before you got here." Said Drake not looking at them

"And the other one?" asked Yang as team JNPR were gonna sit next to him. Ren sat to his right with Nora next to his childhood friend, while Pyrrha sat one spot next to him that it was where Jaune was gonna sit, but Drake raised his free hand stopping him.

"What is it?" asked Jaune wondering why he was stopped.

"That is the second reason, someone else has that sit."

"Who?" asked everyone simultaneity.

"That would be me." everyone's eyes widened in recognition of a very familiar like robotic distortional voice. They all looked at the direction of the voice to see none other that the masked maverick hunter, wearing the uniform of beacon lazily still wearing his mask, since he didn't have his cloak it could be seen that he had spiky hair with an spiky ponytail, the color of his hair was brownish orange like one of the blades in his guns.

"Sup." Said the hunter as he sat next to Drake, putting the plate in front of him while Jaune sat next to Pyrrha, "Thanks" as he started eating with both hands revealing his eyes.

Everyone was surprised when they saw cold emerald colored eyes surprised since they remembered they were crimson yesterday, they also noticed they looked rather tired and had small bags on his eyes.

"What the hell happened you? And why is he here?" asked Weiss as Drake just sighed.

"Wow chill Ice queen I am one of the good guys remember." Said the hunter

"It all started 5 am this morning…" said Drake with the same cold demeanor but this time it sounded a little tired.

Drake's POV (bet you weren't expecting that huh?)(Some hours ago)

I stared at he bed celling on my room, I didn't remembered how I got here, I looked that o was still wearing my usual attire, and then it hit me, the incident that happened, the abduction and the fight, I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw that it was 5:01 am.

Next to it I saw that the yellow point of my scroll was blinking, my hands felt a little numb for some reason.

I opened my scroll and saw that I had a message from ozpin, it said 'Come to my office as soon as you can. '.

'Such a wonderful timing.' I thought as I stood up from my bed and saw lambert sleeping next to my bed in his own little personal bed, I began walking to the bathroom wondering why my whole body felt so numb, then as I undressed and entered the shower and felt the cold water hit me, I didn't felt anything and I realized why.

I had electrocuted my whole body during the incident yesterday, and when I say my whole body, it includes my brain meaning that the charge must have affected the part of my brain that controlled the tact, then I remembered something when I touched the scroll I didn't felt anything, meaning that I was right and even if I am an early riser I would still prefer to sleep at least another hour plus I felt tired but didn't want to sleep, the only other thing that could be affected was my taste, since I can see and ear clearly and of course speck.

I got out of the shower and changed quickly in my usual attire, I opened the fridge and pulled a slice of bread, I eat it and nothing, it seems that it also affected my taste.

I was about leave when I saw lambert standing in front of me, I was gonna tell him to say but he decided to jump behind my head and then he felt sleep in the headgear.

'You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now' I thought as I reached the table to pick up my glasses, then I remembered that the replacement Ozpin gave me were cut in half, meaning I will have to get new one.

I went out of my room and locked the door and headed my way directly to Ozpin`s

Office, I was in the elevator waiting to open the door to his office.

"You better have a good…. Reason to call me." I said as the door opened as I noticed that besides the coffee addict there was also another person, the masked hunter I fought yesterday.

"yeah… please take a sit…. Would you like some coffee?" I have never been one to show surprise or any kind of emotion, but my eyes widened at the words that came out of my mentor, he never offers me coffee just when there is something I wont like about to happen.

"What happened?" I asked not liking were this was going.

He just sighed and began to talk, "After the incident that happened yesterday against the live of miss Schnee, this man over here have decided to enroll in the academy and in exchange he would tell us all the information regarding the incident."

"What does he have to do with me?"

"I cant afford to put another single unit, therefore you are no longer a solo unit but two."

"You promised."

"Yeah I know I did, but look at the bright side this young man over here, have a combat abilities at the same level as you plus more experience in combat, besides I will let the two of you take dangerous contract, you couldn't do this in the past because no matter how exceptional you are that kind of job it was dangerous for only the you to go, and neither teams RWBY and JNPR have the experience to do them."

He do have valid arguments.

"Ok, but I wont share my room."

Ozpin just smiled knowing I was gonna said that "Already ahead of you."

I looked at the hunter who was resting against the wall, he then walked to where I was sitting, he extended his hand for a handshake.

I stood up and took it, "You already know my name but I don't know how to call you sir? "

"Do not call me sir, like you I am also 17 and for the name call me Axl."

I was slightly surprised at the age.

"No last name?"

"No, just like you."

He looked at my hand for a second.

"are you alright? You arm seem a little numb."

"Now that you mention it, you look rather pale." Said Ozpin.

I explained what happened, I told them that with my aura it should be fixed later in the day.

"By the way do you have any other spare glasses sine my last were sliced last night."

"Sorry but you are gonna have to wait for the new goggles to be finished, what are you gonna do now since your brain wont let you sleep?"

"I am gonna go to the lab to finish lambert`s weapon then in the afternoon I was thinking in going to Vale."

"I see, Axl would you please help him with his project the way his body is right now I am afraid that something might happen."

I would have counter that, but then again my body is not in it`s best state right now.

Axl nodded and both of us got out of the elevator and headed to the lab.

"so, who is Lambert?" asked Axl still using the robotic voice of his mask

I just pointed at my headgear as he looked to see lambert sleeping peacefully.

"I am gonna take a wild guess and say for the collar that he is the Grimm that stood for Schnee last night?"

I just nodded as we reached the lab.

"So what is this project about?" asked Axl as reached a cabinet in one of the table with a safe on it, I put the combination of the box and opened to reveal it had all the dust crystals I was using the last time I was here and a knife which consisted in black handle with little white lines and in the part that reached the blade was a little hole that had a very rare type of dust crystal of color reddish-black and lastly the edge was made of none other thing that White gold.

I explained him that the Crystal was meant to activate at the presence of Grimm energy making an energy beam appear where the edge is and since the energy would be so strong I used the white gold so it wouldn't brake, but I still needed to calibrate the amount of energy it would take from lambert so it wont kill him.

We started working as lambert woke up and met with Axl I was surprised since the only times that lambert was nice to someone it was either me or a woman.

As much as I hate to admitted Axl helped al lot, it looked like he had experience with had it not been for him I would have expended the whole day trying to calibrate the damn thing, also in that time I hade made a black new collar of the same material as the last one and added a case that fitted the knife perfectly.

"Let go to the dinning hall, you may not feel hungry but your body need to eat even if you don't have the taste."

I nodded.

"Fine, but can you please do something about that clothes and cloak of your, I don't wanna drag any attention."

"You are right." He raised his arm and put a gauntlet on it, it looked like it had some kind of keyboard on it, he tapped a few keys and then his whole body began to glow, after the glow died down, Axl was still wearing his mask but his clothed changed to the uniform of beacon with no tie and shirt out and his hair was in a ponytail.

The maverick hunter really have interesting tech.

We headed to the dinning room as he asked me something.

"So what name are you gonna put?"

I raised my eyebrows looking at him.

"The knife."

"Oh… Rubens Mors, what do you think lambert?" I asked lambert who was in the head gear.

The just gave a woof in affirmation as we entered the hall.

"Crimson Death, I like it, looks like there is a lot people here, let-" Axl`s voice was cut as both of us looked to see a guy and other 3 pulling the ears of a rabbit Faunus.

"Winchester." I said as I felt my anger built, it has been 2 days since the last time I saw the guy.

"What are you gonna cry, I am still amazed that animals like you are allowed in beacon." Said Cardin as he kept pulling the ears harder and harder.

Third person POV

"I wonder if I ripped them of they would grow back, up le-" Cardin stopped as he saw something white flying in front of his eyes at great speed, he looked at the direction it went to see a white energy knife in stabbed in the wall.

He looked at the other side and his eyes widened as he saw Drake with crimson eyes and various white knives in mid air.

"Let her go Winchester, now." He did as Drake said as the girl ran behind him and hid behind Drake and the knives disappeared.

"Oh cute of you freak lover, you know that knife could have killed me." said Cardin while the whole time Drake was asking the girl if she was alright.

"Hey don't ignore me you son of a-" once again he was interrupted by a knife but this time it went to his throat slicing it just a little.

Drake motioned the girl to go and did so as she thanked him. Drake took an empty can of 'People likes grapes' that was already empty.

"Let me tell you something Cardin, right now this can here is 10 times more worth of my attention than you and that pathetic excuse of a team, so I suggest you to leave. "

At that the whole CRDL charged at him just as Axl snapped his fingers making a wave of air send them flying to the wall.

They stood up and were ready to attack back as they saw that the knives returned but this time they were black.

"Do not made me repeat myself mister Winchester."

At that Cardin and his team did as such and sat in their table.

Axl touched his shoulder getting his attention making the knives disappear, he looked at Axl and then around to see everyone looking at them with wide eyes.

"So much for not gathers attention huh? Sit I will bring you something to eat, now you really look like shit." Said Axl as Drake sat in the table and lambert jumped on it looking at his owner with worry.

He put one hand covering his eyes trying to calm down successfully turning his eyes their usual color, he looked around to see that teams JNPR and RWBY came in the hall and saw him.

'Great.'

"And that`s what happened." Said Drake as he was slowly eating his breakfast/lunch.

Everyone looked as they were processing that it was told to them.

"So, you can feel anything huh?" asked Yang as everyone looked at her with a deadpan faces even Nora.

"Really Blondie, you heard all that and that's the only thing you ask?" asked Axl as he was preparing some kind of liquid with something he got out from his "Uniform".

"You should have broken his legs." Said Nora gaining some affirmative nods one from Blake happy that he stood up from one of her own while Ren just sighed.

"We agree on that 100%." said Drake eating still not feeling a think.

Everyone was eating except for Ruby who had the biggest of doubts something everyone overlooked.

"Drake can you please tell me how lambert is able to turn into a Grimm?" asked Ruby in a very quite voice but loud enough for everyone in the table heard and stopped eating.

"I know he is not gonna attack us but…" she said as she looked at lambert who was looking at her with sad eyes. Al of the sudden lambert was trapped in a death hug from said leader.

"I need to understand how something this cute can become in a big bad wolf." Said Ruby as everyone even Drake sweat dropped at the scene.

"Ruby you are suffocating him." Said Blake as lambert was changing from blue to purple.

"Sorry" said Ruby as she let go of lambert that looked at Drake telling him he could trust her, which he did a motion with eyes looking at everyone questioning the same about the others. Which he gave a woof in affirmation?

"Fine, but this does not leave this table and we never talk about this ever again, and no interruption." Everyone`s eyes widened since they were expecting a no, this make Ruby gave a quick nod and a smile.

"It happened when I was 6 years old, I as you might know, was learning under the tutelage of Ozpin, I asked when could I be able to get a weapon, the guys said and I quote "You are gonna have to build your own weapon, every great hunter does it and that also means get the material yourselves." He said, he also said that I would have to wait a certain amount of time before that could happen because I was too young, but that didn't stop me.

I heard a rumor from one of the teachers in that time that there was a cave in the forest that had very rare quality of dust crystals."

In that moment the eyes of Jaune and Pyrrha widened "You didn't?" asked Jaune making Drake replied with a nod and said "In my defense I was six." while everyone else was wondering what were they talking about.

"One night I decided to venture myself in the emerald forest and look for that cave, thanks to a map that I had "Borrowed" from that teacher I was able to know where to go. In my way there I saw from the distance a pack of Beowulf attacking something, I was surprised when I saw they were attacking one of their own, a young Beowulf that looked more like a puppy and couldn't stand in his 2 feet's."

Everyone saw lambert that was looking down with a sad face for the memory, Blake took him in her arms and began to pet him while Drake looked and then continued.

"In that time I didn't knew the difference between an animal and a Grimm except that the former were dangerous, so I decided to help, thanks to the early teaching of professor port I knew some of the most feared Grimm in existence, and I used that same knowledge and a little of my semblance to create an illusion of the white part of a king taijutu, of course something so big would exhaust me which it did but in the end I made the other Grimm around ran in feat, leaving the pup.

I got closer slowly and tired to the pup he had a wounded leg, I decided to get closer as he looked at me for a second, I saw directly at his eyes and he saw though mines, I ripped a part of my shirt and bandaged him with it. I then began to walk as I heard a woof I turned to see the pup trying to walk at me, I asked out loud if he wanted to come with me which he just moved his head in affirmation, so I took him."

"So that`s how the 2 of you met?" asked Yang while looking at lambert who was in Blake`s arms.

"Wait that still doesn't explain how he is like this and able to transform?" asked Weiss wanting to know more.

"He was going there Ice queen." Said Axl gaining a glare from her.

"I and the pup kept walking deeper in the forest whenever he made a sound it was to alert me that there was a pack pacing by, had it been not for him I would have been found out several times, we finally reached the cave and began an stopped at the entrance, it was a beautiful sigh, dust crystals everywhere of all colors. Until I stopped in front of a very beautiful white metal, and there were a lot of them."

Now everyone else widened in realization what this metal was, even Axl since he had already heard of it.

"You didn't?" asked Blake wondering if he took a piece.

"As I said, I was a child, young and stupid. It was because the pup began to move irrationally signaling that taking it would be very bad so I backed away, saving my life once again without me even realizing it." Drake smiled at the memory as he then returned to hos serious demeanor.

"I kept walking in the cave until a I found 2 great sets of Crystals, one of color crimson red and the other one Azure blue. I decided to pick those a bunch of those in the bag path I was carrying, soon after that I heard something crawling from behind, I turned to see 2 pairs of red eyes looking at me and lambert barking at me signaling to run, I used my aura to enhance my legs and began to run back to the cliff."

He eyed Jaune and Pyrrha for a second and then continued.

"Instead of a death stalker, we were being stalked by a king taijutu, I ran as fast as I could but it eventually caught me, I threw the pup away and shouted to run while I was being suffocated by the snake."

Everyone stayed quiet until Yang decided to end it "So, don't throw us a cliffhanger." Said Yang rather excited as if she was watching a suspense movie.

"I don't know."

"Huh?" was the collective thought of everyone.

"I lost consciousness at that moment, but when I woke up I saw the a destroyed terrain and on it the taijutu cut by the half and in the other side a wounded pup. I don't know what it was, my body was moving on their own closer to him as a black light appeared in my hand resonating with the pup, while this was happening the black fur turned blue and the mask disappeared leaving a normal pup instead. I was about to pass out as I saw some huntsman and huntresses ozpin among them, and that's the story."

"Wait, how did they know you were in the forest?" asked Weiss with a little bit of curiosity.

At that Drake began to leak some killer intent on the table "The emerald forest have always had cameras installed, Ozpin saw from the beginning as I jumped from the cliff, when I woke up in the academy and found out about that little detail he said "It was your own decision to go there, you have to learn to be more responsible". He was scolded by someone after that, it looked like he didn't want to admit that it was a bad call. After they saw what happened to the pup they let me keep it, and I named him lambert after a dog from one of my favorite stories, some time later I found out he could transform don't ask my how it works because I don't even know."

He stopped the KI and smile at the memory of summer beating the living crap of hot Ozpin and Qrow because he was the teacher he had eardrop about the cave.

"You never found out about your black out?" asked Yang wanting to finish her suspense movie.

"No." said Drake disappointing her.

"Hold it." This time was Axl who spoke, "You named after the dog that was killed in the book "The brightest star in sky: the first strike." "

That surprised Blake since it was a book that she hasn't read yet.

"Then by any way you wouldn't be a Nitoryu user for the same reasons as the protagonist of the book "Forging the path of justice"?"

Drake didn't say a word until he looked at Axl with the same monotone voice "I was 5 when I decided to be a Nitoryu user, so do not judge me"

Axl just laughed while Blake just wondered what book they were talking about. She was about to ask about them but she had a better question

"I have a question now" said Blake with lambert still in her arms.

"Shoot." Said Drake but she shook her head.

"No, not to you but to him." Said Blake as she looked at Axl.

"Huh?" asked Axl, which he then nodded.

"Why are you here really? Yes Drake already told us, but you didn't gave any answer as I recall in what Drake told us."

Everyone looked at him with suspicion while Drake just finished eating and cleaned his mouth.

Axl just looked at her not losing his composure and just said, "To recruit him."

"Huh?" said Blake not expecting that answer.

"You knew?" asked Weiss seeing how calm Drake was, but then again he always looked calm.

"It crossed my mind."

"Will you accept?" asked Ruby not wanting him to go.

He looked at her and smiled to her "relax, the fact that I join, if I want to join, it doesn't mean I would stop attending here." Said Drake gaining an smile from Ruby as Axl put a bottle with a…. glowing liquid on it.

"Drink it."

"Why?" wondering what this was as he looked at Axl.

"Family secret, it will heal your nerves including the brain, relax it tastes delicious, drink it all."

Drake decided to trust Axl much to everyone surprise as he drank it all of the sudden in one zip.

He put down the now empty bottle and saw Drake with his eyes closed.

"That was the most delicious thing I have ever taste in my entire life."

Every one saw as Drake began to pinch every part of his body so see if he felt anything.

"And it also works."

"Well since you are fine now you can attend to combat class this afternoon." Said Yang wanting to see if she had luck in the first class to fight Drake.

"I am afraid that wont be possible. I need to head to vale for personal issues, plus I don't think Miss goodwitch will care." Said Drake knowing full well that was a lie.

"I am going with you I need to meet a contact in vale." Said Axl as he also stood up.

"Have a good day." Said Drake as he was about to stood up.

"Hold it, there is something else I wanted to ask you?" this time was Weiss who asked.

"Why is that your eyes change color, do not say that it has to do with your semblance because yesterday, we saw after the fight that you still had them and now the are emerald."

He looked at Weiss straight at the eyes and decided to answer knowing full well it would bring him trouble.

"I don't know, at the beginning thought it was whenever I am angry or any kind of negative emotion making me act impulsive at times like the time in the hall, making this one of the main reasons why I act this way since I have to be calm not to trigger it since it also affects my semblance.

but during the fight with him, I didn't had any kind of negative emotion during it more like the excitement of battle, which made me believe that it is connected directly with my emotions in general."

That shocked everyone, mostly Yang since she had a similar problem.

"If that is all I will take my leave. Have a good day." Said Drake ignoring everyone's look in the hall after Cardin`s incident.

After they left Ruby put her arms in her mouth in terror.

"Oh no!"

"What is it sis?!"

"I forgot to ask how he build the Rubens Mors!" at that everyone fault from their seats anime style. Everyone except for Ren that kept looking at the door they had exited.

"So the guy that sells you the books you read, it is also one of my informants. How small is the world huh?" said Axl as he and his partners stood in front of the bookstore 'Tukson`s booktrade', thanks to Axl air manipulation Drake was able to avoid the airships since he used his powers to made him fly, something that Drake will forever be grateful.

Drake entered first as he saw Tukson in the counter.

"Oh… it has been a long time Drake, you too lambert looking for the book… you reserved." Said Tukson as he saw that behind Drake entered Axl, he wasn't wearing his cloak but he would recognize that mask everywhere.

"Long time Tukson, meet my new partner in crime. Relax he is not one of the MH, yet." Said Axl as he entered and hit a switch that blocked the view from outside and then locked the door.

"It has been a long time Axl, although I never expected to see you with a partner especially someone I know. Come with me"

They entered the door behind the counter and stood in front of a big bookshelf, he pulled one of the books and then it moved to reveal a metal door with a lock that needed fingertip.

Once inside there were a lot of technological things from computer, to giant radars, it was an small circle room but It was decent enough.

Tukson opened a file in the big computer as Axl began to explain.

"Some months ago, I heard of a group of man that had assaulted one of the laboratories of the Schnee dust company, they were developing some kind of air dust that was used though the smelling. I got that contract to tract and recover it, my first guess it was that it was the white fang, but thanks to Tukson here I quickly discard it."

Drake looked at Tukson "You are a member aren't you?" asked Drake not accusing him.

"Yes, but how things have changed I am waiting the right moment to escape, I joined the old one not this." Said Tukson as he looked at the ground.

"Anyway… when I visited that time he told me there had been a disappearance of Faunus in the area, that started to happen about the same time after the assault in the laboratory, so I decided to investigate, I disguised myself as a Faunus and let myself get caught. They took me and other Faunus to an underground lab. What I saw there was terrible, they were using the dust to create an different type that would kill only the Faunus and made the cause of death untraceable, I decided to act in that moment and took care of thinks I recover the sample, but I never found out who was paying for anything or the person making the altered version."

"That is until now." Said Tukson as in the big screen showed the pictures of 7 Faunus death.

"In the past 10 days these were found, all of them at night and all of them registered as an unknown cause. Coincidence I don't think so. It is obvious they perfected the dust, now the only question is where are they?" said Tukson as they heard the door from the library open.

"I thought you locked the door." Said Drake as lambert jumped out of his head gear unsheathing his new knife.

"I did." said Axl as he put his guns from his sleeves (If Ren does in it cannon so can he)

"Relax, I called someone for help and I gave him a key." Said Tukson gaining a look from Axl.

"What? You were without a partner and this was very dangerous, plus the white fang knows about these deaths and wanted to clear everything."

Both turned around to as in the room stood a man with red hair, horns wearing a Grimm mask covering his eyes, and all black as his election of clothes along with a few designs on them. And in his hand was a sheathed blade and it looked like the case was modify to be a firearm.

"Adam, glad you made it." Said Tukson.

"Tukson." Said the now known Adam who then proceeded to look the rest of the room, he gave an scowl behind his mask as he stopped looking at Axl.

"So you are the one that saved those Faunus huh? Thank you so much for you assistance but I will take it from here." Said Adam

"look at this brat, listen pal I am a MH, it is my job to stop these kind of things so drop it."

"It is gonna be a cold day in hell before I start working with a human. So I suggest you to leave now." Said Adam holding the case tighter ready to unsheathe his blade while Axl already had both guns in hand ready to point and shot at him.

"Enough! Adam this mission is to dangerous to go alone, these 2 " lambert barked, " 3 are more than capable to help." Said Tukson including lambert since he knew the dog have good senses. "Besides it is for this kind of attitudes that your previous partner decided to leave without you." Those words made Adam look at the ground not wanting to remember that.

"Fine but you better not get in our way."

"That's my line."

"So how are gonna do this Axl, how do you plan to find them, since I don't think the same trick will work twice."

"Trick?" asked Adam, "He disguised himself as a Faunus." Said Drake who was looking at the screen of the bodies thinking in something, while Adam just looked at him just noticing him, he then looked at Axl.

"what if we ask the Faunus in the area where they disappeared it is a long shot but it is worth something" said Adam trying to think in a way to find them, Axl was gonna say that it was a bad idea but.

"Can you show me a map of the places the bodies where found?" said Drake gaining a look fro everyone, while Tukson just nodded slowly.

"What are you looking up?" asked Adam not seeing the connection all the bodies were found in alleys of a different areas.

Drake raised his finger and created a white energy line that connected all the points forming a half circle from the left.

"I don-" Drake raised his hand and interrupted Adam not looking at him.

"Look at the circle, all the alleys must have been near the place we are looking for, since it is just a half circle in would be hard to think in a certain position, but look at the east of the circle." All of them did as he said and then Adam and Axl realized what he was trying to say.

"At the east of that circle there is only the docks." Said Adam as Drake nodded and then asked something.

"can you tell me if someone have rented one of the warehouses in the docks, look for something about the time the deaths started."

Tukson did as such and his eyes widened in revelation.

"Someone paid for the use of a warehouse for a month for the price of 1000000 lien."

"Nice one Drake." Said Axl as he began to exit the room.

"We will be back after we are done." Said Axl as he exited while there only stood Adam looking at Drake impressed at his analytical skills, he reminded him to his previous partner.

"Tukson, I want the books I reserved when I get back." Said Drake as he exited with lambert.

'Yeah, a lot like her' thought Adam.

"Are you sure this is the correct one?" asked Adam irritated by the fact that they stood in the warehouse and there was nothing there, literally nothing.

"For the third time Jetstream yes." Said Axl who was now wearing his cloak while Drake and lambert were walking around the warehouse trying to find something.

"And for the third time stop calling me that!" said Adam ready to draw his blade.

"Hey, if you have stopped making out… come here lambert found something." Said Drake with his usual voice that it making it sound like if they were seriously doing it giving shivers to both persons.

Lambert smelled a certain section of the floor, there were a lot of blocks in the place and lambert stood in one specifically smelling every corner of the square until he just nodded his head.

Drake pulled hell and put a little energy on it making the edge of the blade glow a little.

"Stay back." Said Drake as he slashed the square in x motion, leaving a glowing X in the ground. He walked back where the others were, receiving questionable looks from both of them, until the floor exploded.

Drake got closer and saw that there were stairs leading down, it looked like a long fall.

"Why didn't you use that on our fight?" asked Axl.

"It was raining so the ignition for the explosion wouldn't have work." Said Drake as lambert jumped in the head gear and then he jumped down.

Axl stood there for a full minute, "I want a rematch." Said Axl he jumped after him, while Adam questioned was just happened.

Right now they were walking a metallic hall, it was really cold at the moment there was no security until Axl stopped them in a very long and stretched hall.

"This looks like the kind of hall that from the movies that it is full of traps." Said Axl as Adam began to walk, just to be stopped by Drake.

"It wouldn't kill to test." Said Drake as he took a coin from his jacket and threw it, just to see the coin be cut in various parts as it kept going.

"Call it" said Axl as he raised his hand and began accumulate air on it plus adding something on it as Drake saw small particles on it and the shot a wind blast revealing a great number of lasers but avoidable.

Adam looked at Axl for a second and then said to Drake, "I bet my mask that those goggles have some kind of special vision."

"Fools bet."

They reached another room; it was big enough to store a lot of vehicles or something as big, and in the end a giant door.

"_To what do I own the pleasure of this visit._" Said a high-pitched voice as everyone looked around to see from where the voice came from.

"The celling." Said Adam, all looked up to see a little camera on the celling.

"You know the usual, getting rid of the trash, so why don't you come here and made a job easier Dwarf"

"_HOW DID YOU CALL ME! YOU PEST_"

'Totally a dwarf' were the thought of everyone, as the door began to open reveal a great number of one eyed humanoid robots holding blades or machine guns.

"Lambert." Said Drake as lambert jumped and transformed in his Grimm form surprising Adam.

"Relax he is well behave so don't attack him" said Axl as he took out his guns.

Lambert unleashed Rubens Mors and activates it as the little knife became as long as long as the blades Drake used, while said person prepared his own blades as little by little his hair hanged color.

Everyone was waiting for the robots to made until lambert heard something and looked up making everyone do the same, the ceiling opened to reveal flying machines with machine guns in their tails.

Not wasting any more time Axl began to shot in the air to take care of the flying enemies, as the other 3 charged at the robots, which they did the same.

It was a war zone 4 vs many, Axl was shooting while jumping in the air and when landed began to spin both of his guns at high speed while shooting while doing in it hitting in the head various robots around him.

Lambert was running at high speed avoiding bullets and jumping in the air while doing 360 degree vertical spins destroying various robots in the air.

Adam was waiting for incoming attack in stance slicing every single one coming at him as he took his handle a shot to the ones coming at him, he then ran in front of various robot slicing every single one of them and avoiding every bullet until he reached the 3 that were shooting at him, he made an horizontal slash and then turned around and adjusted his mask as the robots head fell from his body.

Drake was copying Axl by rotating his blades at high speed and running with one in front of him and one in the side taking everyone in front of him, he then saw 2 flying one ahead of him ready to shot Adam from behind, he threw both blades stabbing them, he used one of the robots as platform to jump at his blades, he made a 180 vertical spin and used some of his energy to stick his blades to his feet.

Still in the air he began to spin as he landed in the ground creating and sphere energy surface above his head to keep the motion of the spin as he touched the ground, and kept spinning cutting everything until he was close to the door and used his hand to jump up and released the energy in his feet freeing his blades and catching them with his hands And landed as 5 robots were about to strike form behind just as Adam jumped though them in the air landing back to back with Drake.

"We are even now." Said Adam, to which Drake only nodded as he putted his blade in X motion an put energy on them as he slashed the air creating a familiar X shaped red and blue projectile that cut thought incoming robots.

"Axl go on ahead there is no end to these things, lambert!" as soon as he said that lambert shot himself in the air though the door flying, while lambert was running at the door at high speed as Drake and Adam hoped in following Axl.

They were in a long corridor with Axl in front them in drill motion with the wind protecting him from the impact as he destroyed the incoming robots.

When they reached the other side the looked at what it was a factory of mass production of robots creating more and more, activating them in immediately.

"Fuck this, do not move and inch." Said Axl as he jumped in the middle of the room and stood in the air as he began to fall backwards with his guns spinning in a faster motion that ever while shooting a great quantity of energy bullet, "**_Areal Assault" _**said Axl as he gave another 180 spin and landing on this feet.

As soon as that happen all the machines began to explode along with the robots in the room, and it looked like he also hit the main computer since the robots that were behind them just dropped death.

Axl looked at his teammates "How about that?" asked Axl as he saw that none of them nor even lambert being able to look him at the face.

"What?"

all of them were trying not to laugh as they covered his mouth.

"What?!"

"Areal assault, really it is the first time I ear someone name an attack an even so which such a cliché name" said Adam trying to breath.

Drake was giving him the back trying to do the same "You know for someone that criticize me, for the reason I chose to do Nitoryu, you name you attacks like in the character of the books"

"Oh shu-"

"_enough, you destroyed my precious robots, my dear inventions._" Said the annoying voice as the ceiling opened an a platform came down.

Everyone eye widened especially Adam's, not because of the giant machine with filled with shiny purple smoke connected to the ceiling but the man next to it, a tiny chubby man wearing a lab coat, he was small, had a big head for such a tiny body, had a hamster face with small glasses in the middle of his big nose, and the creepiest smile that a pedophile would give a little kid, both what shocked everyone it was that the guy had a rad tail.

"One of my own, is doing this?" said Adam not wanting to believe what it was in front of him.

"Allow me to present myself, I am professor rattrap (I know I have heard that name from a tv show, but I don't remember where, a not I am not confusing him with claptrap.), I was one of the scientist that worked under the white fang."

"Why, why are you doing this to your own?" asked Adam.

"Simple really" he said as his face twisted "I hate the Faunus"

"What?" asked Axl

"It doesn't matter if we are different from normal humans, even among us, discrimination exist, I mean look at me, my own parents abandoned me, and even the white fang treated me like a freak, discrimination exist even among is, that is why I am doing this, I paid a group of mercenaries to bring me the air dust prototype so I could use it for my own, I would have been done a long time ago if it wasn't for you red visored bastard." Said the man with a sickening grin.

He snapped his fingers as a timer appeared in the machine with only one minute on it.

"This gas Is made to kill every Faunus that smells it and paralyze every human who does the same." Said the man as he took a mask and putted on as the timer started to run.

"If you destroy the tank the whole dust would leak I this room, but if you don't then it will leak in the whole vale. So how is it gonna b-"

The sounds of a gunshot and glass breaking was heard, it wasn't Axl who shot but Adam himself.

"What are you doing you fool, do you have a death wish?!" asked the man panicked since even if he was wearing a mask, he didn't thought Adam would take the shot.

"I protect my own, plus the next time made sure one of us have semblance as air." Said Adam as he looked at Axl as he nodded.

He raised his arm as an sphere appeared in in the air as it began to suck the smoke when he was done Drake who had charged hell with his energy released the energy in the blade creating a fire wind blade that entered the sphere burning everything, making disappear as if there was never anything.

Rattrap tried to run but was intercepted by lambert that took him by the collar and threw him where the others were.

He looked up to met Adam`s blade in his neck.

"Mercy." Said the man pleading.

"Sorry, but there is no salvation for that who threatens his own." Said Adam as he decapitated the man.

time: 6 pm

pm they all sat in the hidden room of Tukson`s library as they told him what happened, after Adam killed rattrap they decided to blow the whole underground complex and the buried using Axl`s earth manipulation by creating a tiny earthquake.

"I cant believe it, one of our own." Said Tukson not believing it.

"He wasn't one of use." Said Adam with enough conviction to convince Tukson.

"Well as much as we would like to keep talking we gotta go." Said Axl while Drake nodded as he stood up.

"I have to admit, it was a pleasure to work with you two, you were not half bad for humans, I wish more of them were like you." Said Adam

"You are actually a very skillful fighter Adam, I have no doubt that if you keep your anger under control you will be without a doubt one of the best, the again I am the last person who should be telling you that." Said Drake not losing his cold demeanor but smiling a little.

"You sound, just like my previous partner, even act more colder than her in some things but the was always he brains, it was this same attitude one of the reasons that drove her away."

"I am sure that person is worrying about you even now, if you describe he like that then I am sure she is waiting for you to change."

"I am afraid that wont happen any time soon, with the new white fang we are doing progress but even I am starting to see how things are going out of control, but still there is no other way to get respect from our own" said Adam as he looked at Tukson.

"I heard rumors about you wanting to leave, I wont sell you out, but you better start doing that soon." Said Adam-making Tukson smile seeing his friend supporting his idea.

"well I guess that it all." Said Axl as he made a punch and raised it.

"Lets hope we meet in the battle field again as partners once again." Said Axl as he and Drake and Adam put their fist together, as the lambert barked and also put his paw with the others.

"All 4 of us." Said Adam.

Tukson smiled as he remembered something.

"I almost forgot, Drake here is the books you wanted, some of them weren't easy to get." Said Tukson as he handed Drake a bag with various books.

"thanks put them on my tap." Said Drake as lambert jumped in his favorite place and began to exit the library while saying his goodbyes, Axl was about to do the same when he threw a card to both Faunus, that is my personal number, call me when you move I will be more than pleased to help with your escape, and you when there is another situation that involves mast genocide, see ya, Tukson, Jetstream.

"I hate that nickname" said Adam as he smiled, but that smile faded when he thought In Drake`s words about his anger

'lets hope I can control it, because soon I think it will get out my worst side.'

Omake: the pain of good literature. 8 pm of the same day

Drake with lambert in his shoulder were reading in the library the third installment to the series battle of crowns the third in the series, when Axl saw the collection of book he got from Tukson he told that after getting the groceries to their rooms, he should read the book immediately.

After so much insistence he accepted, so while him and lambert were reading, Axl was watching intensively waiting for something to happen.

In that moment came team RWBY, they spotted the 3 and the got closer.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked Axl still watching at Drake whose eyes were becoming crimson for some reason.

"Professor Bartholomew asked for an essay due in 2 days, so we decided to get the books necessary for it now, what about you?" asked Ruby as her eyes widened.

She pointed at Drake which eye had a small tear while lambert was doing the same from both eyes.

It was then that Blake saw what he was reading

"Oh no." said Blake gaining a questionable look from them as Drake closed the book.

"I feel like a part of me just dies." Said Drake in his usual voice as he cleaned his cheek.

"keep reading, justice is met further in the book." Said Axl

"It does not matter my favorite character just day with most of his family in the worst way possible."

"What is he talking about?" asked Weiss a little worried at the scene in front of them.

"In past books in that series there was a character that everybody loved, so much as the love for that character that the author killed him and most of his family and kingdom and his loyal wolf, impact was so strong that every fan wanted the head of the author, but some people change of idea when in the same book h-" Blake`s mouth was shit by Weiss "Never spoil a book. Never." Said Weiss with a serious glare.

Blake nodded knowing what it felt, it also looked like Weiss was a fan herself and haven't gotten to read the book

"wow if you get like this, wait until you read the end of "A tale of 2 worlds: time paradoxes."" As soon as he said it, Drake sent that Axl out of the window of the library.

"Nor tease." Said Weiss gaining a nod from Weiss.

While both sister had a similar thought 'being a hardcore fan mist be hard.'

**AN: ok summary.**

**It was explained how Drake met lambert, he really doesn't remember what happened in the black out but saw though the recordings of the forest but lets leave that for another time in the future.**

**I threw a lot of references here, from both metal gear rising and the tales of series, speaking of references I took the design of the villain from a recent enemy from a manga.**

**I took a risk with Adam`s character, since there is not much know about him, just like since he is based after beast then I guess he has some serious angry issues.**

**Romance yeah, I am gonna leave it for the future don't want it to be so simple and much of you would agree with me on that.**

**And I wonder what Ren is thinking hmm**

**I am gonna made another chapter before jumping to jaunedice.**

**Hope you enjoyed everything see ya**


	6. Of Cold and Hot wounds

**AN: so has anyone seen the last episode of rwby… it was excellent but there is only one thing I can say: of all the power you could have given Yang you decided to turn her into a super saiyan with red eyes, I am just happy I got to see this episode before I wrote that fight scene.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 5**

Drake was sitting in Ozpin`s office, it was around 8:30 am, it has been 2 months since the whole Faunus air dust incident, in the last weeks thanks to Axl he had been taking different type of contracts at night and that's the reason he was here right now.

"I really don't see the problem, I have kept my grades at the same level, deliver every assignment put in the classes I wasn't absolved, and attend to said classes." Said Drake

"While falling sleep in the middle of them, you are suppose to be an example of what a good student should be Drake." Said Glynda scolding him.

"With all due respect miss goodwitch, I already know most of the material teach in classes, plus didn't a man said that not only knowledge will suffice in the line of duty but also the experience in field fro every situation, which is what I have been doing the past weeks." Countered Drake.

"Except for mine." Argued Glynda

Ozpin who was quite drinking his coffee decided to talk.

"You just rephrased what he said, if I am not mistaken the words were "Drake, forget about the books and all that crap, in the end it is experience that will save you, no some stupid lessons.", I still found ironic that he himself became a teacher."

Everyone agreed in that but then again, Qrow was a bad influence.

"But in the end he is right, as long as you don't let your grades drop, there wont be a problem, but you and Axl will have to attend to attend to combat class." Said ozpin

Drake thought it was better than nothing.

"Don't blame me if I over do it. By the way are they finally ready?" asked Drake as Ozpin took a box from his drawer and put it on the table.

Drake stood from his chair and picked the box, he opened to reveal his new customized goggles, the reason it took so long was because he had asked Ozpin to install some functions like Axl`s red visor.

"Thanks, if you excuse me I will take my leave."

"by the way where are your partners?" asked Ozpin, that Axl wasn't here wasn't weird, but that lambert wasn't was something.

"Lambert went to watch Axl and his apprentice." Said Drake as he entered the elevator and then it closed having the last word.

"Apprentice?" asked both professors at the same time.

in one of the training areas there were 2 individuals and dog who was watching from afar the exchange of strikes and shots.

"You need not to calculate the trajectory of the bullets but also get the momentum of the spins right!" said Axl who was wearing his cloak as he avoided another close shot from lie Ren.

Flashback (a week ago, time night.)

Drake and Axl were retuning from another contract that involved the extermination of a den of king taijutu that were near a factory that worked with red sap which lambert was looking at it making it seem that he was about to assault the box for himself.

"Are you really gonna eat all that?" asked Drake looking at Axl who had a box filled with jars of red sap.

"Do you have any idea how delicious this is with pancakes and any sweet stuff? Also tell lambert to stop looking at it like that, I am afraid he will go Grimm on me."

"The only thing I know for sure is that you are gonna have a serious indigestion."

The turned the corner to see Ren standing against the wall next to the door of his team rooms, he noticed both and stood up as he got close.

" , there is something you need from us? " asked Drake noticing that he was wearing his usual clothes at this time of the night.

He nodded "Yes, I wondered if I could talk with Axl for moment?"

"Me?" Ren nodded as he handed the box to Drake and the looked at lambert who was behind his head.

"Do not even think about it." Said Axl as both man and dog had an stare battle until Axl began to walk where Ren was.

"So what do you need?"

Ren just sighed and looked at Axl straight at his visor.

"I want you to train me."

"Huh? Can you please repeat that?"

"I want you to train me, since the day both of you fought I have been trying to copy your every move with my guns, but cant, I figure it out that it may be the way you trained your body."

Both looked at each other for a few minutes, all of the sudden both took the guns from their sleeves and began to cross blade with blade, the outcome was Axl`s guns were in X motion against Ren`s neck, while Ren had one of the guns near his neck and the other ready to cut his arm.

Axl saw at Ren eyes to see if there was any fear or hesitation, finding none he pulled his weapons down as did lie.

"You have good reflexes and a decent agility, I would say that the problem in your strength itself and maybe your gun itself."

Axl turned back and took the box from Drake and began to walk to Ren again this time with Ren behind him.

"I will send a training schedule to your scroll, be ready because I don't plan to make things easy for you." Said Axl as he passes Ren who had an smile in his face.

Drake passed Ren and followed Axl.

"I am surprised you accepted, you don't seem the type who take responsibilities." Said Drake as he stood in front his room.

"Meh" said Axl as entered his room not noticing that the weight of the box had change.

Drake entered his room and put 3 jars of red sap and put them on his table.

"You better not eat all at one." Said Drake as lambert just nodded happily.

End of flashback

Since than Ren had been following Axl old training regimen, running with heavy weights in both legs and arms.

Axl noticed that he was also a good martial artist and had a very good control of his aura but his lack of stamina when using in it, so he decided to also work on that.

Every time they spared Axl would make him fight with the weights and made the air denser around him.

"That is enough for today. You have combat class now, if we keep going you will barely be able to stand in case you are called today." Said Axl as he made the air normal again.

Ren just nodded as he felt the change of air as lambert walked with 2 towels on his head.

"Thanks lambert." Said Axl as both took the towel while Ren just nodded.

"Keep doing the excises I told you and rise the weight another level." Said Axl as both headed out of the training area.

"was this the same training you went thought?"

"Kinda, the only different is that my brother, the sadist who trained me raised the gravity in out trainings, that's why I am making the air around you denser to try to replicate something similar."

Ren nodded as he noted that the training Axl went though was harder than this one, making him think what kind of monster his brother was.

They were surprised when they saw Drake in the hallway wearing a new set of goggles.

"Sup, what did they want?" asked Axl as Drake greeted them both an headed their way.

"I was being scolded for falling sleep in class, but they wouldn't put me any problem if we attend to combat class." Gaining a groan from Axl.

all three persons and dog entered the combat hall to see that everyone was already there, they got closer Ren`s team as they noticed him and the others.

"Ren are you okay? You look like you had battled 100 ursas… or ridden 100 ursas! Tell me lie Ren what were you doing?" asked Nora pointing her finger accusingly at her best friend while Pyrrha greeted the others while Jaune doing the same.

"It is a surprise seeing you here?" asked Pyrrha whole Nora was checking every inch of Ren while he just sighed.

"we were forced to come here." Said Drake as he spotted team RWBY, Yang was standing there with a sad face as she gave big sighs.

"What happened to Miss Xiao Long, she usually is the one talking to everyone and throwing horrible puns?" asked Drake as he looked at Jaune.

"Well… she has been unbeaten since the start of the year, so I guess she doesn't feel challenged." Said Jaune as Pyrrha also joined the conversation.

"It is more than that. A couple of weeks ago Yang was put against dove from CRDL, of course Yang didn't have a problem with him, but during the fight he did something that made Yang ballistic." Said Pyrrha

"What?" asked both at the same time.

"He cut a lock of her hair." At this both sweat dropped and Axl began to laugh until Pyrrha pointed at a direction where dove was.

He had both eyes purple, one art in a plaster (Not sure if I am using the right word) and the most noticeable thing, he was walking cross-legged.

Axl just put his hand in the place where his mouth would be if it wasn't for the mask.

"I cant believe what I am gonna say but I feel bad for the guy." Said Axl as Drake remembered something rose told him when he was younger.

'There is nothing more sacred that a woman`s hair, so be careful or you may do something you might regret.'

Drake didn't knew the meaning of it until now, the guy would have been better fighting with Nora, his legs would have been broken, but that is better then that.

"Anyway, after that incident many student have surrender."

"So it is as Jaune says, huh." Said Axl

the conversation ended when Glynda entered in the combat hall, she spotted both Drake and Axl and smiled.

'I have got a bad feeling about this' thought both.

In all of the years, Glynda served as both teacher being the one that points the mistakes of the student and should be fixed and referee. The matches were chosen randomly sometimes-even students from second year would also be called, but that happened rarely.

Everyone looked as boxes appeared in the screen and began to rotate everyone`s picture in each box.

A lot matches happened one after another, Drake didn't pay attention to any excepts, when it was Ruby`s turn, he noticed that qrow had done an excellent job teaching her to wield a Scythe but he was more surprised that she didn't get any of his bad habits.

While Ruby was steeping down from the arena he noticed that he and Axl were sitting and waved at them, making the members of her team notice them making Yang cheer up as she punched her fist together.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Axl none of them seeing where team RWBY was.

Drake just nodded feeling about omen coming.

The next name appeared the first name was Axl`s

Making Yang cross her fingers.

Unfortunately it landed in Sky Lark`s

"Oh come on!" shouted Yang so all the room could ear her.

Axl just stood up and began to walk but Drake stopped him "Don't exaggerate." Said Drake while Axl just made a motion with his hand.

Both fighters just stood there as sky recognizes Axl for his mask.

"You! I am gonna mop the floor with you for what happened in the dinning hall." Said Sky as he pulled out his halberd.

Axl was looking somewhere else when he saw sky`s angry face.

"Sorry was focusing in something important, did you say anything?" that made the whole room laugh as sky`s face was red of fury.

"You know the rules, no dangerous stunts that could kill or severally hurt your opponent, fight."

Axl didn't pull his guns as sky ran at him and jumped in mid air, he was about to sidestep and chop his neck but then a sound came from his cloak.

He raised his arm to stop sky in midair as he answered his scroll and put it on his ear.

Axl began to talk with someone on the line while still had sky in the air.

"What do you mean this night?!" asked Axl as turned around, he had completely forgotten about his opponent since he began to move his free and as if he was having an argument, moving it in every motion.

Meanwhile Drake just sighed about what he was seeing, sky was being moved in every direction and slammed in the ground every time Axl moved his hand in vertical motion, and that happened several times.

"Fine!" said Axl as he slammed his hand to the ground one last time leaving sky knocked out, Axl turned around as he ended the call.

He saw sky in the floor.

"The hell happened to you?" asked Axl as Glynda had his hand in her forehead and shocking her head in annoyance, while Drake was doing the same and the whole hall was silent.

Axl saw that sky was surrounded by his air manipulation, "Ohhhhhh… I am so sorry….not."

"Winner Axl. Could you please step out of the platform, and could please the 2 members of team CRDL that are not injured please pick up mister Lark." Said Glynda clearly annoyed.

Axl did as ordered and went to sit next to Drake, who was looking at him with his usual face, but knowing for 2 months he could tell he was annoyed.

"As if you wouldn't do something similar?"

Axl sat next to Drake as Cardin and Russell stepped in to help their partner.

"What was it about?"

"Huh?"

"The call."

"Oh, something happen in vale, HQ ca-"

"The next is gonna be the last fight of the day." Said Glynda interrupting Axl.

"I will tell you later." Said Axl as they saw the pictures spinning, everyone eyes widened at the first picture.

"YES!" was the shout of Yang Xiao long as she stood up and began walking.

"Hmm Drake."

Drake turned to see Jaune.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Why is goodwitch looking at you like that."

All the members of JNPR and Drake and Axl turned to see looking at Drake with a smirk.

"She didn't…" said Drake thinking in something that was out of character from Glynda, but he was probed wrong, when his picture appeared.

"…she did, randomly my ass." Said Axl as lambert jumped from Drake head-wear to Axl`s leg, "try to hold back."

Drake just made the same hand motion Axl did minutes ago.

When he stepped in he saw Yang giving him a feral grim, while Drake just looked at goodwitch, 'you better have a good reason for this professor.'

"Make it worth will you." Said Yang as activated Ember Celica.

Drake just stood there putting his arms inside the pockets of his jacket waiting for goodwitch to give the signal.

"aren't you gonna draw you blades?"

"I only using for extermination."

"Begin!"

"Well to bad!" said Yang as she charged at him.

'Yang Xiao long, brawler, weapon of choice shotgun gauntlet, semblance unknown, probably related to fire, best away to neutralize hitting a nervous spot, but seeing the attitude of the person, may not be enough' thought Drake as Yang fire a bang at the opposite direction Drake was, taking advantage of the to take speed while she readied her free fist to hit Drake.

"You are full of openings." Drake took off his hands of his pockets, gave a step forward and kneeled a little to hit and gave and strong punch in Yang`s stomach, making her lost air, then he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and moved back his body from his waist to his head, making Yang`s head hit the concrete of the platform.

Everyone saw the brutality that had happened as Drake stood and looked at Yang for a second.

Drake saw at goodwitch so that she called the match, but he was surprised when he saw the same smirk than before as she pointed at the monitor.

"What the hell?" asked Axl in his seat Yang`s bar was still full green, he turned to see team RWBY all of them with shocked faces except for their leader who was smiling with devious eyes.

'don't tell me.' thought Axl.

Meanwhile Drake was looking at the monitor as he looked back at goodwitch.

In that moment his instincts kicked him as he moved his head back as a shotgun round passed in front of him. He then turned around and gave a big back step. His eyes widened to see Yang's hair glowing and her eyes were now red.

She charged at him with more speed than before, seeing that the same trick wouldn't work twice, he also charged at her while surrounding his fist with white energy so that the rounds wouldn't touch his fist.

Fist met generating a little shockwave.

"Stop holding back, this wasn't the strength you used when you fought Axl!"

fist after fist met, Yang failing to touch Drake in every moment, while Drake connected some good one on her, and that is exactly what she wanted.

'Her hits and speed are increasing, but I only need to wait a little more.'

Yang launched another fist that Drake blocked, she was about to release another round but instead came a *CLICK!*.

'Chance'

Drake`s white aura began to glow around him as she landed an uppercut sending Yang flying high, Drake jumped pass her and the created and small platform in the ceiling which he used to jump back at her while spinning landing a kick on her back sending her in a greater speed to the ground.

Axl was looking at the fight as his partner hasn't figure our Yang's semblance.

'This is just making things word, his aura is already down a little but is still green, I just pray that his bad side doesn't appear here.' Thought Axl as lambert was watching with worry.

Drake was breathing fast, not because he was excited but because he was begging to feel his killer intent rising, his eyes were probably red by now.

His chain of thought were interrupted as he felt a fist right in his eyes he was sent flying back, soon after he recovered in mid air, as he saw Yang reloading her gauntlets, but what he noticed the most was that his hair was even brighter and her eyes were not just red but were glowing.

That hit did not help with his control, but at least he now had an idea of what he was facing he summarized in 5 words

'She is a freaking sponge. Every hit she receives it boost her abilities.'

But with his actual control he had to act fast before he couldn't distingue enemy from friend.

To surprise of Yang and everyone else Drake took off his jacket and goggles revealing some scars and in his arm and his red eyes that looked like were about to become slit and draw heaven and stabbed in the ground while he threw his case with hell plus his goggles and his jacket to Axl, which he catch without problem.

'Since he finally figure it out, his bar is at yellow while hers is still full green, you have to hurry.' Thought Axl.

"You have no idea how long I had been expecting to see those eyes again" Said Yang

As Drake took heaven and stared at each other red meeting red, Drake took a deep breath as Yang charged at him just to see him disappear while doing in it.

She turned around to see he had reached the other side holding heaven, which was stabbed in the floor, the blade began to glow an soon after the part of the floor beneath her, she looked down to see a line that went from where he was to where he actually was, she also noticed that in the place she was there was a circle around her.

All of the sudden from that line and the circle giant spikes and wall of ice appeared even around her imprisoning her, while Drake mad the spikes got closer so she couldn't move, while Yang was hitting everything inside as she began to feel the cold, while her aura tried to kept her warm making her bar start decreasing.

Yang was hitting harder and harder one of the walls as Drake struggled to keep control, acting now solely on instinct as his aura turned black and so did the ice making it more powerful and dangerous.

In the inside Yang's her retuned to normal and began to lose consciousness, at that moment the board began to made sounds indicating that Yang's aura was in red indicating than that match was over.

Drake snapped as Glynda shouted him it was enough, he pulled heaven from the ground and then fall on his knees panting, some after all the ice disappeared revealing a pale Yang.

Both teams JNPR and RWBY were to see Yang while Axl and lambert when to check Drake who was with his eyes closed trying to calm down.

Axl stood next to him an put his jacket on his shoulder as he helped him stood up.

"She is okay, you didn't do anything permanent to her." Said Axl as he handled his goggles back.

He put them on as Axl retrieved heaven.

Drake got closer to where the 2 teams where while goodwitch called a stretcher.

"stay back, I can help her." Said Drake as he kneeled down ignoring the looks from everyone else.

He used some of his energy to create white fire which he put close to Yang, soon after she regained her color but was still unconscious.

"She will be fine, she only needs to rest a little." Said Drake as he stood up and began to walk back to Axl just for him to fall on his knees and lost consciousness.

Drake opened his eyes to see he was in a place he hasn't been in too long, the infirmary.

He looked around to see that Yang was next to him along with Ruby, Weiss and Blake who were asleep in chairs.

"Looks like you over did it?"

Drake turned the other side to see Glynda sitting next to his bed.

"I guess my little plan came with a setback" said Glynda looking at Drake he was calm, but he was annoyed.

"Just a setback? I could have kill her."

"Listen to me for a second, that girl is an extraordinary fighter as you could see, since the begging of the semester she had been unbeatable until now, I had you fought her to avoid the possibility of her become arrogant, to make her see that she is not invincible, that just because of her semblance it doesn't mean that she should not worry, you could have decapitate her, rip of her hearth among other things but you should the smart way to handle her."

Drake was getting out of the bed as asked her.

"How did you know I wouldn't go berserk?"

"Because deep down you knew that if you kill her, you would have let down miss rose"

Drake stopped at that, he then took his thinks and saw himself in the mirror to see his eyes were back to normal.

"Lets go, your unit is waiting for you." Said Glynda knowing she had won the argument while Drake looked at her.

"You are mistaken about something." Said Drake as he began to walk.

"Huh?"

"You said she would become arrogant with time, I don't think so she is not that kind of person, she is like the annoying type of person that would help someone by making them face their own fears, someone like that cannot be called arrogant even although she can be annoying at times and a terrible joker." Said Drake as he passed Glynda not seeing her smile and heading out as well.

Not knowing that said blonde heard everything and smiled at the thought.

Drake exited the infirmary just to catch a can of cold coke that was thrown by Axl, soon after lambert jumped in his shoulder and licked his face.

"Looks like I made you worry sorry buddy." Said Drake as he petted him and then entered in the headgear.

"I will leave you 2 now, be careful to whatever the 2 of you will do tonight." Said Glynda taking her leave as Axl told him to follow him.

Drake opened the can and began to drink.

"You gave us an scare for a second man."

"Sorry"

"Doesn't matter, remember the call I received today."

"How to forget it," said Drake as he finished the drink and then threw it in a trashcan.

"It was from HQ, it turns out that someone entered again in the laboratories of the Schnee Company again, it turns out that the only thing it was stolen was a canceled project, it name Apollo."

"Like the shitty sun god from those books that people that had nothing better to do wrote."

"The same, the project consisted in a special type of dust that would give semblance to the user, of course the first thought was to begin with fire, but the subject began to set themselves on fire or began to lose control and eventually die, therefore that project along with the idea of experimenting with another type of element was ordered to be abandoned. Anyway it looks like someone gets his hands in one of those."

"What makes you think that?"

"There has been reports in the last 2 days ago in night time sudden fires appeared in commercial areas, some witnesses that they could have swore they saw a walking fire man, but of course those were discarded as the whole place was on fire and they could have seen anything, when checking to see what was damage for insurance they saw that in various dust crystals shops there was nothing missing except for all fire dust, coincidence I don't think so."

"Still doesn't explain why you took an outburst."

He sighed as he continued

"Just like here in beacon, we are put with partners, since you are not part of the MH HQ is sending someone to back me up."

"Who?"

"Someone that annoys me to no end, although it could have been worse."

"How?" asked Drake as Axl began to use his powers to made them fly and head to Vale.

"It could have been my girlfriend. She is almost a copy of Blondie."

"Huh?"

"Forget it"

After they reached vale, they decided to investigate why the person using the Apollo would need fire dust, and who better than the scientist who was in charge of the project.

Doctor Jonathan Phoebus.

The man had a very nice house he was at least over his 50 and decided to passionate after the shutdown of project Apollo.

"Please ask as much as you want, I feel bad that something I helped create has been causing so much trouble." Said the man as they sat in his living room.

"Thanks, in all the incidents the fire started the only thing that has been missing is fire dust all of it, do you have any idea why?" asked Drake

"… the Apollo project was originally to give normal people the ability to obtain a semblance in a matter of speaking, by using an especial modified crystal that would serve as the activator, since normal people did don't have an decent amount of aura therefore it is required dust of the same element that the person uses to maintain the power."

"What could happen if the crystals are not consumed?"

"Then the Apollo would use the persons life force turning his entire body in fire while draining his life force."

"Any idea how could someone get their hands with the Apollo?"

The man just touched his chin thinking, "I really have no idea, all of the prototypes destroyed by the company in front of us all accounted."

Axl just looked at the man as he stood up "Thanks for your assistance professor, we will take our leave."

"Please if you need anything else let me know I feel kind of responsible for this."

"We will sir."

After both have left they began to leave the neighborhood as Drake broke the silence.

"I don't like him."

"It is the smile isn't it?"

"No." said Drake as lambert showed his head from the hood looking at the house of the doctor.

"Lambert was unease the whole time we were in that house, he is hiding something."

Axl gave a thought about what he just said as he pulled hos scroll to see the map of vale.

"We will investigate it later, right now we have to stop the one stealing the fire dust."

Drake just nodded as he did the same with his scroll.

"According to the map and having in count the store that had been burned the next one should be… from dust till dawn, huh hey isn't that the shop were…"

"Yeah that is the shop that Ruby saved from robbery and got her to beacon." Drake said as he did an small smile.

"Anyway… all the incidents happened at night, there is still a lot of time for that, I would suggest we go there and wait for it, in the meantime we could see who looks suspicious, remember that the professor said that when they are not in need of dust they will look normal but also have the power of the Apollo."

It was getting dark soon and both hunters plus a dog were sitting on the rooftop, one of said beings was fine waiting for the right time to act, the other one was sleeping peacefully and the last one…

"A blonde woman with bags with clothes, a guy dating 10 out of 10 woman… unbelievable… probably for the money, another woman with clothe bags and her kids pulling from her dress…. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE." Said Axl as he looked at Drake.

"Two hours, we have been here for 2 hours and nothing." Drake just looked at him.

"For someone who says that he is one of the best MH you really have low patience."

"I just hate standing here and do nothing! I pray to Monty almighty to make something happens right now."

As if Monty himself had heard him, lambert woke up and begun barking as he jumped to from the building followed by Drake who knew his dog caught something and finally Axl who thought that he should have ask for a better thing.

They followed lambert 3 blocks away to end in an alley where there was to what it looked like an angry mob and in the center of it a little deer Faunus with white hair and thorn clothes that couldn't be older than 9.

"Get the hell out of here you freak."

"Are you insane, lets first cut his ears, do you know how much they could cost."

"You are right le-"

one of the man was interrupted as a little landed on him and planted him in the floor, then the small figure landed in front of the child with Ruben Moers in his mouth and ready to attack.

"Well look at this an animal helping another animal, let teach you a l-"

once again interrupted not by lambert this time but by several white energy chains that surrounded them and planted them to the wall.

"May I suggest all of you savages got yourselves check, attacking a little kid just because he is a Faunus, it sickens me." said Axl as he and Drake entered the ally.

"Oh great two Faunus lovers and look one of them wears a mask, maybe he is just another animal protecting his own." Said one of the guys as the chains got tighten around them.

"Do you really think I would let some savages like you see my face, sorry but that is just for the ladies, now…" said Axl he pulled one of his guns and pointed it at them.

"my friend over there will let you fuckers go with a warning, if any of us sees you again we will made sure than none of your bodies is ever found." Although Axl mask made his voice sounds robotic one could feel the killer intent in his voice.

"h-a-haha he is bluffing he wo-"

he was interrupted by several shots that surrounded the man`s body.

"the next one is going to your head, then your friends one by one."

"Ok, we will leave but please let us go!" said the man pleading as Drake let the chains disappear.

The men began to run not looking back while Drake got closer the kid.

"Are you alright?" asked Drake as he kneeled to check the kid.

The Faunus just backed away at the coldness in Drake`s voice and the face.

"Dude, if you talk to kids with that poker face of yours and that voice, they will only back away" said Axl as he try the same as his partner just to get the same results.

"Says the one wearing the cloak and the creepy mask" said Drake as lambert got closer trying to tell the kid that he could truce this 2.

"See, puppies doesn't lie, we are not gonna hurt you." Said Axl as the kid stood up and got behind Drake.

"See, creepy mask." Said Drake while he looked at the little kid.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have sir, they die some weeks ago." Said the kid trying not to cry.

"It is ok, do you have any place where you are staying?" asked Axl not getting close to the kid.

He shook his head.

"What do we do with him, we cant take him especially now, lets just leave him with Tukson, he will know what to do with him." Said Axl gaining a glare from lambet, which he returned, both stared at each other for a while.

"No." said Axl as if they just had a mental debate. Lambert looked at Drake for 5 seconds before he said.

"Ok." Said Drake as he took the hand of the kid and began to walk away.

"Come on, lets get you some ice cream." Said Drake followed by lambert while the kid just nodded happily

"What? Hey do not ignore me" said Axl going behind him.

right now they were all siting in a ice cream place that was in front of the dust shop, the 2 hunters still waiting when the Pyromaniac would appear, when it did lambert would take the kid to a safe place.

Axl turned to see the kid eaten a cone of vanilla whole petting lambert, everyone in the shop was looking at them like a group of freaks, the shop owner was about to kick them off for brining an anime, and he didn't meat lambert, if it wasn't for Drake who had taken of his goggles to reveal his angry crimson eyes and stared at the man`s eyes for a full minute before he let them pass.

"So what your name?" asked Axl trying to break the silence and because he was feeling bored again.

"Stag." Said the deer Faunus.

"may I ask what were you doing in that area?"

"Well… after my parents die, I lived in the street for some time until a man found me, he said he would take care of me if I acceded to do something's for him."

"Like what?" asked Drake as he looked at stag.

"Nothing big, just help him with his work and sent me at errands."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well-" Stag stopped for a moment, frozen in place, letting the ice cream fall for his hands.

"Are you ok?" asked Axl to which he nodded and then looked at them with a smile.

"yeah, I am fine just need to go to the bathroom." Said Stag as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Maybe it was the ice cream freezing his stomach." Said Axl as a joke and noticed Drake serious face.

"It is already night. And whoever is causing the fires hasn't appear, the effect of the Apollo should have taken effect by now. But there is nothing yet."

Axl just nodded thinking the same thing as girl was about to take stag's sit.

"It is busy." Said Drake which the person just answered "Like I give a damn if a fa- aaarrrg!" sreamed the lady as she touched the sit.

"IT IS HOT HOT, SOMEONE ICE PLEASE!" screamed the girl, Drake touched the chair and it was indeed rather hot.

"Drake look" said Axl as he noticed that all the ice creams were melting and the temperature was rising, they looked to see smoke coming from the bathroom as Axl said something in realization "You have got to be shitting me!"

as soon as he said that the door was burned followed by an explosion covering the whole shop.

(A few minutes before)

Stag entered stumbling in the bathroom as he closed the door, he looked himself in the mirror panting.

"Not now please, not now." He said as his ear begun to turn into fire and so did his hair.

"Please not now!" now the flames covered his body as he gave an scream of despair creating an explosion.

He walked out of the bathroom and then out of the destroyed shop to see that in the front street there was a giant ball of ice.

As Drake and Axl saw the explosion, Axl surrounded everyone with his wind and created an sphere od wind around them, while Drake slashed the sphere with heaven freezing the wind and the sphere, when they explosion reached them, they were shot out of the shop landing in the other side of the road.

The sphere disappeared just to reveal everyone was safe and began to run.

"I didn't notice it but the clothes he was wearing was fire prof." said Axl as lambert just watched with sadness the sight in front of him.

In front of them stood a horned figure of fire.

"Hungry I am so hungry." Said a raspy voice coming from the fire.

"He needs the dust, the Apollo is already acting, but what can we do?" asked Drake not wanting to take the life of an innocent, especially a kid.

The stag just kept walking slowly.

"The dusk, if we give him enough fire dust he will return to normal, we can then figure out what to do with him." Said Axl as he and lambert entered the shop.

While Drake unsheathed his blade and put his hands up and create 2 energy chains to subdue him and slow him down, which was working.

"Axl where is the dust?" asked Drake as he was putting more energy in the chains as the fire stag began to grow more.

"What do you mean you don't have any kind dust!" he heard Axl shout, It looks like some weeks ago the white fang had assaulted the shop.

"What!" at that moment the chains broke and the deer launched a giant fireball directly to the shop, just in that moment Axl hopped on in lambert carried a fainted old man, lambert then returned to his normal form, before someone saw him.

"Hungry, so hungry, I cant take it anymore, it hurts so much, it is burning me, someone please stop me I am begging you please!" they could ear Stag`s voice filled with desperation, Drake took a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He activated his new goggles to see inside the giant figure where as stag`s body.

"Axl stay back." Axl did as such as he saw Drake take heaven in hand once again filling it with energy making it glow, he knew what he was about to do.

He got in stance and where he once was he disappeared to appear in the other side of the street.

The figure stopped moving, Drake began sheat his blade and when he did the fire became ice.

Soon after it collapsed to reveal stag falling just be caught by Drake.

Axl got close to see that his body was intact, but had an small azure cut in his sheath, the opened his shirt to see a red glowing crystal where the heart was supposed to be.

"How did you get this?" asked Axl seeing that Drake was in no condition to talk.

'The attack he did will freeze his opponent, starting with the wound doesn't matter how little it is, then the organs leaving the hearth last, and finally the body will become nothing but dust, I have to know what happen to him before his death, or it will be for nothing' thought

"The doctor… he gave that thing… he said that it would made me strong… he said that if I was able to keep it up for a time, I would be able to use it without trouble… but every time it was able to control the hunger." Said stag as the crystal in his chest began to lose color.

"Was the name of the doctor Jonathan Phoebus?" asked Drake with a sad voice.

He just nodded as his body was tuning white.

"Please don't be sad. You helped me with my pain… thank you." Those were his final words as he disappeared with the wind.

Doctor Jonathan Phoebus was destroying all evidence of his research after having backing it up, the chip he put in the in the Apollo to analyze the data was destroyed meaning that the brat was death, how he did not know, but after the visit he got from those brats earlier he knew he had something to do, he activated his house security system in case they came back.

His eyes widened as he began to hear shoots, he quickly took a bag with his personal notes of his research as he heard explosions closer and closer, he used a back door that was in his laboratory that connected to an escape vehicle, he hopped on and stepped on the accelerator.

After he was in a decent distance he saw from the mirror of his car that his house was on fire and more explosions were happening.

He sighed in relieve as he thought he had escaped just to see Drake standing in the way, his eyes widened as he stepped the accelerator to run him over, just to see Drake do a quick motion with his hands.

Instead of running him over his car was split in two, the 2 pieces fell and began to slide until both stopped, not a second latter a hand pulled out from his car and threw him to the ground.

It was dark so he was surprised to see 2 sets of crimson glowing eyes along a shining red blade, he figure took him by the collar and began to strangle him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about?"

Drake put more force in his hand.

"Ok ok, just let me breath." He lessened the grip a little

"After the failure of that project, i was fired for putting the life's of the subject in danger, none of those fools knew that with these we could revolutionize the world, if a few men had to die for it so be it, but after I was fired and most of the research destroyed I was left without nothing even if I knew the research at the perfection I couldn't do it without money.

That's when they appeared they said they were interested in my project, that they would fund it, and that they told me where I could find the perfect subjects for it, they would tell me where to find them."

"How many?" asked Drake barely able to control his rage.

"4 all of them died at few days but this one, oh this one was big, maybe it had to be for the fact he was a faun-" Drake`s grip tightened making the doctor not being able to talk.

"His name was Stag." Said Drake as he let him go and slashed his cheek like he did with Stag except the effects would be different, Drake turned around and took the bag from his car hopped in lambert.

"Are you really gonna let me leave thank you." Said the man recovering his breath ignoring the sweating he was having.

"An eye for an eye…" said Drake as the doctor began to notice something.

"What did you do to me? why I am feel like I am burning." Soon after he ignited in fire.

"… A tooth from a tooth…"

"Please help me, it burn, it burns" said the man his face began to melt.

"An a devil for a devil." Said Drake as lambert began to run where Axl was, ignoring the burning man who was soon become nothing but dust in the wind.

as he reached the encounter point he saw Axl talking with little taller man who had blue eyes, he was wearing a white with black alone with some red lines along with a hat of the same colors and in his waist he could see a sword.

Drake got closer the 2 gaining a glare from both as he handled the bag to Axl.

"He had this with him, it looked important since he took it, he also confessed that he experimented with orphans, also that he had a partner who paid him so he could start his research again" Said Drake and the turned around and began to walk back not noticing that the man was analyzing Drake.

"That would be all colonel, I will sent my report tomorrow." Said Axl as he went after Drake.

The fly to beacon was quite not of them said everything.

They were walking to their dorm when Drake stopped in the fountain area.

"Axl can you please take care of lambert for tonight I would like to stay here for a while." Said Drake as he motioned lambert to go with Axl, he did while walking with Axl with a sad face as he just nodded.

He found a beach in which he sat as he took of his goggles and put his hands in his knees as his palms covered his face while tears fall from his cheeks.

'How the hell can someone like me be a good guy, when I didn't hesitate to kill a child.' Were the thought of Drake as tears keep falling from his cheeks.

In some place in the city of Vale there were a big number of people one of them was sitting in a table in front of all of them.

"So Phoebus is death, doesn't matter, we got what we wanted from him, any idea who killed him." Said the man that looked like the leader.

"Yes and you are not gonna believe who is." Said one of the figures as he handed him an scroll with footage.

It was a photo of both Drake and Axl in the living room of Jonathan Phoebus.

"Hahahahahahaha, indeed this is a surprise, looks like Axl got a new partner, eagle why don't you go and pay our his new partner a visit, see how much does know, and how much of a threat is it. "

**AN: I didn't like this chapter, or at least the second half then again I see many authors saying the same of some of their own but like theirs this one was necessary for the story, lot of things that will happen in the future.**

**Now for Yang's defeat, she literally puts the saiyan rule of "Whenever being beat the living shit out to death they get stronger." And he hair really rocks May I add. But they way I see it, it has a fatal weakness, the person doesn't have to beat Yang to death or something like that, if someone manages to neutralize her and made tired then it could be her end as you could see what it did there, if you think I am mistaken let me know.**

**As you could see I introduced another 2 or 3 character from the megaman x series and they will keep coming and only a few or one as robots. **

**Also this is how I am gonna do the next chapters.**

**Original chapter**

**Original chapter with jaunedice (I think this one will be short)**

**Original Chapter**

**The events of the last 2 episode of volume one with a lot of apperences.**

**And finally an original character.**

**Then I will begin with volume one.**

**The summary had been change btw.**

**And for Deplexx, yes I have plan for Adam to pose as a double agent but will still be loyal to the white fang, you will have to see in the future.**


	7. Who hunts who?

**AN: thanks a lot for the people that commented, follow and favorite this story it means a lot.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 6**

Two gunslinger could be found I a training, one stood from the distance while shooting a great quantity of visible air bullets, and the other one was using his own two guns and his agility to deflect each bullet who by they way was doing and would be doing better if it wasn't for his personal cheer leader.

"Go Ren dodge, go Ren dance!" said Nora who had been cheering the moment they started his training, why was she here Axl brought her, and besides her was lambert who was also cheering.

Although Ren was doing fine ignoring his childhood friend but then again it all changed when he felt a sudden change in the wind behind him, he did a 90 degree turn and began to spin his gun without thinking while doing the same from the other side since from both there were a bullets barrages from both side.

While doing so he saw how in front of him appeared another barrage making Ren flip back a little avoiding the barrage by a millimeter, he was about to lose his balance and fall to the ground when the barrages stopped.

"That is enough for today, tomorrow we will your aura usage, I hope you had been doing the exercises because you will be exhausted" said Axl as Ren laid in the floor.

"I still do not understand why you bought Nora." Said Ren panting heavily sine Axl hasn't disperse the dense air around him.

Axl snapped his fingers making the air normal again, truth to be told he had completely forgotten about it, "For distraction, you might have ones in future battles and your minds need to be cool about it, and judging from the beginning of the training you were distracted."

Nora got closer and pulled him from the floor and began to dry his sweat with a towel, while lambert and Axl began to leave the area.

"Wait."

Said Ren while still being attacked by Nora`s towel.

"What`s up with Drake lately?" asked Ren

"What do you mean?" asked Axl knowing full well what he was talking about.

"He has been colder than usual, he doesn't let anyone get close to him just by walking away, not even Ruby and he seems a little paler than usual, plus the fact that whenever Cardin does something stupid he uses more force than usual…. Not than anyone cares much about that one." Said Ren as Nora voiced her ideas saying he should just break his legs.

"He is find, he is just thinking about something that has been eating him from the inside, he will be back to his not so colder self soon." Said Axl as he and lambert walked outside, knowing full well that it would take sometime before he gets back to normal.

Yang Xiao Long was usually a happy person with a terrible sense off joking but lately she has been furious at a certain 'goggled bastard' as she puts it.

It has been 3 days and he has been avoiding everyone, she wanted a rematch from their last fight so bad that she had waited in front of his room to made it official, but couldn't thanks to another goggled bastard.

She could still recall the events that happened after the fight that day.

Flashback (Location team`s RWBY room)

_"Are you sure you are okay?" asked her sister with worry seeing it was the first time she has lost a match._

_"For the 5th time yes I am fine." Said Yang with a smile trying to assure her sister, truth to be told she felt happy she lost even if it is not the kind of lost she wanted to have, but still now she had someone that could fight her level._

_"At least you are okay, although he shouldn't have froze you nearly to death." Said Weiss._

_"I think he was holding back a little, I mean he did beat a rare type of Grimm." Said Blake thinking if there wasn't a way that the fight ended sooner._

_"I don't really care the only, I know is that I want the rematch now." Said Yang punching her fist together._

_"Well bad luck, neither him or Axl are in the academy, they went to vale to which I have to bet, it is for another contract. Probably related to the call Axl got in the middle of the fight." Said Weiss, making Yang throw a tantrum._

_"Relax Yang, why don't you ask Ren, he should know when they are getting back."_

_Said Ruby._

_"Why would Ren know?" asked Blake a little intrigued._

_"Well Ren asked Axl to train him with his guns, it looks like they have been doing it for a while now."_

_"So that explains why his moves in the recent matches were similar and lethal... and you know this how?" Said Weiss._

_"Well it was an early morning of Sunday, and I have to do some of the assignments that the leaders have, when I was done I caught the side of Axl sparring with Ren while Drake was reading a book and lambert sleeping, when I asked what they were doing and got my answer I asked if he could do the same with me. He said no, but offered with a smile to teach me a new move for my Scythe" said Ruby taking a deep breath and the looking down._

_"But forbid me to use, unless it was against a Grimm."_

_Yang raised her head as she remembered the conversation she heard early, she could hear how Drake had Ruby into consideration._

_"Ruby, Have Drake ever help you in anything else?" asked Yang as the other two looked at her thinking the same think._

_"Well, he have helped me with my Scythe giving me advices from time to time, also with some of my lessons when I don't understand something, also that time he gave advices to be a good leader… and he give me a lot cookies with chocolate chips on them." Said Ruby while drooling in the last part._

_"Does he always smile at you?" asked Yang trying to hold her suspicions._

_"Yes, every time, he doesn't at you?" asked Ruby in general._

_"Well he smiled at me when we met and he showed me the library, other than that none." Said Blake remembering the day she got to beacon._

_"I made him chuckle ones at a comment I made about Professor Port." Said Weiss._

_'So the only person he hasn't smiled at has been me?' thought Yang as she had discarded the possible future love relationship between her sister and Drake, but looked more like a caring big brother relationship._

_"Argh forget it." Said Yang as she stood up from her bed and went outside and knocked JNPR`s door, seconds later the door opened to reveal Pyrrha._

_"Oh, hello Yang what can I do for you."_

_"Hey Pyrrha is Ren there is something I need to ask him." Said Yang while rubbing her temples._

_"He is here but, he is rather busy at the moment." Said Pyrrha as she stepped from the door to reveal Ren doing push ups with his 2 index fingers…. Vertically, wearing his usual attire and sweating a lot ._

_"Hey… Ren umm I was… wondering if you knew when Drake and Axl would return from vale?" said Yang a little amazed for what she was seeing._

_"They…. Usually….night…late." said Ren between pushups._

_"Thanks." Said Yang as he looked at Pyrrha "Why is he doing it like that?"_

_it was Ren who answered "Axl…is…a sadist." _

_After that Yang returned to her room and later at night she sat in front of his room waiting for him wondering why he was so cold with her but yet stood up for her against goodwitch._

_It had passed a long time when she heard footstep, she stood up to see if he was Drake, she was disappointed when she saw Axl with lambert in his shoulder, who by the was looked sad._

_"What are you doing here Blondie?" asked Axl in his robotic voice but she could feel he was no mood to talk._

_"I am waiting for Drake." Said Yang looking at him._

_"Whatever it is for, forget it, neither me nor him are in the mood for anything right now. Leave for another time." Said Axl passing her as he headed to his room._

_'What the hell happened for lambert to be so sad and Axl so angry.' Thought Yang as she headed to her room following Axl advice._

_End of flashback_

Now it was Sunday, and her along with her team plus JP were with them soon after the rest of team appeared.

"Wow, Axl really did a number with you this time" said Blake seeing how pale Ren was.

"You should have seen him, Ren was dancing jumping, he even did the matrix" said Nora wondering what was he talking about.

"Axl put me to avoid his air bullets… millions of them… sadist" said Ren as his head hit the table.

"He wasn't kidding." Said Yang "Was Drake with you guys?"

Nora shook her head; "According with Axl, Ozpin called him to his office and hasn't seen him in all day after that."

"I see." Said Yang.

"So what are your plans for today Weiss anything I could join up." Said Jaune trying to hit on Weiss without much success as always.

"Keep dreaming Arc, but I am already busy, I need to prepare Ruby for an exam we have next week." Said Weiss

"As cold as always ice queen." Said Yang looking away innocently while everyone minus Ren laughed.

Some time later they stood up and the teams went their different ways.

"So what are you two going to do today?" asked Ruby.

"I think I will head to vale, I feel like riding my bike, wanna tag with me Blake." Said Yang

"Sorry but I think I am gonna pass, I need some me time in the library." Said Blake.

"Gonna read that dirty book of yours aren't you?" asked Yang making blakes face turn as red as Ruby`s hood.

"It is not a dirty book." Said Blake while Yang just replied "Right whatever you say."

All of them headed their respective ways as Yang took her bike and took the long road to head to vale.

Drake was sitting in a bar in the dark side of the city of vale; the club was filled with people talking and dancing while Drake sat in the main counter while the owner of the club looked at him as if Drake was ready to do something.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that?" asked Drake

The last time he was here was about his first month working with Axl, it looked like the owner of this place was a good information broker.

The moment he and Axl stepped in the club all the man that worked here steeped back clearing the way and looking at Axl with fear.

It looked like Axl had come here to get information of the mafia group that targeted important people, Weiss among them.

Junior the owner of the bar didn't want to give any information especially one as important as that, Axl of course knew how to be resourceful, in short he destroyed the bar which was funny because a couple of days before by a girl.

But it was not for that they feared Axl, it looks like after the explosion of the place and the complete annihilation of the whole place and the destruction of the mafia family, it wasn't hard for Junior to figure who was the responsible.

"Sorry brat, but it has been nearly 3 months since the last "Club destruction" and with you here I am just sure something will happen." Said junior while he cleaned some glasses.

"if you keep thinking like that something indeed will happen." Said Drake as he took a zip from his drink.

"By the way aren't you to young to be here drinking? You look like you can hold up your own."

"Aren't you to old to get your ass kick by a teenage girl?" asked Drake as he finished his drink and ordered another one.

Junior eye`s twitched at that and muttered "Stupid blondes, always think they are smarter than anyone.", that made Drake raised an eyebrow.

'It looks like he has something against blondes, wouldn't be surprised if the one that destroyed his club before Axl was a blonde… it couldn't be.' Drake discarded the thought as he got another drink.

"Where is that friends of your anyway?"

"He is busy, we got decided that we should take a free day." Said Drake, as junior got closer.

"Speaking of which, by any way wouldn't you 2 be the ones taking care of the incident that happened 3 days ago right?"

Drake froze at that, "How did you?"

"I am information broker brat, this is my stuff."

Drake put his drink down and looked at junior for a second.

"How much do you know about that incident?"

"I knew that the responsible was that doctor that got fired recently from the Schnee company, also that a certain group pay him to continue his research, let me tell you something interesting, the families of the subject used where killed one week before the good doctor took them, coincidence I don't think so."

'It must have been the group that paid him, he said the they will tell him where to find the perfect subject.'

"you wouldn't happen to know who this group is do you?"

Junior shook his head.

"it looks like I am as blind as you brat, I was hoping you would know."

Both gave a sigh.

"If you find anything let me know I will pay good for the information." Said junior

Drake nodded but had another question.

"You may not know who they are but do you know any of their moves or their objectives?"

"The only thing I know it is that there have been weird moves at big scale in the whole remnant, assault at various industries, valuable shipment stolen, weird prototype weapons among them, etc. the only thing I can say for sure is that they are not the white fang nor anyone I may know of."

'A third party huh? One being the white fang and the other one should be considered to be Torchwick, although that clown looks more like the type to take orders' thought Drake as he stood up and paid junior for the drinks.

"Thanks for everything I will keep in mind what you said." Said Drake as he began to walk our of the club.

When Drake got out of the club he started to walk in the direction of the heliport, he got in an intersection and stood there for a second, until he turned left leading to a construction side.

From afar a man wearing a purple cloak and everything black on the inside of it watched Drake as he then proceeded to his objective.

'Looks like I had more luck than sting Mammoth.'

Drake walked inside a building in construction, in better terms of words the same building Axl blew up a couple of months ago.

"I am in no mood to this kind of crap today, so I would appreciate if we finish this soon, so I can go and focus in more important things."

As soon as he said that Drake heard claps coming from higher floors.

He looked at the direction of the sound to see a man with purple hair and cloak with yellow slit eyes looking at him.

"You are pretty good in detecting me, then again I couldn't expect less from Axl`s partner." Said the man as he took his cloak to reveal a set of purple metalic wings.

"Nice to meet you Drake, my name is storm eagle, and this is a test." As soon as he said that a twister appeared from behind Drake sending him to a wall and destroying it.

Eagle descended from the building and saw the destroyed structure.

"Don't tell me that`s all you got?" asked eagle disappointed.

Soon after from the debris came a figure attacking with a thrust making eagle eyes widened and jumped high returning to the building followed by Drake who followed with blades in hand.

The distance between floor and ceiling was big enough so the Faunus could fly with out a problem, but for Drake that was an annoyance, he was shooting energy blade after energy blade without much luck of hitting, while the eagle who was now firing two twisters sets out of nowhere, shot after shot.

"What aren't you gonna say anything?" asked eagle while he kept shooting.

Drake just kept avoiding the attacks giving eagle enough time go to an open part of the construction and then began to ascend to the sky.

Drake couldn't let him gain height knowing he would have he advantage, he unsheathed his blades and jumped to the other side of the building while putting energy in his foot as he began running vertically in the wall and gave a boost just so he could jump to where eagle was, he dispelled the energy in his feet and extended his hands for 2 sets of chains to appear.

The chains reached eagle`s leg making him look down in surprise to see Drake in mid air holding the chains with his hands, he was about to create a twister that would hit him directly, that was until Drake pulled the chains with all his strength making him come at Drake at high speed as pulled kneeled both legs to his chest and when eagle was near him he used as a platform and jumped with enough strength in his legs to send the eagle slammed in the floor while Drake was high on the air out of the higher level of the building.

While reaching his maximum high he unsheathed both blades and created an small platform behind below him he reached heaven in the sly sending an small energy to the sky making cloud gather above him sending azure lighting to heaven, he the raised hell and pointed at where the eagle was, realizing all the energy he was receiving from the azure lighting via heaven, he released the energy via hell creating a big red electric beam that hit the floor, the way of energy was so big that destroyed some of the higher floors in the process.

The beam began to disappear along with the clouds above him.

He took off his goggles to reveal his red eyes beginning to turn emerald again.

The calm didn't take much because he felt something on his back, from behind him came a twister that began to push him back to the ground, making him drop his goggles and close his eyes by the intensity of the wind, he thought on creating a pair of chains and get a hold on to something, but there was nothing in mid air to do that since he knew the beam had destroyed the higher floors, his thought were interrupted as he felt an impact in his chest.

The twister that was pushing him disappear, he opened his eyes to see eagle wearing a metal gauntlet making contact with his chest leaving him without air.

"How?" asked Drake coughing a little blood.

"This wings are not just for show, It would have been problematic if I had hit the jacket." Said eagle as he grabbed Drake and threw him to the ground, following by a twister that slammed him on it.

"Karma is a bitch huh?" said eagle as his right hand began to be covered in a little twister making it look like if he had a drill instead of a hand.

"Couldn't expect no less from you." Said eagle who was charging at Drake who was unconscious on the ground.

An hour ago.

Axl was lean back in one of the bench on the fountain while lambert slept in his leg.

He was thinking in the event of the day when stag died, thinking if there was another way he could have save the child.

Drake could have used hell to absorb the flames, but the Apollo would have keep making more until the point he would have die anyway, if they had ripped the crystal from his chest they would have kill him, doesn't matter what they think of there was no way to save stag.

"can I sit?" Axl turned to see Blake with a book in her hand 'Why I not surprised'.

"Yeah sure." Said Axl as Blake sat next to him with her book closed.

"I suppose you are not here to read?" asked Axl as Blake just nodded.

"I am here to ask what is with Drake lately, since you 2 returned to whatever mission you were he is more distant than ever." Said Blake with concern in her voice.

"That is for me to know and for you to never found out." Said Axl as he leaned back at the sky, making blade angry ready to leave when she heard something.

"He killed someone." Said Axl plain and simple.

"What?" asked Blake in disbelief.

"What you heard."

"I don't get it, he killed with you the guys with camouflage that night and he didn't feel affected by it. I can accept it since it was in self-defense and I can assure you so do the others."

"This time it is different, it was an innocent a kid no less." Said Axl making Blake eyes widened.

"How did it happened?" asked Blake not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Summarized version: evil scientist uses test subject for evil project, kid the subject, he goes out of control feeling the pain of the experiment shouting that someone ended it, Drake took the choice and ended his life, even thought the kid didn't feel anything and thanked Drake before he passed away."

"What are you worried about?" asked Blake while thinking that if she had been her, she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger.

"I don't know what he is feeling right now, I can assure it is not guilt more like worry."

"Worry?"

"He didn't hesitated when he did the move, and stood calm when he saw the kid pass out, I think he is worried he isn't felling any guilt for it."

"You really worried about him." Said Blake

"Of course I do, he is my partner after all, I don't wanna lose another one."

Blake made a note about that comment for another time.

"If you really think that, then you should have asked him personally." Said Blake.

"I would but he has been avoiding me along with lambert since then." Said Axl while said dog was still sleeping.

"You will have to force him to talk to you eventually." Said Blake

"I guess I would need to use my guns to force him then." Said Axl as his scroll began to sound.

"Give me a sec kit cat." Said Axl ignoring Blake`s deathly glare.

"Unknown number…. Hello… he Jetstream long ti- what did you just said." Blake looked Axl with concern it looked like something had happened.

30 minutes ago.

Adam Taurus was in one of the warehouse of the white fang sleeping after a mission, when all of the sudden he began ear gunshots coming from the hangar. He took his blade and putted on his mask and opened the door to see some of the members in the floor with spikes on their bodies and some of them burned to death.

He got closer to see check the bodies when he felt a wave of heat coming from he left, he gave a back step and drew his blade, he saw a fat man wearing an armor standing in front of him with a ring in his nose and to what it looked two fire torrents in each hand.

"You have some nerve attacking one of our bases fatso."

The fat man just raised both arms and said before start shooting "That is your own fault. You got in our businesses 3 months ago. Now we are just dealing with loose ends."

'3 months ago…. Rattrap!' thought Adam as began to dodge each of the shoots easily as he got closer to cut both weapons, that was until he felt great pain in his leg.

He jumped back as he saw he had an spike stabbed to his leg.

'when did he?' his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the fat man still firing at him.

He took the spike and pulled it out ignoring the pain as he dodged that last one with difficulty.

The man just stood there as he lowered his arms.

"you had a perfect opportunity to kill him right there and you failed." Said the man out loud and Adam knew he wasn't talking to him.

Adam began to look around to see only him and no one else and then felt it again the same pain as before but this time in both legs.

He falls on his knees as he began to contain his anger.

"You were saying?" Adam could ear a rasp voice around him but still couldn't see anything to finally reach to the conclusion that the guy could turn invisible.

"Hmm… still you failed the previous one, doesn't matter right now, lets just end him so we can go and help captain eagle with Axl`s partner." Said the fat man as he raised he guns and fired 2 giant fire beams not seeing that Adam had his hand on his blade and his hair was glowing.

He made a quick draw making the beam split in two.

"oh he still has some in him, doesn't mater I will end him this time" Said the invisible one as Adam was sheathing his blade.

"I am sorry but that was your first and only chance you will get." Said Adam as he sheathed his blade completely.

As soon as he said that the fat man was cut in half and also did the invisible one as his body appeared split in two and lastly so did the hangar.

He looked at the invisible not so invisible man to see that he had some kind of spike shooter in his arms and guessed that what made him invisible was his semblance.

He looked around to see the whole place destroyed and the members that lived here death.

'Someone will pay for this, but first I have to warn Axl.'

"Are you ok?" asked Axl as he heard Adam`s story

"_Yes I am afraid that I can't say the same about the others._"

"I am sorry about your friends and I thank you for the warning, take care, I will tell you if I found the one who sent the attack."

He hang up and looked at Blake with was looking at him with confussion.

"Something has happened I need to look for Drake as soon as possible, can you please take care of lambert?"

Blake just nodded as he gave her lambert and then began to fly at high-speed.

"Flame mammoth and sting chameleon and worst of all storm eagle, they are beginning to move. I just hope I made it in time."

Yang Xiao long had just bought some new rounds for her Ember Celica and decided to head back to beacon, she then noticed a giant cloud forming in a construction area followed by blue lighting and then a big electric red beam going down causing a major shockwave,

She headed there to see what was happening as she parked bumblebee a couple of blocks away, she ran to the construction and jumped in the highest floor that was not destroyed to see something in horror.

In the air there was Drake who looked like if he had been punched and left without air as she looked he was coughing blood.

The metallic winged Faunus threw him to the ground as a twister finished slamming him on it, she then saw as the man created some kind of drill forming in his hand and began to descend at high speed at an unconscious Drake.

That was it, Yang`s eyes were red in anger as she jumped and launched a fist with ember Celica armed and ready, she was able to connect the punch and fired a round successfully sending the man flying to the other side of the building in construction.

"Who the h-" eagle didn't finish the sentence as had to dodge the fist of an angry Yang as she began to shoot her weapon, not giving the guy any time to attack.

Close combat has never been eagle forte, so he decided to take a punch as he blocked his chest making him fly back a little, which was what he wanted as he created a twister from his hand directly at Yang who evade it and began charge at him not noticing the smirk in his face as the same twister hit her in the back sending straight to him just to receive a fist in the stomach from his metal gauntlet making her caught blood, after that he pulled her from the hair and began to slam her in the ground over and over until he got bored and threw her to the wall, he noticed he had some hair in his arms.

"I don't know who you are girl but you shouldn't have intervened in something you don't understand." Said eagle as he cleaned his hands and went to finish Drake only to notice that the place was beginning to bright, he turned around just to receive direct impact in the chest while Yang's hair looked like she was in flames and her red eyes were glowing more.

"You bastard!" screamed Yang as she gave fist after fist all of them in the chest and end it with an uppercut sending eagle flying destroying ceiling after ceiling until he reached the last available floor.

Yang jumped down to see how Drake was, she jumped down as her hair and eyes returned to normal.

She looked his body immobile; she began to run where he was until a twister appeared around her, soon the twister began to mad here levitate and soon she was beginning to lose air.

Eagle just landed in front of the twister giving his back to Drake.

He was pissed, humiliated by a teenage girl, but it didn't mattered to him since she was gonna die soon.

"As I said you shouldn't have intervened little girl" said eagle as he began to levitate and spread both arms ready to clap them together making the pressure of the twister crush her organs.

He was stopped making his palms 1 cm of distance between each other.

"What? Why cant I move?" his hands began to move on their own and soon after the twister disappeared revealing a barely conscious Yang who was about to fall in the ground if it wasn't because in looked like if she had landed in a net made of tiny lines of black.

Eagle saw this as he began to notice the same types of lines surrounding him.

"Yang are you ok?" eagles eyes widened as he heard drakes cold voice.

Yang jumped from the net and gave a nod as she saw Drake, he had both arms raised and she could see the lines tied to his fingers making them bleed.

"You should have kill me instead of giving your monologue while trying to splash Yang, even thought I don't know if that would have work with her, but even so I was not gonna let her feel the pain." Said Drake as he motioned his fingers to turn him around just to meet Drake`s crimson eyes while Yang walked and stood next to him.

"Are you ok?" she just nodded as he then turned to see eagle.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Drake

"I needed to see if you were the real deal, now that is see what you are doing, I know you are." Said eagle.

"All of these for being paired with Axl?"

"Yes, it did began with him after all, now you are officially a target."

"You are part of that organization aren't you, the one moving in the shadows besides the white fang?" eagle`s eyes widened for a second and then began to laugh.

"hahahahaha, you don't know now this is rich. Kill me I wont say a thing."

Drake`s eyes hardened at that, "With pleasure." He began to close both hands slowly making the lines around eagle`s body tighten making him scream in pain, Yang stopped him by standing next to him and looking up at his eyes and grabbing his hands.

"That is enough, there is no need to kill him" said Yang

"He will come back for me or Axl." Said Drake looking directly at Yang's eyes.

"If he does just beat him back, there is no need to kill him if he cant fight anymore." Said Yang with determination as her eyes changed to red.

Red stared at Red for a full minute.

"Fine but that doesn't mean he goes unpunished for this." Said Drake as he gently moved Yang around and moved 2 of his fingers ripping of his metal wings ignoring his screams.

"The next time, you come at me or any of my friends, I will end you, and there is no entity that will save you." Said Drake as he began to walk with Yang following behind both ignoring.

"You will regret this Drake, you, Axl and the whole hunters!"

"Any idea why he attacked you?" asked Yang.

They had retrieved Bumblebee and walked to a near park, Drake had decided to lay down in the grass with Yang next to him.

"He said that he was there to test me if I was a threat. Guess I passed with flying colors" said Drake with his eyes closed.

Yang looked at his hand "It looks like the cuts already healed."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, Drake was enjoying the tranquility but of course someone else couldn't.

"Can I ask you something?"

considering she saved his life he didn't see any harm.

"Shot."

"Why do you treat my sister with so much care?"

"She reminds me a lot to someone I care, that is all." Said Drake 'Half lie, half true.'

"Really? That`s all?" asked Yang sitting up looking a him, Drake opened his eyes emerald met cian.

"Are you insinuating what I think? The answer is no miss Xiao Long." Yang frowned at that-

"You know since I save your life, the least thing you could do is drop all formalities."

"You can blame miss goodwitch for that."

Yang`s eyes widened at that, "What do you mean?"

"I am an Orphan, I was found by Ozpin and other hunters, they raised me and trained me. although you already knew that last part."

Yang kept looking at him as he pulled something from his jacket, to reveal the chain with the green D.

"This and the jacket are the only things I got from the night they found me."

"Have you ever wondered what happened to your parents?"

"I have never had the need, this is the life I am living thanks to those hunters."

Yang decided to lay back and decided to ask the other thing that has been bugging her.

"What happened 3 night ago?" at that Drake`s eye widened.

"You have been avoiding everyone since that time, plus I waited in front of your room and saw Axl and lambert, Axl told me not to bother you. So it is not hard to guess that something happened that night."

Drake sat in the grass and looked at Yang, this time it was red vs cian, and Yang noticed this.

"What happened?" said Yang as she sat, Drake broke the contact and glared fat at the distance.

"I killed an innocent." Yang`s eyes widened at that, but also by the fact that his voice was as cold as always.

Yang didn't know what to think at that, he had seen him kill before, the night he fought against Axl.

But that time it was in order to protect Weiss and the others, her included.

"How did it happened?" asked Yang with a voice as cold as her own while putting her face in front of him.

Drake told her everything, leaving outside the fact of a third party.

"I didn't hesitate in that moment, and I don't feel guilty of what I did. That is what has been tormenting me for the last days." Said Drake as for the first time Yang could feel the sadness in his face.

Drake was expecting Yang to call him monster or something amongst those lines, but instead her arm in his shoulder and looked at him with a sad face

"You don't feel guilty because you did the right thing, have you not done the cut, he would have burned to death suffering all the way, you didn't have remorse for it because you knew the best you could, you cant just accept it."

Drake relief by hearing that, as if a great weight was taken from him.

Yang saw as his eyes returned to nomal and saw a sight she wanted to see for a time.

"Thank you Yang, you really know what to say in the right moments." Said Drake as he gave Yang a really sincere smile.

Yang just looked at him as he stood up and then offered his hand to Yang.

"Lets go the way to beacon by land takes a lot of time, and since my dumbass partner is not here to make us fly, I guess your bike will have to do."

Yang took his hand and stood up as she saw he returned to his poker face but also noticed something else.

"Hey, where are your goggles?"

Drake just stood there, looked at her, then at the sky.

"I lost them during the whole fight." Said Drake as he knew he just couldn't ask Ozpin another pair.

"you know, you shouldn't wear them, it is a crime hide that sight."

He just sighed as he sat in the bike while Yang putted on her helmet.

"Not happening Yang."

She looked at him while tuning on her bike.

"Then it is official, every time we talk only I get to see your eyes." Said Yang as she started to drive, while Drake just sighed 'This woman is impossible.'.

"By the way have you been drinking?" asked Yang since she knew full well the smell of alcohol.

"I had a terrible influence." Said Drake plain and simple.

"You know, maybe you should invite me a drink sometimes in the future, I know a guy that would let us drink for free." Said Yang as she took the highway.

"Maybe when you turn 18." Said Drake wondering if Qrow was also responsible for this attitude.

"I will hold you to that. Oh I almost forgot I want the reamtch" Said Yang while speeding up.

'This is gonna be a long trip to beacon.' Thought Drake

Storm Eagle was walking in an alley, he wasn't able to focus meaning he couldn't use his semblance at least he had completed the mission, now he only needed to pass the message.

"Well well well, he really did a number with you."

Eagle froze at the voice, it was robotic but he knew full well who was.

He turned around just to receive 2 bullets in his legs.

"Long time no see eagle, how long has it been 5 years, you look like shit." Said Axl as he got closer.

"I am surprised your brother hasn't found out what you are doing, do you really think you will be able to hide him forever?"

Axl just raised his gun straight to the head.

"No, but I can damn sure buy some time."

**BANG**

**AN: that`s it folks 3 of the original mavericks are death.**

**I know that you may think that the figth between Adam and those 2 was short, I twas because it was supposed be short, plus I wanted to made an small canon for they guy, considering that Monty may not show him until the end of this volume.**

**Another thing I forgot to mention last chapter is that Ren will have an stronger role here along with Jaune, although I plan to be to follow canon as much as I can.**

**Almost forgot again, next chapter I have prepared an small cameo from another series, or at least an incarnation per say, here is a hint, she resembles Yang in some ways.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Cat Fight

**AN: so after some research I came to 2 conclusions: 1) Adam is the tallest member of the whole show so far, 2) since Monty hasn't release the heights for the characters and as I was looking some heights, I have decided that both Drake and Axl would be the same tall as Ren.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 7**

In the middle of the night in some place of remnant there could be found a woman sleeping peacefully in her bed, her line of duty didn't always let her relax as much as she wanted to, that`s why when the sound of her scroll could be heard she wanted to destroy the thing.

Without getting of her bed she raised her arm to grab the scroll that was in the table next to her bed.

Still feeling sleeping she lazily answered.

"I do not know who this is I a rather not care, call later." Said the woman as she hanged out and began to make herself comfortable again, but the scroll began to sound again.

"What!" said the woman still sleepy, 1 second later her eyes widened at the voice of the other side.

"Commander I am so sorry I didn't…" said bullet as she was cut from the other line.

She heard as her superior gave her a order to which she just nodded to herself.

"Roger that I will take the first ship to vale. Have a good night commander."

The woman hanged out, and leaned back on her bed.

"Goddammit Axl." Were the last word of the woman before she returned to sleep.

"So Blondie save you huh?" asked Axl as all he and Drake were in the cafeteria while lambert ate the biggest tower of pancakes he has ever eaten in apology for ignoring him the last couple of days.

"yeah, and she is gonna rub it for a long time, I can feel it." Said Drake, he looked at Axl in a serious manner.

"So let`s recap shall we?" asked Drake

Axl just nodded and began talk.

"Three former MH nor mavericks attacked you and Adam yesterday, sting chameleon and flame mammoth were low class so Adam didn't have much trouble, then there was storm eagle, now he was a dangerous one I am just happy your save, gonna need to thank Blondie somehow." Said Axl as Drake voiced his thoughts

"Do you think they targeted me to get you you?"

Axl nodded his head "pretty much, I am one of those bastards major annoyance." Said Axl as lambert and Drake looked at him.

"we know the feeling."

"Your words hurt D." said Axl as he looked at Drake who was thinking about something.

"I should have kill him." Said Axl

"Relax, if he comes he not only has to worry about you, but also me and lambert." Said Axl as lambert barked in agrrement.

'Besides I already took care of him.' Thought Axl.

"Wow those are a lot of pancakes." They all looked to see teams RWBY and JNPR

"You haven't seen anything yet, Drake had to bought over 30 different types of cookies for him to talk to him again" said Axl as Ruby tried to made a deal with lambert, for some reason everyone in the table thought it was normal… in their standards.

"Sorry again that I had to cut our training session today…" said Axl

"There is no pr-" Axl interrupted Ren

"That is why tomorrow we will do the double, so sleep well."

Ren just gave one of his signature sighs and then gave a nod.

"Wow, you weren't kidding he is a sadist." Said Yang gaining a nod from everyone minus Axl and Drake.

"This? Oh this is nothing, my brother made me train one entire day without a break." Said Axl

"I know the feeling, he may not look like but Ozpin is also an slave driver, lambert can confirm it."

Lambert just nodded as he continued eating.

"What can of childhood did you 2 have?" asked Blake.

"Agitated ones." Said both at the same time.

"By the way were where you yesterday before the whole incident?" asked Axl

"I spent half of the afternoon in a bar, for some reason everyone who worked there was looking at me with fear, not just because I am friends with you but I think I hair has something to do about."

Yang froze at that but discarded the idea, there are many bars in vale, there is no way they could be thinking about the same bar she thought about it as he remembered something.

"Hey! Today is combat class, you promised you would give a rematch and I want it now!" said Yang while Axl began laugh.

"Blondie, it is a spar not an invitation to bed." Said Axl causing Yang shrug in embarrassment making everyone in the table laugh while Drake just had his poker face.

"I am fine by the rem-" Drake was interrupted by his scroll he saw the caller and saw it was Ozpin.

"Excuse me I have to pick this." Said Drake as he stood of the table.

"So is everything back to normal?" asked Blake eating her tuna as slowly her instinct let her.

"Well, as normal is in our standards, gotta say I need to thank you Blondie I don't know what you talked about but he is back to his normal cold self." Said Axl as he watched Drake from afar.

"Oh so Yang knows what to say in the right moments huh? Now that is a surprise." Said Weiss

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" asked an offended Yang.

"Exactly what I mean." Said Weiss, Yang was about to argue when Drake came back.

"I am afraid our match will have to hold, Ozpin wanted me to head to vale and pick something there… personally." Said Drake as lambert finished his food and hopped on the head gear.

"Wait I will go with you." Said Axl as he was about to stand up but Drake raised his arm signaling to stop.

"No, Ozpin ordered me specifically to go alone." Said Drake as he began to walk, not before looking at Yang, "Maybe we will have our match later in the day."

Said Drake as he left in a hurry.

"Wonder what was that about?" asked Weiss

"I don't know, but all of the sudden I feel a terrible omen coming." Said Axl

"Another attack?" asked Jaune not wanting to repeat again the ordeal of the first night.

"No, I don't know why but it is something bad." Said Axl while Yang could only count the hours for his return.

"You guys should be going, you have combat class now right?" asked Axl as he stood.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" asked Ruby.

"nah, without Drake there everything else would be a bore, even thought he himself is a bore with that poker face." Said Axl

"I think you are afraid you are paired up with me this time." Said Yang not looking at him as he began to walk but not without saying one last thing.

"No thanks, I already have one woman behind me wanting to kick my ass." Said Axl leaving the dinning hall

A certain woman sneezed as she was walking peacefully in the city of vale.

'Someone must be talking about me, anyway better keep searching'

Drake found himself in front of the VPD, ozpin had asked him to go and pick up some documents of great importance for him, the kind of that couldn't be send digitally.

"Lambert, please stay here, you know the rules." Said Drake as lambert jumped off the hood.

"I will try to be quick." Said Drake as he entered the PD.

He saw a great number of officers running around, he spotted the one that could be call the receptionist.

"Excuse me I am her-"

"Sorry kid we are busy right now in case you haven't notice." Said the man with dark glasses.

"It wont take long I am j-"

"Didn't you listen to me brat I said we are busy, can someone please ta-" the man didn't finish the sentence as Drake took him for the collar gaining the attention of the man and some of the officers, the man looked at Drake angry red eyes as he began to talk.

"Listen to me pal, I didn't want to come here either, I had to took a ship to get here, and for your information .airships. now I am gonna say this in words you understand, I am here to pick some documents for professor Ozpin they are very important, got it?" said Drake as he let go the man.

"Oh—should have said that sonner." Said the man not helping his case.

"Sorry sorry, please follow me." said the man as he got off the counter and made a motion to follow him.

Drake followed ignoring the looks as he entered a room were there were a lot file boxes on it, Drake kept following him as he felt someone calling for them.

"I am sorry but there is someone that wants to talk to you."

Drake raised an eyebrow.

"With me?"

"Yes it is a very important call all the way from atlas, you must be very important to be called by that person. You go look for the files and bring them to me, I will give them to these young man when the call is done." said the man that it looked like he had a major rank.

Drake followed him with a frown in his face, since he knew one person of important power and from atlas none the less, he didn't like that guy.

He the man motioned to enter a white room he stayed outside and closed the door, soon after an hologram of a man wearing white with a red tie black hair with a little grey on it and blue eyes, but the thing that could be most noted was the piece of metal in the forehead.

"It has been quite sometime Drake." Said the man known as General James Ironwood also known as:

"Tin head." Said Drake as he saw the eyes of the man.

"I see you still resent me since the last time."

"Correction, since the first time. What do you want general?"

"What can a man just speak with one his colleges apprentices?"

"Whenever you want to 'speak' is usually to get information out of someone."

The man just sighed.

"You need to understand that the reason I did what I did was for the good of all, your power in not fully understandable, I just wanted to see the true strength of it."

Drake`s eyes morphed at that comment.

"For the good of all! You triggered something you shouldn't Ozpin warned you yet you didn't give a damn, I almost killed a lot of innocent lifes for your fault, so do not say it was for the good of all." Said Drake not losing his composure but one could tell he was angry.

Before the man could talk again to counter argue Drake interrupted him.

"What do you really tin head?"

"*sigh* I heard you have been working with a maverick hunter?"

"What if I am?"

"Has he tell you anything of importance, has he taken you to their base of operations, I would appreciate if you tell me everything you know."

"And there is the paranoia!"

ironwood eyes hardened at that.

"That organization is not just powerful but also dangerous, they do not obey the government, we need to be prepare in case they launch an attack on all remnant, do you really want to have someone worst than the white fang around."

Drake just turned around.

"This conversation is over tin head."

"Drake don-" the transmission was cut as Drake opened the door to see the man that bought him, with the files in hand, without saying a word he took them and exited th PD.

'Always doing what he pleases just because he has a high rank.' Thought Drake as he put the files inside the jacket and began to look for lambert that wasn't around.

Ha gave a sigh as he looked around, he was in no mood for this, he spotted lambert in the corner of the next street with someone wearing a familiar cloak.

Drake got closer as he speaked.

"I thought I told you to stay in beacon Axl."

Axl was in his room in beacon without his mask sleeping peacefully while he felt a shiver in all his body but not enough to wake him up

The woman had been searching for her target all day without no luck, she reached a corner and gave a shout.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" shouted out loud while everyone around her stay away from her.

She looked down in defeat as he looked a blue puppy with collar with a knife on it looking at her blue eyes met hers for a while.

She kneeled down to pet the puppy.

"You wouldn't happen to know the person I am looking for ah cutie."

The dog just barked his head nodded.

The woman eyes widened at the realization of something.

"I am asking advice to a dog… I am so desperate" said the woman hopelessly

But then something got her attention a _voice_ to be precise.

"I thought I told you to stay in beacon Axl."

Her eyes widened she stood up and turned around to see a semi-spiky blonde with red eyes showing annoyance wearing a black jacket.

"Oh… I am sorry… I thought you were someone else, we will take our leave." Said Drake as lambert entered the hood.

He turned around and began to walk while the woman watched him for the back.

"Wait!" shouted the woman as she got closer while Drake turned around.

"I am sorry but I couldn't notice that you said the name of the person I am looking for, can you please tell me where can I find Axl?"

Drake was thinking deeply, she could be one of the mavericks Axl warned him about, but then again the cloak is similar and lambert is not reacting at her.

"Who are you? And what is your relationship with him?" asked Drake

"Oh.. sorry forgive my rudeness, I am Bullet, member of the Maverick Hunters." She said as she pulled off her hood and pulled her identification with a badge.

Drake recognized it since Axl had show it to him in the pass.

He looked at the woman; she had white hair, amber eyes, black skin dark skin and a scar above her nose, he also noticed she was a little taller and older than him.

"What reason do you need him for?" asked Drake a little convinced.

"Sorry, that is confidential, I would call him he always change the number of his scroll" said bullet as she looked at Drake hopefully, he then looked at lambert for approval which he nodded.

"Let`s go, he is in beacon, if we hurry we will catch the next airship." Said Drake as he began to walk with bullet who was thankful.

Drake had no idea the of the predicament he had put his partner.

It was lunch time in beacon and both teams were sitting together, Ruby and Pyrrha were worried about Jaune for the incident in the combat class, Weiss was polishing her nails, Blake reading one of her books and Yang listening with awe Nora`s story

"So, there we were in the middle of the night" said Nora putting a tone of mistery in her speech

"It was day." Ren interrupted while drinking some of his coffee.

"We were surrounded by ursa"

"They were Beowulf"

"Dozens of them!" said Nora standing up.

"two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down. Made a lot of lien selling ursa`s skin roughs"

Ren just sighed as he began to speak.

"She has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Meanwhile Pyrrha decided to began a conversation with Jaune.

"Jaune are you ok?"

Jaune was brought back from whatever he was thinking.

"Uh… yeah why?"

"It just that you seem a little not ok" said Ruby thinking in the same frequency of Pyrrha.

"Guys I am fine seriously, look." Said Jaune as he put hus thump up near his chest and gave a smile, who then looked at the table where CRDL was picking up the same girl Drake and Axl helped in the first days.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking up on you since the first week of school."

"Hmm who? Cardin Winchester nah, he just like to mess a round, you now practical jokes." Said Jaune making a motion with his hands saying it was nothing series.

"Oh please name one time he has "Bullied me."" said Jaune while making an emphasis.

"The time he threw your books from your hand." Said Blake.

"The time he activated your shield while entering classroom making you get stick." Said Ruby.

"The time when he locked you in one of the lockers and then activated it to send you flying" said Pyrrha

"You were lucky Drake and Axl saw the thing flying and helped you out, if not you would have ended in the forever fall." Said Yang while everyone looked at him with worry.

"Jaune you know that if you ever need help you just have to ask."

Said Pyrrha while Nora stood up with a gleam on her eyes.

"Oh we will break his legs."

"Guys really it is fine, besides it is not like if he is only a jerk to me."

"It hurts!" everyone turned to see Cardin pulling the girls ears.

Then something.

Cardin hand was removed gently from her ears and then his head along all of his team were slammed in the table several times followed by being slammed in the wall forcefully.

"Listen to me trash and company I am in no mood to tolerate you today, so I suggest you to drop it and if I see you doing something like that again…. I am gonna stick each one of your heads in another ones ass and then sent you rolling from the cliff of the emerald forest! Am I clear?" everyone turned to see Axl with one hand of the air as he moved it again making them to be slammed again to the wall, then he let them fall as he sat next to Ren as the girl passed him and thanked him.

"Wow what`s up with you?" asked Blake concerned and happy at the same time for what just happen.

Axl just raised his hand for everyone to see that his hand was shaking… a lot.

"Since the last 2 hours I have been feeling chills all over my body, something is coming." Said Axl.

"You said the same this morning but this time It looks serious." Replied Yang.

"Anyway freak out or not, you did something awesome!" said Ruby while nodding in approval.

"I need to go, see ya later in class." Said Jaune ignoring the looks of worry while Cardin looked pissed at him from afar the table while all his body hurt.

Lambert was amazed at what he was seeing, Drake was suffering from his usual airship sickness, bullet seeing this for a second with analytical eyes took his head and put it on her leg as a pillow, a very soft pillow.

Drake was about to ask what was she doing as she told him to give it a second.

Then… it was gone, his usual sickness it was gone and right now he could say I felt in heaven.

"How did you knew this will work?" asked Drake with a soft voice trying not to fall sleep.

She just gave an smile as she met his emerald eyes.

"My boyfriend has the same kind of sickness, this always help." She said with a soft voice.

"Lucky guy." Said Drake, he didn't feel jealous since he just met her today, but wished there was someone who could help him like that.

Soon after they got off the ship and Drake tried to call Axl actual number, he didn't pick up.

"He is not answering, so he is either sleeping or practicing with Ren."

"Ren?" asked bullet

"His apprentice."

"Oh… now that is a surprise usually he is the guy that prefers to be a loner. What`s your relationship with him anyway?"

They entered the campus heading to the training rooms as he answered.

"He and I fought, then he decided to stay and try to convince me to join the MH, he also help me train from time to time and we had completed a quite number of contracts." Said Drake not seeing the face of bullet.

'You have much to explain Axl.' Thought bullet as Drake saw a familiar team.

In front of them stood team RWBY all of them looking at the woman next to Drake.

"Hey who is she?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes at bullet.

"She is a MH like Axl, she is currently looking for him. You wouldn't happen to know where he is right?"

"yea after lunch he and Ren went to practice in one of the training rooms." Said Ruby

"Thanks Ruby, let`s go miss bullet." Said Drake as he passed team RWBY.

"Please call me bullet, you and I may end of working together in the future."

"Wait." Both turned to see a serious Yang looking at him.

"I am sorry but he and I have date right now." Said Yang confusing Drake.

"A date?... oh you mean the rematch?" Yang just nodded still looking at bullet who smirked put her hand around Drake`s and getting closer to him.

"I am sorry Blondie but I am afraid he is mine for now, maybe for another time." This angered Yang for a second, but then had an idea.

"OK, then why don't you and I fight grandma."

Drake didn't like where this was going.

"Excuse me?" asked bullet as her eyes twitched.

"You heard me, I mean you are an MH right, then you must be very good fighting someone like me should be no problem." Said Yang as she got closer.

"You want to fight, you got a fight but do not star crying I beat you." Said bullet as she took of her cloak.

That was not the best option to do there.

Every man that was around stopped what they were doing and began to look the confrontation that was about to happen between two ladies that like to show a lot of skin.

Bullet was wearing a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn-up short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist.

'Oh great.' Thought Drake as he noticed that bullet`s weapon was similar to Yang, then it cliqued, Axl already told him about bullet, 'similar to Yang in a lot of aspects.'

This was not going to end well.

They entered in one of the training rooms that had a platform so everyone else could see, the student called their friends making things worst.

"Those short are to criminal."

"Oh it is the first time I have see a cat fight."

"I just hope that they destroy each other clothes!"

Those were the kind of things that could be heard, Drake and the rest of team RWBY were sitting in the front row.

"Man can be such beast over the most trivial things." Said Weiss gaining a nod from her teammates.

"Remind if I am not wrong but, aren't you 4 to have class in 40 minutes."

"Yes, lets just hope that this fight ends quickly." Said Blake.

"I don't think that will happen, because Yang is about to face an older and more experienced version of herself." Said Drake as all looked at the contesters.

The images of Yang and Bullet appeared in the monitors with green bars below them.

Without any word both charged at each other.

Bullet being faster than Yang sneaked below her and launched and strong punch followed by a shot from the gauntlet that was gonna sent her flying if it wasn't because bullet grabbed Yang by her jacket and threw her in the air, just to be met by Bullet who connected another fist followed by a shot making Yang be slammed in the ground.

'Those gauntlets of her are a bigger caliber than Yang`s ember Celica, but now I wanna se how is she gonna handle Yang`s semblance.'

Bullet landed next to Yang and turned away just to feel a sudden raise of temperature behind her, she turned to see Yang stand up, golden hair glowing and eyes turned red.

At this bullet smirked as a red energy began to form around her.

"I am heating up." Said bullet as Yang shot ember Celica at bullet which she dodged easily and charged not seeing that Yang had moved right after she shot and was about to connect with bullets face that was at least 1 feet away from each other.

Bullet seeing this raised her right arm to receive the impact while she was sending a low hit with her left one, to which Yang just twisted her body to the right and gave a front flip avoiding the shot and kicking Bullet`s head in process sending her to the ground, Yang seeing this as a chance was gonna began hitting her repeatedly not seeing that the red aura that surrounded her was getting bigger.

"Yang is gonna kill her!" said Ruby looking at Drake "We have to stop her!"

Drake just sat there watching at the monitor and pointed it to Ruby.

Ruby turned to see what he was pointing until she understood what he was pointing.

"How is this possible?" asked Weiss understanding who was it possible that Yang`s bar was decreasing fast while bullet stood still in green.

"She is really something else, couldn't expect less from a MH" said Drake gaining the attention of the girls.

"She noticed the sudden power-up of Yang and figured out how it worked, it looks like she has a similar semblance since it was activated the moment she felt Yang`s. now since Yang is not receiving any attack her aura is dropping fast by maintain the form he has now, not noticing that bullets aura is growing." Explained Drake as he saw Yang`s aura hitting red.

Seeing that the intensity of the fist was getting weaker, bullet decided to stand up quickly before the next one.

Yang looked at bullet while her transformation dropped, meanwhile bullet wounds were healing while having a big wave of red aura around her.

"It doesn't matter that you can absorb any hit, with that fatigue it wont matter." Said bullet as she launched her fist with her respective shot sending Yang flying to the wall, she was about to made contact as a white cloud appeared behind her negating the impact.

She then fall down just to be catch by Drake, while everyone else was shouting that he shouldn't have intervened.

That made him angry, as everyone saw his black aura began to manifest and eyes turned red.

"I suggest you animal that go away now before I make you wish to be in one of miss goodwitch detention`s." said Drake in his usual monotone voice, but the menacing intent could be felt, soon after the are was cleared.

"I over did it huh?" said bullet getting close to Drake still holding Yang.

"You think?" everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Axl and Ren.

Seeing that Axl shivers hadn't stop, he decided to occupy his mind in something else, luckily Ren had some free time at the moment, so he decided to teach something different

Axl was instructing Ren in the art of the gun katas, seeing that always spinning the gun might not be the only way to fight, plus seeing that he was also a martial artist he new it would benefit him.

Ren was following Axl`s every move when they began to ear student running and shouting.

"Wonder what is with all the commotion?" asked Axl and both stopped and headed out to see various students running to another of the training rooms.

Ren stopped one of them "Hey what is the rush?"

"Xiao Long and one buxom lady are going at each other right now!" said the student as he began to ran, Ren turned around ignoring the commotion to see Axl shaking again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding Me." said Axl as he got pass Ren who looked confused bur followed him.

When they entered Axl froze understanding the reason of his chill.

"Damn." Said Axl as he and Ren saw Bullet sending Yang flying just to be intercepted in a white energy cloud and Drake to catch her.

Soon after Drake scare the living shit out of everyone making them leave, while Axl and Ren began to get closer.

"I over did it huh?"

"You think?" asked Axl gaining the attention of everyone, while Drake put Yang who was starting to recover in her feet.

"You." Said Bullet getting closer every one thought that by bullet face he was gonna be beaten to death, imagine their surprise when she hug him like if It was no tomorrow.

"You had me worried." Said bullet.

While everyone else was stunned Drake broke the silence.

"So you are the boyfriend." Said Drake stunning everyone even Ren.

Axl panicked at that "How do you 2 know each other?" asked Axl as bullet let out of the hug and then his him in the stomach.

"There it is!" said Axl as Drake explained.

"And that`s what happened, I didn't knew you also suffered from the same whenever you are in an airship, you are really lucky, you know that."

Axl eyes widened behind his mask, he then looked at his girlfriend

"You let him use you leg as a pillow!" shouted Axl.

"What?" was the reaction of the girls.

"Yeah, took away the problem immediately and were also very soft, so much that I felt at heaven." That stunned everyone seeing Drake smiling remembering the event.

"You have no right be mad at me, you went missing without a call or notice, and all the time you were here, tell me with how many women how you been since you were here, have you no decency?" asked bullet while taking her by the collar.

"Says the woman who is 3 years older than me that forced her way into my mouth." Said Axl gaining a hit in his stomach by her knee.

"D, man, a little help." Said Axl between breaths.

"*Sigh* Axl hasn't hit on anyone since he got here, you can ask this 4 if you don't believe me."

"Nah it is ok, I believe you, now if you excuse me, we need to catch up, oh and Blondie try to contain that temper." Said bullet while dragging Axl out of the room while shouting for help.

"Well that was something." Said Ruby gaining a nod from everyone.

Drake began to walk away remembering he had to deliver something and give Ozpin a piece of his mind.

"All of you head to class." Said Drake while Yang was shouting at him about their rematch, but ignore her as he remembered the event that happened in the morning.

_"__You need to stop protecting him, you know what he is capable of, yet you don't let me make him explode his potential._" Said James Ironwood via Hologram.

"If I remembered correctly the last time you try that, you nearly killed us all." Said Ozpin with Glynda at his side.

_"__We need to be prepare Ozpin, we don't know if the MH will always stay as it is, and D Dragon is another thing we have to worry about."_

Ozpin just gave a sigh.

"I know that young man really well, he would never go astray." Said Ozpin as he saw that the elevator was coming.

"We will continue this talk later." Said Ozpin as he cut the transmission preparing himself for another argument.

The elevator opened to reveal an angry Drake with lambert waling next to him with the same face as they began to walk.

"Before you start, let me say that I truly had no idea that James would be watching who would retrieve the papers." Said Ozpin as Drake took the papers out of his jacket and put them on the table and sat.

"I figured as much, what is it with that guy and his obsession/paranoia with me, every time he and I start a conversation he wants to know every thing." Said drake sitting with lambert jumping on the hood.

"you have to understand, James just wants the best for everyone, even thought his methods are not the best."

"The path of hell is carved with good intentions, you taught me that." Said Drake as Ozpin took the papers and began to read them.

"What are those anyway?"

"As you know there shadows starting to move, since we are afraid the some of our top secret messages are intersected, so we send them in Physical in form of codes."

"I see." Said Drake as he lean back, not before goodwitch asked him something.

"May I ask if you know anything about a "Cat fight" that took place on campus."

Ozpin looked at him with confusion as he sighed, then started to explain everything.

Drake was walking to his room after having an argument with Glynda about brining an outsider especially another MH to the academy, and then again let her fight inside beacon`s property.

But Ozpin told her to let it go since no one got seriously hurt, he even said to let Bullet stay in Axl`s room.

Drake was about to turn the corner when he began heard Ruby talking with Ruby; it looked like he was in some kind of problem with Cardin, not that Drake was surprised to heard it.

It looked like Ruby was trying to cheer him up although not with the best of comments but still with the best of intentions.

It looked like it did work but after Ruby left received a message from Cardin making him return to the state he was, he began to walk to the corner when he noticed Drake poker face and blank eyes looking at him there resting against the wall.

"ah!... Drake you scare me, did you heard everything?" asked Jaune as Drake just nodded.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" asked Jaune not wanting to ear anyone else right now.

"The better question is, do you want me to? Or better yet will you let someone help you" asked Drake

"*Sigh* it is just that… I cant let anyone know what Cardin has on me." said Jaune

"And will you let him do you what he pleases, if you ask my help I will give it, but first you need to ask for it?" said Drake as he stood from the wall and began walking but stopped as he told something to Jaune.

"I agree with Ruby in what she said about being a leader, don't let them down Jaune." Said Drake as he went to his bedroom.

"There was no need to come here Drake, Professor peach absolved you from this if I a not mistaken, why don't you go to your room and sleep, you look like you need it." Said Glynda walking with Drake at her side that had bag under his emerald eyes.

"That`s the thing miss goodwitch, I just cant sleep there." Said Drake while lambert was just doing it in hood.

Glynda wanted to ask why but decided not to press the subject.

They were in the forever fall with teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL.

They were assigned to bring red sap for Professor`s peach class, and Glynda was there to made sure no one got hurt.

Jaune had gone with CRDL much to Pyrrha disappointment while the rest of the group stood together.

"So why did you have a bad night sleep?" asked Yang who was with Blake retrieving the sap in the tree next to him.

"My rooms it is next to Axl… and bullet was there… all night." Said Drake not giving full details knowing full well Yang would gave the message.

"hahahahahaha!" began to laugh Yang while Blake and Weiss were red and Ruby confused.

"What? Were they arguing or something?" asked Ruby.

"More like wrestling." Said Yang between laugh as she asked something.

"So who was the one in power?" asked Yang while Drake just lowered his head trying to forget everything he heard that night.

That was when the members of CRDL except for carding came running saying they were attacked by a major ursa.

"Go and search for goodwitch." Said Drake as he began to run with Weiss Ruby and Pyrrha behind him.

Just to see Cardin in the floor and Jaune facing the Grimm by himself.

Drake was about to help Jaune when Pyrrha stopped him.

"wait." Said Pyrrha wanting to see.

Drake just watched at her as he noticed Jaune ready to slash the head of the ursa, but said Grimm was about to slash him his claws and Jaune didn't have his shield up, that was when he noticed a black energy moving Jaune`s shield in defense position making him guard and successfully decapitate the ursa.

"How did you?" asked Ruby to Pyrrha.

"Well, you have you speed, Weiss her glyphs, Drake his energy manipulation and I have polarity."

"You can control poles." Drake face-palmed as he corrected Ruby

"No Ruby she control the magnetism." Said Drake as turned back he really needed to take a nap.

**AN: I was gonna keep going but I decided to rethink thinks a little about Jaune, I am gonna wait what canon as store for him also, what do you think about bullet, her semblance it is similar to Yang but different in the way it works, I will explain it in volume 2.**

**As I said before it would be a short chapter, next time it is gonna be a long chapter with a lot of fighting on it, I hope, and also it will take some time for me to post the next one, college and everything, I will try my best not to write tomorrow, the temptation is to much.**


	9. End of the calm days

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 8**

"May I ask what are we waiting for?" asked a chilly voice, "It has been already a week since we sent those 3, I think it is sure to say that they are already death."

"Don't you think I already know that penguin? It looks like someone in the high grounds find out about the new piece in the table." Said a man sitting in front of a table looking at each of his man.

"Then what do you suggest us to do?" asked a calm voice.

"I suggest we go to that academy where he is hiding and made a distraction with the other one so we can get the target?" Said loud and raging voice.

"I was already planning on that. But unfortunately we need to wait someone that _they_ sent, who I don't know I just-" the boss was interrupted as the doors of the place opened to reveal to figures.

"-Hope it is not you." Said the man as he completed the sentence completely annoyed.

"Is that how you treat an old comrade, I am hurt man." Said one if the figures as the other one just entered and stood still.

"the higher ups wanted us to deal with your little problem, none of them wants you to come to light seeing since that _guy_ will know the moment you enter into action." Said the figure.

That angered the man.

"Do you think I am afraid of him?! The next time I and that bastard met will be the last!"

the newcomer just raised his arms in defense "Dude relax, if it means something I don't want to face the guy either, he is to serious." Said the man while everyone except for the other new comer and the angered one nodded.

"Anyway, there is something else?"

"Now what?"

"There has been a change of plans, she wants the target alive and if possible also retrieve the other one."

"That woman is asking to much.

"In that we agree, at least you know why they sent metal heal with me." said the man signaling next to him.

"MY OBJECTIVE IS TO RETRIEVE THE PRIORITY TARGET ALIVE AND IF POSSIBLE THE SECOND ONE." Said the second figure.

The man in the table just sighed.

"Fine, take some of my man, I will get ready for the operation we have in a couple of days, I do not need to tell you to attack at night?"

"But of course, there is no better time to hunt, besides there is an event that will must certainly help us."

* * *

It was a peaceful day in beacon, it was still morning and the students were in class, so there wasn't so suppose to be no one in the training area, but of course that was the exception for 2 individuals and a dog.

Bullet had left the day Drake returned form the forever fall, which Drake was graceful since he would be able to sleep more, but whatever the message Bullet gave him it made ask for sparring sessions with Drake as if he was preparing him for something.

They had sparred before but this times it was different it was as if he wanted Drake to fight without fear and restriction.

Axl said he had noticed in the past the power ups Drake gets sometimes changing the color of his energy constructions from white to black giving them a massive power up.

But he couldn't determinate what was the trigger and neither did Drake, he told Axl the times it had happened, when he fought the dark sky emperor, when he fought Yang, his fight with eagle and also many others in the past, that made Axl questioning him something.

"Have you ever fought beyond your breaking point?"

Drake nodded.

"It happened 3 times, I think you already know when one of them happened?"

Axl gave a thought at that, and then blinked in realization.

"The night you and lambert met"

Drake just nodded

"The second one happened when I was 12, the day I met the tin head."

"Tin head?"

"General James ironwood."

Axl was about to ask why so much resent to a higher up in the military but decided to listen figuring it out that the answer will come itself.

Flashback Drake`s point of view

*_Five years ago_*

_I was in my mentor`s office in a normal day, he called me because according to him there was someone that would help me to understand best my semblance, of course with me there was none other that lambert who hast grown a bit since we met, I thought that perhaps it has something to do with him being a Grimm._

_I sat in the office waiting for my mentor to began to talk, also in the room was miss goodwitch with a face that said 'I do not approve what you are about to do.', how I knew, I had seen it before._

_Ozpin took a zip from his coffee and began to talk._

_"__Umm, master what are we waiting for?" I asked seeing that he called me and is had been 20 minutes since we were here._

_"__We are waiting for someone else, he is rather late."_

_"__As usual." Said Glynda, in that moment I knew that he didn't like whoever was coming._

_Soon after a beep was heard from Ozpin`s table signaling that he was here._

_He stood up and so did I and turned around in the direction of the elevator, from there it came a tall man with a metal piece on his forehead._

_"__Ozpin! It has been so long." Said the man as he got close and he and ozpin gave a handshake._

_He then turned at Glynda, who just kept staring with death eyes, and then he looked at me, but not in the same cheery greeting face but with an analytical face and eyes, then it returned to normal._

_"__And you must be Drake. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said the man as he was about to greet me just for lambert to get in the way growling._

_'_that should have been the first sign._'_

_"__Now now, I am not here to hurt your friend, all the contrary, I am here to help him."_

_That got my attention._

_"__Help me?" _

_the man just nodded and looked at me._

_"__Young man, you have a give, that could help anyone if used correctly."_

_"__You mean my semblance?"_

_"__Yes… your semblance, I am here to help you achieve the full control of it."_

_I looked at him questionably._

_"__But I can already control it."_

_He then looked at Ozpin who had an unreadable; he walked to his desk and pressed a switch making a holographic screen to appear._

_Then it showed me something that surprised me, it was me, the day I venture to the emerald forest._

_"__Why are you showing me this?" I asked as I could feel my hearth going faster for some reason._

_"__Look at what you are capable of." Said the James as the image changed to the moment I lost consciousness, and then I froze to what I saw._

_Lambert when he was still a Grimm was running to the king taijutu, and the moment I saw I eyes getting close snapped wide open in crimson red and slit eyes and my hair began to glow, without much problem a huge energy wave was generated from me making the snake Grimm to release me and sending him flying away along with lambert._

_I looked at my past self and felt something I didn't feel in at least 2 years, fear, fear of myself as I looked at his face, I had mad like demon grim that would scare anyone for life, then my past self began to ran where the king taijutu went and jumped in the air and charged at it in mid air._

_My aura appeared around me but instead of white it was black, I raised my fist and soon after a giant fist appeared next to mine that landed a perfect hit in the Grimm making him roar in pain soon after my younger jumped back 3 feet away still with the fist that now that I looked closer it was more like a claw, soon after from my other hand appeared another giant black claw._

_I saw paralyzed as my younger began to throw I series of barrage fist at high velocity fist after fist soon after that, he took the snake with both claws and ripped it apart, all of this while my younger stood still with the same face but something was different, the aura around me was bigger and I could have swore it was rising as well, soon a lot of grimms began to appear around me and charged to attack me, that was when my younger decided to put his hands together near his chess in X motion and spread them while shouting a scream, no, more like a roar._

_Then it all went black._

_"__What happened to the rest?" I asked still feeling fear._

_"__After that blast all the cameras in the are were destroyed." Said Glynda as Ozpin got close to me while I was ignoring anything else while looking at my two hands._

_"__That is the reason James is here to help us understand your semblance."_

_"__What if I not in control again?" I asked fearing the worst._

_"__You wont, I can assure you that." _

_End of flashback_

Third person POV

"What happened after that?" asked Axl while Drake was petting lambert that was sad at the memory.

"It all went to hell." Said Drake as he looked at Axl

"Ironwood designed a device that analyzes and regulate the aura, his plan was to put me in there and see how my powers worked, Ozpin said that he would be in the room watching with the other that the second something seemed wrong he would stop the machine, so without further talking I left lambert with Glynda and decided to enter, it was a dark and closed space, there was not single light on it, only darkness." Drake took a deep breath.

"The space around me began to show create sparks of electricity, they didn't touch me but then something happened something I cant explain I began to feel a big wave of pain in my head, and my instinct told me to get out of there immediately, I began to scream but nothing not even a voice, and then it all went dark."

"And then?" Axl asked and was surprised to what happened next, tears began to form in his face with his eyes changed but not losing his stoic face nor changing the tone of his voice.

"My consciousness returned to see another devastated sight, but this time it was worst, the scientist were either death, or severely injured, I noticed that I was being held to a pair of arms I turned around to see Ozpin with his cane in the floor to see him giving me an apologetic smile, I then noticed Glynda was unconscious, lambert in his Grimm form looking at me sad even thought his red eyes didn't say much, and lastly the damn tin head looking at me with those fucking analytical eyes, and then I noticed that I had blood in my hands, I broke down after that"

"It turns out that Ozpin began to shout to stop the machine the moment he heard lambert start barking irrationally, but ironwood said that he maybe was just overreacting, still Ozpin insisted, but it was too late, there was an explosion of energy. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw me giving them the same Psychotic look and soon after began to attack everyone, didn't matter who it was, or if they had family or not, it took Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood to stop me, in some moment Glynda was put unconscious and lambert had to reveal his Grimm form in order to save her, she was forever grateful for that.

Anyway, according to them little by little I was beginning to have more power but then there was a moment that something happened, the chain in my neck began to glow and soon after that I began to what they think it was me fighting for control, Ozpin seeing this has a chance decided to grab me from behind and start telling me to fight, it was in the end when he brought the name of Ruby`s mother that regained conciseness."

Drake pulled the right sleeve of the jacket to reveal the chain wrapped in his hand.

"I have never questioned my past, but I am grateful for whoever gave this."

"I know that I am pressing to many buttons now but I have to know, what happened for the third time."

Drake looked at Axl as he began again.

"After that incident with ironwood, he tried to convince Ozpin for another try in the machine, he will made it more secure the next time, but Ozpin told him that there wouldn't be a next time, he also ordered everyone around that everything that happened that day would be kept as a secret or else they would regret it.

I always hated Ironwood since that day, even until now he tries to convince me to "Help him" understand my power, after that event I wasn't the same having known that I killed made me sick, for what is worst is that everything altered me for the next years whenever I had fear or rage I would start losing consciousness, I tried my hard not to, so was the case when some student were bothering me for being some kind of special kid since I was Ozpin`s apprentice they began to push mu buttons to the point they began to attack lambert, that was the third time, luckily no one was hurt just scared for life." Drake took one final breath and continued.

"Since I figured that it was my emotions that triggered the transformation I practiced to hide and control my emotions turning me in what you see today, but I know it was all that machine`s fault, I felt different after that you can say I became "Sensitive", also until this day I am thinking than that machine was not what tin head said"

Axl stood up and offered Drake his hand to Drake, which he took it.

"Let's go it is time for lunch." Said Axl as they with lambert in the headgear began to walk.

"Let me give you a piece of advice." Said Axl as they continued walking.

"You need to stop repressing you emotions and free all the negatives ones you have or else you will regret it, believe I now" said Axl

"But then I will lose control." Said Drake neither watching at each other.

"You will lose control anyway if you continue like this."

* * *

Drake entered the dinning hall to see everyone eating, Axl spotted teams RWBY and JNPR who Ruby noticed then and made them signs to sit with them.

"You go and get your food, I will save you an spot." Said Axl as he went to the table and sat next to Ren in JNPR`s side.

"Why do both of you like if you were fighting and horde of Grimm?" asked Blake making notice him that his cloak is dirty with slashes on it.

"We were sparring." Said Axl as he raised his arm so Drake could see it, he sat next to Blake who noticed something.

"Were you crying?" that made everyone eyes widened and look at him and noticed the same plus the red eyes, still in his poker face Drake thought in the best lie he could as he opened a can of coke and put it next to his plate.

"Axl used his air manipulation to change the smell of the air around me to make smell like rotten onions." Said Drake in his usual voice as he began to eat.

'Not the best of lies, but still very clever.' Thought Axl, but Blake was eyeing suspiciously.

"Then why isn't your nose red or smelling like rotten onions?" that made everyone look at them suspiciously.

Drake just kept eating waiting for Axl to save his back.

"I don't know maybe the same reason you eat so much tuna yet you don't smell like it Kittycat." At that Blake`s face got red making Yang began to laugh as she changed the topic while Drake gave Axl a grateful look.

"So is everyone ready for the Vale committal fair?" asked Yang.

It was a fair used to get money for those who need it the most, many important people would be there and or donate something big.

"I cant go." Said Ren gaining a pout from Nora.

"Why?!" said Nora while shaking Ren by the collar.

"That is actually my fault." Said Axl as Nora was now choking shaking Axl with Ren in the middle.

"Why are you taking away my Ren time?!" that made every one snicker at the comment while Ren just sighed.

"Nora this one will be the last time." Said Ren gaining a look from everyone.

"Yeah, he will be yours… forever." Said Axl as Nora analyzed the words coming from his mouth repeating the last word in her mind over and over again.

'_forever… forever… forever… forever… forever… forever… forever… forever…_' thought Nora as she stopped shaking Axl and decided to hug Ren to death.

"I hate you." Said Ren.

"So you are stopping training Ren?" asked Weiss.

"Nope, I already taught him everything I know… at least the "Basic", the rest is up to him."

"So that means that it is all of us minus Axl and Ren." Said Ruby.

"I wont go either." Said Drake.

"What? Why?" asked Yang.

"I just don't feel like to." Said Drake as he was about to stand up without finishing his food.

"Wait. You still owe me that date." Said Yang holding his jacket while lambert jumped from the hood to eat the remaining food.

"And I will be more than happy to take you out, but last I remember you got in a fight with bullet and decided to stood me up and have our date with her." Said Drake speaking in double sense knowing she was talking about the rematch.

"So you are jealous because I was on top of another woman and not you?" said Yang making Drake began an staring contest with her, while everyone was questioning if they were still talking about sparring and wondering how the ever stoic Drake would answer, not seeing that they were getting closer and closer after each exhange.

"Not at all, I was more than happy to see Axl`s girlfriend giving you another wonderful experience and also gave me a few tips to make you end quickly." Said Drake as Axl noticed that his eyes returned to normal during the start of the debate and so did Blake, while everyone else was amazed that he had actually made a comeback at the brawler except for Ruby who was 100% they were talking about the spar no noticing the double meaning in each sentence.

Meanwhile Yang was thinking in another comeback not noticing that they were getting closer and Blake who noticed and decided to stay quiet since this looked like something from out of her books, while Axl was looking amused at this, until an imaginary light ball appeared on Yang`s head.

"Then why don't you and I get on with our date now and see if you like me when I am in top of you to see if you can hold it long enough for me to end tired." Said Yang as she got closer while everyone except for a clueless Ruby was confused.

At that moment Yang's hand that was still holding Drake`s jacket were interlocked with his hands by Drake`s decision and he got closer, that`s when she noticed how close they were, Drake decided to get more closer making their faces be 10 cm apart from each other as he spoke.

"I would like nothing more that making you end Yang." Said Drake as he got closer and everyone was watching what was gonna happen and Blake was having problem containing her cat like grin.

Yang didn't know how to react he saw his face getting closer to her, she was so frozen in place that she didn't notice that he had gone pass her head and next her ear and said, "Just kidding." After back he got back to his normal position was Yang stood frozen.

Everyone stood silence for thirty seconds but it was Axl who ended it by laughing hysterically who had taken pictures of the whole think, making everyone understand the situation, everyone started laughing at that while Yang just returned to her normal position completely red and put het face in the table in embarrassment while Blake just patted her shoulder.

"For someone who is stoic and cold you are such a tease." Said Blake still comforting Yang, looking at Drake who was now drinking his can of coke.

"She makes it so easy." Said Drake as he mentally thanked Qrow for his examples about teasing the opposite sex.

Yang was so embarrassed that if she put more force in her head the table would break in two.

"In all seriousness, we will have our date in another time, I promise you that much." Said Drake as he ended his drink.

"Yeah, besides you two might as well set your date for the tournament." Said Ruby who was next to Yang.

Drake stopped at that and began to stand up, "I am afraid that wont be possible."

Yang who was curious about that raised her head and asked "Why?"

"I have forbidden the participation." Said Drake a he began to walk waving a goodbye with out looking back with lambert walked behind him.

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Yang looking at Axl.

"Maybe it has something to do with him beating a S-class Grimm who knows." Said Axl as he stood up and put his hand on Ren`s shoulder

"See ya later grasshopper." Said Axl as Ren nodded, and the looked at Yang, "And thanks for the comedy Blondie." Said Axl as he waved a goodbye to everyone while Yang`s face turned red once more and planted her face back in the table.

"Well better for us, knowing that someone like him is not gonna be participating that give us a bigger chance." Said Weiss gaining a nod from everyone except for Yang who wanted to disappear.

"You know I am more surprised he kept his poker face all the time while pulling that stunt, I wouldn't have been able to." Said Jaune.

"I am not, he has never lost it in case of situation not even in battle in case you haven't notice it" said Ren since Axl had put him to spar against him and never losing it.

* * *

"I suppose the reason you cant participate it is because your little problem?" asked Axl as they were heading to their respective room.

"Yeah, neither Ozpin nor tin head want to risk it, plus I don't really care."

"I figure."

Both turned at the corner to see Professor Ozpin waiting patiently in front of Drake`s door with his signature mug.

"Oh.. finally." Said Ozpin as he got closer to the truth.

"I take it you are not going, correct?" asked Ozpin to both of them.

Both shock their heads.

"And I who was wondering that Axl was you gonna convince you, then again with that mask he would probably scare everyone."

Axl just looked at him, "Have you seen my girlfriend?"

Ozpin just stared for 30 seconds.

"Good point, anyway with you it makes 4 including mister Ren and Lambert." Said Ozpin gaining a woof in thanks from lambert.

"Now, if you excuse me." with that he was gone.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Axl.

"Since Professor Bartholomew will also be in vale for the event, he asked me to check some of his exams for the first years." Said Drake as he opened his door.

"Then the reason you are here is for…"

Drake came from his room with a six path of cold Coke and dog food.

"gotta be prepared." Said Drake as he closed the door.

"Unbelievable, I am gonna sleep until it is time for the training session with Ren. See ya"

Both said their goodbyes, not knowing it would be the last time they would see each other for a time.

* * *

It was around night time and everyone except for 4 individuals.

And in the outside of the academy there were six figures ready to infiltrate the academy.

"Did you locate them?" asked one of the figures.

"AFFIRMATIVE, I DETTECT 4 LIFE SIGNATURES, OUR OBJECTIVES ARE SEPARATED, ONE IS IN THE WEST AND THE OTHER IN THE SOUTH, EACH WITH ANOTHER INDIVIDUAL."

"Good, you all already know what to do, without more waiting gentleman, lets start! Mandrill!"

as soon as he said that a tall man with features of a mandrill plus a tail gave a step front, his arms began to form electricity, he clapped them together and then raised them, soon after there as an small of sphere of electricity, making another clap he sent the sphere in the sky and it stopped in the center of the whole academy, soon after it began to emit small pulse that couldn't be visible by normal eyes.

"Let the hunt of the hunters begin." Said the man as the 6 rushed inside the academy while the robot divided the objectives, soon they were divided in groups of two.

* * *

Drake was returning from professor Bartholomew Office with the exams in hand double checking them since there was something that didn't add up.

`I can accept Jaune getting a 83 with Pyrrha`s help, a 92 from her, a 87 from Nora, 90 from Ren, 94 from Ruby, 95 from Blake, a 96 from Weiss, but there is no way in hell that Yang Xiao Long got a 99, Bartholomew says she sleep in most of her classes.'

"What do you think lambert?" asked Drake to lambert who was next to him, lambert just gave a woof to which Drake interpreted as an honest test.

Drake just sighed and put the exams in his jacket, both continued walking through the halls of his dorm, he passed team RWBY`s and JNPR`s and then turned the corner to the hall where his room was, at that moment he didn't notice lambert had stopped.

Drake kept walking and stood in front to his door, he was about to use his scroll to open it when lambert began to bark.

"What is it?" soon after that lambert ran at him as he changed to Grimm form and jumped at Drake keeping him out of the way of the door as exploded.

Drake saw what happened and pet lambert "What would I do without you buddy." Said Drake as he stood up and petted his dog while looking at the space the smoke was coming from.

'That was my room, my palace, my fortitude of solitude, I am pissed' thought Drake as his eyes turned crimson, and began to walk to his room, he carefully checked inside to se if there was anyone and then entered, everything was destroyed, from tv to fridge.

All of the sudden something came from outside of the window and grabbed him by the legs, it began to drag him outside the window successfully doing it, while falling drake draw his blades and cut the things and landed after being freed, he saw as the things kept going to the forest and looked down to see that what he cut were some kind of tentacles, lambert landed besides him still in Grimm form.

Drake decided to pursue the thing as he hopped on lambert who then began running the way that leaded to the emerald forest.

While on pursue he took out his scroll and decided to warn Axl, his eyes widened as he saw his scroll jammed, since there were not many people here and the fact they targeted his room, he knew they were after him and Axl.

'I just hope he is not as pissed as I am.'

* * *

Meanwhile Ren was clashing his guns and quickly changing pace while also shooting in each pace increasing the possibilities of a critical hit, while his enemy was gently pushing each of his hands to change the trajectory of the shot.

Seeing that his range of shooting was getting closer Ren decided gave a semi vertical slash from down to up making his opponent gave a step back so he could move his head back, this was what Ren wanted as he have kick to the leg that was in front making the enemy began to fall as Ren launched a kick pushing him forward, not wasting his chance Ren began to shoot repeatedly at the figure.

"Stop." Said a voice as Axl began clapping, as he got closer while Ren just relaxed.

"Gotta ask, I know that you have a perfect mastery over wind or air, but how did you did that?" asked Ren as he looked at the figure he had been fighting.

It was a tough body at the same height as Ren, it was made of rocks and earth and it could be also noticed that he had air flowing around it.

"I never said wind was my only mastery, plus you should have seen something like this when fighting Drake, you guys just never asked, now you have fought against a offensive and defense enemy now yo-" Axl was interrupted as wall of the room they were practicing on was destroyed.

Both watched at what happened before them and prepared for battle, from the smoke instead of a figure appeared a great number of boomerangs going straight at them.

Not thinking twice both began to deflect with their guns each of the boomerangs soon after they could notice sparks in the smoke as various sphere of lighting began to come straight at them.

Quickly deflecting the following boomerang both back flipped back several times not seeing that there was another type of attack coming, Axl not seeing another way out used the rests of the dummy Ren was fighting against to intercept the shot.

Ren was surprised that the impact created ice.

Having enough of this Axl moved his blue bladed gun in slash motion to dissipate the wind.

"Motherfuckingtastic." Said Axl as he saw from the smoke 3 figures he recognized, the first was a Faunus with affiliated horns of a deer and some kind of backpack, he had green eyes black hair and was wearing some kind of black military uniform.

The next one was an smaller man and a little fat, he had blue pale hair and eyes of the same color.

And lastly the tallest of the 3, a man not just tall but muscular that looked like a mandrill, he had yellow hair and eyes of the same color.

"Boomerang Kuwanger, Chill Penguin and Spark mandrill, perfect." Said Axl

"Friends of yours?" asked Ren as he got closer to Axl speaking in low voice.

"Of course,we a-" said penguin while Axl interrupted him

"They wish, they are mavericks highly wanted. Ren I am gonna need you to go." Said Axl both ignoring the ranting penguin was giving.

"No way, you trained me for this kind of situation, I am staying." Said Ren as he prepared for battle as the 3 mavericks prepared to launch their attacks while charging.

Axl smiled at that, "Ok, first things first." Said Axl as he shot 3 times with the blue bladed gun in the air, the three shots landed forming a triangular formation around the mavericks, the 3 points connected each other and formed a triangular wall of high pressure air.

"We don't have more time so ear me out." Said Axl as he saw mandrill began punching with electricity the wall, which already had a few cracks.

"There is no way you can take mandrill and I need penguin to pull something, so that leaves Kuwanger, he is the last type of enemy you were gonna face, he is fast and the most intelligent of the 3 but not the strongest, careful with his boomerangs he cannot just only throw them calculating it`s trajectory like I do sometimes but also knows how to change it, and lastly do not hesitate to end him, I can assure you he wont do the same."

Ren nodded as they both saw the wall was having more cracks.

"First we need to separate them, we are gonna run through that hole they made, I am gonna make sure that Kuwanger don't get pass it, but you have to make sure to give me enough time to seal the door."

"Got it, what about Drake?" asked Ren ready to run at his signal.

"If my guess is correct mandrill is jamming the signal somehow, so if he is in trouble we wouldn't know, just like we can advice him, I just hope that whoever he is fighting is not someone serious."

The wall was about to break and in that moment Axl gave the signal.

Ren stood back a little as the wall finally broke; Axl jumped high in the air and turned in mid air so his head would see the floor and began shooting at them as they began to run back, Axl began to focus fire in the surroundings of Kuwanger, he was about to speed up as he felt a present behind.

He duck left and began to back flipping as he could ear the sound of the guns.

He raised his head after a last back flip to see Ren with both guns raised as Axl had crossed the hole with the 2 mavericks soon followed after him, Kuwanger tried to follow them but Ren kept shooting at his legs not giving him a second to stand still.

Meanwhile in the other side Axl was happy that the hole connected to the outside, jumping back and seeing that Kuwanger wasn't there Axl raised his brownish-orange blade gun and shot a bullet that passed both, the bullet picked up bunch of earth around it, seeing that it was getting closer to the hole Axl made the bullet expand in a big wall using it to block the entrance.

"You fail you fool." Said mandrill, as Axl kept running not wanting them to notice that one of them was missing.

'I never fail a shot'

Back with Ren, Kuwanger saw the hole blocked and gave a sight while Ren was reloading his weapons.

"Those fool wont even notice that I am gone." He then looked at Ren, "I think since he planned to let me with you, he thinks you can beat me." said the maverick as he raised his arms to recollect the boomerangs that he had thrown recently, Ren noticed that the gloves he was wearing had a Red blinking dot similar to the ones the boomerangs has.

"You are mistaken, he doesn't think I have a chance against you." Said Ren as he prepared his battle stance while Kuwanger did the same.

"He knows I can beat you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the emerald forest Drake along with lambert who was running at high speed as they could feel they were being watched, in one moment lambert had stopped and began to growl signaling that the enemy was close but neither of them saw anything, Drake senses began to kick in as he shouted lambert to began to run, soon after several pillars of blue light came from the sky aiming at both.

Lambert kept running as the pillars got closer just to disappear all of the sudden, lambert kept running not wanting to risk another one just to see several little missiles coming at them.

"Keep Running." Said Drake with both blades drawn and slashed the air with both sending a strong wave of wing destroying the missiles and lambert running through the destruction just to be met by some kind of transparent look like digital wall that went straight at them, lambert jumped at the side to avoid it just be hit by another that came out of nowhere successfully sending both flying and getting Drake off lambert.

As they where in the air Drake saw as the same tentacles from before had grabbed lambert and pulled him away from Drake.

"Lambert!" shouted Drake as he recovered in mid air and created to small platforms under his feet and jumped with force at the direction lambert was going just to be met by another wall that stood in his way, Drake used his blades just to see that the wall had repelled him, seeing this he recovered in the air and landed to notice that from afar 3 sets of giant walls were created along with one on top, locking Drake successfully in a giant square.

"Well that worked perfectly." Drake turned at the direction of the voice to see a man with red glasses, long blue-silver hair wearing a combination of yellow and dark blue.

Drake pointed one of the blades at the man, "Made the wall disappear now!" said Drake as the man raised his arm in the air signaling to stop.

"Kid seriously where are you manners? First we introduce ourselves only that I already know who you are Drake, so allow me, my name is Dynamo it is a pleasure to you. " said Dynamo as he bowed and moved his hand mockingly.

"And the one who created the wall and is about to crush from the sky is-" Dynamo hadn't finished the sentence as Drake had jumped in front and doing a roll, he looked back to see a big figure with what looked had 2 circles that looked similar to the wall going from top to bottom repeatedly.

The smoke cleared to reveal that the figure was a robot (Basically the same Highmax).

"Highmax." Said Dynamo as he completed their introduction.

Drake was in no good position from both sides there were enemies and for some reason he could feel anger just thinking at the second one.

"THERE WAS NO NEED THE TELL HIM WHAT I WAS GONNA DO" said the robot looking at Dynamo.

"Oh come on were is the fun on that? Gotta love when a plans come together." asked dynamo as he pulled what it looked was black sword handles from his jacket.

'If these are the guys I am fighting for I am afraid against who Axl is fighting.' Thought Drake as he prepared his blades.

* * *

Speaking of Axl.

"Stay still you buffoon!" shouted mandrill as he and penguin were trying to connect a shot at Axl who deflecting mandrill`s spark shots with the brownish-orange bladed gun while avoiding completely penguins ice shots; he had dragged them to a zone away from the academy so that he wouldn't damage it.

Axl began shooting repeatedly an penguin seeing that he couldn't take mandrill with that little annoyance shooting ice crystals.

The shoots were stopped by mandrill who stood in it`s way and raised his forearms, the energy bullets make contact with him just to see them get absorbed.

"What the hell?" asked Axl as mandrill ripped off the sleeves of his uniform to reveal some kind of metal.

"Do you really think I wouldn't come here without being prepare?" asked mandrill while Axl just saw the metal.

'Those are made of the same material as the destroyed wings I found in the place Drake and Blondie fought eagle, and if I remember correctly Drake said he threw a giant electric beam at him and came out just fine.' Thought Axl.

"You know I am more surprised that you two idiots are fighting like a team, gotta admit that kinda freaks me out." Said Axl expecting an smart remark from the mandrill, but nothing came out and that worried him.

His eyes widened in realization of something, he jumped back and up as a massive ice stalagmite came from the ground, while he was in the air he noticed that behind mandrill stood penguin with his hands touching the ground and around was an small circle of ice.

He could have shot him from the air but mandrill would have just get in the way.

'there is no choice although I hate winning like this' thought Axl as he created a set of wind bullets above penguin that went at him at high speed just to be frozen and stooped.

"Like he said! We came prepare for everything!" shouted penguin as Axl saw more stalagmites coming from the ground this time bigger and larger, Axl not seeing another way than up seeing that it didn't matter if he avoided them and landed, there was another just gonna be another one waiting for him.

Meaning that the only way was keep going up not noticing that mandrill had put both of his fist together aiming at the sky, he clapped them together 3 times as a wave of lighting went to the sky passing Axl making it notice it.

Axl while still dodging wondered why made a shot like that since the distance between them was big, then heard it, the sound of thunder caught his attention as he looked up to see clouds gathering above him as he also felt the sudden change in the wind.

Axl quickly began to fly in every direction as purple lighting began to stroke from the sky while trying not to get to close to the land since there would also be some stalagmites added to the problem, while evading he noticed that the lighting were not hitting random spots but following, he made a quick view to see mandrill with his fist pointing at him figuring he was guiding them, his eyes widened as he saw one of his fist separate.

Axl quickly changed direction as the way he as going was stoke by lighting, he had watch in the sky in order to see from where it would hit completely forgetting that there was another maverick there as he felt his body immobilize.

He felt cold and only had one thought as he was falling from the sky with only one thought.

'How the hell did penguin managed to hit me!' thought Axl as he came in contact with the ground.

Axl managed to sit up as he saw that Mandrill was not only surrounded by his lighting but also looked like he was surrounded by icy wind.

'I See it is not that he hit me, he is passing his energy to Mandrill as he was conducting the lighting releasing ice every time one of the lightings stroke it was only a matter of time before I went through one of the places he had already attacked, I never thought these 2 would be so good in teamwork.' Thought Axl as mandrill clapped his fist again creating another lighting that went straight at Axl.

* * *

"I admit it you are good but… are you going to do anything else than just dodging and parry?" asked Kuwanger while Ren was doing exactly what Kuwanger said.

The moment Axl had left Kuwanger had begun to launch a great quantity his boomerangs but not at Ren but the whole room making them fly around in every direction, what it was surprised it was the coordination between the attacks when not one but several boomerangs came at him at a very high speed, thanks to Axl training it was easy to avoid, but he still didn't see an opening without risking having an injury while his enemy just stood there the entire time.

Ren decided to keep going like that trying to find a pattern but every time he thought he got it changed all of the sudden making Ren back into defense and thinking again.

'Gotta take a risk' thought Ren as decided to use the Gun katas to open away, he began to shot his guns for the first time to stop the boomerangs noticing that they only changed the direction of them it didn't stop them.

'I really need to change the caliber of these, but at least I am advancing.' Thought Ren as he decided to raise his rhythm.

Making more advance as Kuwanger decided to drop the calm demeanor as he prepared a running position.

Seeing that the speed of the boomerang attacks had decreased Ren decided to made a run for it as he activated his aura and make a charge while spinning guns successfully entering in a close range attack in which Ren didn't wasted time and began to attack spin the guns trying to connect a hit while shooting with no luck since Kuwanger was carefully avoiding the shots, Kuwanger catch one of the boomerangs that were coming at them and used it to start to parry as another one came at them as he also began to use it to parry.

Just as Kuwanger managed to parry both gun making Ren lose his balance he quickly stood back as from his backpack appeared a yellow light, the next thing Ren knew is that he was being pushed at high speed while being in between Kuwanger metal horns, Ren tried to free himself as he put as much aura as he could in his arm but it was too late as he was planted in the wall letting his guns fall to the ground while releasing an scream in pain before Ren stopped screaming.

Kuwanger separated himself from Ren who was still on the wall thinking he was unconscious; Kuwanger began to walk to the door of the training room as he raised his arm to recollect all of the boomerangs that were still flying and gathered in his arm and put them all under his sleeves. As he was about to get out of the room he began to hear something.

He turned around to see Ren standing up from the wall and surprisingly not picking his guns but instead taking of his upper clothes to reveal he was wearing a black best alone with one black arm band in each arm as he sat moment and took of another set of bands that were on his leg, Kuwanger realized what those were, that explained why there wasn't any blood on his horns.

"I gotta hand it to you kid, you are persistent, but I don't think that just by taking of those weights you will be able to beat me."

Ren just took of all the weights and places them gently on the floor as he put back one his normal clothes and took his guns.

"Of course after all I already know how you control your boomerangs, but more importantly how is that you use that many."

"Oh you don't say." Said Kuwanger as he raised both hands letting the same vast quantity of boomerangs come from his sleeves.

Kuwanger sent a great number of boomerangs at Ren who was against the wall while Kuwanger was literally in the other side of the room, seeing this Ren just prepared his legs to charge as Kuwanger's boomerangs came at him, imagine the surprise of Kuwanger when he saw that Ren wasn't there any more but instead one feet away with both guns in X position while still running.

Kuwanger eyes widened in realization as he saw that his hands were surrounded by his pink aura.

He jumped back as Ren slashed the air very close to him creating a blast of cutting wind making Kuwanger put both of his in defense to cover his face as he was send flying to the wall at his side.

Ren stood there and smiled as he saw that Kuwanger gloves were destroyed, he looked up to see some boomerangs falling while the others disappeared.

"I already had in mind that you were controlling the boomerangs with your mind that was why you stood there while several boomerangs came at me, also when you assumed the stance when I was going to attack you I noticed that the currency of the attacks had slow down meaning that you were starting to focus more on me and not in the boomerangs." Explained Ren calmly as his opponent stood up from the wall.

"Very impressed kid, but how did you know that must of them were holograms generated by the originals?"

"I didn't until you slammed me in the wall, I was able to barely see that all of the boomerangs were coming together usually being that close they would have clashed with each other but instead I could see as if they were passing through each other."

Kuwanger just gave a chuckle as the boomerangs that were on the ground came at him and surrounded him, Ren saw that there were only 15 of them.

Now why don't we end this seeing that you saw through my illusion.

Kuwanger charged with his back glowing yellow making him go at high speed as he took one boomerang in each hand while Ren matched his speed thanks to not having the weight off and putting aura in his eyes to see the start of his charge.

Ren saw as the boomerangs around Kuwanger were flying at him while he was preparing to slash him with the 2 on his hand.

Ren decided to go faster putting aura in his legs as he decided to get rid of the boomerangs for good putting again aura in his arms as he quickly cutting boomerang after boomerang carefully and calculating every step.

Kuwanger eyes widened as he clashed with Ren and noticed that all of his boomerangs except for the 2 in his hands had been destroyed and he didn't saw it, he put his aura in his 2 last boomerangs so they wouldn't be cut.

Ren began to overpower Kuwanger as he little by little began to overpower Kuwanger as his aura was being overpowered by Ren`s finishing destroying the last of his boomerangs, Ren quickly kicked Kuwanger back with his aura still active sending him back, Ren noticed as the back of Kuwanger was shinning brighter than ever as he recovered and planted his feet firm in the floor and began to run straight at Ren.

Ren did the same as he began to run at the same speed while spinning his guns while Kuwanger was using his horns, both crossed path while blade had made two shots while slashing from bottom to top.

A few seconds later Kuwanger had fault in the floor as did his horns, Ren turned around to see Kuwanger in the floor as he turned around to see the ceiling, Ren began to walk to pick up his weights.

"You shot at me legs while spinning your guns and still managed to cut my horns, Axl trained you well."

"Yes… yes he did." Said Ren as he putted back feeling again the change of pressure in his body.

"Let me ask you something, is that you max speed."

"I don't know, it is the first time since he took me as an apprentice that I had took off the weight, so I wouldn't know what is my limit with or without using aura." Said Ren as he decided to go and look for Axl.

"Aren't you gonna finish me?" asked Kuwanger.

"The way I see it you cannot longer walk there is no reason to kill you."

Ren didn't saw as Kuwanger picked up one of his broken horns.

"You are too naïve kid." Said Kuwanger as Ren heard something behind him.

Ren stopped for second as his eyes widened in realization, he then started walking again not seeing the scene behind him.

"It was a pleasure."

* * *

"Would you stop already, he should at least be unconscious by now." Said penguin as for the past 15 minutes mandrill had been sending the same lighting at the spot Axl was.

"Why don't you get close and see, I do not want to risk it."

Penguin looked at him.

"And risk being electrocuted no way in h-" penguin didn't finished the sentence as he felt something getting wrapped on his legs, those were vines.

"What the-" once again interrupted as he was pulled from the ground into midair and then launched at mandrill

Mandrill saw this and separated his hands and stepped right to avoid the collision with penguin.

Penguin saw the direction mandrill had been send.

"HEY!" shouted an angry voice making Mandrill eyes widened, as he turned back as he received a massive drop kick from Axl right in the face sending him back just to crash in an big earth wall that wasn't there as second ago standing 4 feet away from him and making him unconscious.

"Do you have any fucking idea how little air was in there!" shouted Axl angrily.

The moment the lighting was about to strike Axl made the earth around him suck him, making him be under the ground waiting for the ice around him to melt.

"I am gonna made you pay both of you for making me wait 15 minutes doing nothing!" said Axl as a figure in form of an ice drill came from the sky straight at Axl, while he just jumped back with an smile behind his mask as penguin stood were he was once.

"It doesn't matter we will just readjust our plan!" said penguin as he put his hands in the floor again and a small circle of ice appeared under him.

Axl just put his guns away and waited.

"You gone mad or- what the hell? Why aren't the stalagmites coming?"

"When I said that I spent 15 minutes doing nothing maybe I lied a little." Said Axl as penguin stood up and was about to ask what did he meant as he didn't noticed the sudden shadow that was falling on him… literally.

The wall that was behind him with mandrill had fall on him making the 2 be stuck between the ground and the fallen wall.

"Do you really think this will stop us? Give us- wait a second why the hell does this fell so hot, stop it! I feel like if I am burning WAIT NO, I AM BURNING PLEASE STOP IT!" shouted penguin while mandrill was still unconscious.

"Talk about fried chicken." Said Axl as he just sat seeing the wall being sucked by the ground, it turn out that the process of melting the ice was taking forever so he decided to get creative and see how far his earth manipulation could go calling an small amount of lava near him, but why stop there, he decided to fill the whole place under it with lava as he came with this little payback.

"Got to admit, it is the first time I use me earth manipulation to that degree." Said Axl as he heard the screams of penguin fading away.

Axl stood up and began to walk to the academy but stopped as he saw Ren walking at him Axl smiled behind his mask, but faded when he saw the face Ren had.

"He ended himself didn't he?"

Ren just nodded and wondered how did he know.

"The actual leader of this bastards is a monster, dying to seemed like a better option." Said Axl as he pulled out his scroll to see that it was still jammed.

"It looks like the signal is down even with mandrill death, looks like it is gonna take so-" Ren saw as Axl stayed quiet and them saw look at the direction of the emerald forest.

He saw at the direction of the emerald forest and a giant pillar of black light going to the sky.

"Shit."

* * *

(Various minutes ago).

In a part of the emerald forest there could be heard a great number of explosions one after another all of them trying to get a Grimm looking dog with a long red black like energy blade on his mouth.

Lambert had been running for a time now, with no luck of finding the one that grabbed him in mid air and separated him from Drake, but thanks to the tentacles that seemed to be everywhere lambert have been having problem to locate from they were coming from.

Also there was the fact that didn't matter if he was in a clear area or one surrounded by trees it would be bad anyway.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest stood a man with red hair wearing the same uniform as the others, the man stood in very far part of the forest with a great number of digital screens in front of him and also a great number of digital keyboards in front of him and finally the most notable thing is the giant pack in his back that was releasing a great number of tentacles.

'I still cant stand that have to take care of the Grimm this is humiliating.' Thought the man.

The man began to tap various keys as he was beginning to trap lambert in a location to end him.

He saw lambert avoiding another set missiles and r avoiding some o the tentacles that were coming from both right and left forcing lambert to speed up reaching a clearing, he stopped then he noticed that the tentacles following were no more, but his instincts were telling him to get out of there, as he was about to exit the clearing the tentacles appeared again from the ground blocking his exit and surrounding him.

'Lets se- what the hell is he doing?' thought the man as he saw the armed Grimm stretch his legs as he lowered his head and Ruben Mors began bright a little more that usual as lambert gave a fast 360 degree slash.

From the side of the man seeing that several of his screen when black while seeing from another view that lambert had cut all the tentacles in that surrounded him.

"very nice but… meh" said the figure to no one in particular as he pressed a button from one of the keywords making the ground where lambert was standing explode.

'Just because you cut various my tentacles doesn't mean you cut all of them you stupid beast.' Thought the man as he began to see through the cameras on the tentacles to search for his body.

The figure kept looking in the screens getting annoyed, as he didn't found the body, soon after, one of the screens began to beep indicating movement, the cameras were made to react in case of the visualization of the objective in this case lambert.

He turned around to see the Grimm he was hunting running in another side of the forest.

'How did he got there so fast?' thought the man as another screen began to beep.

"What?" this time asked out loud as he saw that his target was now in another path of the forest was now.

He freaked out even more as he began all of the cameras began beep.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the man as he freaked out as he saw that the screens that belonged to the special tentacles that he put near his area to protect him from near Grimm, were being destroyed before the alarm could even sound.

He made the screens disappear and separated himself from the massive backpack to reveal 6 tentacles coming from his back and prepared to attack whatever was entering his area.

He heard something from the bushed to his right and began to launch missiles from his tentacles at the bush; he stopped as he felt a something coming from his right at his head, he ducked left as he saw what had entered to his zone.

The puppy that he saw in the briefing for this mission, the Grimm turned dog with an small knife on his mouth.

'That`s why I couldn't found him he turned in to his smaller form when I set the cameras to only look for his Grimm form.' Thought the man as he saw lambert charged at him jumping with knife in mouth at high speed trying to attack the tentacle figure.

The man quickly began to evade the incoming attacks one after another while shooting his missiles at the direction lambert was gonna land in a futile intend seeing that he jumped back the moment he touched ground.

"Insufferable pest" shout the man as he octopus as he jumped in the air and targeted the are around but making sure not to hit the massive bag he was using earlier.

He released a barrage of missiles as lambert had landed, he saw as the missiles exploded just to see a black blur flying straight at him, he quickly shot all the tentacles in one direction to use the recoil to move at a side before he was attacked.

The black figure went pass him and destroyed the tentacles that he used to shot those last missiles, the figure fell on the ground and began to run to the massive back.

Lambert who had changed back to his Grimm form with Ruben Mors fully released as he saw the man opened the bag and then turned at him.

"Do you seriously believe that I will be defeated by an animal a Grimm no less! Ridiculous! Let me show you what I am capable of, I Launch Octopus!" shouted the man as several tentacles came out of the bag and stock at his back, he then began to use some of them to stand in a higher ground.

Lambert saw as a bigger barrage of missiles were shot at him while Octopus decided to his extra libs to go backwards fast, seeing this lambert decided to begin a pursue while avoiding all of the missiles.

Octopus who was still shooting his missiles while moving backwards stooped when they had reached a clearing, he landed in the ground and saw lambert running at him, he send various of his tentacles to attack frontally while some of them went underground while lambert began to evade tentacle after tentacle as he prepared to do a high speed thrust when he felt he was close enough.

As he was about to use his attack he fall to the ground as he noticed that something had grabbed one his limbs followed by the other ones and then was lifted in the air while every of the tentacles were pulling from each limb ready to split him apart, lambert had dropped Ruben Mors as he began to scream in pain.

"Scream all you want but this is your end." Said Octopus prepared in case he turned in his smaller form he would catch him again while changing, what he didn't have a accounted what was gonna happen now.

*HOWL*

"What was that?" asked out loud as from all of the sides appeared various Beowulf that jumped at the tentacles holding lambert freeing him, he was about to shot his missiles as he heard the sound of the bushed, he jumped quickly back seeing another Beowulf appear.

Octopus was about to take a higher ground again and launch another barrage of missiles just be hit from behind and send in the sky, then in mid air he was his again sending him back to the ground just be hit again this time forward, his eyes widened as lambert appeared in front of him as he saw not only Ruben Mors activated and glowing more with also that his eyes looked like of they were flowing energy along with his body that was glowing more darker.

Lambert passed octopus at very high speed while he was still in mid air, not a second later he heard the dog give a howl as various lines of blackish-red color appeared around him cutting him and destroying all of the tentacles.

He his the ground harder as he realized something.

"There is no way in hell, that was aura, how the fuck did he used an aura attack he is a Grimm!"

his rage stopped as all the Beowulf got closer to him and looked of a second at lambert who just moved his head giving confirmation.

The grimms the looked at Octopus as his face was in a state of terror.

Lambert sheathed Ruben Mors as he began to run where Drake was ignoring the screams of help that disappeared soon after, a couple of minutes later lambert stopped as he saw the giant square like prison, he was about to run again when he saw the cube being destroyed by a pillar of massive black light that came from the ground.

* * *

Drake was running with blades in hand at high speed without not enough way to go since he calculated that the damn square was only 300m long and for the 2 guys he was fighting it wasn't enough, especially with the immense amount of rage that was being accumulated.

Not because his room was blown up with all of his things, not because he was worried for Axl or any of the others since they knew they were capable fighters including Ren since he had been training with Axl, nor by how annoying how this Dynamo character could be although he had to admit that he was smarter than he looked like… or more like a coward.

All of these facts annoyed him or worried him raising only a little of anger, the true reason was that robot Highmax he couldn't tell why but just looking at him made him want to destroy everything in his way to do it.

Unfortunately he couldn't since those rings that surrounded him were acting as a force field that had the same properties as the square.

Drake stopped running as he quickly changed direction and started running again since pillar of blue light was gonna fall where he was going, he raised his blades as he saw various light pink purple blades coming flying at him but Drake just deflecting them as he continued running in that direction.

'Those were dynamo`s attacks and blades, I don't like this, Highmax hasn't made a move, I need to stay sharp.'

Little did he know that Highmax have been in the sky calculating and evaluating every possible that Drake had of victory, thinking in the fastest way of capture Highmax descended at a high speed in the direction Drake was going.

Highmax had landed with force creating a crater around him as he stood in front in Drake who had his blades in defense position.

"YOU SHOULD GIVE UP AND MAKE THINGS EASIER, THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU CANT ESCAPE LET ALONE DEFEAT ME." said Highmax as all of hid body began to be surrounded by electric energy along with the rings.

Drake`s instincts were telling him to run, but there were 2 problems with that, one he didn't have enough places to run to for the limited the area and two is anger was getting the best of him.

Drake launched waves of energy made by his blades directly at him with no result as his enemy began launch sphere of energy at him.

Drake try to deflect them just for the spheres pass through the blades hitting Drake in the chest sending him back a little.

Pain unlike any other, that was what Drake was feeling, those spheres were made of some kind of energy as he felt they were doing something to him as he began to felt tired but was quickly replaced as Highmax came at sight.

Seeing Highmax in relative good distance he decided something, he stabbed hell on the ground and put some energy on it creating a massive wave of stalagmites that were glowing that surrounded Highmax.

Drake put even more energy on his blade making the stalagmites explode around him.

Drake thought a deep breath trying to replenish the energy he had lost not losing his sight of the place Highmax was.

Drake`s eyes widened as he saw something sparking in the place he was looking as smoke was covering all, one second Drake was looking at the place Highmax was, and in the second he was being pushed by Highmax while said robot was chocking him.

He had moved to fast that he didn't saw when he came out of the smoke, Drake who was still being able to hold his blades put energy on hell and managed to touch Highmax face with it to create an explosion, successfully freeing Drake, who began to run.

'I had to put more energy than usual to made the blade create and explosion by contact instead of waiting a few seconds for it, but still I feel tired again, first with those energy spheres and then with his… touch. shit' thought Drake in realization whatever Highmax attack were made of or even his touch was making him tired.

'No more like they are altering my aura or even worse my energy manipulation itself.' Thought Drake as he felt something above him.

He quickly raised his blades to block an incoming attack from dynamo who was using one of his spinning blades to attack, Drake parried quickly as he heard the noise of his spinning blades coming at him from all sides.

He quickly put aura in his arms seeing that he was exhausted to complement his usual strength and slashed the air in circular motion wit both blades to create a wave like tornado around him that deflected the blade.

Seeing Dynamo in frontal of him he decided to go for a frontal attack since he knew he didn't stand a chance against Highmax and waiting for Axl was his best option for it.

Drake charged at dynamo as he easily began to avoid or block all of his attacks.

"Tired Drake, wanna take a break?" asked dynamo as Drake wasn't fast enough to cover and opening that Dynamo took advantage of by sending a kick to Drake`s ribs sending him to a nearby tree.

He was about to stand up as he saw a familiar like looking energy wall in front of him but not just there as several appeared from all sides caging him in a box.

Drake began to slash the cage as he began to feel his energy getting drained again.

"You know I found it ironic that he lock inside a cage that is inside a cage." Said dynamo as all of the sudden sparks of lighting made of the same energy that Highmax uses making Drake start screaming in pain.

Dynamo looked as Highmax landed besides him with an small fissure on his face.

"You do know we need him alive right?" asked Dynamo as Highmax got closer.

"GIVE UP, IT IS FUTILE I WAS MADE TO COUNTERACT YOUR ALL OF _YOU_, EVEN THOUGHT I WAS ORIGINALLY DESIGN TO KILL _YOU _ALL ORDER ARE ORDERS, I WILL JUST WAIT PATIENLY WHEN THE OPPORTUNY COMES" said Highmax and even if he was a robot Dynamo could ear the clear disgust towards Drake.

Drake began to lost consciousness while the lighting was still hitting him.

"Hey stop now or you are really gonna kill him." Said Dynamo afraid of the higher ups would do to him if his objectives are death.

"I AM ONLY MAKING SURE H-" Highmax stopped when he saw Drake starting to get up with his face looking at the ground.

Highmax put more energy in the cage and in the lighting to weaken him but he stood still as black aura began to flow from his body.

The next thing both of them knew was that he slashed lazily with one blade the cage breaking it completely.

"HO-" Highmax was interrupted as Drake had send and X shaped energy projectile of black color.

Highmax stood there seeing it was pure energy and not like the explosion Drake pulled before thinking that he would be able to absorb it, he was mistaken as he was send flying with the X shaped energy projectile still going against him pushing him.

'THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, THIS ENERGY IS 20 TIMES MORE DENSER THAN THE NORMAL ONE, THIS WAS NOT AMONG MY CALCULATION.' Thought Highmax as he felt as he had crashed against something behind him making him take the projectile by force leaving and X mark on his chest as one could barely see the circuits on it.

Highmax saw that the thing that he crashed from behind was a solid wall made of black energy, he moved at high speed as he felt energy based weapons flying at him he looked back to see that as the wall and the projectile before they were black.

'NOT RECOMMENDED TO GET IN CONTECT WITH THOSE.' Thought Highmax as he looked at the direction of the knives only to see Drake in mid air with his hair covering his eyes.

Highmax charged at him in mid air as Drake did the same with blades ready to strike, while Highmax created his rings around his body and raised his arms that were surrounded by energy to grab Drake from the collar.

When they clashed Drake`s blades clashed against the invisible barrier, Highmax was about to grab Drake as he noticed something, Drake`s eyes were not just red but totally slit and emotionless but also the mad grin he was giving him as the blades began to be surrounded by the dark energy as the rings around him broke destroying the invisible barrier around him.

Highmax began to parry with his metal hands that were surrounded by his own energy with difficulty as with every hot was becoming more unreadable and faster being able to land some slashes in his arms.

Highmax quickly created a wall above Drake and send it straight at him making Drake crash in the ground creating a cloud of dirt, but as soon as it hit the ground, one black chain flew at Highmax and wrapped around his waist and pulled him to where Drake was going through the smoke.

When the smoke was cleared it could be seen that in one hand was the chain Drake used and in the other one was hell impaled in Highmax chest with the black energy around it while heaven was unsheathed .

"THI-S IIIII-S F-AAAAAAR –FROOOOOOOOOOM OOOOOVEER!" said Highmax as around him a massive sphere of energy surrounded him hurting Drake but immediately healing him, Drake draw heaven and pulled off hell from Highmax chest quickly to slash both blades resulting in cutting Highmax arms.

Highmax having losing both arms began to fly in the air at high speed trying to get out of the barrier and let Drake inside along with Dynamo who had disappeared in the middle of the fight.

Highmax looked down to see if Drake was still down, he wasn't, his eyes would have widened if they could as he turned around just to be met by Drake`s grinning face that used his hand to grab Highmax throat and began to go down at a even higher speed while the dark aura around him was getting bigger as he slammed Highmax in the ground.

He then stood up accumulating more aura around him and free it all creating a massive pillar of black light that went through the cage breaking it and keep going to the sky.

* * *

Drake eyes snapped open as he sat in a bed, he looked around to see it was not his room and it was still night.

The last thing he remembers was losing consciousness because of the energy draining and the pain he had been feeling, he wondered if he had gone berserk again, he stood up and noticed some of Ren`s magazines meaning he was in team JNPR room.

He sat in the bed as he began to recall of the events, there was something that seemed weird but he could not pin point what.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door of the room opened to reveal Ren who looked rather tired.

"You are awake." Said Ren as he sat in another bed.

"What happened?" asked Drake looking at Ren who was uncomfortable, Ren told him everything that happened with him and Axl until the point Axl had beaten the tea that had gone after them.

"And after that?" asked Drake.

"He flew to the zone you were and helped you that is all I know since he didn't let me go, he returned later with you in hand and said that he would leave the academt for a while that he had to do something, he also said that you didn't have to worry, the MH will take care of this business." Said Ren while Drake just looked at him with his usual face analyzing what the told him and there was something inside of him that made him feel more uneasy.

Drake stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ren

Drake just looked at him.

"To my room, to see what can be save from it. By the way what time is it since I see that no one have returned yet?" asked Drake

"They should be arriving soon I have not being able to contact anyone since it looks like whatever was jamming the signal is still active for a while" said Ren as drake opened the door but not before looking at Ren with a little smile.

"I am happy you are alive by the way." Said Drake as he headed out of the room leaving a guilty Ren.

Drake walked to the hall and headed to his room as he heard some footsteps coming from there he wasn't surprised to see lambert running at him as he jumped while Drake catch him.

"Are you ok?" asked Drake as he petted lambert while he just nodded and then put him in the hood.

He entered his room to see everything burned with nothing to save, but he knew that wasn't what was worrying him.

He was glad that Ren and Axl got out alive but something in his story worried Drake it looked like the enemies they fought weren't as strong as the ones he fought, his eyes widened in realization.

"_I needed to see if you were the real deal._"

"_Good thing I didn't hit that jacket._"

"_Gotta love when a plan comes together._"

_"__You do know we need him alive right?"_

_"__GIVE UP, IT IS FUTILE I WAS MADE TO COUNTERACT YOUR ALL OF YOU, EVEN THOUGHT I WAS ORIGINALLY DESIGN TO KILL YOU ALL ORDER ARE ORDERS, I WILL JUST WAIT PATIENLY WHEN THE OPPORTUNY COMES"_

he remembered all his previous fights with the mavericks and all the words that were exchanged, Axl was never the objective it was him.

He tried to think in what reason could they have, more reason that just being Axl partner.

'Eagle and Highmax looked at me or talked like if they were comparing me with something or someone. And the worst part of all of this is that Axl probably thinks the same that`s why he wanted to stay as my partner, but why?' thought Drake as his mind was doing a lot of processing.

But came to one conclusion, he couldn't stay in the academy it would be to dangerous and besides it looks like Axl knew something about him and he needed to know so that he wouldn't harm the academy.

He stood up and took from his jacket his scroll that was broken, not that he was really surprised him, he saw that he still had Batholomew`s test and put them back as he threw his old scroll.

He moved the bed to reveal it had a secret compartment on the floor; he opened it to reveal a large safe box that needed a password.

'Summer Rose' typed Drake as the safe opened to reveal a back that was filled with lien some clothes and a new scroll. He had prepared this in case tin head decided to try and abduct him, then again that was 5 years ago but still had the idea in mind for emergency's and this one was, he stood up and began to walk in the half way just to be met by Ren.

"Where are you?" asked Ren with a serious look.

"Things have change I need to find a Axl as soon as possible, so please step out of the way." Said Drake in no mood for this.

"Axl said he would come back there is no need for you to go." Said Ren almost pleading him not to go and Drake noticed this.

He just gave a sigh and looked at Ren, "Are you wearing your vest?"

"Yes wh-" Ren didn't finish the sentence as Drake had landed an strong fist in the stomach so fast that he couldn't react leaving him unconscious.

"to see how much strength should I use." Said Drake as he took Ren and put him against the wall gently.

"I don't know why you don't want me to go, but that is the more reason to do so." Said Drake as he took Bartholomew`s test and put them in Ren`s hand and headed outside.

After he was outside of the dorm he told lambert to change in Grimm form, he hopped in and so that the air ships were arriving from afar.

"Time to go for a while buddy, I hope you are ready because we will take the long route to the city." Said Drake as lambert just gave a woof in affirmation and began to ran at high speed, when he reached the highway he looked back at the academy one more time before paying attention to the road.

**AN:*sigh* long chapter, I feel proud about the fight with Kuwanger and octopus.**

**For those who ask what happened with Axl, dynamo, and the gap of time it will be all answered in the volume 1 finale.**

**I do not feel proud of the fight of Highmax for one thing the character itself since basically the same Highmax from X6.**

**I did also based Dynamo from the same game that is why when saw that things were getting dangerous he decided to step aside since he is the kind of character that would run away when he knows something would give him killed.**

**I saw the world of remnant 1, I had an idea that I discarded since it would be over kill to introduce but thanks to that video I know I can do it an explained but still that is for the future.**

**Please review.**

**NEXT: Enter the infinite variable.**


	10. Enter the Infinte Variable

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 9**

Ozpin sat in his office with his signature Mug in hand thinking in the events that happened yesterday at night.

FLASHBACK

_The event in the city had ended in a late hour of the night, everyone had enjoyed the except for a certain witch who had to watch over the students in case they caused trouble._

_They were going getting closer to the academy when the pilots of the ships noticed that the communication between ships were being blocked, that made Ozpin worried as they reached the academy making his eyes and other student`s widened as he saw that 30% of the emerald forest was gone and were terrains that looked like there was a fight there._

_The moment the ships landed it was team JNPR who got off the ship first followed by RWBY and other professors who were gonna check another places of the campus, except for a certain person who had air-sickness and needed some time to recover._

_When the teams arrived at their dorm, Nora ran to their room to see if Ren was ok, their eyes widened when they saw Ren lying unconscious in the ground._

_Ozpin checked he was just knocked out, he also noticed the 2 things, the first the exams from the class of Bartholomew, he knew for a fact that Drake was gonna help him with checking the exams and the second one, the smell of something burned coming from the direction where Drake`s and Axl`s rooms were._

_Ozpin told everyone to take Ren to the infirmary and ad told him to come to his office in the morning as he stood up and went in the direction of the smell._

_He saw the door of Drake`s room destroyed, he entered and saw everything was destroyed, he also noticed the huge safe where his bed was supposed to be and his scroll destroyed._

END OF FLASHBACK

It was now Thursday in nighttime, Ren had gone to his office in the morning to explain what had happened, he was happy that his student got out of problems alive and defeated a wanted enemy, but got worried when he told what happened after, Axl had gone to the forest and returned with an unconscious Drake, Axl leave the academy to look for the last mavericks, and the Drake knocks him out and leaves the academy.

Ozpin could tell that there was something Ren didn't told him and he could figure out what it was, he told Ren not to mention anything to anyone, his team included.

Now he wondered what and where was doing his student right now.

**LINEBREAK**

Meanwhile in a certain library of the city, the owner of the library was ready to close for the day while he saw a small puppy sleeping peacefully in the office.

Drake and lambert appeared yesterday or more like 1 am of today, both looked exhausted, Drake had asked him if could stay for a couple of days, he also asked him Axl had come here in the last couple of hours to which Tukson said no, he tried to contact Adam to see if he had better luck but he didn't answered his scroll and didn't know where to find him.

Tukson didn't asked what was going on but let both of them stay, later in the afternoon had left in search for Axl leaving lambert with him so he could rest for the day.

He was about to close the door when Drake appeared with his usual motionless face, but his eyes said he was tired and annoyed.

"No luck I see." Said Tukson as Drake entered and closed the door.

"No, tomorrow I think on going to consult a certain bar and see if I have any luck. Anything on Adam?" Tukson just shock his head as Drake walked and picked lambert and then to the spare room Tukson have let him to use waiting what tomorrow had store for him.

**LINEBREAK**

It was now Friday afternoon and Drake alone was now heading to Junior`s bar to see if Axl had stopped there for information, he entered the club as everyone stood away from him like last time.

"Well, look who is here?!" shouted junior from the counter as Drake got close and sat.

"What brings you here brat?" asked junior as he passed a drink of the house.

"Thanks, I wondered if Axl wouldn't happened to come here in the last days?" asked Drake as he took a zip from the drink as Junior answered.

"None, by the way you wouldn't happen to know anything about an incident on construction site near here that happened a month ago or the incident that happened in beacon the night of the event in the city do you?"

"What about them?" said Drake as he finished his drink.

"There is a possibility that the ones involved are the third party that has been around." Said junior making Drake look at him remembering the incident with stag.

"How are you so sure?"

"Remember the assaults I told you about the last time you were here? There has happen more of them this time even closer to vale, leavening a great quantity of destruction behind them, some of the video cameras of the places were able catch man wearing black military uniform with no insignia."

'Just like the ones Ren described, the ones I fought didn't fit the description.'

"But here is the scary part…" said junior getting Drake`s attention, "Soon after the places were attacked and cleaned up of whatever those guys were looking for, they authorities along with some huntsman found what it was stolen and no sight of the man that attacked nothing but the destruction on the terrain, like if they were never there." Said junior as Drake asked for another drink.

'Probably another maverick hunter, but still the thing with the uniforms is just a little proof that the mavericks are the third party.' Thought Drake as he received his drink.

"You wouldn't know if there is gonna be another assault or anything related do you?"

"That depends do you have anything I can use?" asked junior while Drake was drinking.

'I cant tell him anything about the mavericks or that I am in their hit list, my pockets may be empty after this.'

"Nothing, that is why I am willing to pay, how much?" asked Drake who had finished his drink.

"I am disappointed by that. 50000 lien."

Junior saw Drake`s face trying to see any kind of reaction to see if he didn't ask high enough, put with that emotionless face it was hard to tell.

Drake took his wallet from his jacket and began to count.

"I will give them to you, but just so you know, I can assure you I am 10 times worse than the blonde who crashed your place before Axl, so this better be good." Said Drake as he gave the lien to junior who didn't have a doubt that his threat would become true if he didn't talk.

"Troublesome blondes, I do not know anything about the third party, I always heard of the incidents after they happen, but I do know something that may or not be related." Said junior while Drake was looking at him seeing if he was telling the truth.

'I should have brought lambert.'

"Lately the white fang has been receiving some new equipment and a lot financial help. So it could be either Torchwick of the third party." Said junior with Drake face not changing although he could feel that he was getting annoyed.

"SO?" yes he was annoyed.

"There are rumors that there are gonna be raid in the docks in a couple of days, who knows maybe your partner will be there." Said junior as Drake stood up and began to leave but not before saying something to junior.

"This better be good or else you will need to rebuild the place for a third time." Said Drake as all the man steeped out again while junior just keep thinking one thing.

"Fucking blondes."

'That was actually cheaper that I thought it would be.' Thought Drake, thanks to the contract he and Axl had done for the past 4 months he had a decent amount of money

Drake got out the bar and headed out to Tukson`s library seeing that he finally got a lead that involved the White Fang and who better to know more than a member that wanted to get out.

He would have asked Adam but unless he didn't have confirmation that it was the mavericks he knew he wouldn't cooperate.

He stopped walking as he heard his stomach growling, making him realize that the last time he ate something was when he was still on beacon, well more like drinking a six-pack of coke.

He went to the commercial district to see what he could buy for him and lambert although he figured out that Tukson may have give him something to eat.

He got to the commercial district and stopped in a steakhouse, he was gonna ordered to eat there and have some extra to take to lambert, but he noticed something or more like someone from outside the shop.

"You know what, I am gonna take all to eat later, I will be back for it in a while, now if you excuse me." said Drake in a cold voice as he headed outside while the waitress noticed the change in the color of his eyes.

Outside the stake house in the street there could be found an small local that sold ice cream with a lot of people looking at it while pretending not to for either fear to act of enjoyment of what they were seeing.

The reason a lot of man wanting to ruin the place by the excuse of that the ice cream tasted bad and that they wanted their money back, and even thought the owner who was by the way a rabbit Faunus was willing to give their back their money even though she knew there was nothing bad with ice cream and knew they were just doing it for her being a Faunus.

The man began to take things out of hand when they decided to start shouting that the place was a scam, even to the point where they would take the owner by the ears and drag her saying they would show her what would happen when you try to scam people, that was until they felt a familiar feeling. The sound of chains.

They all turned around as various sets white chains taking them by the neck forcing the one holding the woman to let her as all of them were lifted in mid air.

"How long has it been? 3 months, since the last time my partner and me saw you pieces of shit picking up in a young Faunus. It is a shame Axl isn't here so he can keep his promise, looks like I am gonna have to do it."

All of the man opened their eyes to see Drake with one hand in the air and the other one in the pocket of his jacket; he motioned his hand that turned the men upside down making them drop all the money they had took and stolen.

"Now, I am gonna drop you, you will get out of here, and this time it is I who is making the promise of make you suffer the next time I see you trash pull the same shit." Said Drake as they barely nodded.

Drake put his hand down making the man fall on their heads and not 5 seconds later they began to run, after that Drake got closer to the woman and began to help her out until he noticed something.

"There is nothing else to see here you pieces of trash, and if you want to say anything about it come and try." Said Drake to all of those who were watching with joy at the event, none of them dare to say anything and decided to start walking.

He then picked up the money and helped the owner to stand up.

"Are you ok?" asked Drake as he handed the money to the owner who took it shaking a little for the look on Drake`s face and the eyes didn't help much to the case.

Before the woman could even answer both of them heard the words "Leave her alone!"

Drake turned in the direction of the voice just to receive a drop kick straight in the face.

*10 minutes later.*

"I am so sorry!" repeated for the fourth time the person who kicked Drake straight in the face was in front of him with a tail behind him while Drake was sitting on a bench next to the ice cream stand trying to calm down with ice on his face courtesy of the owner, he didn't need it since his aura would have healed him but accept it either way.

The owner of the stand was friendly enough to give the young man an explanation of what happened before he kicked him.

"I heard that there were some people attacking a work place owned by a Faunus, so when I got here I only saw you with the money in hand and she was looking at you in fear, so I jumped at you not noticing that you were giving the money back." Said the monkey Faunus explaining what happened.

"It is not a problem really, so stop apologizing." Said Drake as he took of the ice of his face and revealed his emerald eyes and then stood up.

"Have a good day both of you." Said Drake as he headed to the stake house paid and took his food ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, he was actually surprised when he found the monkey Faunus with two cones of ice cream.

"Courtesy of the owner." Said the monkey as Drake took the cone and looked at the owner with a nod of appreciation.

**LINEBREAK**

"So can I ask why are you following me?" asked Drake who was heading to the bookstore followed by the monkey.

"Truth to be told I am not from here and I got sidetracked in other I am lost."

"And you stayed quiet all this time because?"

"You scare me a little." Said the Faunus as he got and Drake`s pace.

"*sigh* where are you going?"

"Beacon academy."

Drake stopped at that, he looked at the Faunus for a second, he had seen at least once all of the first year and he could tell he wasn't one of them, which meant.

"You are here for the tournament aren't you?"

at this the Faunus blinked twice "How did you know?"

Drake began to walk again as he answered.

"I am an student from beacon, and I have never seen you, so that only let one last option."

"Dude thanks god, I thought I would be staying in a motel or something." Said the Faunus as he raised his hand, "I am Sun by the way, Sun Wukong."

Drake took the handshake as he introduced himself, "Drake."

Both stopped at the intersection and Drake looked at Sun.

"If you take that road you will get to the heliport that would take you to beacon, if you hurry you might be able to catch the next airship."

Sun looked at him confused, "Aren't you coming?"

Drake shook his head, "I am afraid that I still have some business to take care of."

"Well I hope to see you soon Drake, thanks for the advice." Said Sun as he headed his way saying his goodbyes while Drake did the same.

**LINEBREAK**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tukson while lambert and Drake ate their dinner.

"Yes, there is a high chance that the new partner of the white fang are the one Axl is looking for, so I would appreciate if you know something since my "Informer" just said it would be in a couple of days."

"***SIgh*** I indeed know about an event that would happen in two days from now in the docks, but now I have to ask who is this group that you and Axl are looking for?"

Drake finished eating as he looked at Tukson, "The one I am looking for is Axl, that group is the only lead I have to find him."

"I see."

"Anything from Adam?" asked Drake as lambert finished eating.

"No, I am afraid that he turned off his scroll or even changed it`s number." Said Tukson as both Drake and lambert headed to the spare room to call it a day.

"That means that there is a high Possibility that Axl is with him, good night Tukson."

**LINEBREAK**

It was Sunday at noon in the city and Drake and lambert headed to inspect a zone where an explosion Occurred, he still have time before the great event at night so Drake decided to take a look in case it was maverick related.

he was heading now to the industrial site of the city where the incident happened, and right now he was heading out of the commercial district, that was when lambert stopped and started to stare at something.

"What is it?" asked Drake as he looked at the direction lambert was looking for.

'Of all people.'

In front of them stood Yang and Weiss while both of them were pointing at him, Drake just looked at them for a couple of seconds and then began walking to his destination.

"Hey where do you think you are going?!" asked Yang running at him followed by Weiss.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried everyone is worried about you? Except for Nora she wants to break both of your legs, yours and Axl." Said Yang who began walking next to him with Weiss next to her.

"I imagine why." Said Drake just focusing in the way.

"Seriously what the hell is going on first you and Axl disappear with you room blown up by the was, he gives the order not to get closer to your room, and then this incident with Blake happens." Said Weiss making Drake stop and glare at her.

"What happened?" asked Drake surprising both girls at the interest he was showing.

"What happened? It turns out we might have a Faunus as our teammate and possibly a member of the white fang none the less." Said Weiss telling clearly what she was thinking.

Yang was about to say that it is not as exaggerate as it is, but Drake beat her to it.

"So the cat is finally out of the back." Replied Drake as he started walking again ignoring the widened eyes of both who began to follow him.

"You knew!?" asked Weiss

"Of course, I am surprised you didn't saw the signs, the twitch of her bow, her addiction for tuna, etc…" that made both realize that there were indeed a lot of signs.

"Since when did you know?" asked Yang this time as they noticed that they were heading to the industrial district of the city.

"Since the first day all of you put an step on beacon, I promised to keep her secret, even told her to control the twitch of her bow."

Weiss was about to ask why he didn't say anything until they reached Drake`s destination.

"Why did you come here?" asked Weiss seeing a hanger with the floor completely destroyed.

"For the same reason I leave beacon, I have been tracking Axl the last couple of days." Said Drake as he entered the hangar and headed to inspect the hole.

This reminded him of the first work he did with Axl and Adam, Weiss interrupted his thought.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It is personal." Said Drake getting the attention of Yang who noticed a tiny change of voice in him.

Drake looked at the hole ignoring Weiss question after question, the hole was sealed by earth, but not any earth he could feel the familiar aura of Axl in the ground, he looked at lambert who gave confirmation as he could identify his smell and found small traced of blood.

"Hey are you listening to me, what are you both up to?" asked Weiss finally getting the attention of Drake who just stood up and began to walk back to the commercial site with both girls following after him.

"Just like the both of you are looking for Blake, I am looking for Axl if I happen to cross paths with her I will let you know." Replied Drake as he began to walk to the docks and began to wait, that was his plan if it wasn't because a certain blonde grabbed by the hood and began to drag him back to the commercial district.

"You and I are gonna a talk about being more cooperative." Said Yang while Drake just followed mainly because he was also going to the commercial district followed by a heiress and puppy not knowing what to made of the scene.

**LINEBREAK**

As ironic as life was Yang decided to stop in the same Ice cream stand he made a scene 2 days ago, Drake and Yang sat in one table while lambert and Weiss sat on another much to her displeasure and even more when the owner of the stand gave Drake and Yang a big plate to share surprising Yang while Drake just nodded in appreciation.

"Is it possible you van give one little cone to the puppy over there…. Also to the ice queen next to him ("Hey!" said Weiss), I will pay for both." Said Drake as the owner just nodded.

"Wow, and this one is free what did you do to get this kind of treatment and also why are the owners of some locals and restaurants are looking at you like that?" asked Yang as she took her spoon and began to eat while Drake saw around to notice that he indeed was being watched.

He just sighed took the spoon began to eat, "I had to deal with CRDL type of situation a few days ago."

"Oh!" said Yang as she continued eating while she began to ask, "So, what is going on?"

"This is personal Yang I would prefer to leave it like that."

"I am not surprised that you turn down the help of others, but I think it is the first time I hear you say something is personal, does this have to do with the guy that tried to kill you and I saved you from?" asked Yang with a smile on that last statement.

"Of course you would rub it in someday… yes but there also something else this time."

"How come?" asked Yang as she kept eating while Drake stopped.

"At first I thought I was the target just because I was working with Axl, but after much thinking an the little I remember of the incident of 5 days ago, I am 95% sure that I was the target, but not for being Axl partner."

Yang stopped at that since she also thought it was for Axl he was being targeted. "What exactly happened in the forest?"

Drake put his hands together and put it in his forehead while putting is elbows on the table.

"I don't remember much of it and that scares me, but what I do know 2 things, the familiarity and disgust one of them talked to me before I passed out and the fact that the enemies Ren and Axl fought were not as strong as the one I fought."

"You think Axl also knows something about you?"

"That is what I want to find out, not because to find out about my past, but because as long I am being targeted I can't return to beacon."

Yang looked at him for a second before leaning back, "Ok, what is our plan?"

"Do not even think about it, plus you two still need to find Blake." Said Drake making Yang look at him at the eyes, she was about to reply to that but knew he was right, Blake was their partner and she came first.

Drake took some lien from his jacket and put then on the table.

"You cant always do things by yourselves you know?" asked Yang standing up while Drake did the same, he could tell she was not happy with his attitude.

"*SIGH* I will be fine, plus have lambert with Me." said Drake as lambert jumped inside the hood and then began to walk.

"You still owe me a few things, so you better come back." Said Yang loud enough so he could ear it making him just gave a nod not looking at her as he headed to the docks.

'It is almost time.'

**LINEBREAK**

Drake was walking to the docks when lambert decided to start barking from inside the hood.

"What is it?" asked Drake as lambert just raised his paw signaling and the roof of an small building.

Drake decided to go and watch what was making lambert point at that place, he jumped in the building and was a little surprised to find a familiar face there.

"Your team is looking for you." Said Drake gaining the attention of the person looking at the docks in front of him.

The person looked back and stood up from her position.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Blake seeing Drake standing in front of her.

"Personal business, the better one is what are you doing here? Although I may already know the answer. " Asked Drake as he sat in the edge.

"I need to know if the white fang is behind the current assault on dust robbery lately, and you?"

Drake just kept looking at the container of the Schnee company as he asked something, "You were a member?"

Blake just stayed quiet making Drake figure the answer.

"I am afraid to break this to you, but the white fang is indeed responsible but that is not the reason I am here."

"Then why are you here?"

"There is someone helping the white fang. I am just here to see if it is who I am waiting for?"

Blake sat next to him and looked at him.

"Those this has to do with the incident in the academy and yours and Axl`s disappearance."

Drake just nodded as they both heard a familiar voice.

"Did I miss anthing?...Hey Drake what are you doing here?!" both turned to see Sun Wukong with fruits in his hands.

Both stood up while Blake asked, "How do the 2 of you know each other?"

"He/I drop kicked Me/him in face." Both answered at the same time while Blake just looked at both while some offered some fruit making lambert jump and start to eat it.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Sun seeing lambert eat everything.

Drake was about to answer as the current of the wind changed signaling that an airship had arrived and was landing in the docks.

"It is time." Said Drake as all 3 looked to see member of the white fang getting out of the ships.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" asked Sun while Blake had sad look on her face.

"Deep down I knew, just I didn't want to believe it, now I only want to know who is this partner." Said Blake, but her`s and Drake`s curiosity would be answered now.

"Roman Torchwick?" asked Drake as all of them saw the man getting off the ship and giving orders to the man.

"So I wasn't them." Said Drake while thinking his next stop after this is going to be paying junior a visit.

"But still the White Fang would never work with humans especially not one like that." Said Blake as she jumped down ignoring Sun`s calls.

Sun was about jump but was stopped by Drake.

"Don't, they don't know that we are here, lets use that as our advantage." Said Drake as lambert jumped in the hood and then began to jump on the cranes on the docks followed by Sun.

meanwhile Blake had managed to avoid being detected and sneak up behind Torchwick putting her blade in his neck.

"What the! Oh fo-"

"Nobody moves." Said Blake getting everyone attention making the member of the white fang point their weapons at her while she took off her bow revealing her ears.

"Brothers of the white fang, why are you aiding this scum?!" asked Blake while the Faunus noticed her ears making them lower their weapons a little while amusing Torchwick.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Blake put het blade closer to his neck.

"Tell me what it is or I will put an end to your little operation." Said Blake as she saw two more ships appeared.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Said Torchwick who was about to shot his cane on the ground to get out of Blake`s hold just to feel as something took his can from his hands.

He looked to see a white chain with his cane going up where a crane is, he noticed to blondes one with his hand up and the other eating a banana.

Soon after he raised his other hand and various sets appeared to retain the other Faunus and some attached the ships to the ground making them fly close to the ground while making sure than none of the doors of the ships could open.

Drake and Sun jumped down while Drake was holding all the constructs with one hand and Torchwick cane in the other.

"Generally I would fight instead restrain anyone, but I am in no mood for that now." Said Drake while he motioned Blake to move.

"Your semblance really comes handy." Said Sun while Blake got closer.

The attention of all got taken when they heard Torchwick chuckling.

"What`s so funny?" asked Blake clearly irritated at the man.

"Nothing it has to do with you." Said Torchwick as he looked at Drake, "So, you are Drake huh?"

That made Blake`s and Drake`s eyes widened, "How do you know who I am? It is the first time you and I have met."

Torchwick just smirked as he looked at the sky, "A Business partner of mine is really interested in getting his hands in you, although sometimes it looks more like wants to kill you."

At that lambert jumped out from the hood changed to his Grimm form making Sun step back.

"He is friendly do not attack him." Said Blake not making Sun comfortable but decided to believe her.

Drake meanwhile was looking at lambert with worry while said dog was growling at the sky, then he felt it as he looked at the sky.

Two days ago when he met Sun he didn't felt his kick coming because he didn't put any killing instinct on the it, but right now there was something in the sky that he could no see with a massive killing intent and malice that told him to run, his eyes and his friends eyes widened when from the sky appeared an airship 3 times bigger than the ones that were currently here.

"It is like if it was always there!" said Sun while Drake decided to answer for him, "It must have be an Invisibility cloak."

They all saw as the lower part of the ship began to reveal various man wearing black military uniform all of them wearing a helmet, but what caught his attention was the man in the middle, he was wearing a green armor with yellow design he had a hand cannon in his back over his shoulder and a different helmet than the others with a symbol on it, but what caught Drake`s attention was a katana in his hand.

The green man took the katana and something Drake didn't expect happened when he draw it.

An small green air wave appeared making Drake`s chains break and make him kneel while he began to scream in pain throwing Torchwicks`s cane.

"Are you all right!?" asked Blake seeing it the first time he has ever screamed like that, he stood up with eyes blazing crimson ignoring Blake`s question.

Drake drew both blades and so did everyone else with their respective weapons while the members of the white fang including the ones in the ships, plus Torchwick prepared for battle while the mavericks jumped except for the man in the green armor.

"You two can take care of Torchwick and the White Fang there must be a total of 13, lambert and I will try to take care of the man in black." Said Drake as he put both blades pointing to his right and made an strong enhanced aura slash to the left creating a wave of wind that send everyone of those who were falling to another part of the docks.

"And whatever you do, do not engage the green one!" said Drake as he ran to the other side of the docks hopped on lambert.

Not wasting any time Torchwick who had picked up his cane in all the confusion began to shoot at both Faunus hitting then successfully only to see Blake in mid air with gambol shroud in twin blade mode giving Torchwick a various consecutive sets of attack.

That made Torchwick goes into defense surprisingly being able to parry all her strikes including the ones that came with her shadow clones but barely holding on.

Meanwhile Sun was using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff form to handle the members of the white fang easily except for 2 that looked like they were not trying to fight just avoid all their hits, he quickly changed to it`s nunchaku-gun form to give a consecutive hit and shot each one of them successfully knocking temporally out most of the members except for the 2 who just stood there watching everything while one of them pointed at Blake making him look to see that Torchwick was predicting the times of all her strikes, Sun looked at both members to see they were no longer there and running to the side Drake had gone, he saw Blake in trouble and decided to stay, all of this while wondering how Drake was going not noticing than the black ship had moved to that location.

**LINEBREAK**

Various man in black uniform were shooting a barrage of bullets while two black blurs were moving separately at high speed while slashing everyone they could, lambert was spinning his body in a 360 motion taking down anyone in his way.

But it was Drake the one that was having a hard time, every time he wanted to do something with his energy manipulation either if it was an small contract or use the effects of heaven and hell to create something always brought the same result an intensive headache, making him only use his blades and aura to enhance his speed and strength.

The guys they were fighting were no joke, all of them had firearms in both hands that it looked it worked nearly the same as Axl guns meaning they do not need bullets just their aura to shot them, it could be also noticed that they weren't shooting at him but the position he was going.

Drake was spinning his blades to block all of the incoming shots while taking a boost of speed from time to time to eliminate the enemy it had been like that since they got here, and just when they eliminated the last it was they noticed the ship had moved above them.

He noticed the man with green blade and armor still standing in the back door; he jumped with green blade in hand and landed 3 meters ahead of him.

Drake`s instinct kicked of as he saw the blade in the left hand of the man, it was the same long as heaven and hell, even the design of the handle was the same.

"Lambert do not do anything." Said Drake in a colder than usual and commanding tone, whatever that blade was it was scaring him.

Lambert did as ordered and stepped back, while Drake stared at the man with the helmet waiting for him to do the first move.

Both stared at each other, Drake made the fatal mistake of attacking first, he swung his left blade which the man evaded easily while Drake used his remaining one to do a thrust that was easily parried by the man, seeing this as his chance the man began to give a consecutive series of strikes making Drake going in the defensive not seeing an opening since his enemy was changing the hand of the use of the blade after each strike.

The man raised the speed as the next slash he dropped the blade behind his back and catch it with the other making a consecutive spin strike that made Drake lost his balance making him fall in ground 1 meter away from him, Drake looked up to see his enemy in the air with the blade ready to kill him, Drake put his blade in the defense position in time to protect himself, he quickly rolled back while putting both of his foots in the stomach sending the man backwards, the man landed without a problem seeing that Drake standing in the floor with blades in position.

The man just looked at Drake looking at him straight in the face.

"You are literally a carbon copy of him, except for the hair of course but the crimson eyes are the thing I remember the most."

Drake didn't lose his focus not lowering his guard nor giving any opening.

"Aren't you going to ask anything, who I am, what is this blade able to destroy and block your semblance, or better yet, how do I know you?" said the man as they began to circle each other.

The man just kept walking, expecting for Drake to say something.

"The only thing that matters right now is that you are trying to kill me nothing more."

"So much like him." Said the man as he charged at Drake just to be send by a massive wave a wind to crash in container after container until he finally stopped after hitting a wall and then falling to the ground.

"Drake!"

Drake turned around to see 2 members of the white fang or at least that what he thought as he recognized the voice.

"Ren? What are you doing here?!" asked Drake as one of the man pulled off his hood to reveal Ren`s face, Drake then looked at the other one and figured out it was Axl who just stood next to him pointing with his guns at the place the man he was fighting was send to while Ren took off stormflower from his sleeves and did the same.

"I know you want to interrogate me right now but this is not the place especially with that guy here, you are gonna need to forget the pain in your head while creating construct, it will pass after a while." Said Axl for the first time without his mask making Drake`s eyes widened for a second.

'It is not the time to think about it' thought Drake as he tried to do what Axl said.

"Well about time you decided to show up, although I should have expected you to disguise." Shouted the man as he stood up and began to walk to them.

"And here I was trying to meet yo-" the man was interrupted as he began to evade and block a great number of air bullets but managed to made a swing sending a blade shaped green projectile at them at high speed.

But was blocked as a massive black energy wall appeared blocking it completely but destroying the wall completely just to be met by Drake`s own X shaped energy black projectile that the man was barely able to dodge.

"How you holding up?" asked Axl seeing Drake`s eyes become slit.

Drake just nodded as he tried to suppress the pain in his head.

"Well seeing that you finally managed to ignored the pain I think I am gonna need a distraction." Said the man as he clapped his fingers.

All of them looked up to see another door from one of the side of the ships opened to reveal various black robots with the same symbol that the man had in his helmet.

"Drake, Ren and lambert you take care of the robots, vile is mine." Said Axl as he charged at high speed at the man while the robots jumped from the ship and landed in front of the 3.

"Think you can keep up with us?" asked Drake having finally being able to get a hold on the pain.

"Let`s find out." Said Ren as all three charged at the robots.

All of this while Axl was interchanging Blows with the now known Vile.

Axl was spinning his guns with more intensity than usual while covering the blades on the guns with wind making the reach of the blades longer and sharper successfully being able to land a few hits in vile but not anything serious.

"How the hell did you know we would be here?" asked vile as he slashed horizontally making Axl gave a quick back flip landing a kick in vile`s chin sending him in mid air in which Axl quickly took the advantage and began to shoots slamming him in the same wall he was earlier repeatedly as he answered, "A certain armadillo told me, by the way you are out of mavericks."

He stopped for a second as he put enough energy in both guns to send an energy blast breaking the wall and sending vile inside the building followed by an explosion.

Axl stood there but guns ready to shoot knowing full well that it was more needed to kill this maverick.

Soon after various blackish-green beam projectiles came at him, which Axl parried them all or evade them barely noticing the green blur coming at him making him step back with his guns in X position too late as vile stood in front of him using his shoulder cannon to shot an big ball of aura at Axl than send him back and then exploded in front of him successfully knocking him out.

He got closer and raised his blade to deliver the final blow at the hunter as he noticed two shadows behind him, he quickly turned around to see both Ren and Drake in the air ready to land a hit making vile go in defense completely ignoring Axl who was took away by lambert.

All blades clashed creating a little shockwave that separate them all.

Vile looked at them an turned to see all the robots completely destroyed.

"Latest models my ass!" shouted vile clearly pissed as he charged at both.

Drake motioned Ren to wait for the moment to intervene as Drake did the same as vile.

Both blades clashed and vile noticed that Drake`s attacks were more stronger and effective than before meaning that he had completely ignored the pain.

Drake quickly gave to time to attack to vile as he spin one of the up followed by various spin kicks enhanced with aura making vile step back and use the cannon in his shoulder to sent a massive ball of aura causing an explosion in the ground not noticing that from above Ren was falling from the sky successfully cutting the cannon making it explode next to vile sending him to the ground, Ren stepped back as Drake appeared next to him.

"Nicely done Ren." Said Drake as Ren smirked.

Their victory was short lived as they began to felt a great level and malice and killer intent unlike no other, both saw as vile`s body began to emit a blackish green aura as it did the blade, both entered in their fighting stances as he began to stood up.

"Orders be damn it! The only reason you have gotten this far is because they wants you 2 alive! But fuck it! I will never be humiliated by any of you again!" said the vile as one second he was there and the other Drake noticed that Ren was sent flying away.

His instincts kicked as Drake ducked in front of him as vile slashed the very spot where stood.

"Good instincts, lets see for how long does that save you." Said vile as he appered in front of Drake beginning another set of clashed but this time Drake knew he couldn't win as his enemy was right now, so he put his energy in both blades making them shine.

He used heaven to try to make his enemy slower with the ice essence of the blade while he used hell to slash the earth they were stepping on, soon after Drake gave a long jump back as stalagmites appeared in the ground.

"Really expected for that to work!" Drake`s eyes widened as he heard vile`s voice above him with green blade glowing black ready to land a hit, Drake put his blade in position and put energy on them to block the attack not expecting what was gonna happen next.

*CRACK*

that was the sound it was heard as the green blade broke both heaven and hell, Drake quickly ducked right to evade the slash just to feel a great amount of pain in his left side, the blade had cut Drake`s arm making the fallen limb be covered in blackish-green fire.

While Drake just fall on his knee trying not to scream as he passed out.

Vile got closer to him as he send a back kick to Ren who was coming at high speed from behind.

"Do not even try it brat now that I am not holding back I am invincible!" said vile as he prepared to land the finishing blow to Drake was Ren was trying to stand up and shot at vile but couldn't since his vision was blurry.

"Say hello to your brother for me brat!" said vile as a massive blue beam came from the sky destroying the ship above them while lambert took both Ren and Drake while vile had turned around to see the beam in shock and recognition.

"No no no no, you shouldn't be here!" Shoted vile as he looked at the sky as his eyes widened more.

(**Play megaman x4 Sky Lagoon (x) **)

High in the sky there could be seen an small shape in the sky flying at vile`s position at high speed.

The figure began to shot with an arm cannon at him making vile use the rockets on his foot to fly and avoid the impacts.

Vile charged at the figure in the sky with blade in hand as the figure took his own blade from the sheath on his back, both blades crashed creating a massive shockwave in the sky, both jumped back and landed in the ground.

Ren who was seeing everything and had recovered a little saw a man taller than him a few meters away and looked at Ren, he was wearing a black shoes, dark blue jeans and hooded jacket a black shirt and a red scarf that was flowing in the wind and looked like it was emitting energy and covering his face.

"Do not intervene nor move." Said the man as he turned back to vile, Ren eyes widened for 2 things one, the blade in his hand, the blade was completely black with little shinny white dots making it look like if he was seeing the galaxy itself and two, the back of the jacket had two designs on it, one of them was exactly the same as Drake`s, a dragon of white and black wings.

Both man stared at each other and disappeared at the same time, great series of shockwaves began to appear in the whole zone while Ren tried to follow both enhancing his eyes with aura just be able to see not one but several copies of them fighting all over the place.

'They are moving to fast that I can barely keep out with them.' Thought Ren as various debris were appearing.

"Aren't you going to try and talk me out of this like usual!" shouted vile as both were in the sky now interchanging strikes.

"If there is something that I have learn over the years is that you are a lost cause, besides" Said the man as in his right hand appeared what it looked like was a sphere that resembles the blade, the man made a vertical swing up that vile barely parried leaving his chest are open for an attack as the man planted the sphere on vile`s chest, "You hurt them using _his_ blade, that is something I cannot forgive."

Vile`s widened as his enemy stepped back in the air, soon after vile was screaming in pain as spikes of the same galaxy like designs began to come out of his body as he began to fly high trying to ignore the pain and using the blade to cut them.

"THAT`S IT! I DON'T CARE IF I IGNORE THE OBJECTIVES OR IF I DESTROY HALF PART OF THE CITY, IF I END _YOU_ I DO NOT THINK IT WOULD MATTER ANYMORE X!" shouted vile in rage ignoring the bleeding in his body as he hold the blade in but hands and his aura appearing and getting even bigger as it looked like there was a monstrous figure trying to form behind him while the blade began to be surrounded by his aura.

X`s just looked at vile as his right hand transformed into a buster and Drake sheathed his blade and got in position to shoot.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS X!" shouted vile as he released the energy of the blade in a dark green beam while X just raised his buster and shot a similar blue colored beam.

Both beams clashed and began fighting each as it looked like vile`s was overpowering X`s.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE USED YOUR BLADE INSTEAD OF YOUR BUSTER, THERE IS NO WAY THAT WILL BEAT THIS AT MY FULL POWER!" shouted vile as he began to laugh maniacally.

Meanwhile X just raised his left arm and put it over his elbow.

"I see now I know how much energy I have to put." Replied X calmly as the beam increased his diameter and quickly overpowered Vile`s and reached him before he could escape.

"I HAVE HIS KATANA HOW THE HELL ARE YOU OVERPOWERING ME SO EASILY!" shouted vile as he began to disintegrate.

Soon after X made the beam disappear and saw the blade falling to the ground, he disappeared and grabbed it.

"Someone like you will never unleash the full potential of it." Said X as an small portal appeared in front of him in which he put the blade in, soon after it dissapered.

Ren meanwhile was checking on both Drake and Axl after seeing the end of the battle while lambert returned to his normal form worried.

Ren turned around to see the man was walking to his as two black portals opened to reveal 2 man wearing white armors.

"Are you ok?" asked X as Ren just nodded as his aura had slowly started healing him while and the 2 men put some kind of device above them as they surrounded both and then it morphed in capsules that were levitating.

"Are they gonna be ok?" asked Ren while X picked lambert and put him in his shoulder and began to pet him.

"Yes, although he might not be the same." Said X looking at Drake.

X looked at Ren as the 2 men with the capsules began to walk back to the portal.

"I appreciate the assistance today even though you shouldn't have, I suggest you to get out of here and get rid of that uniform before the authorities come." Said X as he began walk to the portal.

"Will they return to beacon?" asked Ren as X kept walking to the portal while answered.

"That is up to him, by the way not about this to anyone." Said X as he entered the portal that was close soon after.

Not wasting any time Ren took of the uniform to reveal his usual clothes under it.

He was about to get out of there, when he noticed something in all the destruction in front of him, he got closer as he could begin to hear sirens and several voiced coming, Ren not wasting more time picked all of the broken pieces of Heave and Hell and began to run behind one of the ware house as he heard some familiar and one unfamiliar voices.

"Did Drake and that dog caused all this destruction?" asked Sun as everyone saw what was in front of them.

"We should have noticed that the ship had moved to his location." Said Blake looking at the ground as the officers began to register the area.

"This makes it official, we need to keep our distance from him, this is the second time we see this kind of destruction with him around, He is a danger to us and himself with that hit list for his head." Said Weiss gaining a glare from everyone.

"You are unbelievable! Lets just search for him!" said Yang followed by Ruby and soon by the rest while Weiss just sighed as she also joined the search along with many officers.

Ren just looked from the shadows as he turned back and used his aura to get out of the place.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake`s eyes opened wide as he sat while putting his right arm over his left shoulder, he looked to see that instead of his arm was black robotic arm that was covered by some type of black fabric, he looked from his wrist to his fingers looked like if he was wearing a black leather glove with strange yellow things on his knuckles.

He looked around to see that he was in a white room with nothing but a door and the bed he was on, he noticed he was wearing a white shirt and pants along with his chain around his neck.

'What happened after that Vile guy cut my arm, did he succeeded in taken Me, what about the others?' thought Drake as he stood up and began to head to the door.

As he walked he noticed that the arm wasn't heavy at all and that even if it was robotic he could feel the movement of the arm and fingers but still lacked the sense touch but this was better than anything.

He slowly opened the door of the room and peeked around to see if there was any one there.

Seeing that no one was around he stepped out, the hall he was walking was metallic blue looked very futuristic with lights going in all directions in the walls floor and ceiling.

He stopped in an intersection and looked around until he heard something.

"Hey you!" Drake didn't bother to turn around as he began to run to find a way to get out of here.

Soon after an alarm went off as in all the halls began to blink a light blue color.

"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE."

Drake kept running as he reached another intersection to see that in the right there were a lot of man running at him shouting him to stop. He then began to run the other way as he spotted a big door that was opening to reveal various man running at him.

Drake jumped above them not caring to notice the attire must of them were wearing as he began to step in each of their heads avoiding them and kicking the ones that were doing the same, he spotted another door and created 2 chains that stick to the wall and then began to attract him to the wall, he dismissed the construct as he reached the door and began to run at high speed while everyone else began to chase him.

He kept running as he noticed that there windows ahead of him, he prepared to break one to escape, but stopped when he noticed what was outside.

'You are kidding me.' thought Drake as he saw that outside looked like if he was in space.

"Surround him!" Drake`s thoughts stopped when he heard a voice and noticed that he was surrounded by both sides.

All of them were about to jump at him when another voice boomed in the hall.

"Nobody moves!" everyone stopped at the voice and many man stood the way soldiers stood when a high ranking officer was present, he looked to his left as he saw that the man were making way not losing his composure as a man began to walk to him.

Drake noticed the face of the man walking at him.

"It has been a long time Drake." Said the man as Drake remembered him.

"You are the hunter Axl was talking to the night of the incident with Phoebes." Said Drake in his usual demeanor but was rather calm at seeing the man.

The man just nodded while Drake noticed that many man were looking at him with eyes widen, but not because he was talking to the man, but more like if they were looking at someone in recognition.

"I apologize for all of this, especially because it was ordered not to let you alone at any moment, allow me to present myself my name in Colonel it is a pleasure to meet you formally seeing that last time wasn't the right one." Said the man remembering he incidents that Axl told him in that day.

Drake looked around, "So all these people?"

He nodded, "All of them are hunters."

Drake felt annoyed at the comment, "Then why didn't they said so or put their badges where I could see them instead to chasing me while shouting "Stop right there!". "

"That indeed is a nice question, especially because most of them were told you were here and might be confused." Said colonel as he looked at a group that were wearing different clothes.

"Not even a word." Said colonel at the group, he then looked at Drake, "Please follow me." said the man while Drake just nodded ignored the murmurs and the looks.

"Shoudnt you be doing something more productive that gossiping, move now!" soon after all the man began to move.

Colonel and Drake walked for a while until Drake decided tor¡ break the silence.

"Do you know what happened to me and my friends?"

Colonel just looked at him for a moment wondering if he always talked with that emotionless voice and face.

"You will find out soon, but for Axl…"

Drake looked at him for a few seconds waiting for an answer as he stopped at looked at his right and moved his head telling me to look.

Drake turned to look what it was the window of a medical room for a single person, there he recognized bullet who was sleeping while sitting on a chair but with her head in a bed with one hand interlocked with the hand of a patient.

Drake`s eyes widened a little when he saw that the person in the bed looked exactly like him except for his hair was brownish like orange color and a tiny longer than him and a little half X scar over the nose and between his eyes..

Drake then turned to the table next to him to see Axl's guns and a chain just like his except his was the same color as his hair and it read his name.

'His voice was the same as mine except less serious when he talked to me in the docks.'

"Come everything will be answer to you." Said colonel as he began to walk, Drake stared at the window for a few seconds and then followed the hunter.

A few minutes later colonel stopped in front of a larger door.

"Go ahead, this is as far as I go." Said the man as the doors opened to reveal an a platform elevator.

Drake just entered and the door behind him close, the elevator began to go up.

After a full minute stopped and the door in front of him opened to reveal lambert jumping at him while Drake catch him.

"Are you alright?" asked Drake with concern as he pet him while he just nodded.

Lambert then landed on the ground and began to walk back to the room.

Drake followed him and noticed it was an office with some weapons and photos and stopped as he saw the other only person in the room who was looking at him sitting on his desk.

"You have really grown." Said the man as he stood up and walked to Drake whose eyes widened at the voice of the man as he took off his hood and moved his scar so he could see his full face while he smiled.

Drake`s eyes widened a little more at what he was seeing

In front of him stood a man just like him just a little taller with dark brown hair and the same emerald eyes, their voice was even the same although his sounded a tiny bit grave saying he was older than him.

The man got closer and gave Drake a brotherly hug.

"It has been a really long time little brother."

**AN: you have to believe me when I say that I didn't expect to write this much for this chapter.**

**For the robotic arm I took the design from X armor from megaman x command mission except for all the blue red part of the arm.**

**Next chapter would be a recollection of events from Axl point if view to cover all the plot holes that left until now including what happened in the emerald forest and a little explanation from X.**

**Question: about Yang`s semblance, do you think that every hit she receives just makes her stronger not restoring or raising her aura? i need to know so I can think in something else than making her tired and to explain her massive power up in when she fought Drake.**

**Sadly, I wont be able to write anything until Saturday at night since I have 2 test this week, and also thanks to those who favorite, follow and review my story so far.**

**Until the next time**


	11. The tale of two brothers

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

**Chapter 10**

"…Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" asked Ozpin looking at Blake trying to make her confess the truth of the incidents that had happened this night, especially since his students who had left the academy some days ago was involved and not to be found.

"I am sure." Said Blake as she narrowed her eyes.

"Very well, thank you for your time miss Belladonna, please if you ever need to talk me please don't hesitate, you can go now." Said Ozpin showing his worries while Blake decided to ask something before.

"Have the authorities been able to locate Drake?" asked Blake wondering what happened to his friend.

Ozpin just shook his head, "I am afraid not."

Blake was about to ask something else as they both heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in." said Ozpin.

The door opened to reveal Glynda stepping the room.

"I brought his as you asked director." Said Glynda as she moved from the door to reveal Ren entering the room making Blake wonder why was he called.

"Thank you Glynda, can you please escort miss Belladonna to her room." Said Ozpin as Blake stood up and began to exit the room with Glynda while Ren pass her to sit in the chair she was ignoring the look she was giving him.

Once but females left the room Ozpin looked at Ren for a few seconds but it was the gunslinger who decided to break the silence.

"Is there any reason why you decided to call me at this hour of the night professor?"

"I might as well be asking that since you returned from vale just a little before the members of team RWBY returned from the event that happened in the docks, were you there by any reason?" asked Ozpin thinking that since he and Axl could be considered friends with each other.

"I am afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about, I was not near the docks this night." Said Ren trying to do what the man that rescued him and his friends asked him.

"Really?" asked Ozpin as he took off his scroll while Ren nodded.

"Then why don't you tell me why were bullets with the same caliber and designs that the ones you used in the docks tonight?" asked Ozpin as he showed Ren the report of the scene and everything that was found.

"they could be from someone else, just because it is the same caliber I use for storm flower doesn't mean it is mine." Replied Ren who held a poker face that could rival Drake`s.

"Then why don't you tell me why the bodies of the robots that were found destroyed in the scene had blade marks and bullet holes? And before you say it might be Axl`s, let me tell you that I know very well the difference to know that those aren't his but have the same style of attack pattern that he uses but the marks of the blades do not fit to those I had seen." Said Ozpin who had cornered Ren not knowing what to say now.

"I-" said Ren as his scroll began to ring.

Ren took of his scroll to turn it off just see that the name of the caller said 'Answer it.', he showed to Ozpin who nodded thinking it might be Axl.

"Hello…" Ren looked at Ozpin as he handed the device to him while he noticed that hos student was trying his best not to smile.

Ozpin took the device and put it on his ear, "Who is this?"

_"… __It has been a long time Ozpin but considering the circumstances I might as well call you professor."_ Said a voice in the other line making Ozpin eyes wide in recognition, it was the same voice as Drake`s only that it sounded a little more grave.

"X."

"_The one and only, you know many years ago when I talked to you for the last time and asked you help to find someone really important I lost you said that you would tell me if you found anything, I trusted you, so imagine my surprise when I found out that by the time I asked for your help you already had him with you._" Said X in the other line who was trying his best not to lose his cool.

"I can explain." Said Ozpin trying also not to lose his making Ren wonder what were the 2 talking about.

"_I save it for your own good._"

Ozpin just sighed as he connected the pieces together.

"The 2 blue-white beam, it was you." Said Ozpin looking for confirmation as X muttered in confirmation.

"Is he okay?"

"_He is stable but that is not the reason why I called you, you and I will have a talk about the last years in another time when I hear what Drake and Axl have to say, then we will talk, the reason I called you is so you leave Lie Ren out of custody and don't question him further._"

"How did y-"

"_I have someone tracking whoever is looking for today's reports of the docks, when someone told me you were checking the file about the bullets and slashed on the mechanic bodies It wasn't hard to figure out._"

Ozpin just sighed, "Ok… are you gonna keep him away from beacon?" asked Ozpin while Ren`s eyes just widened.

"_That is up to-_"

"_CODE BLUE, I REPEAT CODE BLUE._"

Ozpin just kept hearing in the other line as he heard X gave a sigh and he could tell it was of annoyance.

"_The first thing I said was that he was not to be let alone until he woke up… we will talk later Ozpin I can promise you that._" Those were the last words Ozpin heard before the line went death.

Ren just stared as Ozpin closed Ren`s scroll and gave it to him.

"Please forget everything that happened here and the docks, you were never there, have a good night you can go now." Said Ozpin while Ren just nodded and got out of the room.

Ozpin just sat there for few moments as he took a zip from his mug knowing full well that he wouldn't see Drake for a long time.

**LINEBREAK.**

"Please explain." Said Drake who was sitting in one of the chairs with lambert on his lap of his… Brother.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, especially about what Axl had been doing this pass months with you, but believe me when I say this, you, Axl and Me are brothers."

Drake didn't have problem believing that considering the resemblance between them but that was not what was bothering him.

"Why do you appear now after all this time?" asked Drake with his usual demeanor but deep down there was an emotion the he didn't experimented often.

"What did Ozpin told you about the day he found you?"

Drake just looked at him for a while as he remembered a conversation he had a long time ago, not with his mentor but the closest person he had as a mother.

_FLASHBACK_

"Why are you so down?" asked a worried summer looking at Drake with worry, Both of them were sitting on the floor of Drake`s room, she had brought him a lot of ice cream so they could eat it all the 2 of them but drake had barely eaten anything.

"I have been wondering something." Said a 4-year-old Drake who raised his head.

"You know you can ask me anything." Said summer as she got closer.

"…Where are my parents?" that made Summer`s eyes widened.

"Why are you asking that all of the sudden?"

"I remember that sometimes you start speaking about your daughters and about you being a good mother to them, that made me ask myself, where are my parents?"

Summer mentally face palmed since it was technically her fault he was asking this.

She looked at Drake waiting for an answer, she didn't know how to explain how she and the others found him when he was only 1.

"You need to understand that no matter what I tell you, I and everyone here you know cares about you, even grumpy Glynda ok?" asked summer as Drake just nodded.

"We found you a long time ago in one of our missions, you were only one at that time with only a jacket and the chain you always carry around, we didn't know why were you there in the first place nor have time to look for clues so we just took you with us, we don't know who your parents are or if you have any other relative alive."

Drake looked down at that thinking the worst considering he was found during a mission.

"Hey." Said summer quietly as he hugged him.

"You know, One of my daughter it is not legitimately mine but I still care for her, and the same goes to you, I care for you as if you were my own child so do not say that you don't have any parents ok?" Drake just smiled as he returned the hug.

"Then can you please take me out of the academy sometime, Ozpin just keeps me inside the academy, I want to go to the city sometime." Said Drake looking at Summer with a smile.

"I already asked Ozpin, he said that when you got older, who know maybe sometime I might actually take you home and meet my daughters, but until then no, so be a good boy and finish your ice cream." Said summer as Drake gave her a pout and began eating his ice cream.

"Ok mom."

_End of flashback._

"I see, she must be a wonderful person." Said X.

"was." That was all Drake said making X feel bad about it.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, now is your turn." Said Drake looking at him with a fierce glare.

X just sighed and then began to speak.

"Before I start there is something you need to know."

Drake looked waiting for him to start speaking.

"We are not what you would call an ordinary human."

Drake was about to ask what he meant when his brother raised his arms.

"Please do not interrupt me until I am done."

Drake just nodded.

"A very long time ago there existed a powerful group of dragons, of course dragons were powerful before they disappeared but this ones were above powerful, they had not only reasoning like all the humans but also the ability to turn into them, you do know were I am going with this don't you?"

Drake didn't wasted time thinking, "We are descendants of those dragons."

X just nodded as he started talking.

"Correct, those dragons were called celestials dragons and had many powers and abilities even turn strong humans into one, but only the originals or those who were born could do it, not the one who were turned, but with time some of them began to disappear and in this time only a few remain, as far as I know we are the only ones that exist in this time, Which bring us to the 7th of august 17 years ago."

Drake's eyes widened at that.

"If I am correct that was the date Ozpin and the others found you, correct?" Drake just nodded.

"I see, In that time it was: me; our parents… and our big brother Zero, and then that day you were born and 7 minutes later so was Axl."

X clapped his fingers as an holographic screen appeared, X made a motion with his hand as if he was reduction something making the screen become smaller and then he pushed it to Drake and lambert who saw the photo with wide eyes.

In the photo were 4 individuals, one was a younger X smiling holding a baby who by the color of the hair was Axl, the other 2 was him in the arms of a boy smiling that looked exactly like him except for the hair that would made Yang feel shame as how long and well treated was his hair, he figured that was zero as his mind made a mental click.

'_You are exactly like him._' Those were the words that some of the mavericks told him, and even x said something similar a while ago.

'So this is who they were comparing me to.'

"That one was taken when I was 15, zero had 19 in that time." Said X with a sad voice.

"What happened?" asked Drake in anger for some reason not even knowing what he was feeling right now.

"My father in that time had the position I have today, he was the supreme leader in that time, but a year after the both of you were born something happened." Said X as he began to tap in an Holographic keyword as another screen appeared to the side so both of them could see another screen appearing to their side.

The screen revealed a bald man whose eyes were completely blue, he was bald and had some purple marks around his eyes and next to him appeared a man in a familiar green armor, Vile.

"The name of the bald one is sigma, he was the former right hand of our father and you might already be familiar with vile. Exactly one year after your birth he along many other hunters in the time did a coup d'etat at the MH. Their objective was to get both of you, but in reality he only wanted you. During that event our father died along with our mother."

Drake`s eyes turned crimson at this, "Why? Why the hell I am so important that even when I was a baby the mavericks had their interest in me?!" asked Drake knowing they were after him.

"Because of our semblance or more specifically yours." Said X knowing what his little brother was feeling.

"What does it have to do with this!" shouted Drake as looked at him while lambert began to whine making him realize that he was getting the rage get him, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down as his eyes returned to emerald, he then looked at Drake waiting for him to answer.

"Everything, the celestials that were full blooded or born had a semblance that was called total domain, each one of the celestials had their own domain, with it they could control it or manipulate it in whatever way they wanted, but those who were born from originals celestials had a might have very powerful one."

"So my domain is energy, but stil-" Drake was interrupted again by X.

"You domain is not just a simple energy manipulation, both you and Axl had 2 domains that counters the other one each of you had which by the way it is ironic since both of you were born in august."

"You are missing the point, what is my domain?" asked Drake.

"Sorry, your domain is a very both rare and if not used correctly dangerous one, the power that represents the maximum equilibrium."

Drake's eyes widened in realization as the image of the second figure of his jacket appeared in his mind, the black and white dragons following each other.

"Yin and Yang."

X just nodded, "Light and Darkness. We will talk about that later."

Drake just stood sat there analyzing this new revelation as X continued.

"That was the reason they wanted you, soon after they abducted you and Axl, me and zero let the other hunters dealing with the mavericks, we tracked sigma who had Axl with him, we fought him that very same day, he was strong I can tell you that very strong for a normal human, we came into realization that someone had turned him into a celestial, but still we managed to kill him and decapitate him and lastly disintegrated his body."

"Talk about overkill." Said Drake while X just chuckled a little.

"That had to do for the same reason our eyes turn crimson, I will tell you later about that. Anyway we found out during out fight that vile had took you to a factory hidden in a forest, I was tired after out fight, but Zero wasn't, he took me to the base that the hunters managed to take control back and then after preparing he headed to where vile was. And that was the last time I ever was him." Said X with a sad voice in the last part while looking at a photo of him and Zero when they were younger.

He raised his head and looked Drake, "The next day I along with a search party looked at was what supposed to be where you were but the place was completely destroyed and the only thing we found that belonged to Zero was this." Said X as he took from this jacket a familiar chain but instead a D or an AXL it was Red Z.

"I suppose there is a meaning for this that just being a letter for our names?"

"Yes but that is also for later, as I was saying after that day I took over the hunters by right at the age of 16, it was hard but thanks to many trustworthy hunters I was able to stand up as a leader, in that very same year I reached a huntsman that had influence foe help."

"Ozpin." Said Drake as his brother grimaced and nodded.

"I went to him since he was a really good friend of Zero, I asked him if he had any information in regards with you to tell me about it, but instead he did not only found you but kept you, you have to believe I searched in the other kingdoms for you thinking that if something appeared in vale he would contact me." said X as if he was trying to ask for forgiveness.

Drake just nodded in response as he gave a smile but now his anger was being directed at someone else.

'If Ozpin knew who I was, then what if everyone else also knew?' thought Drake as he was beginning to think that everything with them was a lie, the only way of knowing it was asking him personally.

Drake raised his head and looked at his brother with a little doubt about something.

"Why did you appear just until now, Axl and I met 4 months ago, in some point he should have called you." As soon as he said that he could see as a little of killer intent could be felt along with his eye twitching making lambert hide behind Drake all of this while X was smiling.

"That is because he didn't, I only found you in dock today thanks to another thing, right now I am waiting for him to wake up so he can explain." Said X still leaking the KI.

Drake seeing that lambert was getting scare and so did he a little, he decided to change of topic.

"Changing of subject mind telling me more about other things like the chains, the jackets and above everything this." Said Drake referring to his new robotic arm successfully stopping his brother`s deathly aura.

he just stood up and got closer to the a wall that opened to reveal a fridge, he opened and without looking back threw some snacks and coke's at his direction and caught them.

"This is gonna be a long night, might as well eat something." Said X as he closed the fridge and the wall appeared again as he sat back with a can of coke.

Drake just nodded as he gave lambert some of the snacks and he opened his can of coke.

"First of all the chains, every celestial that is born had it with him at birth it works sometimes as a regulator foe our powers helping on have a hang of it when we are doing something that you might call excessive, it also works as a safe switch in case one is losing all control of his actions making them stop and feel pain trying to make them wake up." Said X while Drake blinked in realization.

'All those times the chain was the one the helped me stop.'

"Secondly the jacket, when each of us were born our fathers could tell what were domains were, so they made these for us." Said X as he stood up and turned back to he could see the design.

"The first one is what you might call our family shield, and the second one represents our domain." Said X.

"Wait, according to Ozpin the day they found me I had my jacket with me when I was only one year old, why?" asked Drake with curiosity.

X face frown at that, "After we eradicated sigma and X took me to the base, his jacket was made a mess after that, so he took the one that was meant to be yours."

Drake nodded as X continued his explanation.

"As you might know, this are not normal jackets, they are just not made of one of the rarest dust available, but also our celestial aura and blood making it nearly _indestructible_." Drake noticed as he said that last part as he sat down a again with another frown on his face.

"Which take us to your arm, first let me tell you about it, the fabric that makes it look like a piece of clothing it is the same as the jackets, the arm itself it is not finish since the design it was used it was from the model Z made a long time ago for me." said X as he pulled the right sleeve of his jacket to reveal another arm similar to him.

The only difference it was that the glove was white instead of black and something that looked like piece of armor that went from his wrist to his elbow, it was blue with white lines and a Red gem on it.

"This was the final model Z made especially for me, a very intelligent_ person_ was able to recreate the original and adapt it to for you, of course it is not finished yes."

"I see, but there is something else you wanna tell me isn't it?" X just stood up again and walked to another wall that opened to reveal a katana that he took while Drake and lambert senses kicked of in recognition.

"The blade Vile was using." X just shook his head.

"Purgatory, one of two blades made of the rarest dust crystal that violated the laws of light and darkness, the blade that once belonged to Zero." Drake's eyes examined the blade noticing the similarities with his owns.

"I can tell you without a doubt the most dangerous blade on the whole remnant only rivaled by it`s brothers. That`s why it was able to pass through the jacket and cut your arm."

"And also break the blades that I myself forged." X just looked at him with a serious face, "What?"

"I am afraid that it did more than just breaking you blades and your arm, it al-" X was interrupted as the sound of the elevator could be heard meaning someone was coming.

"We will talk about that later along everything else, for now I would like to start an interrogation." Drake just nodded knowing full well who was coming.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Axl with out his mask and a Spiky ponytail with the red mark of a hand on his face while looking nervous at his brothers, emerald eyes meeting for the first time.

"Please come in and sit Axl, it has been a long time since all the family as sat in a single room." Said X as the killer intent returned, while Axl began to walk to his chair and sat.

"So mind telling me why the hell didn't you tell me about Drake sooner or better yet how you convinced not just bullet but also colonel to keep your secret?" asked X with a calm voice but one could feel the dread coming from it.

"ok… From where should I start…" said Axl as he took a thinking pose making the other brothers eyes twitch.

"From the beginning, the day you took the VIP contract." Said Drake in annoyance wanting to know from beginning to end.

"Good idea D, but can we ask for something to eat I am starving." Said Axl as X just sighed and calmed down while he called the kitchen for some food for al of them, while Drake just saw his new found little brother for a second, he still acted the same whenever they were not on a mission making him feel a little relieved.

"OK, start now." Said X as Axl began to tell the tale that happened 4 months ago.

(**AN:4178, that the number of words it took me to explain some things and leave some for later in volume 2, I really wanted to end it here but I said I would end the V1 with this so here goes.**

**Whenever you see the letters in ****_cursive_**** it means it is something on the past like a flashback everything else is the present.**)

_"__You called?" Asked Axl who stood in front of his brother on his office._

_"__Why else would you be here Axl?" asked X who was looking at a digital file._

_"__Oh… I don't know maybe to visit my dick of a brother who no longer have time for me between work and his wife and Children." said Axl with anime style tears._

_"__You are over exaggerating." Said x with a smile as he looked at his brother._

_"__Am i? when was the last time you and I when we hang out together outside the base and hang out like brothers, let me tell you, a lot." Said Axl as he sat while looking at his brother._

_"__You only said it because bullet is in a long term mission so shut it." Said X in a joking manner as he threw the file to his brother as his face changed to a serious one._

_Axl eyed the file for few seconds._

_"__How truth is this?" asked Axl dropping all joking_

_"__Very probable, I want you to investigate if it is true and If it is to take care of the problem."_

_"__Why me and no one else?" asked Axl as he stood up._

_"__The other capable hunters that might be able to hold this kind of investigation are busy, that only leaves you and Massimo and you kn-"_

_"__He can't work with out a partner and since I prefer to do things alone I was the better choice."_

_X just nodded as Axl gave back the file._

_"__Send the information to my scroll I will head to vale immediately." Said Axl as he began to walk out of the room._

_"__When you are done maybe we could hang out only the 2 of us." Said X trying to cheer Axl._

_"__I would like nothing else."_

_LINEBRAK (Axl's POV)_

_I arrived at vale shortly after wearing a hooded black cloak and a mask to hide my face along with a voice modifier and began to look at every information broker I could found that lead me to a bar owned by a guy named junior that might know the information I was looking for._

_I stood in front of the entrance as I noticed that it looked like the place was under reparation, I ignored that and entered just to be stopped by a two guys wearing black suits with red ties._

_"__Sorry pal but we are not open- hey are you listening." I just walk pass them and slammed the one talking to me to the wall using the wind ignoring the other one._

_I entered and noticed that they were organizing everything while a tall man was shouting giving the orders._

_"__Are you junior?" I asked as I got his and all of the workers attention._

_"__Who the hell are you suppose to be as far as I know Halloween is pretty far for now brat, get the hell out of here." Said the man as he got back to shout to his man just to be cut by the pain he was feeling in his stomach._

_He looked down to see a fist planted in his chest followed by him getting on his knees._

_"__I ask again, Are you junior?" I repeated as I stood back._

_The man just nodded as all the man got run at him while I felt two edges on my neck, I slowly turned to see two girls, twins to be more precise, the one wearing red was raising her arm to get her claws on my neck while the white one had her leg on the air so her bladed hills could touch my neck._

_"__Not so tough now huh?" asked junior as the rest of the man got closer with weapons on hand._

_"__Actually I do, I only want information on something it is up to you if I destroy or not this club, your choice." I said as everyone around began to laugh._

_'__I am so gonna enjoy this.'_

_"__Nice one brat, but I am in no mood to deal with another person looking for information and hitting me to get it, so I am not talking." Said junior as he moved his hand signaling to get me out of the club._

_I mentally sighed as he give a quick back flip while doing an spin kick successfully sending the twins to separate walls while the rest of the man charged at me._

_I quickly pulled sky and earth from my sleeves to give steps strategically to quickly neutralize all of them effectively when I was done I felt a sudden change on the wind behind me making me raise both gun blades behind me to deflect the incoming attack, I turned to see the twins landing a couple of feets away from me._

_He saw them for a few seconds and decided to put my guns back under my sleeves and made a notion with my hand telling them to come at me._

_"__Whatever" said both in perfect sync and irritation as both charged at me, red was the first slashing with her claw trying to cover the view of her sister behind her so I could not see her attack._

_I gave a kick to her claw deflecting her attack and without looking at her raised my remaining leg to deliver a kick with the back of my leg landing a successful hit on the chin of the second twin who had jumped over her sister not expecting this._

_"__Melanie!" shouted the red one at her sister as she saw how her head got stuck on the ceiling hanging from there, she then looked at me and charged a consecutive barrage of attacks all of them easily blockable, having enough of losing time I grabbed her arm on her next attack and send her up next to her sister._

_The remaining man got closer ready to shoot but were interrupted by junior who gave a shout to stop as he got closer._

_"__I am having a déjà vu over here and I will be damn if my club gets destroyed again in a couple of days, what the hell do you want… sir." Said junior in pain as he said the last word as if remembering something he didn't want to._

_"__I need information on a possible abduction of several people that might have or be related to high authority of any kind, I am willing to pay for that information." I said as I noticed that he got pale and the information I told him._

_"__I am sorry sit but I do not know anything about that." _

_I just sighed as I raised both arms, "I do not know what you are afraid of, but believe me I am worse." I clapped my arms after I said that._

THIRD PERSON POV

"That explains the reports of a little earthquake on that zone of the city." Said X while Axl just nodded.

"I ended up destroying a little of the club but it worked since Junior told me everything I needed, he was afraid to talk because the mafia family would track him for leaking the information, but the earthquake was more than enough to convince him." Said Axl with pride while both brothers just sighed.

"Anyway you now the rest of that." Said Axl

"You completely eliminating the family and went to hunt all of those who were after the people of the list correct?" asked Drake.

"Yes, which take us to the last name of the list, Weiss Schnee, I got to the academy at night and noticed that the signals had been jammed I quickly headed to the place were she was staying, Imagine my surprise when I stood on the rooftop of the dorm to see 2 blondes riding on a Grimm but also the fact that he was wearing a jacket with our family emblem." Said Axl as Drake blinked twice.

"Hold it, the reason you fought me was to confirm mi identity?" asked Drake while his eyes was twitching.

"You fought?" asked X.

"We will tell you later." Said both brothers at the same time.

"Can you blame me, you looked exactly like me and more like Zero and the fight confirmed my suspicion the same feeling of "Energy manipulation" as mine, and the same change of eye colors." Said Axl as Drake just lean back knowing the fight indeed helped in that area.

"Then I suppose that what follows is your deal with Ozpin." Said Drake as Axl just nodded.

Axl pov

_"__Proposition of what kind?" asked Ozpin as I saw that his hand was moving to where his cane was just notice it wasn't there._

_"__Looking for this." I said getting his attention while I showed his cane on mi hand._

_"__Now lets talk about Drake, why is someone who looks like a younger version of the Commander of the MH doing here?" _

_"__What is it to you?" asked Ozpin his eyes not leaving his cane for a sec._

_"__I am the one doing the questions here and you are in no position to ask anything, now answer." I said as I took of one of my guns with m free hand._

_Ozpin just sighed in defeat as he began to talk._

_He told me about the day he found him, the very same day as my birthday one year after, he admitted knowing who he was and kept it a secret from the others and the training he put on him._

_'__My brother would never outlook something like this, but it would explain why he seems sad during that date.'_

_I raised my gun pointing at him._

_"__What gives you the right to take him and not report him and how did you knew who he was?"_

_"__Because I knew Zero." My eyes widened behind my mask after hearing the name of my death brother while Ozpin kept talking._

_"__Very long time ago I met an outstanding boy that surpassed me in all areas of combat, we met by coincidence when we found out we had the same mission."_

_"__That still doesn't explain wh-"_

_"__I was going there, the mission took about a week to be completed in that time he and I became friends to the point that he even told me he was an MH along with his identity, after our mission was over he told me something I didn't expected, he said that if he or his brother weren't be able to protect what It is important for him then that please I took care of it." _

_I watched at Ozpin trying to see if there was any lie but there was none as he continued speaking._

_"__At that time I didn't understand his words, but when I found Drake a year later and saw the design of the jacket I remembered the words he told me and in that moment it made sense to me, that`s why I did it."_

_I just stood there analyzing everything he said, X always talked good about Zero`s good but weird judgments so this would made sense._

_"__Did my brother ever contact you?"_

_"__Yes a little over a month after I found Drake, he told what had happened to the HQ and his fathers, and also that he was appointed as next commander, with that in mind I couldn't handle Drake since I knew he would be busy, being a commander in such a young age it is not something easy."_

_I put down his gun and threw his cane back at him as I sat on one of the chairs._

_"__Are you gonna report me to X?" asked Ozpin._

_"__No, but I do want to ask for something else."_

_"__And what that might be?" asked Ozpin as he stood up to get some coffee._

_"__I want you to let me stay in the academy as an student so I can look after him."_

_"__And why would you want to do that?" asked Ozpin as he sat back with a new mug of coffee._

_I just took off my hood and my mask to reveal my face making him drop his mug as he looked at me with wide eyes, "Because he is also my family."_

THIRD PERSON POV

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't told me about all of this" said X feeling a little relieve that Zero had to do with this in some sense but still not completely absolving Ozpin or in this case Axl.

"Because I had seen the reports of the intelligence department about the moves of the mavericks during the pass months before this whole incident ever happened and so did you, have I told you about this you would have insisted to either take him or keep vigilance over him, and by doing that you would have got their attention besides the point that Drake wouldn't have like the idea either." Said Axl thinking in every word that came out of his mouth.

X thought about his brother said agreeing with his thought much to his displeasure while Drake was a little relief that only Ozpin had to do with this and not the others but it made him thought that a certain tin head also knew.

"Fine, that leads me to the following question, how did you convince those 2 to stay quiet?" asked X as Axl was about to talk just to see the elevator was moving.

"It must be the food, you were saying," said X looking at Axl waiting for him to talk.

_Axl POV_

_I stood in front of doctor`s Phoebus house as I readied my guns while Drake and lambert secured the land behind the house in case of an alternate exit. While I decided to knock on the door, and by knocking I meant blowing it up._

_The moment I stood on the house everything was dark; I tried to get the lights on but it looked like the electricity was cut, I activated the night vision of the mask just to see that I was being surrounded by various armed security robots and lasers coming from the ceilings._

_'__How the did I not notice those in the ceiling the last time I was here.' I thought as all the robots activated and began to attack me._

_I began to destroy robot after robot while searching on the house to see that the bastard was indeed gone, having enough of destroying one after another I knew the guy was a renown scientist and everything but this was getting ridiculous._

_Just when I was about to use another version of the __**arial assault**__ I began to hear lighting coming from the outside, since it was not raining and there were no clouds in the sky it meant that someone was creating this, since Drake tracking the good doctor that only left 2 possible choices and since I know my brother wouldn't sent __him__ on a mission that only left one person._

_"__Of all the hunters." I said as I created and strong barrier of wind around me soon after the ceiling was destroyed and lighting began to hit all of the robots inside the house._

_I saw around to see not only all the robots and security measures were destroyed but also that the house was now burning._

_"__You could have hit me you know!" I shouted at the sky as I saw a figure of a man who was flying thanks to the jet boots he was using._

_"__I know and by the looks of it I failed!" Shouted the figure as I began to fly and stood next to him._

_"__Colonel, I presume you were the hunter assigned to assist me"_

_"__That is correct, we need to hurry and tr-" I raised my arm to interrupt him._

_"__Don't bother, there is already someone working on it, follow me I will brief you." I said as I began to fly to the place Drake and I accorded to meet while telling colonel the incident that happened this day._

_"__I see, but why did you took a student to help you on this and even more the trauma the kid must have gone through by killing and innocent." Said colonel as we both had landed._

_"__I know but there is a reason for that and also a favor I have to ask." _

_He raised and eyebrow at what I said._

_"__I want you to keep him out of the report, only you and I took care of this, I also want you not to tell of this to anyone, especially my brother."_

_"__Why is it so important?"_

_"__You will figure it out when he gets here so please promise me that you wont tell a soul of this to anyone." I said almost pleading._

_"__This better be good Axl." _

_"__Thanks, and it is believe me, which reminds me do not tell him anything when he gets here and tell my brother I will be busy on vale for a while." I said as he was about to said something else when I heard Drake`s voice behind us._

Third person POV

"What exactly happened that would leave a tra- you know what doesn't matter right now since I know what both of you are gonna say." Said X watching at both.

"Tell you later." Said both while eating.

"*SIGH* ok, after that I tried to contact you a great number of times both nothing and now I know why, which made me to call bullet and get you but I need to ask did you have anything to do with lightings and tornados in a construction site?" asked X looking at Axl who just pointed at Drake.

"That was actually my fault but I prefer to leave it all for later." Said Drake as X only nodded and looked back at Axl.

"So how did you convince bullet."

Axl avoided to look at his brother and focused in his food.

"Well… it wasn't hard…" said Axl ignoring the cold murdering look Drake was giving him.

_Axl POV_

_"__Could you please calm down!" I shouted pleading avoiding the angry punch/Shoots from my girlfriend, all say I had been feeling chills and she was the reason, why? Because I only get like that whenever she is angry at me and her being close only made things worst._

_She had dragged me to my room on beacon by my directions while getting looks from all the students and the moment we entered she began to attack me._

_"__Oh darling believe me I am calm." She said as she threw another punch, which I ducked in the last second to grab her hand and pulled to where I was as I stood behind her putting her arm behind her back while I grabbed her other hand to prevent another surprise move._

_"__You are enjoying this aren't you? Even with that mask I know when you are grinning." Said bullet._

_"__You know me to well, now are you calm?" i asked as I pressed my body with hers while she tried to move._

_"__I take that as I as- what ar-" I was interrupted as she moved her leg behind me making me lose balance and falling on the floor I then opened his eyes as I felt the additional weight on me to see her on top of me ready to hit me on the face making me close my eyes waiting for an punch that never came, instead I felt as she pulled of my mask. _

_I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with cold eyes signaling she was being serious now, making me return the glare._

_"__Drake. Talk. NOW" she said as I started explaining the events of the pass months not leaving a single thing out._

_"__Are you 100% of this?" she asked she got off me and offered her hand which I took it and then sat on my bed._

_"__You saw him using his ability, we have the same face, he has a jacket with the symbol of the family and a chain similar to mine and X`s plus the fun fact that none of us tolerate being inside of a ship." I said as I leaned back on my bed while she did the same next to me._

_"__What are you gonna do about it, if what you tell me was truth then that means that they are already are on the move."_

_"__I know, I am gonna wait for them to come at us and eliminate them, but I need you to keep this a secret from X until it is done and I talk with Drake after all this is over." I said as she rolled over as I saw she was now straddling me._

_"__You do know that I will hit you if you are not careful correct?" she asked as she raised her arm to touch my cheek._

_"__You would love that." I said teasing as I noticed the serious look._

_"__I am being serious Axl." She said as I was now caressing her cheeks_

_"__I will be fine I promise, the better question is are you gonna keep this as our little secret?" I asked making her give me a predator smile._

_"__That depends on what you offer to give me in exchange I mean lying to the commander is something very serious, what are you offering?" she asked as her face got closer to mine._

_"__I have something in mind." I said as our lips met in a kiss and quickly evolved in a more fierce battle of dominance while my caressed her whole body as I proceeded to-"_

_"_I already have a very good idea of what happens so skip._" _I turned to look at Drake whose eyes were now red as I remembered that we didn't let him sleep that night.

"I agree with him, especially since we are eating Axl, at least that explains the slap on your face."

I just nodded as I finished my dinner while Drake got my attention.

"I want you tell me what happened on the emerald forest." Said Drake in his usual demeanor but I could ear a tone of fear on his voice.

I sighed as I first explained X what happened and then told them what happened.

_"__What was that?" asked Ren trying to hide his surprise with little success at the huge pillar of black light that appeared._

_"__Ren stay here and do not follow me, in the worst case scenario prepare to run out of the academy at full speed." I said as I took flight now waiting for an answer knowing full well Drake was the responsible for this, making me wonder who was he fighting against._

_When I reached the forest I saw the devastation that it was, especially the big hole on the ground in which I noticed had a black figure on the center I descended and became enraged to who or in better term who it was._

_"__Highmax." I said with venom on my voice as I noticed the state he was in, the only thing that reminded of him was his head still stuck on his body nothing else._

_So he was the one that made Drake use that much power, I raised my gun and shoot him on the head leaving a hole that was glowing red, I got up of the hole only to heat and explosion behind me, I turned around to confirm that his body was completely destroyed._

_My thought were interrupted as I saw lambert on his Grimm form running at me, I was about to get closer when we both saw various pillars of light coming from the sky at the distance._

_"__Lambert get away from here now!" I shouted at him as I headed to where the light came from._

_"__Both Highmax and now Dynamo? Vile must be really desperate." I said as I reached the site to see dynamo throwing his blades on one direction, I looked there only to see Drake emitting black aura and a great quantity of it with red eyes and a mad grim on his face._

_"__Hey Axl what about a little help over here!" shouted Dynamo as he noticed me which made Drake notice me too… perfect._

_I remembered the talk he and I had that day which means that right now everything he sees is an enemy, his chain is not reacting which means that he is not accessing must of his power yet, but still by the time that happens he would have already destroyed the whole forest._

_My thought where interrupted as I saw several black daggers flying at me making me take flight only to be met by Drake who had landed an spin kick on my face sending me to the ground followed by a kick from mid air that landed on my stomach making me spat some blood inside the mask._

_"__Well seeing that you 2 are on your family reunion I better take my leave, see ya." Said Dynamo who began to run at high speed getting Drake`s attention for a second as I pushed my arms on his direction sending him flying on the air._

_I stood up and summoned several chains of earth from the ground and pulled him back to me while I send him fist surrounded by both earth and wind sending him once again flying this time crashing on several trees and wall of earth that I created until he finally stopped at one, I put aura and wind on my feet and charged at high speed to deliver another punch this time breaking the wall and planting him on the ground successfully._

_I looked at Drake for a second thinking I had successfully knock him out only to see the aura going stronger sending a wave of energy that made me step back a little while he began to stand up while massive limbs of od darkness began to appear behind him and a little above him._

_"__Shit" I said as I saw 2 giant black dragon claws made of pure energy._

_Drake charged at me as the claws extended to get me making me took flight just to be caught by both arms after 10 seconds after._

_He began to tighten the grip on both arms while generating very high charges electricity making scream on pain while the charge went up successfully destroying the electric system of my mask completely ruining it all of this while I was gathering my aura around me as my chain began to glow._

_"__Two can play this game Drake!" I shouted as I released the energy around me while two similar dragon claws appeared on me the only difference it was mines were sky blue._

_Both of my claws grabbed Drake`s and forced them to set me free as I landed on the ground and took off my mask, for the first time crimson eyes meeting each other._

_We looked at each other for a few seconds with both claws hanging behind us, but there was a difference I had a better control of my powers, we both charged as both claws clashed at each other mine successfully overpowering his as both the proceeded to grab Drake and neutralize him on the ground as I got on top of him._

_"__This is gonna hurt brother." I said as I took a depth breath as I left my instincts took over as I felt my eyes become slit._

_"_What did you do?_" _asked Drake while lambert looked at him worryingly.

"He shouted a roar." Said X getting our attention while I just nodded.

"A roar? As in a dragon roar?"

"There are things you still need to learn but yes, if I have to guess in the state you were in your senses were sharper than usual, with that roar Axl was able to made you lose conciseness by the pain your head was suffering." Said X as he looked at me while I just nodded.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" asked Drake with his usual cold voice gone replaced with a worried one.

I just looked at him, "With the energy of the usual shoots I use to neutralize, you would have absorbed them, have I put more energy on them, I would have killed you." I said that last part with a smile.

"Thanks… what happened after that?"

I leaned back on my chair, "After you were knocked out, lambert nad I picked up your blades that were near where Highmax was, we took you back to the academy where Ren was, imagine his surprise when he saw my face."

_"__Could you please stop looking me at like that." I said while we had arrived to our floor on our dorm._

_"__Forgive me for thinking I am seeing double." Said Ren as he used his scroll to open the door to his room as we entered his room and put him on of the beds and got out of the room._

_"__I need to go." I said as lambert returned to his puppy form and headed to Drake`s room or in better term what it was left of him._

_"__You just cant go like that, tell me the truth what exactly was your real reason for staying here, because after seeing the face behind the mask this go deeper that just wanting to recruit him." Said Ren as he looked at my emerald eyes with no hesitation._

_"__Follow me." I said as we began to walk out of the dorm, and explained the situation to him._

_"__You do know that this sound like something pull off a drama novel don't you?" said Ren with a little humor on his voice while we exited the dorm._

_"__You have no idea, listen I am gonna track down the last of the mavericks on vale, tell that to Drake and not a thing about the rest." I said as I looked at Ren who raised his arm._

_"__Call me if you need help, would be more than happy to put my training to the test." Said Ren as he raised fist looking at me._

_"__I will try to remember that." I said as I raised my own fist hitting his._

_"__Made sure he doesn't leave the academy." I said as he nodded and took flight set to vale while I took out my scroll to call the only other person I could trust on the city._

"Adam." Said Drake while I nodded.

"he said I could crash on one of the hangars of the white fang that weren't being used, he was more than happy to help hunt those down that attacked him and his men, and the best part of all is that I didn't have to explain him our relationship."

"_What`s with the scar, did you do it so people don't confuse you with Drake._" _Said Adam who was leaning against the one wall of the hangar while my eyes twitched in irritation._

_"__That's the only thing you notice, and by the way the color and length of our hairs is not similar either." I said as he the smile he have banished._

_"__Give a short summary."_

_"__Bad guys want Drake, we track them and hunt them, the end."_

_"__Any idea where we could find them?"_

_I shook my head, "I am gonna need some time to find a lead, I will call you when I found a lead."_

"After that I spent the next days finding a lead on the mavericks, I would have gone to junior but I figured that if I went so eventually would you. So I decided to do it on my own"

"And how did that turn out?" asked X with a sarcastic voice knowing full well that getting information on my own was not my forte something that I think even Drake noticed during those 4 months.

"You already know the answer to that one, in the end it was Adam who got the lead. It turns out that several members of the white fangs had been deployed and gone missing on the last days and also the information he gave me about the fang's new unknown partner besides Torchwick. So we decided to pay a visit on Saturday night to a place at the industrial area where all of them had been deployed."

_"__I am having a déjà vu all of the sudden." I said while Adam just nodded since there was nothing inside of it._

_"__It is a shame you didn't bring lambert so he could find the hidden exit." Said Adam as we entered the hangar._

_"__There is no need for that." I said as I kneeled and touched the floor to sense the earth below the hangar._

_I stood up and walked to an specific part of the hangar as I took my gun, and shoot at it to reveal a hidden entrance._

_"__Why didn't you do that the last time?" asked Adam._

_"__I didn't think about it." I said as I jumped down soon followed by Adam._

"Do not look at me like that I didn't thought about the last time" said Axl ignoring the looks of everyone including lambert.

"Focus Axl." Said both brothers at the same time.

I just sighed in defeat, 'Is this what people call the authority of the big brothers?'

"Anyway, we searched the underground facility for a good while until we found a room not expecting to find over 20 members of the white fang death, all of them by the same cause, all of their aura was taken away from them." I said looking at X.

"Armored armadillo." Said X while I nodded as X explained Drake.

"He was one of the main researchers of the MH and although he was Physically weak his semblance was that made him dangerous, the power to absorb all kind of energies aura included." Said X as he looked back at me.

"When we stepped on the room his rolling shields try to trapped us, I immediately pushed Adam avoiding that the sphere catch him unfortunately I cannot say the same for me, he was disguising himself as one of the fallen members of the white fang admitting in loud voice It was him who committed the act of draining the aura of the Faunus."

"So, How did you beat him?" asked Drake

"I didn't. Adam was the one that engage him unfortunately blinded by rage he wasn't listening to my shouts of warning since I was trapped on the sphere that was draining my aura giving the bastard a big power up besides the point that Adam's attacks were also absorbed." I took as deep breath before I continued.

"In what of the points of the fights Adam`s unleashed his semblance sending another attack at armadillo but this time he couldn't absorbed for the great quantity of input of the attack making him deflect back the attack wounding Adam on the process, which made realize he just could absorb attacks at a certain rate."

"So the blood we found in the hangar was his?"

I just nodded as I continued, "realizing his weakness I charged my aura over it`s normal limit so the sphere could not tolerate the speed of the absorption making armadillo give more power that he could control making his body begin to tear apart while I shouted Adam to finish him. We had to get out of there since I without realizing it had caused an little earthquake that was strong enough began to bury the place."

"We barely managed to get out of the place only confirming that the mavericks were indeed working with the white fang, I took Adam to a safe place so he could heal, he told me there was gonna be a heist soon but didn't knew were, that is why I called Tukson the night before who told me where was the heist gonna happen and also that you were there and the leads that you got telling me there was a high possibility that _he _would be there." I said as I looked at Drake.

"I asked him to keep a secret that I called and also to tell me the time you leaved the store so I could ask him somethi-"

"Wait." I turned to at X who was looked at me with authority, "If you knew there was a possibility Vile was there then why didn't you called?"

"I tried but the signal was being jammed confirming my Suspicions that vile was on the city, since you told me Purgatory could negate all related effects of our domains."

"So considering that Adam was wounded and you didn't have any back up you called Ren." Said Drake.

"Yes, after you left I asked Tukson to tell me where the White fang was gonna gather to meet up for the heist and asked 2 uniforms to wear and told Ren to meet there."

_"__Thanks again for coming I didn't have anyone else to call else." I said lowly as Ren and I stood on an air ship full of members of the white fang._

_"__I am more offended by the fact I was the last option."_

_"__It was not really a big list you were the second, thanks."_

_"__Doesn't matter, we are friends after all, But be prepare Nora wants to break the legs of both of you."_

_"__I figured."_

_Our conversation was cut short when the pilot said we had arrived, we were about to jump when the ship began to descend by force and the door didn't open._

_Ren and I looked outside the window to see a familiar set of white chains around the ship, we then went to the pilots cabin and saw my brother along with lambert and Blake and a monkey I did not know and Torchwick._

_"__He is also involved in all this?" I said to Ren who was looking at something else._

_"__What?" I asked as he pointed at the sky._

_"__I don't know why, but there is something giving me a bad vibe." Said Ren as I also noticed the uneasy feeling, my fears became reality when I saw a giant black air ship out of nowhere and the back door opened to reveal several man in black but my eyes were focusing on a familiar face._

_'__Vile' I thought angrily as I saw raising a blade that although it was the first time I saw it I recognized immediately soon after I drew it I felt a great pain in my head that forced me to kneel while I tried my best not to shout to get unwanted attention while Ren tried to help me._

_"__The chains had disappeared jump now." I heard the pilot shout as I stood up and went to the door with Ren following me, "Stay close and away all combat, we will act when the time is right." I said to Ren as we jumped down._

"You know the rest Drake." I said as I leaned back in the chair while told X what happened after until the moment I lost conciseness.

"So what happened after that?" I asked at X whose face grimaced as he looked at Drake who stood up as I noticed his left arm.

"I am gonna need a new set of blades." He said giving me an smile trying not to made me feel guilty something it was not usual for him.

I stood up and got closer to see his arm, "Do you have any id-"

Third person POV

"Axl stop." Said X who stood up and began to walk to them.

"It has been a long night lets leave everything for tomorrow.

"Wait, what exactly did the blade did to me?" asked Drake seeing Axl`s reaction.

"Before I tell you that, there is something I want to ask, what are you planning to do now?"

LINEBREAK

Ozpin sat on his office watching the police reports of the scene, he would have liked to question Ren, but thanks to X intervention that wouldn't be possible, he was drinking his coffee waiting for a message from X.

He just sighed as he stood up from his chair to look at the window just to hear a beep signaling he just received a message on his scroll.

'Little brother is going to stay with us for a while, you will meet again. X'

LINEBREAK

"Vile is death." Said a dark figure standing in front of several digital screens in front of him that said SOUND ONLY.

_"__Do we have confirmation on the target?" asked a female voice that came from the monitor on the center._

"Affirmative, I confirm it myself, how shall I proceed?" Said the figure as he gave a step forward to reveal Dynamo.

"_Don't do anything, I shall sent someone else to deal with him, tell our… associates to stay away from them, in another matter Weil is everything going as schedule._"

"_Yes milady I have also perfected completed the research of doctors Raptrap and Phoebus._" Said an old voice coming from another monitor.

"_What about the blade?_" asked another voice.

"_There is no need to worry, I will call the other of the brother blade, everything will turn out as planned._" Said the female terminating the call.

Dynamo just turned around and began to walk, "Things are gonna become way to explosive to my like."

**AN: and that `s it volume one finale, I am gonna admit that I rushed the part with the armadillo because I wanted to end fast with Axl`s events.**

**I revealed a little but not everything of Drake`s past, and left a lot of unanswered question that will be explained to flashback during the time Drake spends with his brothers.**

**With this I end the Sleeping Dragon and it will continue on the One winged Dragon, I will post on this story when I put the sequel up although I am gonna wait until we are on the half of volume 2 of RWBY although I already have set some events for it.**

**By the way, does anyone knows the time skip between volume 1 and 2 so I can go according to canon.**

**One last thing, can anyone guess what are Zero`s and X`s domains, I gave hint of Zero`s on this chapter.**

**Until Next time and dont forget to review.**


	12. Just the beggining

**AN: this is an idea for a plot that I had on my mind for a time now and since I am waiting for canon to advance more before I continue with the Sleeping dragon or in better words The one Winged Dragon I don't think there is better time than now.**

**RWBY belong to Monty Oum.**

**Chapter 1**

On a cold and dark night in the city of vale there was a little bar with only one light bulb, there were various man laughing and drinking all of them with weapons and hand while the bartender was cleaning some glasses while he was the only one who noticed that the doors of the bar opened.

The bartender saw as someone wearing black tennis and a Zipped hooded jacket along with a white scarf on his neck that reached the half of his back and was covering half of his face but still not able to see his eyes, the person got closer to the counter and sat while he put off his hood to reveal a young semi-spiky blond with emerald eyes making the bartender realize that he couldn't be older than 17.

"A Coke please." Said the young man with a smile as he pulled down the scarf to reveal his whole face making the bartender realize the he was indeed and underage.

"You do know this is a bar and you shouldn't be here besides the fact that you are not even asking for a drink?"

The young man just unzipped his jacket to the half and searched on one of his pockets to show some cash.

"Does it really matter?" replied the young man with a smile as he put some on the counter.

The bartender just smirked as he got took the cash and served what he was asked for.

"Here you go anything else I can help you with?" asked the bartender as the stranger just drank his soda completely and looked at the bartender.

"As a matter of fact I think you can, I am looking information for an specific individual and I was told that I could get a clue about him here." Said the stranger as he put more money on the counter, "Who know, maybe all this will be yours."

The bartender eyed the money in front of him for a few seconds before the met the boy`s eyes.

"Of course, who is this person you are looking for?"

"I do not know his face, but I do know that he wears all white as is a little taller than me and that he has the ability to create and small set of white colored wings."

As soon as he said that all the laughter died down as all the man looked at the counter while the bartender just stood there frozen.

"And may I ask why are you looking for this individual?" asked the bartender while all the man prepared their guns pointing at the young man while he just took a coin from his jacket and began to flip it on the air.

"Quite simple actually to kill him of course." Said the young man still smiling while looking at the bartender who looked at him with cold eyes.

"And why do you think that I might know about him?"

"Simple, my search for him let me to this piece of crap you call a bar and to the fact that he frequented this place some time ago to get information and men… such as the ones that are standing behind me pointing their guns at me all of them who by the way have a decent bounty on their head." Said the young man as he flipped the coin again and closed his eyes while he was still smiling.

"Kill him!" Said one the man as all were about to pull the trigger while the bartender took cover and the coin was about to made contact with his hands as he quickly flipped it again this time at the bulb of light completely destroying it and leaving nothing but darkness while the men began shooting

The men kept shooting until the bartender began to shout in the darkness "Stop it you idiots! He should be death by now!" all the men stopped and one of them turned on a lantern at the side where a body should be only to see there was nothing but bullet holes on the counter.

"Where the hell is he!" shouted one of the men as the one with the lantern was pulled to the dark side of the bar by something that no one saw while the lantern hit the floor and everyone shot at the where one of their own was taken.

"Stop shooting dammit! And this rate you are gonna destroy my whole fucking bar." Said the bartender as the picked the lantern and pointed at the side they were shooting only to reveal that like last time there was nothing but bullet holes.

"What the f-" the bartender was interrupted as he heard the screams of one of the man only to see at his direction to see he was gone followed by various screams only to see that one after one there were less man on the bar leaving only a few of them.

All of the remaining 5 men including the bartender who had an small gun in one hand and the lantern on the other, all of them stood on the center of the bar looking at every direction of it.

"See anything shoot It." said the bartender.

"What about the bar?" asked someone.

"Fuck the ba-" the bartender stopped talking as he realized that the voice was familiar and young, the bartender turned around as he aimed in front of him only to see a hand grabbing his wrist while he felt a hit on his knee that made him lose balance while his wrist was twisted as he felt that he no longer had the gun on his hand as he hit the floor.

The bartender pointed with the lantern to what was standing in front of him only to see a pair of legs and no one else, the bartender pointed the lantern up to see the young man looking coldly at him.

"What the hell did you do?" asked the bartender.

The young man just raised the arm that was holding the gun and shot at one of his legs making the man scream in pain and drop the lantern.

"I am afraid that I am the one doing the questions here, now… tell me about the guy I asked before."

"I do not kno-" the bartender was interrupted as his other leg was shot.

"The next bullet is not going be at a pleasant place so I suggest you to speak."

The bartender just looked up while he was screaming to see the green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Ok I will talk, sometimes he and some other man come to this place to get the service of the man that usually frequent this place paying very good for the jobs, the one you are talking about is the one that comes here the most and saying that if someone ever comes asking for him we had to dispose of said person, that is all I know I swear." Said the man in a pleading voice as both of them began to hear sirens getting closer.

The young man just turned around and began to walk to the door and exit the bar ignoring the screams of the bartender as he opened the door and closed it behind him, he gave a few steps and leaned against the wall next to the bar while he waited for the authorities.

Not a minute later the VPD arrived at the scene while a great number of officers began to got closer.

"You again?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, all the men are inside unconscious." Said the smiling young man as he opened the door of the bar to reveal all the man laying on the ground and the bartender looking around confused shouting how was this possible.

"Ignore him, he is delusional." He said as he stepped out of the way so the officers could apprehend the men, "So where is my reward?"

the officer looked at him as he motioned one of the cars as another officer opened the door.

"It will be given to you in the station and also there is someone that wants to speak with you." Said the officer as the young man began to walk at the car.

"Good work by the way." Said the officer while the young man just waved his hand in a lazy manner as he entered the car.

**LINEBREAK**

The young man sat in a chair in front of a table of an interrogation room, he had been there for a couple of minutes until the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair dark glasses and a green scarf and everything else black holding a mug of coffee and a silver cane on the other.

"I apologize to keep you waiting young man." Said the man as he sat on the other chair in the room.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"Someone who has no idea how late it is and that does not have my reward." Said the young man with a lazy voice.

"Indeed it is late, which makes me ask the same thing to you." Said the man as he took a zip before he continued, "During the pass one and a half year you have been hunting bounties both small and big with success with all of them."

"Your point?"

"You have talent, a talent that although put in good use it is not something that will help you evolve and although you were training by one of the best hunters of the previous generation you still lack experience on certain areas and that is one of the reasons I am here. Now lets try this again do you know who I am do you?"

The young man composed himself and looked directly into the man`s eyes.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy."

"Then you know why I am here correct?"

The young man just stood up and begun to walk to the door but not before replying, "Yes, but no thank you I am really busy with something right now."

"He said that you would refuse Drake." Said Ozpin as he took out his scroll while the now known Drake stopped in.

"Whom are you talking about and how do you know my name?" asked Drake dropping the smile as he turned around just to see Ozpin still sitting on the chair.

"Your step father said that if you didn't come with me then he would put the both literal and figurative sense of the word _judgment _on you."

Drake`s eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah… that sounds like him all right."

Ozpin stood up and looked at Drake.

"I do not know what or who are you looking for, but your father is worried about you, so he called me and asked me to take you to beacon."

Drake just looked at him, "If I do that then I wont have the time to search for who I am looking for."

"I only know a little of the incident that happened 2 years ago, but I do know that it let you with physical and psychological wounds, and with you have been the pass year he is worried that those wounds are only getting worse which is why you father asked me to get you to beacon."

Drake just gave a lazy sigh as he replied, "truth to be told some people might say I am better this way and besides, it is not that I have a choice in this anyway you have no idea how scary that man can be." He said shaking in that last part before he looked at Ozpin with a serious gaze.

"But do not expect me to stop what I have been doing recently, I wont until I find what was stolen and the one responsible lying death in front of me." said Drake in a voice full of hate making Ozpin think that it was like if he was talking with a different person while he could see a black aura appearing around him.

Ozpin just sighed at the persistence of the young man in front of him before he began to walk out of the room.

"I suppose that is better than nothing, follow me." said Ozpin as he exited the room and the dark aura disappeared and headed out as well.

"Classes already started sometime ago so you will have to make for all the late work, do not worry about your belongings your father already send them to the academy… are you listening?" asked Ozpin as he turned around just to see Drake going the other way, "Where are you going? The exit is this way."

Drake just kept walking as he replied, "To get my reward of course, there is no way I would do a job and not get paid for it."

Ozpin just stood there deadpanned as he noticed that the coldness of his voice and manner had changed back to the previous carefree one starting to realize what was the problem with Drake.

**LINEBREAK**

A little outside the city there was and small mansion, and inside of it there was a Japanese like training room with a tall red hair man sitting on his knees meditating, soon after he was interrupted by the sound of his scroll.

The man stood up and began walking to where his scroll was; he picked up and read the message.

'I have retrieved the little dragon, let us hope that this is indeed for the best.'

The man put his scroll down and looked at a picture frame on the table.

It was a picture of 2 kids, one with spiky brown hair and eyes of the same color smiling while one of his hands was over the shoulder of a younger Drake who was giving and small smile.

'Let us hope that it is indeed for the best.' Thought the man as he looked at the picture.

**AN: And that is for now, yeah it is the same design as the Drake of my other story but semblance and fighting style completely different not making him all powerful, also his story is completely different.**

**This is taking place a little after the initiation, which he will do in the next chapter.**

**Like my other fic I will also follow canon I might or not change some things but I will see that later.**

**Also here is a question for you, can you guess who is the character at the end on the chapter I guess to important hints of it and also can you guess Drake`s semblance.**

**Until the next time**


	13. The burdens of an injured Dragon

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Book 2: The one winged dragon**

**Summary: Now that the door of his past are beginning to open Drake along with his family and hunters must found the relationship between the mavericks with the white fang and roman Torchwick not knowing that he has yet to face stronger challenges.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Own**

**Chapter 2**

Bartholomew Oobleck was waiting in the classroom where his class was going to be.

He has always being the kind of professor that arrived sometime before class to prepare it, then again the level of caffeine was too high to stay put without doing nothing.

So he was slightly surprised when he heard the door of the classroom to open and even more when he saw whom it was.

"Well, look who it is? It is good to see you are back and safe Drake… and I suppose that's Axl?" asked Bartholomew as Drake was dragging Axl who was being surrounded by various sets of black chains and tape on his mouth so he could not talk.

"It is good to see you as well professor, I just came by to say hello and leave him here since he is now an official student." Replied Drake with an small smile as he put Axl on the first row while Axl was trying to get free.

"It looks like he is not a fan of history?" asked Bartholomew while Drake walked to him.

"More like all classes in general, I am leaving him in your care professor, give him to Ren when the class is over I have to go and meet with Ozpin." Said Drake while he gave a handshake.

"Worry not, I will made sure your brother receives and get up date with the lessons from last semester." Those made Axl go pale while he tried to get free even more.

Drake just smirked as he began to exit the classroom but not before putting his hand on his brother`s shoulder, "Have fun keeping up with him" whispered Drake while Axl just glared at him.

Once Drake had exit the classroom Bartholomew walked to Axl and took out the tape from mouth.

"Ouch! Goddamn it that hurts!" shouted Axl and tried to get free but stopped as he saw Bartholomew`s glare.

"He is not fooling me nor he will fool anyone for long with that face, what happened?" asked the professor with such seriousness that it looked like if he did not was under the influence of the coffee.

Axl just leaned back and looked up as his eyes narrowed, "He is going through something, and neither me or my brother can do anything about it."

Bartholomew just looked at him as he recognized the voice of defeat, wondering what had happened for Drake to wear a smile trying hide something.

**LINEBREAK**

"It is good to see you back, say where is lambert and Axl?" asked Ozpin as he served a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, I let lambert to sleep a little and I just give Axl to Bartholomew making sure he attended since according to X he has always hated class lessons." Replied Drake while he took a sip of the coffee.

"Let me ask you something?" asked Ozpin with a voice telling it was a serious conversation.

"Do you hate the life as it is now?" asked Ozpin referring to his choice of hiding him from x.

"how could I hate the only life I have lived. Have you choose another option I would not matter now. So if you feel any kind of guilt forget about it, you did the best you could with me."

Ozpin just smiled at that but grimaced as he changed of subject.

"Your brother told me about many things, from your family and legacy, but he barely mentioned of the injury that Zero`s blade did to you… and it`s repercussions."

Drake put the coffee mug on the table and pulled off his left sleeve to reveal the complete mechanical arm.

It was the same designs as X except instead of blue there was black and instead a red gem in it`s place was a dark green one.

"It all started 3 days after X started training me for a better control of my domain, my constructs began to be unstable then the sudden blackouts that didn't last much but still happened and lastly the sudden pain in all my body following by me coughing blood."

Drake drew purgatory from his back and showed it to Ozpin, 'just like I remember it.' Thought the professor remembering his time fighting with Zero.

"It turns out the blade cut a very good part of my soul and only because I am a celestial I am alive."

"I suppose there are more effect correct."

Drake nodded as he sheathed the blade and then raised his arm to create a small dark cloud.

"I can only create black construct right now, meaning I can only generate darkness, I can still feel the light… I just cant summon it."

Ozpin looked as Drake`s eyes shows something that he had not seeing in a long time, fear.

"Anything else?"

"I do no longer have the need to sleep unless I take those dumb pills that slow my aura circulation, besides the point I no longer suffer from hunger or have the desire to eat."

Drake just looked at the floor as he continued, "I do not know what else is happening to me, but I feel like something that has always been there is just gone… no, more like taken away, and that is what really worries me."

Ozpin stood up and pulled something from his drawer and put his hand on Drake`s good arm.

"I would like to believe that all you are feeling right now it is only psychological considering all that has happened but I cannot be 100% sure, but you need to stop wearing that little smile pretending everything is fine, not to say it does not suit you." Replied Ozpin as he put something in front of Drake, Zero`s chain.

"Your brother gave it to me, he said that although it might no longer had power it was a good luck charm."

Drake just took it and eyes for a second before tying on his left arm.

Ozpin saw as the glint of fear disappeared as Drake said something else.

"Thanks, but now there is something else that you want to discuss isn't it."

Ozpin just nodded as he returned to his chair, "Your brother told me about the relation ship between the mavericks, the whitefang and Torchwick, he asked me for your full cooperation to help you and your brother taking care of things here, there is only one thing I ask?"

Drake raised an eyebrow at that, "As you know the festival ad the tournament are getting close and I am afraid that they would attack during those times, that is why I ask you to tell me the things you are allowed about what you are going to do, so I can do some damage control."

Drake nodded since he was already planning on doing that.

"Your car along with Axl`s had been put in the hangars as requested and you have permission to leave when needed."

"Thanks, if you excuse me I have to re-forge something." Said Drake as he stood up.

"X said you insisted to come in this mission even thought you might not be ok, may I ask why?"

Drake just entered the elevator and turned around this time giving an actual smile, "Because this is my home."

**LINEBREAK**

Yang Xiao Long was laughing on the dinning hall while some of her friends were trying not to.

"Seriously Nora stopped it, Ren do something!" shouted Axl who was still with the chains not been able to move while Nora was painting his face.

When they got to their history class, they were surprised when they saw Axl sitting on the first row with black chains immobilizing him.

Professor Oobleck explained the situation and said that Axl was under his care until the end of the class and that Ren had to take him later.

"Ren!"

"Busy." Replied Ren eating his lunch.

"Where is Drake anyway?" asked Ruby wondering since only Yang had seen him the day before.

"Beats me, the only thing I know is that I will have my revenge!" shouted Axl as Nora had painted his whole face and made him look like a clown.

"I give up." Said Axl as he sat there in defeat as his stomach began growling, "Could some one at least feed me, I didn't have any breakfast."

No one did anything, Axl looked at Ren who just looked away.

"Anyone, please…" Axl was practically begging now.

"Here." Said Ruby as she raised her fork with food on it making Axl open his mouth just to be stopped by Yang.

"Oh no sis, let him suffer a little more." Said Yang making him twitch while everyone just nodded.

"You guys a are terrible." Replied Axl as his chains disappeared and reappeared on Nora.

"Hey what the hell!?" asked Nora as a familiar figure with a puppy on his hood sat next to Axl as he put one plate in front him and the other one next to Axl.

"greetings" said Drake looking at Nora who was narrowing her eyes at Drake trying to get free.

No one said anything as Drake and Nora were now in a staring battle while Axl began to eat the food Drake brought him while eyeing him.

"Drake."

"Nora, I understand you have a desire to break my legs am I right?" asked Drake as he began to put honey to their pancakes making Nora droll.

"Say, I am not feeling really hungry right now, and I just put honey on them, why don't we made a deal, you let me go and all this delicious pancakes could be yours."

Nora just nodded dumbly as the chains disappeared a not a second later Nora was already devouring the tower.

"How come I didn't think of that?" asked Axl as he finished his lunch.

Drake just shrugged while everyone else looked at him except for Yang and Ren.

"Hello?"

"Seriously that is the best you have to say after you disappeared after the docks? And why do you have that blade?" asked Blake.

Everyone just raised an eyebrow questioning why it was so important.

"Sorry if I worried you Blake, a lot of things happened… and for the blade, it is a memento of m brother." Said Drake while Axl grimaced giving Blake a glare to drop it.

"Guys please calm down, what it matters is that Drake is back and safe." Said Ruby while Yang tried to calm down Blake who accepted afterwards while Weiss tried to think in a way to do business.

"Weiss" said Axl getting her attention.

"Yes?" asked Weiss in hopes of an opening.

"It is not happening." Said Drake.

"How did you-"

"It is written all over your face." Said Ren as she saw everyone in the table just nodded.

'She really needs to learn to hide the greedy face.' Was the collective thought everyone had.

**LINEBREAK**

It was now time for combat class and truth to be told Drake had never been so happy since Ozpin had told Glynda to avoid calling Drake to fight to avoid any kind of surprises.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Yang`s voice, he turned around to see an energy bar in the air that he catch it.

"What is this for?"

"I saw you didn't eat anything so I wondered you would need energy for the class."

Drake just looked at the bar for a second before he opened it and threw and gave it to lambert.

"Thanks, but I did in eat before reaching the dinning hall although lambert hasn't."

'Lie'

Lambert just barked a thanks to Yang who just waved her hand.

"Are you ok?" asked Yang as she sat next him while they saw their respective siblings fight, obviously Axl ended the fight already but Drake had asked Axl to push Ruby so she could have actual experience in fighting high caliber enemies.

"I am fine." Replied Drake as he saw Ruby using the recoil of the rifle to attack Axl's legs to which he just jumped and landed right on the edge of the weapon while Ruby didn't knew where he was.

"She really needs to stop being predictable." Said Drake while Yang just nodded.

"So… anything interesting about your brother relationship."

Drake sighed at that.

"If I had to summarize it, I would said we change of siblings."

Yang chuckled at that, "Funny, that is what all brothers said about each other."

Both looked as now Axl was shooting while walking at Ruby with only one gun while she deflected every shot as she steeped back not seeing that she was bing cornered against the wall.

"seeing that frontal attacks are not working with him she changed to defensive not seeing she is dooming herself."

"She usually has perfect plans, so I suppose that she is not used to one not really working." Yang looked at Drake whose only attention was on her sister.

"Say, you and I already had this conversation in the past, but I have to ask, why do you care about my sister so much."

Drake just looked at Yang and then back at the fight, "Jealous?"

Yang`s eyes opened for a second as she registered the joke Drake said and the snorted, "You wish."

"I would like to think of her as a little sister…"

now that made Yang look at him intensively, "Why?"

"After finding out and getting to know both of my brothers I saw what it was after a long time having someone to call family, Ozpin is ok but I found hard calling him dad, and since my motherly figure is death, the only thing I have yet to experience is having a little sister."

'Although I had considered her as one.'

"That is nice of you." Said Yang as she patted his shoulder, "Then what do you think of me?"

"A friend"

"Way to kill the mood."

**LINEBREAK**

"No need to be mad at me Ruby." Replied Axl as both team walked out of the classroom.

"She is just being childish about not landing any hit on you." Said Weiss at what Ruby started to move her finger quickly saying she wasn't being a child.

"If anything blame Drake he was the one to ask me to push you." Said Axl while Ruby looked at him as if he had betrayed her.

"he did it for a good reason sis." Said Yang while Drake had smacked Axl.

"Really why?" asked Weiss actually intrigued.

"You wont always face an opponent you can beat with either just force, skill of strategy, in those cases people who are not used to this tend to broke down or in your case going in defense while your enemy takes full advantage of this." Replied Drake as he looked back as his brother who was rubbing his head.

"That is why I asked Axl to give you this particular experience so you have some idea in the future."

Ruby absorbed what he said and nodded.

"Now that this is done." Said Drake as set of black chains grabbed Axl and immobilized him.

"What the-" Axl words were cut short as Ren had put tape in his mouth.

"What is going on?" asked Ruby wondering why Drake would do that.

"While you and Axl were sparring I asked team JNPR for a little help so he can work hard in all the material for class we had since last semester." Said Drake as he watched his brother struggling with the chains.

"Thanks again Pyrrha, especially with you already tutoring Jaune." Said Drake while Nora and Jaune dragged Axl.

"It is no problem really everything for a friend." Said Pyrrha as lambert jumped from the hood and landed next to her.

"If he does not collaborate… bite him." Axl tried to get away after he heard that while Pyrrha just nodded and then left with lambert at her side.

"Well that was hilarious." Said Yang as he looked at Drake.

"What are you gonna do meanwhile he is studying?" asked Yang

"Sleep I suppose, have a good evening." Said Drake as he began to walk while Ren eyed with worry but then headed to where his team was.

"Well I suppose we should also leave… where is Blake anyway, hasn't seen her since combat class started"

**LINEBREAK**

A certain Faunus could be found walking with no real destination in mind.

She was frustrated since the events of the docks, the reason the sense of a coming danger one might say, since finding out the White Fang is not only working with Torchwick but also the group that wanted Drake pretty much death she hasn't stopped thinking about it.

For one part she is happy that he is ok, but now that he was back she wanted to ask him what he knew with the insolvents of the white fang but none of the times were right for that.

She walked near to the training area and stopped for a second before going in thinking she might as well release some of her frustration.

Blake walked to the nearest training room and was a little surprised that one of the rooms was busy at this hour; she continued walking to the next room when her cat ears began to hear weird sounds on the first room.

Blake wondered if she could enter and see if whoever was there needed help but it all stopped until she was now hearing the sound of coughing.

Seeing it was more that enough reason to interrupt Blake tried to force the door open with no luck making her took gambol shroud in gun mode and began to shot the door with no luck.

'Come on!' thought Blake as she reloaded and pointed back at the door open with Drake in front of it.

"May, I ask what you are doing shooting at the door, better yet pointing at me Ms. Belladonna." Said Drake is his usual cold remembering Blake how was the first months with him on the academy whenever someone damage school property or broke any rule.

Blake tried to say something quick but Drake beat her by raising his arm telling her not to say anything.

"Whatever it was forget it, and if you are going to use a training room I suggest you to use another one this one is no state for use." Replied Drake as Blake noticed that his coldness was gone replaced by a voice of exhaustion while Drake closed the door and locked it with his scroll.

"Are you ok?" asked Blake all previous concern with the white fang gone.

"Yes." Lie and Blake could feel it as he noticed that even his eyes were been forced to stay open as he walked pass her.

"I just need to rest a little, I will see you tomorrow bl-" his sentence was cut as he noticed that his knees had no strength left making him began to fall to the floor just to be catch by Blake so he didn't hit the floor hard.

Drake could see her amber eyes looking at him as she began to mouth something that he could not hear as his vision went completely black.

"Drake!" shouted Blake repeatedly as he saw his eyes getting closer but then relaxed as she heard him breathing slowly.

Blake put him gently on the ground as she got her scroll out to call Axl or Ren but stopped at the moment she opened it.

She looked at Drake for a moment and then at the 5 blades he had with him, then she simply looked at purgatory taking her back to the moment they took separate ways and finally to the door she was shooting making her wonder what was had happened there.

The kneeled in front of Drake and searched for his scroll to only to find that but also a pot of pills.

Blake eyed him questionably; at the beginning she thought of the possibility of him being in drugs but discarded it quick since it didn't fit his personality.

She took both things and went to open the door only to see various robot practice destroyed in various ways and in more than one slash and that also the wall on the wall room had.

But her eyes stopped as she looked at an specific part of the room where there was a debris as if someone had punched several times with enough strength to break it figuring out that might be what she was hearing, but the most noticeable thing was an amount of blood on the floor.

Blake immediately thought of Drake pulling the pieces together.

"One of this days your curiosity will kill you Blake."

She turned around to see Drake leaning against the wall with the now familiar crimson eyes looking at her while he tried to stand up clearly not being ok.

"Sorry I just…"

"Save it." Replied Drake as he managed to stand up and walk to her in a slow pace while he raised his arm asking for his things while she just stepped back.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on with you?"

"Blake I am in no mood for this."

Blake just shook her head giving him a look he did not like, concern.

"You either talk or I tell everyone of this, I am really sure if I don't made you talk then either Ruby or Yang will." Said Blake knowing he had a soft spot for her and Yang might be able to made him talk by force.

Drake actually stopped at that but not in fear but in anger, "Is this how is going to be? The first day you came here I promised to keep your identity safe and I did until the very end, and now you are threating me to expose mine."

Blake`s eyes widened at that but recovered quickly, "This is different, you are not ok Drake, you can barely stand, does Axl know about this?"

The air got cold the moment his little brothers name was mentioned followed by Blake shaking at the look of crimson eyes now becoming slit followed by black energy flowing around Drake.

Soon after black giant limbs began to materialize a little behind him, to Blake it looked like two black dragon arms standing above Drake while she noticed that the left one looked distorted and both arms looked like they were trying to construct a compete body.

Blake was now pale and shaking not being able to grab her weapon, the only she thing she could was fall on her knees waiting for something to happen.

But instead she saw as he closed his eyes and began to breath profoundly several times until the arms were gone.

He then opened his eyes to reveal the emerald ones with an apologetic look, "Sorry you had to see that, do whatever you want."

Drake then turned back and began to walk out of the room.

To her everything looked in slow motion, she had already seen something similar when her with her team minus Ruby confronted him, but this was now different.

She had to apologize; she pushed him to this extent and knew him well enough to be sure I did not want to do this.

She got up and ran after him while calling only to trip over with one of the mechanical object laying around.

Drake seeing this got closer catching her before she could hit the floor.

Drake helped her stand up and tried to get away but couldn't as she had got hold of his arm, his left arm.

Drake`s arm widened as she raised her head and had an astonished look as she squeezed the arm more.

Blake pulled up the sleeve and examined the gauntlet followed by the device on the wrist and finally the black fabric.

"All of it…" was everything Blake said as Drake pulled back.

"Please, I have to know, did this happened on the docks?"

Drake just nodded and both of them looked at each other.

"How?" asked Blake while Drake noted her eyes were now watering.

"Lets talk somewhere else?"

**LINEBREAK **

"I am sorry." Replied Blake who was sitting in the first row of a classroom while Drake sat next to her.

"Why?" asked Drake after he told her about everything except hunter and family related although he did told her about the history and abilities of purgatory.

"Maybe if Sun and me weren't so concentrated on the fight, maybe that might not happen."

"It does not matter right now, I just can accept it."

Blake just nodded as she returned his things.

Drake eyes her for a second and took them, "I suppose this stays between us."

Blake just nodded as they both began exit the classroom.

"I am sorry for what I did and I know that I have no right to ask more but can I ask one last thing." Said Blake as they began to walk to their dorm while Drake just nodded.

"something is going to happened isn't there, that is why you came back?"

Drake nodded knowing full well what she meant and it would not help if he hide her this but knew it would bring problems.

"I do not know about the Torchwick or the white fang but we know that now that the mavericks tat were on vale were eliminated by us (Ren and Adam included) there is a high chance more would come to take their place, especially with all the events happening on the next months."

"And you came back to take care of them in that condition?"

Drake stopped walking and looked at her making her stop.

"I might have my family and I am really happy about it, but this is also my home a place where many people took care of me and raised me, I will be damn if I let someone harm the academy and the city that those people swore to protect."

Surprise, that was the kind of look Blake had since it was the first time Drake had said something without coldness but still with more determination.

"I want to help."

Drake eyed her and started walking again.

"No."

"What do you mean no!? what about Ren." Shouted Blake going after him as they got close to their dorm.

"Ren was forcefully involved and X scolded him for involving someone outside the hunters twice." Drake stopped again and face palmed at what he said.

"twice? So he was on the docks." Replied Blake as he resumed their walking.

"Drop it Blake, Axl didn't have anyone else to call to get there sooner especially since the one other person he could talk was already injured."

"Then why cant I help?"

"Because my brother ordered us not to involve more people on maverick affairs, so please drop it since we are not going to ask another person it is not a hunter for help." Replied Drake as they entered their dorm.

"Fine but can you at least promise me you will tell me if you find anything about the white fang."

"I don't see any harm on that." Replied Drake as they reached their floor.

"One last question? How are you going to fight with 5 blades?" asked Blake as she had seen the other 2 blades besides heaven hell and purgatory.

"I was actually working on that before I had my episode, I am trying to work first manipulating 4 creating a solid style before going with 5, not really sure if I could have the 5th one really."

"I am sure your brother made the right choice about giving it to you, just be careful with it." Replied Blake as she opened the door to her room.

"Good night… and sorry for everything." Said Blake as she closed the door while Drake just nodded.

He then looked at the direction where his room was and then began to walk where he came from, he stopped on the corner and leaned back.

"For how long have you been following us?" asked Drake at the figure standing on the other side of the hallway.

"Since you left the training room, Axl was worried you might have a problem with your medicine." Replied Ren who was leaning back on the wall.

"You just noticed you when we left the classroom, really good may I add."

"Thanks, have been working on every aspect after the docks incident, including trying to be undetected even to a Faunus."

Drake raised an eyebrow as he walked to where Ren was.

"Weiss talks a lot."

"Go figure, for a sec though Axl told you, how is he by the way?"

"They are still on the library with my team, he is giving problems with history making lambert bite him several times, what are you going to do now?" asked Ren as he stood up and began to walk with Drake out of the dorm.

"Since my little interaction with blade made me lose the feeling of sleep that the pill gives, I am pretty much free right now, I might as well resume to what I was doing."

"I will go with you, might as well do something more than laughing of Axl every time lambert bites him, plus I might help you a little."

**LINEBREAK**

On a warehouse in the city there were many members of the white fang were downloading a big shipment from who according to their benefactor was from someone who believed in their cause.

The benefactor saw as 3 giant metallic boxes stood in front of him while the Faunus tried to opened them.

"So, these are what they promised?" asked a feminine voice.

Roman Torchwick turned around to see her associate Cinder Fall.

"Yes, they also said that we better not forget out part of the deal and don't get our noses where we are not being called."

"That is going to be hard after all you know the say, it is hard to stay away from something for two long specially when it is forbidden." Said the woman in an flirty tone.

"They also said to stay away from them whenever we infiltrated the academy, if they need anything from it then they will tell."

"I promise I will try, but if he is something else then I might as well put him on my list."

"Put who in what list?" said a voice that made both fell chills on their backs, both turned away to see members of the White Fang making way for a tall man with blue electric spiky long hair in white and yellow armor with a black mask covering only one eye.

"Do I have to remind you your place?" asked the man as he took a handle with nothing on it.

"No- we were-" Torchwick tried to do say something while cinder just stood back and the man got closer and stood 5 feet away from them.

The man just looked at both of them and made a quick slash with the handle and then turn back.

"The only thing you buffoons have to do is do your part of the work." Said the man as he put the handle back on the back pack behind his wait while everyone wondered what did he just do.

They answer appeared a second later as all 3 boxes began to disintegrate while leavening traces of blue lighting revealing the contents of the boxes making everyone awe at the side.

"We might as well do our far part." Said Torchwick as he examined what he was seeing while cinder did the same and nodded at what roman said, but still she just couldn't help herself with the temptation.

**LINEBREAK**

X sat on his office seeing the report that was given by him.

The moves of the mavericks on the other kingdoms seemed to a seized and more operations began to take care more closer to vale.

X opened the screen in front of him, "Call me Spider."

said X as the screen disappeared remembering the events that happened 3 days ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Are you sure what you 2 are asking for?" asked X to both brothers standing in front of them._

_"__I am he just ones to tag alone." Replied Drake while Axl just threw him an offended look._

_"__As if I was going to leave you do something stupid… alone." Said Axl while lambetr got out of Drake`s hood and barked in affirmation._

_X just sighed at that, "I know I cant stop you, so I will let you go under certain conditions."_

_Drake just nodded as X stood up, "One of them is to take this with you, he would have like you to have it."_

_Both brothers and dog`s eyes widened as X handed purgatory to Drake._

_"__Don't say anything, just take it." Said X as he sat back._

_"__I am going to get some hunters to do recognition and tell me of the moves of the mavericks near the city, do not do anything until then."_

_All of them nodded._

_"__Also the last thing and must important of all. Do Not Use Them unless necessary." said X all of them knowing full well what he meant._

End of flashback.

He just sighed at the memory hoping Zero`s to be watching over both of tham and asking for a miracle for Drake`s condition.

X thoughts were interrupted as the door of the elevator opened.

"Sorry to call you this late, I have a very important assignment for you although you will be happy since it takes location in your favorite kind of place." Said X with an smile while the man in front of him fixed his hat with an smirk on his face.

"You don't say."

**AN: Next time I starts with the events of chapter 2 of V2 now to work on MTHTD.**


	14. 21 BlackSpider

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Book 2: The one winged dragon**

**Summary: Now that the door of his past are beginning to open Drake along with his family and hunters must found the relationship between the mavericks with the white fang and roman Torchwick not knowing that he has yet to face stronger challenges.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Own**

**Chapter 3**

**Time: Two days after the events of the docks**

**Location: Dinning hall of the HQ**

"Do you know in normal schools when there is a gossip about something and people just start to spread only so then everyone sees the person who is the source of the whole thing like the weirdest thing?" asked Axl to Drake while he just ate his food.

"I feel like that right now." Replied Axl as he looked around only to see various of the cadets and some old hunters focusing back on their tables.

"Except you are not the gossip but him." Said a voice that Drake did not recognize making look behind him to see a man wearing a dark purple suit with some white and yellow on it with a white undershirt and some kind of bracelets that reminded him of Yang`s Ember Celica excepts this one were white and had one long handles on them.

He was also wearing a hat of the same colors as the suit and boots that did not look normal, he took of the hat to reveal he had backward blue-purple hair with two kind like spikes on each side of it.

Drake looked at the man and remembered he was one the men Colonel shouted about chasing him and not try to calm him down.

"Drake meet bastard that cheats, bastard that cheats, Drake." Said Axl as he ate his food.

"Just because I beat you every time we play poker does not mean a shit, nice to officially meet you Drake." Said Spider ignoring Axl calling bullshit.

Drake just nodded and focused eating, "Not a man of many words I see." Said spider while Axl shacked his head to Spider knowing that he was actually worried for what the doctor said about his soul, Spider tried to cheer him up but it looked like he was not having much luck about it, which was until he thought of something that might help a little.

"Say… mind for a game?" asked spider as he putted his hat back on and took a deck of cards making Axl groan.

'Here we go.' Thought Axl as he also joined in the game making Drake join even if he didn't want to.

**LINEBREAK**

**Time: Present**

**Location: Ozpin`s office**

"Ironwood certainly loves brining his work wherever he travels." Said Glynda looking at the various battle ships that were landing on the academy.

"Well… running and academy and the military makes him a busy man but I agree, those are a big of an eyesore." Replied Ozpin as sound from his table indicating someone was here sounded.

"Come in." replied Ozpin making the door open automatically to reveal James Ironwood.

"Ozpin." Said the man on a greeting motion while Ozpin gave a few steps forward and stood with his arms behind his back, "Hello general."

"Please drop the formalities." Replied James as both walked closer and shook hands, "It`s been to long." Said the general while Glynda came closer.

"Glynda! It has certainly been to long since we last met."

"Oh James." Said Glynda sarcasm clearly noted and waving her arm mocking him and looked at Ozpin, "If you excuse me I will be outside." Replied Glynda walking out of the room.

"Well she certainly hasn't change much." Said James as Ozpin offered a mug coffee that he accepted and put some of his own thing on it while Ozpin walked to his chair.

"I understand it could be hard to travel between kingdoms." Said Ozpin as he sat.

"Well, vale is a great place to be at this time of the year and with you hosting I thought it would be a good time to catch up."

**"**Well that little fleet outside makes me doubt you are not only here to catch up.**"** Replied Ozpin.

"Oz, If what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it with precaution, we are in a time of peace, if you come here showing that time of power here, you will be given the wrong impression." Replied Ozpin.

"I am just being cautious."

"As am I… that is why we will continue training the best huntsman and huntresses we can." Replied Ozpin.

"Believe me I am." Said Ironwood turning around but stopped as he remembered something.

"I heard about the new heir of D Dragon Weapon development, you would not believe the surprise when I found out it was none other than your apprentice and yet we know nothing of who the current head is." Said James turning around.

"Were are you going with this?" asked Ozpin knowing full well than whenever Drake was involved it was not in the good of his heart of Ironwood to ask for nothing.

"Since finding out that the heir of the main weapon dealer for the MH is here, perhaps you might already know who it is?"

"I am afraid I don't, Drake came back with the title of heir and the papers to prove it after an incident on the docks, and even so I would not press Drake on that, and neither will you considering the bad blood between the two." Replied Ozpin Narrowing his eyes.

"You need to understand that his power could have been used in the benefit of all."

"And what good did it brought James? Many death scientist and the broken mind of a young child that until this day it is still like that." Replied Ozpin not wanting to continue this argument.

"I will not get closer to Drake, but consider the good things we would be able to achieve if we convince him to help." Replied Ironwood while having in mind that kind of power it is a danger.

"I hope so, enjoy your stay." Said Ozpin.

Ironwood just nodded and turned around heading to the exit.

'I am sorry Ozpin, but that kind of power cannot be left alone, that is why I have taken precautions this time, I only need the prefect chance to use it.' Thought Ironwood as he leaved the room.

**LINEBREAK**

Meanwhile on the library Drake had his legs on a table while he was leaning on the chair trying with his eyes closed just trying to enjoy of a little of piece with no luck since there were 4 girls on the on the next table playing a board game.

Drake opened his eyes to see that Ren was reading a book while Nora was using one of the sides as a pillow.

Next to her was Axl typing on an holographic ley board while he had had a set of familiar black chains wrapping his legs since he was still getting at day with all the school material and since X had requested Lambert to help a group of hunters with an tracking mission and his abilities could really help, so Drake was here instead making sure Axl was doing his job.

And finally next to him was Jaune who was now reading a book which Pyrrha gave him while said girl was now reading a comic she took from her partner, all of this while there were figurines of the board game flying at them.

"And…. Done, finally." Said Axl as the screen and keyboard disappeared and looked at his brother who took off his legs out of the table and made the chains disappear.

"Now I can finally relax before we are called any of you want to do something?" asked Axl to his friend and brother, "No" replied both at same time making him slam his face on the table, "You are no fun."

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" shouted Weiss making both brothers look at the table where team RWBY were to see Weiss crying and a second later Ruby sitting on Weiss while hugging her.

"Be strong Weiss we will get through this!" said Ruby while tears were falling from her check, "Shut up, don't touché me." replied Weiss while returning the hug.

"Hilarious." Said Axl as he leaned back only to see Drake checking his scroll, a couple of days ago they received a call from X telling them of possible maverick movement.

To confirm this he send a trusted hunter to confirm this saying that the moment that was confirmed both brothers were to go and aid the hunter on the job to analyze the information they could get and eliminate every maverick on site.

"He will call when he has to call, I am sure that whoever was sent was capable enough to confirm the maverick activity." Replied Axl while Drake nodded and put his scroll back while Pyrrha had stood up from her chair very fast to stop Jaune from saying something he should not.

"Lets just hope it is soon, the mavericks have stayed quite after the docks and I do not like that." Replied Drake as he turned around to see Blake giving a disapproving look at Weiss.

"Sup, losers." Said Sun Wukong who had arrived at the scene with someone that none of the brothers knew.

"Hey Sun." replied Ruby.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake… Ice queen,"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" asked Weiss not liking that.

"Because you are one, plain and simple." Replied Axl as he stood up and stretched his legs, "Quiet you!" argued Weiss looking at Axl while Sun got closer.

"Drake nice to see you man, what the hell happened to your face and why the change of color?" asked Sun referring to his hair while Drake stood up in front of Sun.

"Wow, 2 Drakes." Said Sun while Yang chuckled, "Sun meet Axl, Drake long lost evil twin brother." Replied Yang while Axl looked at her insulted.

"I am the evil twin, I am far more bright than him." Replied Axl pointing at Drake who was twitching.

"If by bright you mean annoying then call me dark all you want, seriously I do not know how bullets bares with you." Replied Drake while he looked at Sun and raised his right hand ignoring Axl rambles about him being a saint.

"It is good to see you again Sun," said Drake while Sun shook his hand with a smile, "What the hell happened to you man? You disappeared all of the sudden."

"Nothing to important." Replied Drake while Blake tensed at that not that anyone else noticed.

"So you are Drake, thanks for taking care of my dumb friend, Neptune Vasilias by the way." Replied Neptune as they shook hands while it was now Sun rambling something.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" asked Weiss as he was now getting close to Weiss.

"Haven… and I don't believe I`ve caught your name, snow angel"

"um… I am Weiss." Replied Weiss while Jaune could not believe what was happening in front of him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Neptune while Sun had moved next to Blake.

"I never saw you as the board-game-playing type." Said Sun.

"Right… I think I am done playing, actually," replied Blake as she stood up and walked pass Sun, "See guys later."

Sun raised his arms questioning what was with her, "Woman right?" replied Nora while Axl nodded mentally.

"So now that the grumpy cat is gone someone has to take her place… what about any of you? Drake, Axl?" asked Yang while Drake just shacked his head, "Sorry not really in the mood."

"To childish for me." replied Axl as he headed back to his seat followed by Drake only to be stopped by a sound.

"Bwok… Bwok Bwok."

Both brothers eyes hardened and looked at Yang who was still doing chicken sounds.

"I will take Vale." Replied Drake as he walked pass Neptune and Sun while Axl used his wind to raise Weiss from her chair, "Hey!" and put her on Neptune`s arms not that he really minded while Jaune face palmed himself.

"So, siblings vs siblings?" asked Ruby seeing how things were turning while both brothers looked each other at the eye.

"No thanks, I do not need his help on this, besides he owes me for the last time." Replied Drake in his usual poker face.

"Still mad about that shooting game aren't you?"

"You were on the damn corner the whole time." Said Drake in cold voice as he looked the cards Blake previously had, while Axl had asked Yang if he could replace his hand since she already knew what cards were playing.

"Well Drake it was Blake`s turn so you are up, just so you know I wont go easy on you." Replied Yang with an evil smirk while Drake thought in a good strategy.

"I play natural disaster earthquake making all the enemies standing on ground paralyze while elimination half of them." Said Drake since his forces were most of all areal with only a few Grimm and food soldiers on land.

"Hold it bro, since I am playing as vacuo, all of my troops are natural resistant and boost meaning that only affects 25% of my forces being paralyze and none of them eliminated." Replied Axl with a smirk while Drake ended his turn meaning it was time for the other blonde to attack.

Yang looked at her cards and tried to fight a smile while eyeing everyone on the table especially Drake since that poker face was the bigger threat to her.

"I played Black Wings of return, since on my last turn I used a nevermore based cast I can now call a legion of them to attack my two neighbors kingdoms." Said Yang with an evil smirk

"You activated my trap card, sandstorm if I roll a 6 of higher then all kind of attacks against me will be negated, have I get a lower one then all of my forces in the desert area are lost forever." Replied Axl as he threw a dice to fall in 7.

"It does not matter since I still attack Drake-"

"I activate my trap card blessed wind of Oum sending the incoming attack one of my neighbor kingdoms, and since you launched the attack that means…" replied rake holding his card on the air as he then looked at Ruby with a ghost smile making her pale.

"Oh no my remaining forces!" shouted Ruby while she cried in agony and then pointed at Drake with tears on the eyes, "Don't look at me it was your sister who backstabbed you." Said Drake in defense.

"Hey! No fair you deflected my attack." Argued Yang but it was to late since Ruby was looking at her with those silver eyes with tears on them while moving her finger accusingly.

"You will pay for this sis, I play desperate alliance, since most of my forces are down below the 30% I can ask help to any of the kingdoms available that has lost 50% of their forces, and since you tricked Weiss on the last turn vacuo is pretty much available meaning I can take half of his remaining forces and take them as mine alone with one card from his hand." Replied Ruby no longer in tears but now equaling Yang`s evil smirk, making Axl groan as he gave Ruby one of the cards on his hand while he eyed Drake for a second.

Drake seeing this looked at Ruby who was now taking half of Axl`s forces and waited for Axl to made his move who was now looking in defeat at the cards he had in hand.

"I play massive dust accumulation, making a massive amount of dust energy gather in the center of the whole remnant." Said Axl as he planted his face on the table while Yang just laughed.

"That is all you are going to do!" Yang while laughing and then looked at Drake and stopped at what she was seeing, he was smirking.

"I am afraid this duel has gone to far, I play my emperor of terror card," both sisters froze at that, "If I accuse any of you of having the card mining of white gold and you indeed have it then a legion of Black Sky Emperors (See book one chapter 3 back to zero) will destroy over the 50% percent of your forces with no chance of negate of block the attack." Said Drake while Yang looked astonished but then smirked.

"That is a risky play you know, there are 3 of us, and there is the chance than none of has the card making you be in a tight position since if you fail the legion will attack you." Replied Yang noting that Axl began chuckling to them laugh like the bad guy on a movie, she did not like this, especially when she saw her little sister pale face.

"Don't tell me…"

"I accuse Ruby rose of having the card." Replied Drake as all of Ruby`s card fall on the table revealing that one of the cards was indeed mining of white gold meaning that Ruby`s forces were completely gone, "My brave warriors… why have you forsaken me why!" shouted Ruby with hands dramatically in the air and then fall on her side of the table with tears on her eyes.

"How the hell?" asked Yang and then her eyes widened in recognition, "You bastards!" shouted Yang while looking at both brothers.

"You had been working along the whole time." Accused Yang while Axl just put his arm covering his face, "That is indeed correct, no matter what problems we have whenever trouble comes,"

"The D Dragon family fight as one." Finished Drake who was looked at Yang with a victory smirk on his face as he raised a card to reveal it was explosive concentration making her eyes widen a more.

"What the hell does that card do to make her look so surprised?" asked Weiss still on Neptune's arms much to Jaune dislike, "Thanks to Axl`s Massive dust accumulation Drake can now blow the whole remnant thanks to that card."

"Are you mad!?" asked Yang slamming her fist on the table, "You will kill us all including your brother!" shouted Yang as Axl planted a card on the table, "Dual aura force, if there is an AOE attack then my kingdom can ask for the support of another to create a shield of aura to protect ourselves."

"Making you the only available target, you brought this to yourself the moment you mocked us Yang Xiao Long." Replied Drake while both brothers fist bumped while an angry Yang almost destroyed the table.

"Rematch. NOW" said Yang in a deathly voice only to be interrupted by the sound of 2 scroll making the brothers eyes widen.

"Sorry maybe another time, we have to go." Replied Drake as he brushed Ruby`s head who was still crying of her defeat and the rushed over followed by Axl who said his goodbyes and then left while Ren looked and the focused in his book.

'Looks like they are not having it easy tonight.' Thought Ren.

**LINEBREAK**

_"__After some time the hunter I send finally answered back from his position, he has confirmed of maverick involved in the area he is, you already know what you have to do, do you have the elixir ready in case of emergency?" _asked X via scroll digital call while Drake was driving to their designated point with Axl as his co-pilot showing the bottle with the elixir which was the same thing Drake drank the day after he and Axl fought for the effects of the electrocution.

_"__Good, I will wait for the report and send another hunter that will intervene just in case of emergency, be careful both of you."_

"Roger" said both at the same time ending the call while Drake focused on driving to the outsides of the city.

"Any idea where this place is?" asked Drake not knowing the coordinates.

"Beats me, judging by the fact that we left the city might as well be a place on the middle of a forest." Replied Axl, "If that the case I would have wished Lambert was with us."

"Agreed, speaking of back-up X did not say who was the hunter after all didn't he?"

"Nope, that means we will find out when we arrive I suppose." Said Drake as he speed up.

**LINEBREAK**

"I can already guess who was send here." Said Drake while both of them stood in front of a massive building with no walls only glass except for 2 of the higher floors, bigger than the one the mafia used the time Axl blew it.

"No shit, this place literally screams his name." replied Axl as both headed in of a casino-hotel called paradise lost.

Even the size of the lobby was ridiculous with only a big hall with nothing on his way until the reception.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, out uncle is stayed here and tell us to come, his name is ni jû ichi blackjack" said Axl making the receptionist eyes to wide, "Oh of course he called early today saying some family members would come today, please take this he is on the VIP area." Said the receptionist as she handed Drake a card.

"Thank you for your time." Said Drake and then both entered the elevator and inserted the card, the door closed and the elevator began to ascend.

"How did you know he was staying here with that name?" asked Drake with genuine curiosity.

"He always uses that alias in this kind of mission, here take it in case I cant give it to you." Said Axl as he gave Drake the elixir while they reached the VIP are only 3 floors away from the top of the building.

The door opened to reveal a casino-bar area with no white light on the room with people dancing while some were drinking and finally the ones that were gambling.

Both brothers stepped out of the elevator only to be stopped by an alarm sound on the entrance but not loud enough to made everyone looked at them thanks to the sound of the music.

"Excuse me." both brothers turned around to see 2 big man wearing suit with trays on hand getting closer.

"I am afraid you cant enter here with weapon, please put them here and they will be given back when you leave." Said the man politely while Drake took of the sheath with his 4 blades and the put purgatory on it.

"Both of you." Said the man referring to Axl making him took out heaven and earth putting them on the tray, "You better don't touch them because I will now." Said Axl as both began to walk to the gabling area.

"How are we suppose to find him with all this people?" asked Drake as he looked at all the tables around with no luck, "Simple we found a table with lots of people around while someone is being called-"

"Fucking cheater!" came the sound of a loud voice making both brothers turn around.

"Found him." Said Axl as both began to walk to a table that was indeed surrounded by a lot of people.

Drake and Axl made their way to reach the table and see none other than Spider leaning back on his chair while drinking something while many security officers and the dealer were holding 2 man that were trying to jump at him.

"Sir, he won clean and fairly there were no indications of any kind of trap." Said the dealer holing one of the man.

"There is no way in hell he could have won for the 7th time in a row!" shouted one of the men while many other security men came and grabbed the man.

"Why the hell I am not surprised."

Spider turned around to meet the gaze of both brothers, "About fucking time." Said spider as he stood up and greeted both brothers standing up and hugging them as if they were family.

"What the hell are you doing?" whispered Axl to spider, "Just play along."

"Are this your nephews mister Blackjack." Said the dealer getting their attention.

"Yeah, this are the ones I told you about." Said Spider pushing both of them to the table and making them sit.

"Your uncle has been cleaning us for the past few weeks and even decided to help us in the in the hotel while at it." Said the dealer while twitching at the mention of Spider cleaning them.

"I apologize for that he really has a gamble problem." Replied Drake while spider sat between the 2.

"It is only call a problem when you lose, not when you keep winning and winning!" replied Axl while the bartender just nodded.

"Seeing that you are familiar with the feeling why don't we play a hand." Replied Spider while he scanned the room with his eyes something that both noted.

"Are you sure? I mean we are only 17." Said Drake while he noted that many security men were getting close.

"There is no problem really, it is between family so there couldn't be any kind of ill intention." Replied the dealer with a smile as he began to deal the cards while both Drake and Axl took their wallets.

"How much should we bet?" asked Axl, "Lets begin with 100000 lien seeing that both of you get paid really good." Replied Spider putting his money on the table soon followed by both.

The dealer put 3 cards on the table, the number 10 of spades, a queen of spades, and a 7 of diamonds.

Drake carefully looked at his cards to see he only had 2 aces, he put them down and the looked at the rest.

Every time spider had asked him to play a hand with him Drake made him notice two things, there are only 2 types of great poker players, those who have an indestructible poker face giving your enemy the thought that you got a better hand than him, in this type Drake was that kind.

While the other was the one that faked every emotion at the perfection guiding the enemy to a trap, Spider was not just this kind of player but also the former adapting to whatever he sees fit, almost like a kind of a hunter point of view.

Shamefully Axl was neither of both since whenever he wants to hide his face like it happened early today during the board game, it means that he had a good play in hand making t obvious for those who knew him, which was doing right now keeping a close eye on the cards on the table.

"I raise to 150000." Said Spider.

"I stay." Replied Drake as put more lien on the table soon followed by Axl making the dealer put another card on the table reveal an as of spades.

"Bets?" asked the dealer.

"I raise the bet to 200000." Replied Axl putting planting the money on the table making Spider eyes widen as he and Drake put their own.

'you are not fooling me spider.' Though Drake knowing full well that he was faking his surprise.

The dealer put the final card to reveal it was the king of spades, making Axl plant his card on the table to reveal another 2 kings.

"Three of a kind!" shouted Axl reaching for the money only to be stopped by Drake planting his own cards.

"Three of a kind, and last I checked asses beat kings." Replied Drake not showing any emotion as he looked at spider who sighed.

He reached the table to flip his cards, "Nicely played…"

*CLICK*

That sound made spider stop as all of the sudden everyone all 3 of them had guns millimeters away from their heads.

"I am afraid the play time is over, Mister Spider." Replied the bartender with his usual smile while calling him by his real name now.

"Did you seriously think we would not notice you sneaking around and getting information on the other VIP without someone noticing." Replied the dealer as his eyes opened slowly telling he was death serious as the moment.

"Truth to be told, yes I did considering the lousy service and security this place has, but you missed something, I did not asked just the VIP but all the female staff as well… your girlfriend as a really soft spot behind her neck by the way seeing that you never found about that either." Replied Spider with a smirk only to receive and smack on the back of his head making his hat fall from his head.

"I suppose also was with your huh, which one was, Cindy, Kristy, Mindy… damn to many to remember." Replied Spider as he raised his head an eyes Drake who moved his eyes while they noticed that the Floor was being evacuated.

"You think you are so funny aren't you?" asked the dealer, "Not really just telling the truth. Can I ask for something? I only want to turn over my cards."

"hahahaha sorry but your lucks ends here mister Spider." Replied the dealer as he motioned to take the shot.

"It is going to be the hard way I guess." Replied Spider making the bartender raise an eyebrow.

"How the he-" the dealer never finished the sentence as a black blade had been impaled on his head followed soon by another 3 blades cutting the arms of the man holing the guns.

"Axl the cards!" shouted spider as picked all the money on the table and his cards and then kneeled to grab his hat and stayed on the floor followed by Drake, "Way ahead of you!" shouted Axl as he moved his arms quickly making all the cards on the table fly around them making many armed men being cut by them but that was not the intention of it.

"Jackpot." Whispered Spider and not a second later all the cards exploded around them while taking care of many and creating a black cloud of smoke around them.

The remaining men not wanting more surprises began to shot the cloud only for 4 blades came flying from the cloud and began to attack every of the armed men soon taking care of the remaining ones.

The dust cleared to reveal a thin wall of wind in front of them that had blocked every bullet courtesy of Axl, the wall disappeared and Drake began to walk where Purgatory was along Heave and Earth.

"You got better manipulating." Complimented Spider at Drake`s control of 4 blades while Axl just extended his arm waiting for something, "We want our money."

Spider just raised one card to reveal is was the 7 of spades, "So what? Drake and I had better hands so pay."

Spider smirked and moved his fingers to reveal the card behind the seven to reveal the jack of spades, "Cheating bastard!" shouted Axl as he looked at Drake who was now with his sheath and purgatory and handled Axl his guns.

"Focus Axl, what do you have to say?" asked Drake looking at Spider.

"The boss send me here to investigate some weird shipment that arrived at the city some weeks ago to confirm said shipment was here before which it was; but also many other things that passed though here."

"How do you know that? Wait don't answer that chat you had with the dealer tell me much of what you have been doing on your free time." Replied Axl poiting at the half of the body of who was the dealer.

"What can I say? I love my job, anyway we need to reach the following floors an-"

*CLANK*

Spider was interrupted by a loud sound.

"What was that?" asked Axl while everyone looked around only to see various sets of wind dust crystals appear in front of them.

"Axl!"

"On it!" shouted Axl as he raised both hands as a massive current of wind pushed forward in front of them to counter the equally massive force of wind that the crystal generated crashing with Axl's.

"What were you saying!" shouted Drake for the massive air on around them looking at Spider.

"I was not able to reach the higher floors! But according to many of the workers! Many weird things reaches that floor and according to the energy outlets on the basements energy used on those floors it is just ridiculous!" shouted Spider while he motioned at the elevator on the other side of the floor.

Drake just nodded and raised his arm to create a black energy chain that got stabbed next to the elevator door.

"You guys keep going, I will follow you closely after!" shouted Axl while the other hunters nodded as Spider grabbed the chain.

Before Drake could even use the chains to reach the other side of room many red dust crystals appeared in between the wind one.

"Well shit" said Axl as an explosion appeared making all of stop what they were doing and jumped to the massive crystal window behind them followed my a massive explosion with all the bodies of the men Drake killed burning on the sky while falling.

Everyone prepared their weapons to destroy one of the floor glasses while Axl manipulated the wind.

"Lets take advantage of this and reach the next floor this way." Said Axl and soon after the top of the building began to be surrounded by some silver kind of energy similar Drake`s creating a massive wall from the top and the bottom of the building.

Drake raised both hands to try to counter the energy only to find that it was making it his own transforming the black into silver.

"Plan B! Open a way into the lower floors!" shouted Drake making Axl release the energy wind that was holding them making all of them dive down

Axl began to shoot to the windows below to see they were instead absorbing his energy making him look at spider who took several card from the deck on his sleeve and then threw them at one of the floors successfully destroying the window on one of the floors below them, using this Axl manipulated the wing once again to push them there only to see the same kind of silver energy beginning to appear there.

"Axl! Let me go!" shouted Drake, which Axl just obeyed and did as such, soon after Drake created a black platform below him and focused to create the two massive black energy claws behind him while his eyes changed to red, he send the claws pass Axl and spider to maintain the silver energy away and open the path again.

The moment the claws touched the energy and opened the path, Axl speeded of the wind making them enter on the building successfully, Drake was about to expand more the opening but could not as he saw the silver energy beginning to corrupt his own making him dispel the hands making Axl shout his name before the silver energy closes his path making dive again.

Drake took Hell and putted some of his energy on it and the released sending a Crimson-black blade projectile diagonal down to destroy one of the crystal windows on one of the floors below destroying the window by the effect of an explosion before it made contact so it could not drain the energy of the attack and then using to chains to swing him self to land on the floor.

Drake looked back to see the energy closing his only way to the exterior.

Drake began to walk to what it looked was the hotel section with many doors on the side many of them beginning with the number 67 meaning that was the number of the floor he was in, he stopped at the sound of his scroll and took it out of his jacket and answer it.

_"__Are you ok?" _asked Axl on the other line.

"Yes, I managed to enter, by the looks of it I am in the 67th floor, you guys?"

"_76, it looks like the spa area, really big by the way._" Replied Axl while Drake took a little device from his jacket and put it no his ear putting his scroll back on his jacket and then began to walk to the elevator while he noticed something.

"I changed to Hands-free move I suggest you to do the same, is anyone on your floor because there are signs here that people evacuating fast." Replied Drake as he saw some doors opened and many things like bags on them.

"_It looks like the same here, better for us I suppose, we will wait for you here in the elevator-_"

The lights went off.

"_Good dammit Axl._" Spider has joined the conversation.

"_Not my fault!_" Replied Axl.

Drake just sighed, "I am going to look for the stairs, I could try to use Hells` explosive ability over and over again in case the floors also absorb energy but that would take a lot of my aura. You guys keep going we will meet later."

**LINEBREAK**

"Be careful, and have the elixir had hand." Said Axl as he and Spider had changed to Hands-free mode.

"_Got it, Drake out_"

"I wonder what was that silver energy, it looked like Drake`s." said Spider as they exited the mud bath area.

"I am more concerned of the other hunter waiting for confirmation." Replied Axl getting his attention.

"Other hunter who?" asked Spider clearly not knowing about this.

"Yeah, in case something happened AKA this kind of situation… why did you stopped?" asked Axl stopped.

"Son of a Bitch." Replied Spider while he continued walking to the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked Axl as he followed him only to be both stopped at the sound of the elevator.

"Some one is toying with us." Replied Axl as he raised his weapons.

"Clearly." Said Spider clearly annoyed about something as he pointed his bracelets also pointing at the door.

The elevator opened to reveal a massive barrage of fire coming from the door.

"It looks like the explosion followed us to floor 76!" shouted Axl jumping to the room to his right while spider jumped to the left since using wind against moving fire was not a good call.

From the fire of the elevator exited a tall and muscular man wearing a black leather combat suit with a black helmet on it, but the most noticeable thing was the red glowing coming from the suit.

Axl who had landed on one of the mud pools slowly raised his head slowly looked at the man giving him a horrible sense of déjà vu.

Axl watched as the man stepped on the room while being surrounded by flames surrounding all the 4 walls on the room.

Axl really wished Drake was here since the effect of Heaven would work nicely and he could not create enough cold wind unless he was outside, and the worst part of all it was the fact that he dropped his guns on the mud and he could not find them he could use the wind to raise the mud with the wind but that would tell where he was.

The man had walked to the section he and spider had separated making the man look to the mug pool area and then to the other to see the foot massage area while carefully being watched by Axl who decided to return under the mug and look for his guns while the last thing he saw was the man slowly walking to his area giving him a risky kind of idea.

The man saw various pools of mug and raised both of his hands making the fire now reach the ceiling and then form stalagmites on them ready to send them down to all of the pools.

The man prepared to send motion his hands down only to be interrupted by a sudden explosion of energy from behind making the man stumble a little to the pools while making the fire on the ceilings and stalagmites, the man turned around to see spider with both arms raised with his bracelets aimed at him while smoke was coming from the lower parts of them.

The man raised one arm and fire began to surround him ready to shot at spider, "Axl whatever you are going to do it now!" shouted spider through the hands-free of the scroll, not a second later Axl surrounded using the earth properties of the mug clung the man from behind and to the pool with him.

The moment both submerged Axl`s hand came from the pull which spider took it and began to pull bringing him out of the pool only for the hand full of mug of the man to grab his leg.

"This was your brilliant plan!" shouted spider.

"Just you fucking wait!" replied Axl while looking at the man who was still under the mug to suddenly stop making Axl sent a kick under the mug and Spider pulling harder to see only the hand coming from the pool.

"What the hell!" shouted Spider; he looked at the pool to see it was now solidifying until it was completely solid.

"Did you solidified?" asked spider while Axl just stood up and walked on the pool, he then kneeled and put his hand on the mug, he then raised his arm and put his hand like if it was a blade and pushed it forward planting the hand on the mug and then retracted it with something on his hand.

"Did you read the reports of the mission involving a doctor named Phoebus?" (Book 1 of cold and old wounds for more info.)

Spider though for a second as he saw that in Axl`s hand was red glowing dust crystal that was radiating some kind of every with was not normal in dust crystal making him realize what was that.

"An Apollo?" asked Spider while spider stood up and began to look for his weapons after he crushed the crystal with his hands.

"I am going to need a bath after this." Said Axl as he retrieved his guns, "The previous subject of the Apollo was a young Faunus whose temperature was ridiculous, the moment I saw something glowing from his chest it was not hard to figure out what it was, and since mug solidifies at highs temperature I thought of this." Replied Axl as he took his guns and looked at Spider looking confused.

"Science." That worked with him all right.

"I wonder how Drake is doing?" asked Axl as he saw the elevator was in to condition to work and headed to the stair, "He should be reaching this floor by now,"

"Drake, come in in what floor are you? We are still on the 76… we have a little inconvenient." Said Axl as he put the finger on his ear where the little device was.

"_… __the 76 huh, say did the two of you had a happy time in the spa._"

Both hunters froze at that, it was not the voice of Drake but instead of a woman that both knew well.

"Bitch!" shouted spider as he put 2 fingers on his ear.

**LINEBREAK (SOME MINUTES AGO)**

Drake turned around the corner to see a familiar hallway in front of him, with one of his blades at hand he slashed the wall to leave a mark.

He continues walking eyeing the numbers of the door and reached the end of the hallway one again to face a choice, right or left.

He turned left to face yet another familiar scenario, he looked at the wall to see it had been slashed in a different way than before, meaning he had already been here before.

The moment he ended the call with his brother and Spider, Drake proceeded to find the stairs only meet the same hallway over and over again but it seemed all right since the numbers of the rooms were not the same.

That was until he began to have the feeling that something was wrong, had he have lambert with him he would have known if something was happening, he tried to call his teammates but it looked like the signal was death giving him more bad feelings.

Deciding to try a theory he decided to begin to slash the wall on every corner of the halls, and after a good while he had finally came across one of the many marks he did, Drake eyed the numbers on the rooms to see that they no longer started by 67 but by none.

He kicked open one of the rooms to see it leaded to what he recognized to the emerald forest at night.

He blinked once and the twice to confirm what he was seeing, he walked to his next door to reveal it was a place he almost did not recognize, the room where he and summer played whenever she visited.

He looked at the next room in discomfort and opened it reveal what it looked was a fabric with many corpses on it.

'Considering that the last 2 places had been from my past and one more oldest than the previous then this place must be… where they found Me.' thought Drake as curiosity got the best of him entering the room not noticing that the door behind closed and disappeared.

He continued walking as his surrounding became darker.

He stopped as he noticed that in front of stood a familiar figure wearing a long white riding hood, he did not noticed but his appearance changed to the one when he was only 7 years old.

He walked closer and called her name but nothing could be heard not even his voice which he did not noticed as he raised his hands like the way a child asking for a mothers embrace.

The figure turned around and walked closer only for the hood to change of scenario to one with only black flames around him and the hood catching fire revealing another person under the hood one that although he could not see her face the smile she was giving him made him feel fear.

His eyes opened wide and began to feel the pain of the wound of purgatory taking effect making him beginning to cough and spitting blood making fall on his knees not noticing the other two figures in front of him, he reached his jacket quickly to pick to bottle only to drop it on the floor and then be kicked by a figure that he could not see clearly.

He fall on his back on the floor and then felt the extra weight on his body not really being able to do anything since the pain was increasing, that was until the pain suddenly stopped and noticed something very soft against his lips.

He opened his eyes and his vision began to fix to see a familiar green haired woman with a pony tail, dark blue sea colored eyes wearing a pink leather jacket and jeans of the same color with a little of black that gave a ninja vibe whenever everyone saw her, but the most noticeable thing was the green for hears coming from her hair.

"So how was it tell me the truth?" asked the woman who was giving him a flirty smirk and eyes while Drake noticed that she was straddling him,

"I am afraid that I have to remind you that lost a the sense of taste meaning that I could not feel nor taste neither the elixir and if I have to guess your kiss." Said Drake making the woman frown as she remembered his condition while the he did not mentioned that he felt her soft lips.

"It must be a bitch not to feel a good kiss, huh?" asked the woman not standing up.

"If you say so." Said Drake ignoring the comment about him not being fun, which was not a total lie on his opinion.

"What happened?" asked Drake while the woman stood up and gave her a hand which he accepted and stood up to see the bottle where the elixir was and ahead of them the decapitated body of someone he did not recognize.

"He is not much of a fighter but his semblance allows him to cast an illusion of some type to whoever enters his area of effect, when I reached the floor in which I heard an explosion I happened to see him using his semblance while you were beginning to feel the effect of your wound so I take care of him and helped you with the rest." Drake figured she had taken the Elixir and gave it to him mouth to mouth looked at her questionably.

"What? Unless Spider I do my job completely, that includes every possible person who is a threat." Said Marino while Drake was about to ask why did she knew this since X said that the hunter he sent was in standby, but he never got to ask since he was being called.

Seeing that Marino was here he took out his scroll so she could also heard the conversation.

_"__Drake, come in in what floor are you? We are still on the 76… we have a little inconvenient."_

Before Drake could reply Marino had put a finger on her mouth while giving him one of her mischievous smirks.

"… the 76 huh, say did the two of you had a happy time in the spa." Said Marino in mocking voice making Drake ask himself what had she being doing here to know what was on that floor.

"_Bitch!_" came the voice of spider on the scroll.

"Oh oh oh, looks like someone found out, say how does it feel been clean out by a room attendant."

Now he had an idea what she had been doing, but now it was not the time for assumptions.

"Guys, focus what happened?"

"_We had a kind of a fire problem._" Replied Axl.

"Oh you met the guy on leather suit didn't you?"

"_Fuck that guy!_" shouted both clearly annoyed about whatever happened.

"Keep going to the stairs and wait for us until when you reach floor 96 which is the where the stairs end." Said Marino.

"_How the hell do you know that?_" asked Spider.

"Because unlike you, I do my job instead of being flirting with every thing that has nice hips and moves in perfect sync with their ass." Replied Marino as she ended the call having the last word in the argument.

Drake pulled his scroll on the jacket while looking at her with an eyebrow raised while Marino just motioned her head to follow him while she told him what had happened with spider.

Marino is an specialist on infiltration and disguise so she disguised herself as many things while she was here getting information, from things as simples as a receptionist, Massager and maid, etc. but while doing that last one a certain spider decided to seduce her not knowing it was her, seeing it would be fun to make his pay for not taking his mission seriously she played alone saying she was into bondage.

Spider saying he didn't have a problem being chained naked to the bed while blindfolded all of this while she took all the money he was carrying.

Drake actually threw a smirk at that as he remembered the time he met her.

It was during one of the hands of pokers Spider had made him play during the second day on HQ, she had come planting his head on the table with her leg while scolding him about scamming him while all he was trying to do was cheer him up.

For what she knew of her, she was a member that joined at a young age while stealing a lot of things and is self proclaimed the best thieve on the whole remnant who has the peculiarity of greeting everyone she liked with a tongue kiss thanks to her Foxes instincts not that many people didn't really bother.

**LINEBREAK**

"Can you please focus?" asked Marino looking at Spider who was giving her the bad eye.

They were now on floor 98, Marino had the idea to blow up the ceiling with Spider`s semblance, then for Drake to create 4 energy walls around them and a 5th as a ceiling and finally for Axl to use the wind to carry them to the next floor.

Thanks to the black walls they were able protect themselves from the storm of fire that was on floor 97 and finally reached the elevator that leaded to the upper floors thanks to a Key card she had obtained. All of this while Spider in her opinion was being a sore loser.

"She is right focus." Replied Drake while Axl still wondered what was between the 2 while Marino looked at Drake.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, no need to worry thanks to the elixir I actually feel like I could had maintain those constructs for a very good amount of time." Replied Drake as the doors of the elevators opened and they stood on a white room with another door in front of them.

"Well behind door number one we have…" Said Axl as the door opened to reveal a massive room way bigger and taller than the previous one.

"I suppose the hotel has 99 floors instead of 100" thought Spider out loud.

"What the hell are these?" asked Marino as he saw the various purple spheres on the room.

"They look like energy cores, but what do they activate?" asked Drake while Axl pointed the finger at something.

"That could be a good answer." Replied Axl getting their attention at the massive bird like standing there.

Marino spotted a computer and began to get the information about what they had been doing here.

"Project FALZAR… it looks like this has been used for the assembly… one of many on the whole remnant, that one over there is the first one that began assembly after the last were send to the white fang some weeks ago." Replied Marino while she copied all the information while Drake looked around.

"Where is Spider?" asked Drake making everyone look around and then all looked to the elevator on the other side of the room.

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Marino and not a second later the alarms went off making the walls on the side open to reveal a five androids.

"Huh, for a moment I thought they would be more." Replied Axl as the cores around them began to fly to the androids that absorbed the core.

The armors of the androids began to crack open and instead of circuits inside of them there was purple energy flowing on their bodies.

"Marino take the data and aid Spider in whatever he is doing." Replied Drake while the 4 blades unsheathed them selves while Axl took out his weapons while Marino nodded and ran to the elevator making the androids jump high and charge at her.

Seeing this Drake send heaven and hell to stab the two of them on the chest followed by a vertical drop kick on the handles of the blades sending them to the ceiling while at the same time with light and darkness on hand did a 360 spin slashing both of the androids cutting them for the half.

Drake looked to the direction the elevator was to see the doors closing with the android getting closer only to receive a massive air bullet sending him up only to receive a spin kick courtesy of Axl who then charged at the robot using the wind and putting his gun blades in a scissors position decapitating the robot as he passed him.

Axl landed and looked up see Drake landing next to him while he raised his arm to the ceiling making Heaven and Hell comeback leaving the 2 androids fall to the floor.

"That wa-" Axl was stopped by the 4 blades of Drake pointing at his throat, "Do not even there to finish that sentence." Replied Drake with his usual stoic look although one could notice the annoyance on the voice.

Unfortunately for them they heard a sound that made them look to see that the androids were standing up and those who were cut by the half were connecting with their other half while the head of the one Axl decapitated returned to his body.

The androids surrounded them and began to circle them as they created purple energy blades from their hands making the brothers take a back-to-back position while Drake Heaven and Hell circled around them.

The androids charged at them from all direction some of them from air.

"Axl!" shouted Drake while Axl just nodded, both made an spin motion with blades raised while the 2 blades surrounding them did a 180 spin the moment they did generating an small energy twister of their respective colors with the intention of sending back away.

But it did not work since one of them entered the twister with blade-raised ready to impale him on the head had it not being for a massive wave of wind pushing him to the side, Drake looked with widen eyes at Axl that had saved him, Drake immediately created a chains that wrapped Axl and pulled him away avoiding the two blades that were coming from behind him.

Axl turned around to see what it was making him give an smirk and raised his guns seeing that he had a really good chance of putting holes on them, he shot various energy bullets at the 2 that tried to impale him with a not much expected result.

"They are like Highmax." Said Drake as he saw the shoots being absorbed.

Drake could not thing of anything as he felt a sudden pain on his left side only to see one of the cyborgs delivering a spin kick making dispel the chains holding his brother while being send flying only to be intercepted by another one that had sent a flying kick planting on the wall dropping his blades.

One of the androids got closer with energy blades in both hands ready to deliver the final strike only to receive a sudden impact on it`s chest, the cyborg looked down to see Drake standing in front of him with his left arm, Drake raised his head to reveal the crimson eyes.

Drake made a second impact with his fist sending the robot crashing against the incomplete FALZAR destroying it on the processes, he quickly looked around to see Axl dealing with 3 of them using only the blades to cut the limbs that then would reconnect.

It looked weird to him seeing the fight since it looked like there was something he was not seeing something, he interrupted his thought and sidestep to avoid the incoming attack of the last android in which instead of sending flying or slice him he had a better idea.

He grabbed the it`s arm with his left arm so it would not absorb his energy thanks to the fact that it was a robotic one.

"Axl duck!" shouted Drake as he threw the android at the speed of a bullet.

Axl who had just kicked one the androids attacking him looked at the direction the warning came only to see one of them flying at him giving him only a few seconds to move the higher part of his body back avoiding the projectile impacting with another that was charging at him.

"Hey what the hell Drake!" shouted Axl as he returned to normal only to see Light and Darkness spinning pass him cutting the other 2 androids that were attacking him.

"I could have take care of them." Said Axl while Drake ignored the comment.

"Look behind you!" shouted Drake making Axl turn around to something weird, the androids that had collided each other were having a weird reaction as if they were stealing each other energies but also as if they were merging but looked like they were trying not to.

This made Axl realize that since they started the androids had never touched each other, Axl closed his eyes while he thought on something.

"Thing you can create something like a black hole or something to attract them all?" asked Drake as he walked to him while the blades began to circle around them while he had his hands on the pockets of his jackets while he saw that the cores of the androids could visible for while before they managed to separate themselves.

"Way ahead of you D," replied Axl as he opened his eyes to reveal they were crimson, "But I am going to need a minute at top." Replied Axl as he hides his guns under his sleeves and raised one of his arms while the other stayed on his jacket pocket while all the androids including the one that destroyed the incomplete FALZAR charged out of the debris of it.

Drake charged at the five at high speed with the blades still spinning now on higher speed making it look like there was a giant circle of a combination of the 4 colors around him, he phased to the androids cutting them by the half, he then stopped the deathly circle and turned around to grab one of the sliced androids by the legs with leg hand.

"Got it." Answered Drake as he hit the surrounding androids with the legs while two of the androids that had armed back together charged making Drake threw the legs at one of them while giving a massive punch to the other planting him on the wall.

He looked back at Axl to see one of the android going after them only to be sliced by two spinning blades, Heaven Decapitating him and Hell cutting his waist.

He then did the same with Light and Darkness sending to slice the remaining ones but stopped at the sudden change of the wind inside the room.

"Drake! Hold up to something now!" shouted Axl making Drake create a chain around his waist and then stabbed the other side to the nearest wall.

Drake looked around to see the wind beginning to take shape in green colored waves that were gathering up beginning to form a green spheres that began to absorb everything on the room except for Axl.

Once the sphere had absorbed all the androids Axl made the absorption stop leaving only the sphere on the air with the 5 androids fighting to get away from each other but Axl had began to compress the sphere forcing them to be closer making them reveal the cores faster.

Drake made his chains disappear and quickly created the giant claws above him and made and applause motion with his real hands making the claws do something similar crushing the sphere.

'Since the cores were dissipate the moment the androids absorbed them that meant that the moment they were absorber they lost their Physical form, but by making the android touch each other making them absorb each others energies make the cores return to their previous form' that was Drake thought as he made the claws disappear only to reveal pieces of metal fall on the floor.

"You ok?" asked Drake as his eyes changed back to normal while looking at Axl who only blinked to reveal his also changed as he nodded.

"Lets go then." Said Drake as both headed to the elevator only to see it opening revealing both Marino and Spider running at them.

"Make an exit quick!" shouted Marino and spider signaling nothing good was coming while the female was pointing at an specific wall.

"What happened?!" asked Axl while Spider threw over 20 cards at the wall completely destroying it to reveal the outside.

"And what happened to the silver energy!?"

no one asked Axl as Marino took him by the collar to the outside.

"Whatever you do! Do not stop the falling none of you!" shouted Marino pushed Axl out of the window followed by Spider who made sure his hat did not fall.

"Drake hurry!" shouted Marino while the 4 blades sheathed back themselves and then ran to Marino.

"Ladies first." Replied Drake pushing Marino who threw a cursed his name while he jumped.

He did not need to look back to the sudden explosion that happened on the top of the building and the following the floors one by one closely reaching Drake who was the last to jump but not reaching him in time as he fall on a pool.

Drake stayed underwater along with everyone else while Axl created spheres of air around their heads while Marino was giving Spider mouthing something that Drake decipher as 'I told you so'.

**LINEBREAK**

"Let me get this straight, An unknown enemy that can make my darkness as his own, an Apollo subject among many other things." Replied Drake while he drove annoyance clearly on his voice.

"What the hell happened with you two on the last floor?" asked Axl in the co-pilot seat while the other 2 hunters were behind.

"_That is not important right now._" Replied X who was talking via scroll, "_I want each individual report next week, also I watched the information you got about the White Fang, Axl can you call your friends over there to see if he knows anything, proceed as you see fit._" Ordered X ready to end the call.

"Wait sir, why did you send Marino instead of someone else?" asked Spider while Marino just smirked while X chuckled in the other line.

"_Because I know you as well as you know yourselves, I knew sending you to a casino of all places would work for you but also distract you in many many ways making you risk your cover in some way, that is why I send Marino since you would be getting all the attention why not send someone who would go undercover, then I thought who better than Marino, good job hunters._" Replied X ending the call causing Marino and Axl to burst out laughing while the man just looked down so his hat covered his face.

"So what now?" asked Spider wanting change the subject.

**LINEBREAK**

On an expensive hotel, on a dark room there was someone sitting waiting for someone to arrive.

The man stood up as he heard someone coming, the door opened to reveal Spider and Marino entering the room and closing the door while the woman was asking for an explication.

"So how did you know she would be there?" asked Marino.

"Because that was his second objective." Replied the figure making both of them stood and put their hands on their chest, the salute of the MH.

"Sir!" said both hunter at X.

"At ease hunters, please sit, Spider your report." Ordered X in a serious manner.

FLASHBACK

_Spider waited for the elevator to open as he stood on the 99__th__ floor armed with cards on each hand._

_He examined the room as the door behind him closed._

_There was nothing on the room except for the windows showing the silver energy outside and a table on the other side of the floor with a big chair looking at the window not letting him see if there was someone sitting on it, not that he really cared._

_Spider threw a set of cards that blew up the furniture leaving only smoke, spider got closer to the smoke not dropping his guard._

_"__You look very eager." _

_Spider turned around to meet the face of a woman inched to his face making him launch more cards at her, which she catch easily, In front of him stood a woman with orange eye wearing a white with purple suit and a little of green, she had pale skin, purple hair with a hairstyle that covered her right eye._

_"__Is that all you-"_

_Spider clapped his fingers making the cards explode making him smirk for only 1 second._

_"__-got?" replied the woman steeping the out of the smoke and completing her sentence as a sudden twister appeared planting him against the window._

_"__And I who was expecting to meet my old friend and meet the final member of the family." Replied the woman while she waved her hand only to be interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening._

_"__Spider why the hell d- YOU!" shouted Marino as she threw several energy daggers at the woman who was waving at her like saying hello while she avoided the daggers._

_"__Another unwanted guess," said the woman as she send another twister at Marino who ran and jumped above it throwing more daggers at her, "Seriously again" said the woman avoiding them again to then notice that Marino was gone._

_She turned around to see Marino with another dagger at hand aiming for her head which she avoided only to be suddenly stabbed on the back, "Not smiling now huh bitch." Said Marino who was now behind her twisting the blade making her scream for a second to only start laughing making her eyes widen._

_"__Back off!" shouted spider, which she did to see the body of the woman receiving various explosions, the woman looked at spider only to see him throwing a punch which she only smiled at receiving impact followed by an energy impact shot by the little hole on the up part of the bracelet blowing up her head spilling blood on the floor._

_Spider then threw several cards at the body creating various explosions until Marino stopped him by putting an arm on his shoulder. _

_They both looked to where only was smoke and froze when they heard giggles, from the smoke stood up the deformed body of the woman as her and her suit began to regenerate completely, both hunters charged at her only to be pushed by an invisible force against the window while the woman walked to them, her evil smirk never leaving her face after it was completely regenerated._

_She raised both arms and began to close her punch slowly making the same invisible force choke them, the woman smirked even more until she suddenly dropped her smirk and hand releasing the two hunters making them fall on their knees while breathing repeatedly._

_"__And I who wanted to see him again, another time it would be I guess." Replied the woman while both hunters saw how she disappeared all of the sudden and soon after did the silver wall on the outside of the hotel._

_"__You cant tell him about this, I will explain later." Said spider with effort as he stood up._

_"__No shit I cant tell him about this, he would go ballistic." replied Marino as screen appeared where the table used to be with a counter that start on one minute making both run to the elevator._

_"__The pool is on the east side of the building, we can destroy the wall and jump to it." Replied spider as the door opened._

_"__Nice plan dumbass, but the pool is on the west side." Replied Marino as they stepped in and the door began to close while spider looked at her narrowing his eyes._

_"__Who actually did her mission?" asked Marino reminding her she had been undercover the same time as him._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Is it possible someone turned her in a celestial?" asked Spider.

"Probably, but someone turned on celestial should not be that powerful" replied X as he stood up.

"I thank you both not to reveal anything to Axl and I ask you to keep it that way." Said X as he walked to the door.

"Sir, if I may ask, how did you know she would be there?" asked Marino.

"I have someone deep inside the mavericks, someone I trust with my life but the information of her being alive was really hard to believe, that is why I send spider there as a secondary objective." Replied X not stopping on his way to the door.

"And if you are going to tell bullet about this make sure she keeps the secret." Replied X as he exited the room.

"To tell her about this, if Axl gets ballistic how do you think she is going to get." Replied Marino standing up.

"She has the right, they were still on the same squad after all." Replied Spider while thinking who could be more trusted than Colonel to make the X say that

**LINEBREAK**

"I feel like if just went through some of Spruce Willis movies." Replied Axl taking a drink from a bottle of wine that he got in their way to beacon after dropping Spider and Marino.

"Don't know the guy, I am going to skip tomorrows classes and take extra pills to avoid any surprise tomorrow, after that we will think on how are we going to proceed" Replied Drake while Axl nodded knowing full well that the more you use the elixir consecutively the more infective it becomes.

"At least you will sleep more than 3 hours."

"Not that I could feel the difference" replied Drake while Axl offered a drink while Drake shook his head.

"Oh come on!, just because you cant feel the alcohol burning you does not mean that you cant feel the other effect." Replied Axl, "Now that I think about it that is a plus!" shouted Axl as he insisted making Drake took the bottle and take a drink while noticing three persons wearing the uniform of haven.

Drake eyed the 3 individuals that stopped in front of them making both brothers stop while Drake handed the bottle to Axl.

"Can I help you?" asked Drake noticing the one of the centers examining him with her amber eyes while she gave an step forward.

"As a matter of fact you can, we came here for the tournament just today, and I am have to admit that we are little lost" replied the woman in what Drake noticed was a very soft voice but also that made her resemble Marino on in some cases Yang whenever it was about something different if fighting or joking.

That made him look at her amber eyes to notice the very sense of mischief both had, but there was something else he did not like about her.

He passed her and her companions followed by Axl not leaving his side, "Your dorm should be by the east of here, it is really hard to miss, have a good night." Replied Drake not looking back.

"Wow you really are a ray of sunshine aren't you." Replied the only male of the group not really getting his attention while both brothers kept walking.

"I don't like her and neither does the green haired one, she had the same look Marino has whenever she wants something. I am going to raise the security on our room." Replied Axl with narrowed eyes while he took another drink.

While Drake just nodded praying to Oum that tomorrow was not like today, unfortunately for him, his prayers would not be heard.

**AN: I swear I did not expect it to turn out this long.**

**Fun fact, I realized near the end of the chapter I was inspiring it based on the die hard movie specially that last scene of the jumping.**

**I know there was little RWBY here but I had to do this for various reasons like introducing some of the character I brought and a little about Axl`s past in the MH.**

**If you have problems visualizing Spider and Marino, fell free to search them, both are from the megaman X command Mission game.**

**Spider semblance is similar to gambit`s except of kinetic energy it is explosive, he can also detonate the whatever he touches when he wants to, he can use the semblance on humans, his bracelets has two card slots that threw highly concentered energy cards that does not only have explosive factor but also the energy one (That he used against the Apollo subject) and on the up side of them there is a similar hole similar to Yang's, the only difference is that it shoots the energy mentioned before, and lastly the cards, each card depending which one it is has a different concentration of dust and using the right combination he can create devastating effects.**

**Marino, in case you did not notice, her semblance is multiplication, being able to multiplication object like her daggers and herself although she can only do the last with herself and up to only 3 solid clones.**

**Can anyone guess who was the person`s whose name should not be mentioned in front of Axl?**

**Next time I finally start with a chapter that have had in mind for good time.**

**See ya**


	15. The Flight Of Two Dragons

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Book 2: The one winged dragon**

**Summary: Now that the door of his past are beginning to open Drake along with his family and hunters must found the relationship between the mavericks with the white fang and roman Torchwick not knowing that he has yet to face stronger challenges.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Own**

**Chapter 4**

It is incredible how long can a couple minute be when someone wants for a certain time to arrive.

This was that kind of case during professor Port`s, it was only a couple of minutes before the clock marked 4 while said man was telling about one of his many stories while some students were either waiting or talking with whoever was next to them.

"Is it possible that one can die from boredom?" asked Yang to Blake who was just focusing on her book, "Probably." Was all she replied.

"I forgot I was asking the wrong person." Replied Yang knowing how Blake was.

Yang looked around the room to see Jaune trying to invite Weiss out, with way to obvious results in her opinion.

She then looked to Ruby who was fighting not to fall sleep.

And finally, he looked at Axl sitting next to Ren while talking about something in a really low voice and then saw the empty space where Drake would sit next to his brother.

"I wonder what happened to Drake, he never misses this class." Replied Yang not ever remembering seeing miss one.

Blake eyes stopped reading her book as she eyes the younger brother and the focusing on her book again, "Beats me." replied Blake knowing it had something to do with his condition.

Before Yang could even ask about everything else the clock marked 4 in the afternoon signaling the end of the class, when turned back to see Axl he saw that he was already storming out of the classroom while Ren began a conversation with Nora.

"Lets go." Said Blake getting her attention as they exited the class room while Yang rubbed Jaune head for another failed attempt.

**LINEBREAK**

Axl stormed in their room and saw that Drake was no longer there and instead went to their meeting point.

He quickly changed clothes took his things and headed to the fountain area where they would meet with the others but first had to pick up someone.

**LINEBREAK**

"I still can't understand why I could not go with Weiss." Replied Neptune as they walked out of their dorm.

"What? I am not good enough?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes while Neptune raised his arms waving a no while making a forced smile, "Not at all."

"Then stop whining." Said Yang as making him stand firm while Sun just chuckled and saw something.

"Say, why don't we invite someone else?" asked Sun.

"We said that we did not want to involve anyone else but the two of you is enough." Said Blake not wanting to continue talking about it.

"I just thought we could really ask this guy, he seems really reliable." Said Sun making them stop while Blake narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"I already said no, and who is this person anyway?" asked Blake while Sun just motioned his head in the direction behind them making everyone turn around to see Drake sitting on a bench not more than a feet away from them with a raised eyebrow with a different set of clothes being that the reason why they did not recognized.

"Trying to get a more positive attitude by changing colors." Replied Yang with an smirk seeing that his new attire consisted in the complete opposite of his usual one except for his green scarf and what Yang thought was a simple glove.

"Mine usual ones got wet, what about you, does your usual one does not get you enough attention?" asked Drake as he stood up, it would have sound as if he was flirting with Yang if it wasn't because his usual demeanor.

"That depends, is it working?" asked Yang smirking as she narrowed her eyes looking for a reaction.

"Do you need help?" asked Drake ignoring Yang`s pout while he looked at Sun instead of Blake making her bow and eye twitch.

"Of course-"

"Not." Interrupted Blake not wanting to involve Drake risking him to have an attack of pain making Drake look at her and blink twice before he sighed.

"You better be calm and have your emotions in check with whatever the white fang is about to do." Replied Drake making her`s and Sun`s eyes to widen

"How did you?"

"You are predictable Blake, plus your reactions confirmed it." Said Drake while Yang stood next to Neptune who was looking pass him.

"So, any reason why you didn't attend to today`s classes?" asked Yang.

"I just didn't feel ok to go."

"Any especial plan for today?" asked Sun noticing the same thing as Neptune.

"Just a meeting with some friends." Replied Drake making Neptune suspicious.

"Then why do you have to take 5 blades to go to a friends meeting?" asked Neptune noticing the 5 blades that were lying on the bench, which Sun had also noticed and focused on the familiar 5th blade making him remember the docks.

"Are you in trouble again?" asked Yang while Drake just shook his head.

"No, there is nothing you need to worry really, besides I am not going alone." Replied Drake.

"Oh really, then who else is going? Ren?" asked Blake questioning if perhaps they were going to the same place.

Drake was about to answer when all of them heard a familiar woof making them turn around to see lambert running at him, he jumped and Drake easily catch him in mid air while Axl got closely behind him.

"Did he behave?" asked Drake while lambert licked his face.

"Yes, everyone loved him there, he also made their job far to simple." Replied Axl as he greeted everyone else.

"So what are you guys up to?" asked Axl looking specifically and Blake but Drake looked at him telling him to drop it.

"Whatever they do does not concern us, where are the rest by the way they are late." Replied Drake while Blake mentally thanked him for respecting her privacy.

"Beats me, maybe they are lost, you know how big this place is." Replied Axl remembering that X said he got lost when he came here.

"It is a big place now that you mention it."

Everyone turned to see Spider moving his hat as greeting.

"And Marino?" Spider smirked and eyes behind him making Drake turn around noticing his mistake to late.

'Oh no.' thought Drake as he felt a familiar softness press of his lips.

Spider and Axl shook their heads while the rest were perplexed seeing a woman older than him kissing him.

"You make this too easy you know" replied Marino as she eyed everyone else and stop looking at Sun making her walk to him.

"Do not even think about it." Said both Axl and Spider as they each put a hand on her shoulder stopping her while she tried to get free only to be envelop while Drake`s black chains also covering her mouth.

"We will wait for you over there." Replied Spider as she tried to get free while she was taking away.

"Forget it is impossible to get out of there!" shouted Axl while they swore she mumbled 'challenge accepted'.

"What a woman." Said Neptune gaining a hit on the stomach courtesy of Yang`s elbow.

"What was that about?" asked Sun not being able to move the moment she had begun to walk where he was.

"You have to forgive her, she tends to greet persons she likes that way following her Faunus instincts." Replied Drake and the looked at Sun, "Especially her own kind." Said Drake to Sun taking an step back surprised and truth to be told a little disappointed.

"She does not look to have control over them." Said Blake making all the present except Neptune look at her nor believing what she just said while they replied in unison, "You are one to talk." Replied everyone even lambert with barked with them making her realize that her curiosity had gotten the best of her many times making her blush in embarrassment looking at the ground while Sun tried to peek at her only to be elbowed by her.

"And she always greet you that way?" asked Yang with narrow eyes while looking at where Marino was trying to get free while Spider was laughing as hard as he could and the looking at Drake.

"Every time just for the fun of seeing react in some way with no luck so far." Replied Axl for him while Lambert jumped inside the hood.

"So far?" asked everyone making them think how many times has she done it.

"Yes, I have done at least 8 times and I have yet to crack that poker face." Everyone included the brothers turned around to see Marino giving a thinking pose.

"How the hell?" asked Axl as everyone turned where was formerly was to see spider on the floor surrounded by the chains while he tried to set free.

"Challenge accomplish." Replied Marino as she walked to Drake and put her hand around his neck and began to walk again, "I am afraid I don't have the time to meet you all personally since we are running late, so if you would excuse us it is time to go drinking!" said Marino with a cheerful voice as he looked at everyone else waving his hand saying goodbye while Axl took his blades from the bench and headed to where Spider was.

"Come on, we are also running late." Replied Blake as she remember their mission making everyone follow her while Yang eyes the look of the Faunus getting to close with Drake making her smirk, 'he actually does not care huh?'

"How the hell did you do that?!" shouted spider as he got free for the change and then followed everyone, "I am trained as a ninja remember?" that was everything she said while smirking.

"Everyone knows what you have to do?" Asked Drake getting their attention making the air of jokes change to a serious one.

"Axl and Me are going to the white fang meeting to confirm the FALZAs being there and then destroy then while we also talk with Axl`s contact." Replied Marino while Axl corrected her, "Friend." Said Axl making her wonder if putting his trust in a high-seated member of the White Fang was good.

"While me, Drake and Lambert go to investigate who made the shipment and ask about any other weird delivery." Replied spider while Lambert barked appreciating being included.

"Good." Replied Drake as they reached they hangar to reveal his car and Axl`s bike (**AN: look for Axl`s figure bike on Google.**).

"Before we go there is something I want to ask you 2." Said Axl referring to Spider and Marino.

"What did you tell Bullet?" asked Axl making Drake rise an eyebrow while the other 2 interchange looks, "We just told her about our mission from yesterday why?" asked both making it look like there was not any problem.

"Because she seems… how do I put this… worried with a mix of sentiment of a woman whose boyfriends got severely injured." Replied Axl now making everyone raise their eyebrows, "Explain." Said both hunters.

"When I went to pick Axl she was there waiting for me, she asked me if I was alright, then with out letting me even answer was checking my while body for injuries while making more questions, and finally looked at my face and kissed telling to be carefull and left leaving me dumbstruck."

"Forgive me since I have no experience in relationships, but isn't that what a girlfriend usually does?" asked Drake while the other 2 mentally thank him while Axl looked at him asking himself if Drake was being serious.

"You have seen her. She is not the kind of woman that worries like that, instead she would hit me and drag me and get the answer by force among many other things in that line."

"So, the way I see it she is always worried about you, only this time changed her approach, that is all." Replied Drake as he opened the door of his car and put lambert jumped in and then jumped to the back sits.

"But still why worried about what happened yesterday, it is not like if that was my first hard mission." Replied Axl while Spider opened the other door of the car to avoid looking at him while Marino putted on the extra helmet and closed the shades of it to avoid looking at his eyes.

"Then perhaps she is trying to take her relationship to the next step." Replied Drake while he entered the car knowing full that what he just said was complete bullshit.

"Have you met my girlfriend!?" shouted Axl as he sat on the bike with Marino behind him while he putted on the helmet.

"Then talk to her yourself instead of asking everyone else, now focus." Replied Drake as he closed the door and turned on the car.

"Ask yourself he says" mimicked Axl with the same expression as his brother as he turned on his own bike and immediately accelerated forward and eventually taking flight while Marino mentally thanked it ended there, for now at least.

Meanwhile Drake who had also started driving via earth to the city was eyeing Spider who was grateful for the same thing, something he noticed as he exit the academy grounds.

"What was that about?" asked Drake.

"Nothing important." Replied Spider with his own poker face on forgetting the fact that one of remnant`s best lying detector was sitting in the back as he barked making Drake look spider instead of the road.

"Thanks lambert, now were you saying?" asked Drake.

"It is nothing that involves you really." Replied Spider lambert barked again making him notice that Drake was speeding up still not looking at the road but him.

"Really?" asked Drake as car was in front of him but changed to the opposite road and pass it returning to his side before the incoming truck crashed with them.

"Before you answer, let me make clear that brother is the topic, something the both of you make clear, and since he is my family then it does involve, now talk before I accelerate even more while not looking at the road." Replied Drake making spider actually sweat a little.

"I cant." Replied Spider and this time lambert did not bark signaling there was a good reason for it shile making sure his seatbelt was on.

"Why not?" asked Drake as he began to look in front still not lowering the speed.

"X asked me not to."

Drake eyed lambert from the mirror to see him giving him a nod, "Then I guess I would have to ask him the next time I see him." Replied Drake really thanking lambert being back seeing through the lies of people.

"Aren't you going to slow down?" asked spider as he turned on the air conditioner.

"Why would I?" asked Drake making Spider look at him, "I always drive at this speed." Replied Drake as he pressed the accelerator more his face never changing while Spider saw lambert nodding through the front mirror.

"Great." Said Spider making sure once again his seatbelt was on.

**LINBREAK**

"Now this is my kind of place." Replied Spider as they walked to the entrance of Junior`s club.

"I figured." Replied Drake while the two men saw him and run to the club very fast.

"Looks like you are popular here." Said spider as he kicked the door of the place open it.

"It was not lock, you know?" asked Junior while all the man stood behind him with the sisters at the side of the 2 which Drake ignored and continue walking to Junior and dragging him to the counter.

"Is this about the information for the last time, I told you it was not accurate." Shouted junior while spider walked closely behind them making sure that the henchmen and twins understood they were not here for trouble.

"It was truth, that is why I am here for more information again seeing that at least your information is relievable." Replied Drake as raised and landed junior on the other side of the counter while Drake and spider sat on to his right.

"Ok… anything to drink first?"

Drake shook his head but spider asked for his best drink while Drake looked at him disapprovingly, "Relax it would only be a few, besides it would take a good amount to even start getting me drunk and you know it." Replied the hunter while junior gave him his drink.

"So what do you need?" asked junior making Drake look at him.

"A couple of weeks ago there was a delivery that arrived for the White Fang some weeks ago from a place call paradise lost, we want to know if there has been any other shipment from that place to other places besides the white fang?" asked Drake while Junior put his arm under his chin giving a thinking pose.

"…Isn't that the place that was… blown up… recently?" asked Junior between words while changing to look at the two sitting in front of him each with grim faces looking at him.

"Yes." Said both at the same with cold voices.

"Did you…"

"What do you think?" asked Drake knowing the question he was going to annoyance showing in his voice for not getting his information.

'Seriously, what is it with this guys and blowing high and expensive places. ' Though Junior remembering that Axl had done something similar.

"Ok, that Shipment you are talking about came indeed some weeks ago and it was the last they did except for another that happened some time before that one but I do not remember what it was."

"Not even what side it was?" asked spider while asking for another drink.

"No, although the last one were some huge boxes." Replied Junior as he gave Spider the drink while both hunters eyes each other.

'If there was any doubt it were the FALZAR it was now gone.' Though both.

"How many?" asked both.

"The last shipment? 3 if I remember correctly."

'This is not good.' Thought Spider.

"Certainly someone like you has a copy of the manifest of all the arrivals, can look for the one that came before?" asked Drake while junior grinned making Drake take out the same amount of lien he paid the last time and giving it to him which he took and then went to look for said manifest.

"Only that?" asked Spider taking a sip.

"He does not know how well paid we are." Replied Drake making him smirk while Drake took off his scroll.

"Who are you calling?"

"Marino, she analyzed the data of the FALZAR along with the department of weapons and engineer if I not mistaken, I am going to see if they found a weakness something tell me we are going to need them." Replied Drake.

**LINEBREAK**

Yellow with black bike arrived at good place to park stationing next to a black sports car.

"Come on, my friends is over here." Said Yang as she took of her helmet moving her head to feel the hair hitting her face and the top of her hair and the stood up from her bike to reveal a dizzy Neptune behind her.

"And wait exactly is here?" asked Neptune after he shook his bed several times before he noticed the car next to them.

"Sweet ride… hey Yang doesn't that symbol reminds you of a similar one?" asked Neptune but Yang didn't listened to him as she went to the door causing the men standing there to run inside.

'Why didn't I went with Weiss again.' Thought Neptune who forgot the idea quickly as he saw her move from behind.

'Then again the look it is not that bad.'

**LINEBREAK**

"So?" asked Spider as Drake put his scroll back on her pocket.

"Yes she has it covered." Was all he said making Spider notice the thinking pose adopted, something was troubling him.

"Here it is." Replied Junior before Spider could ask him what was it that troubled him as he put a small book in front of him, "All the manifest of the last month shipments with all the information needed." Said the man as he began to fix his tie while lambert that had been sleeping suddenly woke up and jumped from the hood making them look as he began bark at the door and then look at Drake.

"Someone I know?" asked Drake making Lambert gave a nod.

Not a second later the 2 man the were guarding the entrance came running and closed the door behind them and then leaned back on it to make force while they were shouting in terror, "She is back!" making junior get out of the counter to then see an explosion happening at the door making the 2 men fall and open it to reveal a familiar blonde.

"Guess who is back!" shouted Yang with a grim on her face raised her arm while she was surrounded by guns.

"Why the hell I am not surprised." Replied Drake covering his face, as he now knew that the girl that had trashed this place before Axl was Yang.

Drake turned back on his seat and lambert jumped on the counter between the 2 hunters, Drake handled the manifest to Spider signaling him take a look at it making Lambert also focus on the it as he eyed from Yang dragging junior on a similar way he did.

"This has to be for something more than a drink." Said Junior as he entered the other side of the counter while Yang sat next to Drake who she did not recognize until now as she examined who was sitting with her.

"Drake!" shouted Yang, "How small is the world huh?"

"I was about to say the same thing Yang." Replied Drake as Junior saw the interaction between the two.

"What got ditched?" asked Yang with a playful smirk and half opened eyes.

"You mean Marino, she went to Axl to another part." Replied Drake.

"So your brother is double timing huh?"

Drake gave an small chuckle, "That only would happen if he had a death wish, although I di not know why I feel that that Bullet is more what one would call a free spirit." Said Drake making Yang stay open mouthed.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I don't know, what I am saying?" asked Drake on his poker face with a glint on his eyes which she noticed.

'Nice try but I am not the one that is going to be label as the pervert.' Thought Yang as she was interrupted by junior.

"You know each other?" asked Junior rather fearful and even more when they nodded and then resumed their talking.

"So what are you up to?" asked Yang as she watched both Spider whose name still he did not knew and lambert looking at something.

"Drinking of course, why else would I come here?" asked Drake as he moved to block the view behind her making her narrow her eyes.

"Then why don't you reek at alcohol?"

"Then how do you explain all the empty glasses on the counter." Motioning the glasses that spider had drank.

"Then why don't you reek of it." Said Yang, as she got closer and grabbed softly his left wrist for a complete second and saw as his eyes widened for another second to then suddenly stand up abruptly immediately and then look at spider ignoring and surprising Yang.

"I will be outside." Replied Drake.

"No need found it." Lambert barked after that, "We found it." Corrected Spider including lambert as he also stood up and gave the manifest to junior.

"Drake are you-"

"You also came here for a reason Yang, I suggest you to do it." Replied Drake as he began to walk pass Neptune that was now walking to their direction.

"We will talk about this?" shouted Yang with one of her usual smiles because she knew he would say yes in the end not expecting what he said next.

"No we are not!" shouted loud enough so she could heard making Neptune who had pass him turn back and look at him in surprise, he might only know him for a day but he did seem like the kind of person who was cold but really care about people so this looked weird on his eyes, he then turned around to see Yang with wide eyes.

She looked down for a few seconds and then turned around asking for strawberry Sunday with an umbrella, she first thought it was out of anger doing something he did not like, but she knew well enough to notice he the minimum change on his voice and knew it was not of anger what she heard but something different she had never heard on his cold or monotone voice.

She will have to force her way on him later (no pun intended), but he was right, she was here for something and she need to focus now, she only hoped the others were having it better than her.

**LINEBREAK **

**Time: around the time Drake and Co entered the bar.**

Adam stood on the second floor looking at the population below him while he had his from arms on the railings.

Today was one of the White fangs meeting along with the recruitment day, therefore the reason they were on a hangar.

He saw various Faunus some wearing the uniform while some were wearing civilian clothes; his thoughts were interrupted as he saw form a someone wearing the uniform and a woman with green hair wearing the mask coming closer as he noticed the for ears the woman had.

"Sir!" said the man standing firm and doing a salute with a firm voice, "Drop it Axl." Replied Adam as he took his hands from the railing and the man started to laugh slowly loosening his body.

"What gave me away?" asked Axl as he raised his fist.

"Only I know that way of carefree walking when not on a serious situation besides the fact that I did not hear your steps something I catch the days before the docks but also before no one call me sir." Replied Adam as he gave an small smile and raised his own fist bumping each other.

"Tukson sent his hi by the way." Said Axl, while Adam nodded, "Thanks for saving him by the way I hope he is doing fine in Vacuo although I did freak out a little after I saw the news of his death."

"Sorry about that, no better way to make someone wanted than to fake his death." Replied Axl as he took back his fist.

"Thanks for telling me about the place." Said Axl assuming a serious manner which Adam did the same as they leaned on the railings watching at the crowd below and saw the things covered, the 3 on the bag bigger than the one in the front.

"What can you tell me about the day those got delivery?" asked Axl.

"I was not here, but the ones who were told about a man with spiky electric blue hair and a mask along an scare on one of his eyes that made them feel fear of only looking at him."

"Scarface." Replied Marino from behind the 2 getting his attention for a second because Axl explained whom the man was.

"He is the right hand of one of the 3 big remaining factions of mavericks, him being here it was not good." Replied Axl making Adam grown at that.

"Are those all the ones he brought?"

"No, he only brought the e on the back the one in the front belong to our dear benefactor." Replied Adam telling the last part on with disgust.

"If you know Torchwick is aiding you why aren't you stopping or doing something about him?"

"Because as much as much he is the kind of human I hate the most I cannot forget our cause, my cause, the reason I am helping you with the mavericks it is because they are killing us with their experiments and clearly not care for the Faunus."

"Then why don't talk to the actual leader of the fang?" asked Axl in a low voice something he noted.

"Because he says that he did not know about this, and until I don't have a solid prof then to stop bugging him." Replied Adam.

"And you are trusting me a human to help you?"

"Of course, you are annoying but you are not so bad after a while plus you saved my life twice if I remember correctly when you did not have to that is good enough to call you my friend." Replied Adam with an small smile surprising Axl.

Axl was about to say something when Marino decided to interrupt.

"Jesus Christ make up already." Replied Marino making both turn around to look at her and could tell Axl was twitching behind the mask.

"We never got formally introduced I am Marino by the way." Said Marino as she walked to him.

"Adam Taurus." Replied Adam as he raised his arm, which she took and pulled him to her planting her lips on his making him stood froze while Axl just shook his head.

Marino would have continued the kiss has it not being for her scroll ringing making her grown stopping the kiss and look at the caller.

"It is your brother." Replied Marino as she walked away while Adam looked at him and then at her.

"Don't feel especial, she greets everyone she likes that way, has to do with her Faunus instinct so erase that smile." Replied Axl looking back to the first floor leaning once again to the railing in front of him, as Adam got closer and did the same not dropping the smile.

"Even you?" asked Adam processing what happened while Axl just chuckled.

"You have yet to meet my girlfriend, although she does leaves Marino greet her that way and which is very hot by the way." Replied Axl as he got his scroll.

"Is she like her?" asked Adam not referring as if she was a Faunus,

"You tell me." said Axl as he showed her a photo of Bullet.

"A ten out of ten huh." Said Axl while he nodded.

"She seemed like the kind that would like to experiment." Replied Adam as he looked back at the first floor.

"I am yet waiting for that kind of 3." Replied Axl while both laughed but Axl stopped as he saw something.

"You have got to be fucking kidding Me." said Axl.

"What?" asked Adam puzzled at the outburst of his friend.

"Someone that looks to look for trouble that might kill them." Said Axl as stopped leaning in the railing and looking at Adam while he tapped his shoulder, "Got to make sure they don't get killed, thanks to your help Jetstream." Replied Axl as he jumped down and began to make his way on the line of new recruits.

"What was that about?" asked Marino who came right in the moment Axl jumped, "beats me." replied Adam as she got next to on the same position as him.

"thanks and sorry." Said Marino suddenly making Adam look at her with confusion, "Why? Regretting the kiss".

Marino chuckled at that as she took the mask to reveal him his blue dark colored eyes looking solemnly at him surprising him.

"I am sorry because I thought about doubting you taking advantage of Axl`s friendship, but… after seeing you calling him your friend I did not see a single sign of lying there and that is why I thank you, and that`s what make decide that I like you, not only because we are the same." Said Marino not changing the look she was giving him.

"Is does this have something to do with that sudden change for a minute?" asked Adam.

"Yes, you are really lucky you know, there are only 3 persons he refers as friends, you another person on beacon and a maverick hunter who can be really shy at times." Said Marino that last one with a chuckle.

"What about you?" asked Marino making her shake her head, before he continued, "It is not something of coldness or something but something far more personal. Many years ago when Axl was 12 all the squad he was part of by exception of him and her girlfriend died."

"I see." Replied Adam and saw her shaking her head again

"No you don`t, the person that his squad, his first true friends were killed by one of their own making Axl go in a rampage destroying everything around him killing the traitor in the process but every time he stands on a mirror each day remembering that day like of it was yesterday thanks to that the permanent mark on his face that _she _put on his face." Replied Marino, while Marino Thought about the incidents of the hotel yesterday making her remember the cries of Axl after that incident, all of this while Adam now understood it was more of a sense of trust something he and only other 2 did.

"What about Drake?" asked Adam while Marino got closer.

"Oh he trust him alright, something tells me he experimented something similar in the past plus the recent event have not help him earthier, but even before all that the moment Axl confirmed who Drake was he knew deep down he could trust him because they were family, don't get me wrong he treats all of us with care but never to the level he talks to you. That is why-" Marino stopped for a second as she pulled an energy dagger millimeters from his throat not getting any reaction for him and she knew that even with the mask he was stoic about this.

"-If you betray his trust I will be the first one to get you, and believe better me than Bullet, and I expect that to happen eventually considering how the White Fang as been acting he will do his duty as a hunter, but he wont be able to pull the trigger with you, something I now you will do seeing your conviction with your group." Said Marino with dark cold blue eyes.

"I will-" stopped Adam suddenly as he grabbed the hand with the dagger and managed to put her against the railing with her in front of her very close to her face.

"-Never betray his trust, that will make me something as bad as those who mistreat us, if the time me Axl ever were to fight then I would fight him no doubt, but he is not willing to then neither will I, Maybe some else that is not related to him in any way, but trust me when I tell you that I don't want to lose my friend either, that I swear." Replied Adam surprising Marino as she noticed he was holding her weapon by the edge being burned slowly by the energy of it.

"I knew I would like you for another reason." Replied Marino smirking flirty as she deactivated her blade while Adam realized how close their faces were own moving his head back only to be stopped by Marino grabbing him from the clothes of his chest not letting him get away.

"Oh no, you already got yourself in this position might as well continue the work." Replied Marino as he got her face closer to her pulling him in a more serious kiss now surprising him which he returned after a while only to be interrupted by a great cheer making them realize that the demonstration had already started and for a good while by the looks of making Marino raise her head seeing backwards thanks to the position they were in while Adam did the same.

They had already revealed the atleasian paladin and had now revealed the three things behind it.

"Oh no." whispered Marino making Adam look at her to see her eyes widening and trembling.

**LINEBREAL (after Axl jumped.)**

"There are a big number of members here." Pointed out Sun looking around.

"This is nothing, this is not even a quarter of the members the white fang has." Replied Blake as they kept walking forward and saw the man that Blake recognized as the lieutenant stepping him beginning his speech.

"May I kindly ask-" asked a voice behind him as arm got around each of them pulling them making them look at someone wearing the uniform of the white fang "What the fuck are you doing here?" completed the estranger.

"Hum we are.. Joining the white fang?" said Sun between laughs while Blake recognized the little trace of line in the face of the man that was not covered by the mask.

"Axl?" asked Blake making Sun dumbfounded while the man nodded, "I piece of advice, you (Looking at Blake) hide your weapon the next time it gave you away, and you (Pointing at Sun) wear a different outfit, one of the man might recognize you." Scolded Axl at both making them feel like little kids.

"Who made you the expert of infiltrations?" asked Sun not liking how he was scolded.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that I am a MH very well trained and one of the highest class oh oh oh or maybe the fact that one of my best specialties is infiltration and disguise or maybe! And probably the most important one-" said Axl as he pulled even closer in front of him while whispering loud the last part in their hears.

"Because I am the one wearing .OF THE, WHITEFANG!" whispered Axl as he pulled back next to him not letting them go.

"He does has a valid points." Said Sun perplexed behind the mask while Blake was the same.

"Now that you learned infiltration 101, lets see what is happening while I make sure you get the FOH alive in case go bad."

"FOH?" asked Blake, "Fuck Out Here." Said Sun making Axl nod as he motioned his head to pay attention and left them go while saying to stay close to him as they saw Torchwick stepping in and booed by every Faunus on that were not members yet.

"Looks like he is not very popular." Said Sun.

"Just you wait, he is the kind of bastard that know how to talk." Replied Axl as they saw in a minute it was just like Axl had said while he help in his mind an 'I told you so.' While thing got even better as he revealed the Atlesian knight.

"Drake is so going to have a field day with Ironwood for this." Said Axl chuckling making Blake question why was it good.

"And that is not all, we have yet another great benefactor aiding in our cause, and let me tell, if you thought the Atlesian Knight was something wait until you see this!" shouted Torchwick out loud and as if of an art of magic the 3 big covers from behind the knight fell themselves to reveal 3 complete FALZARS making all the Faunus on the room scream in amazement.

"Those are three times bigger than the knight!" shouted Sun while Blake nodded.

"Oh no." said Axl suddenly making both look at him while everything around him did not matter for him, the only thing he had in mind was the logo on the chest of the 3 giant birds a WL.

"Weil." Said Axl in low voice while Sun was shaking his shoulder trying to bring him back to reality.

"This is worst than we thought." Replied Axl as he put his hand over his head.

"Do you know anything about this?" asked Blake while Axl was having his own thoughts only for both to be interrupted by someone calling the new members.

"Guys… we are moving." Said Sun as they saw they were walking closer.

"Not only that, I am just going to say I told you so." Replied Axl as he saw Torchwick looking at their direction while calling some members of the WF and Axl in disguise to take them.

"Any plans?" asked Sun while Axl noticed Blake looking at her right side to see a fusil box.

"Do it, I am right behind you." Said Axl while Blake nodded and reached her Gambol Shroud, "What are you two planning?" asked Sun seeing that the men were getting closer.

"He can't see in the dark." Said Blake with an smirk looking at him and then shot at the fusil box shutting down the light if the place.

"Marino, I leave it in your care, May Monty has mercy on your soul if something happens to it." Said Axl while Blake shouted to head to the windows and also while he deactivate the camouflage he had on while following the 2 through the windows.

"_Yeah yeah._" Said Marino not really caring making Axl want to scold her but it was not the time as the moment the exited the window the knight soon followed then.

"How did you change so fast?" asked Sun as they jumped to a near rooftop.

"Seriously, that is what you are asking right now?" asked Axl as they were now jumping rooftop after rooftop making Sun realize it was indeed not the right moment while they heard something, a roar… 3 roars to be more exact.

"Please Monty no." replied Axl having a good idea what was that.

"_Axl we have a problem!_"

"No shit we have a problem!"

**LINEBREAK (1 min ago)**

"I suppose this is were we part ways." Said Marino in the dark while Adam nodded as they both saw the Knight piloted by Torchwick destroying a wall and heading out to chase after Axl.

"Who were those with him anyway?" asked Adam not being able see none while Marino just shrugged her shoulder and then stop as she saw 3 pairs of yellows eyes activate in the dark, something Adam also noticed.

"They are activating themselves!" shouted Marino as they 3 birds threw a roar and then headed out destroying the ceiling in the process.

Marino quickly throwing one daggers raised her arm and Adam could see a green light surrounding it, he then looked at the energy dagger she threw to see it multiplying and then each stabbing a part of the wall on the hangar and then create various lines of energy that connected with each other creating a net catching not letting any debris to fall at the people below that was now panicked at what happened.

"Those will only last 5 minutes so I suggest you to help evacuate now!" shouted Marino making Adam nod in thanks and then jumped down to do exactly that while Marino ran to the exit where Axl`s bike was while contacting him touching the hands free on her ear.

"Axl we have a problem!"

**LINEBREAK**

"Does any of you have I don't know… some form of backup!?" shouted Sun jumping another rooftop while Axl put his finger on the device on his head while Blake called her own back up team all of this while the MH eyed from behind the knight and the 3 giant red with gray birds.

**LINEBREAK (a couple of minutes before.)**

"Are feeling the effects of the wound?" asked spider at Drake who had his hands against his car with his head looking down.

"No, I took two pills this time and even spelt 6 hours so I shouldn't be suffering for the wound for a good while now." Replied Drake while spider was questioning then why did he react that way in the club.

"Was it because of the arm?" asked spider.

"… yes, lets kill it here what did you find?" asked Drake as he stood up and looked at spider who was now handling his scroll to see a picture of the page of the manifest.

"The shipment that arrived before the FALZARs only carried 4 small pots, lamentably it did not have an address nor the notes Junior put shows for who it was." Said Spider explaining the situation while Drake looked at the photo.

"It says someone picked up personally, perfect now we have 4 things if who knows what in the city." Replied Drake as he handed back the scroll to spider and then sighed.

"Lets go where the others are and report to X." replied Drake as he opened the door of his car.

"So it was your car after all!"

Both hunters and dog turned around to see Neptune with a smirk while Yang was whistling while spider noted how Drake`s eyes tensed at the site of the blonde beauty, the kind of look as if he did not want to see her making spider question himself why.

"Looks like someone is putting in good use the family inherence." Said Yang eyeing the car and then looking at Drake who put his left arm on his jacket pocket and then tried to enter the car only to be stopped by her who had grabbed him by his right arm.

"What was that about?" asked Yang while Drake narrowed his eyes, "Do you have someone trying to kill you again, because if that is the case I will be more than happy to save you ass again." Replied Yang with an smirk at that last part before she gave him a serious expression while Neptune and Spider where watching the interaction and comparing it to a couple fight.

"Have I someone or not after as how you put it 'my ass' you should be worrying about something else, what I do is not only personal now but also my job but I suggest you to drop it." Replied Drake as he forced his way out of her grasp only to be pushed against his own car to see Yang examining his eyes.

"… it is something else isn't it?" asked Yang making Drake as himself if he had become like Blake, predictable.

Thankfully for him or not his scroll along with spider`s and Yang`s began run making all of them look at each other before answering all at the same time.

_Blake: everyone if you can hear me we need back up._

_Sun: HEEEEELP! BIG ROBOT, REALLY BIG AND GIANT BIRDS._

Both spider and Drake looked at each other at the mention of birds while lambert was looking now at the entrance of the parking lot for some reason while Yang had hopped on in her motorcycle.

_Axl: Drake! I suppose you were able to hear monkey boy!_

"Yes we did," said Drake while he heard Sun in Yang`s scroll giving an explanation of what was happening.

"Where are you guys?" asked both Drake and Yang at the same time when Lambert began to bark repetedly getting their attention to see Sun and Blake running pass the parking lot while being chased by a big robot.

Spider looked at Drake who was surprisingly wide eyed but then quickly threw the keys of his car at him, which he catch.

"Don't even a scratch spider, Lambert!" shouted Drake as lambert changed to Grimm form and Drake hopped in and began to go after them.

"Did that puppy just turned into a Grimm?" asked Neptune who was sitting behind Yang while Spider was entering in the car, "Yes he did." Replied Yang as they also chased after them.

**LINEBREAK**

Axl, Sun and Blake had reached the highway while being chased by the Atlesian Knight while the FALZARS had disappeared all of the sudden giving a bed feeling to the hunter.

"Axl!"

Said hunter turned around to see Drake on lambert while he had Ruben Mors unleashed as he charged pass the knight slashing a little of his legs making him lose balance and speed for a short while.

"And the FALZARs?" asked Drake as lambert was now standing next to the car lambert was on giving him chance to jump to the Grimm while he saw that the giant robot was pushing every car out of the way.

"They disappeared all of the sudden!" shouted Axl as he sat looking at the knight with guns drawn ready to shot only to be beaten by Neptune who had make several shots with what it look like were electrified projectiles making the knight once again lose balance.

Axl then saw how he stood up from his sit and changed the gun to a glaive and then jumped from the bike with his weapon raised to attack while the weapon now changed to a trident impaling the knight and getting stuck on it.

"Neptune hang on!" shouted Sun as he stood looking at the Knight and then clapped his hands together to create 2 yellow astral copies of himself that then charged at the robot crashing with barely doing anything to it making Sun pull off his staff and jumped at it not expecting that the knight to mange to threw Neptune at Sun causing the first to crash with the former throwing them our of the highway.

"Goddammit, Lambert after them!" shouted Drake as he and Axl jumped of lambert while Axl put wind of on his foots and then began to move like if he was skating while Drake did the same except he used his darkness as source while Lambert sheathed Ruben Mors and then jumped out of the highway and Drake and Axl got pass by the knight putting them behind it.

"Lets take care of this thing fast and then we can-!" Axl who was skating next to Drake while Yang drove next to them, was rudely interrupted by 3 roars making them look to their right to see three giant birds flying over the high way.

"-Hunt the FALZAR." Finished Axl while Yang looked at them, "What the hell were those?!"

"Our mission." Replied Drake as he saw Weiss jumping on the highway with her Myrtenaster stabbing the ground covering the floor with ice making the combat suit slide his way out of the highway while Drake created an small ramp so they did not step on the ice and then stopped once the pass it.

"Me and Axl will take care of those, you and your team take care of that thing." Said Drake to Yang, Blake and Weiss which all nodded and the last 2 jumped out of the highway while Yang was about to drive to secure her bike and then head out but noticed the look Drake was giving her.

"Be careful." Was all he said as Axl took him for a fly making her wonder what was going on with him.

**LINEBREAK (With lambert and co)**

"I told you to hold on!" shouted Sun as they were falling into their imminent demise.

"Not my fault." Shouted Neptune as he saw the ground getting closer making his eyes widen only see a big black blur right below them making them land on it.

"What the?" asked Neptune as he noticed he was in top of lambert while Sun was sitting ahead of him.

"Lambert you black flurried bastard you are the best Dog/Grimm one could ask for!" shouted Sun while Neptune looked at him not believing what he was seeing.

"You know this Grimm!" shouted Neptune as Lambert kept running while growing making Sun give his friend a scold.

"Hey! He is sensible of that be more respectful man he just saved us!" shouted Sun as he looked forward while he asked lambert if he could take them back to the others while Neptune was about to argue again only for lambert roughly move making both stumble a little as a shot pass through them making them look behind to see members of the white fang driving trucks and bikes all of the armed making Sun remember what Axl had said about infiltration and disguises but decided to stay quiet about it since technically it was his fault they were being chased now.

"You were going to say?" asked Sun as he now sat looking the other way around with guns prepared while Neptune did the same, "Ok I got it he is a cool dog!" shouted Neptune as they began to shot at the members of the White Fang with Neptune having better success thanks to his fire power but still there were a lot of them and lambert changing ways to avoid the shots was not helping their aim although it was for a very good intention.

"There is no end to this guys!" shouted Sun as he was now reloading his gun but was interrupted as Lambert began to bark taking the attention of both.

"What is he trying to say!?" shouted Neptune who was still shooting while Sun threw and offended look.

"Just because I am a Faunus does not mean that I can talk with animals." Said Sun being that the way he saying 'I don't know'

"A simple I don't know would have worked just fine!" shouted Neptune as Lambert did a sudden turn making Neptune almost fall from him.

"What`s the big deal?" asked Neptune as he turned around to notice they were entering once again to the red district making him wonder why until he saw the warning signs of construction ahead.

"Now I see."

"What now are you the one that talks animal?" asked Sun while Neptune ignored him and told him to change sits making him wonder why but did not complain as he noticed that they were entering on a sector that was being constructed for the expansion of the red district.

"You think he is planning on losing them there?" asked Sun as Neptune saw they were heading to an hangar were various machinery and tanks of oil were kept.

Soon after the members of the WF that were chasing them reached the hangar and stepped down of their vehicles.

"Look for them, that traitor to our kind came here and eyes up for that Grimm." Said the one that looked like the leader with rifles up pointing around the dark hangar while he motioned his men to scatter around as they each turned on their lantern.

Three of the members of the white fang were looking around some boxes that contained constructive material and stopped at the sound of whining making them stay up guard as they reached the corner and looked with their weapons prepared to see a blue puppy looking at them with teary eyes making them lower their weapons not expecting what happened next.

"Shoot him shoot him!" those were the sounds that many members could heard in another part of the hangar followed sound of shoots that then stopped making some of the men ran to where the shoots came only receive a massive plate that came flying after seeing a vague blue electric light.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted the leader as the remaining men were reaching the place where the first disturbance occurred only to stop at the yellow light that was coming from another side making the men go there instead only two see 2 golden figures standing there and then charged at them.

"Shoot!" said the leader as the remaining once did as ordered making astral projections disappear and then see that behind them were a good number of barrels that read flammable.

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted the leader as he drooped his weapon and ran to the entrance wile his men did the same barely managing to stay save of the explosion but the impact of it did caught them sending them flying and destroying the vehicles they had parked in the entrance.

The leader dizzy and confused of what was going on managed to acknowledge his surroundings as he saw that the men that were with him laying unconscious nest to him while the others that had also entered were feet's away from him also in the same way.

"Better luck next time assholes." Shouted Sun making the leader look in the direction of the voice to see the black Grimm from before with the 2 they were chasing getting away at great speed making the man shout in frustration.

"Nice plan Neptune!" shouted Sun who was sitting first with Neptune Behind him.

"I just thought of a good plan, it is thanks to him who gave me the idea." Said Neptune referring to lambert who barked in thanks of the complement.

"Now why don't we-" Sun`s word were cut short as they saw a purple explosion coming from the above the clouds.

"What was that?" asked Neptune.

**LINEBREAK (THE MOMENT Drake AND Axl TOOK OFF.)**

"Any ideas because I am getting short here!" shouted Axl as they were now above the clouds fighting the 3 giant birds with no luck in making damage since neither the blades went profound enough or the bullets and energy projectiles were absorbed making Axl remember these used the same cores as the androids they fought in that cursed resort.

"No, the best thing we can do is try to keep them together or wait for Marino!" shouted Drake who was flying next to Axl who was using the wind for it.

"How are we going to do that if they kept their distance from each other, and besides-" shouted Axl as an incoming laser attack almost him them followed by a super sonic missiles barrage from another that Axl barely manage to divert with the wind and the continue talking, "- with those freaking surprise attacks coming from the clouds and what can Marino do in this situations anyway"

"That is because they are using the clouds as an snipping point!" shouted Drake as he noticed something, "Where is the third attack?" asked Drake making Axl wonder the same thing as a massive bird with his mouth open with a purple ball on it`s head signaling it was going to shoot appeared from the nearest cloud they were.

"Damn!" shouted Axl as he and Drake created each a wave force with their respective elements pushing each other away from each other successfully avoiding the surprise attack but losing the concentration to kept Drake flying with him seeing him fall in the sky as not one but two of the birds followed him.

"Brother!" shouted Axl as he was about charge at him but was stopped when another beam of purple light came on his way barely avoiding it.

"_You focus on that one, I will keep this two busy!_" shouted Drake via hands free and then terminated the communication making him growl at that since he thought that if they worked together like the last time they would stand a chance but then thought how different the scenario was.

He focused where the last shot came from to see that once again there was nothing there but then his attention changed at the sudden change of the wind from another side making him look to see another barrage of missiles coming at him making him shot with both guns destroying them not expecting for the giant bird to hide behind the explosion completely surprising him as he was about to hit him just feel someone pulling him by the collar of his jacket at great speed almost chocking him on the process.

"That was a close one." Said Marino who was riding Axl`s bike and then sat him in the passengers office.

"No shit, but could have worn me next time!" shouted Axl as thee FALZAR began to chase them while shooting them both lasers and Missiles.

"Oh forgive me for saving you ass." Said Marino calmly as she did a great amount of evasive maneuvers incredibly avoiding all the incoming attacks.

"Drake said to wait for you which makes me thing you have a sort of plan" said Axl trying to calm down as Marino put her hand up to reveal several daggers.

"Please tell me you have something better than just that."

"These are customized daggers made by none other than our little genius thanks to the data we got yesterday." Said Marino while Axl tried to grab one with she did not let him.

"Sorry, but we are doing this my way, even Drake agrees with my plan." Replied Marino making Axl wonder when did they talk about this but then he remembered that he had call her while he was catting with Adam.

"Ok, I listen." Replied Axl as he noticed that the bird was gone probably hiding once again in the clouds making him focus on the change of the wind in case of something while she heard Marino.

"I need to have a clear shot on the chest." Said Marino holding an evil smirk that he did not saw because of him focusing in any incoming attack.

"Just gave me the chance and went I tell you a I need you to get serious Axl." Replied Marino with a more serious tone this time making him understand that he was not kidding about the serious part making him just nod as he felt the change he needed.

"Be prepare." Was all he said as he jumped from the bike and began to fly at certain direction to only avoid another purple laser and then charged to the cloud making Marino stay stationed in the air waiting for her chance that was disguised by a sudden roar followed a the FALZAR coming from the clouds struggling for the massive sky blue claws that were around the wings of the bird while a now red eyed Axl tried hold himself and not lose concentration since his energy was being drained by the mare contact of it.

Marino in the other hand had an evil grin on her face as she speeded up in the bike as she prepared three daggers for her move.

"Don't lose that hold!" shouted Marino giving Axl a bad feeling of how she said while she threw the 3 daggers that then speeded up on their own while Marino used her semblance on the way generating more of those perfectly impaling them all in various parts of the frontal area of the bird not missing a single one.

Axl did not know what had she done but the energy absorption had stopped making him relax as his energy slowly regenerated by itself while he noted that the whole armor was now cracking and rusting making it very fragile.

"I don't know what does daggers did but he is no longer draining my energy. What now!?"

"Jump!"

"Jump? why the hell would I jump?" asked Axl as he climbed his way ahead of the screaming bird that had little strength making his eyes widen at what he was seeing.

'Why isn't she slowing down?' thought Axl in panic as Marino was going faster by the second with her signature fox smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really! Just be sure to catch me!"

He regretted those words he had said as she used her semblance on herself leaving a copy on the drive`s sit making Axl realize she was not bluffing making him dispel the claws and jump from the back of the bird and them make sure that the original Marino stayed on the air only to heat an explosion behind him not really wanting to look back as he got closer to Marino.

"Why did you have to do it?" asked Axl with crimson eyes burning in fury while she still had that very same smirk on her face making him even angrier while she just pointed in the direction of where the bird was making him turn around.

He was surprised to see the chest area was completely exposed revealing the familiar core in Physical stage on the center of it.

"I suggest you not to the shot and do it quickly because it will recover." Said Marino in an amused voice as the eagle charged after Axl making him leave Marino on a solid cloud while charged at the air.

The FALZAR who was now slowly recovering chased after him who was going full speed in the sky while the familiar sky blue color and another orange-brown began to concentrate on his back beginning to take form of a pair of massive dragon like wings making him go even faster up and then stood at a great distance from his enemy as he raised heaven which was now cracking with blue electricity while his chain was now glowing.

**"****Lighting Gugnir." **Whispered Axl as he pulled the trigger to reveal a really slim shot that went at a great speed that passed through the head to the chest finally going through the core generating a purple explosion completely disintegrating the FALZER.

Once it was gone Axl went to where Marino was who was laying on the cloud as if nothing happened.

"The daggers stopped the flow of the energy absorption and decomposed the hard dust infused metal leaving fragile, all what was needed is a good impact to crack it open and for you do the rest, have in mind that it was only temporal and that the metal would have regenerated completely." Explained Marino as if she hasn't done anything wrong.

Axl wanted to argue about that but it was not the time, "Stand we still need to take care of another 2 of those and since Drake has Hell`s explosive ability we can use that after you use those daggers." Replied Axl while Marino shook her head.

"Don't tell me you used all?"

"Nope, Drake has his own weapon to deal with them, one that uses a different kind o energy that the regular ones, it is up to him if he uses it or not." Said Marino as she stood up on the cloud making Axl if she meant the cannon on his left arm but discarded it since she knew that it was completely forbidden and only as a last resort, which make him look at her in realization.

"Purgatory." Whispered Axl making Marino gave a smirk as they heard another familiar explosion happening below them, only this one was louder.

**LINEBREAK (The moment after Drake cut communication with Axl.)**

He didn't like this plan, no; he hated it since he didn't know if he would be able to pull it off.

He was creating small black platforms to jump to another quickly avoiding the lasers and sending his 4 blades to any incoming missile all of this while he tried to make them closer to each other with little luck giving him only one reckless idea followed by his original plan that was already bad on his book.

He took heaven and hell backwards in each hand and charged at one of the birds while closely avoiding it`s beam to then quickly threw both blades in each wind with enough strength to make sure it stayed there.

He then used a platform to jump back at the direction the other one was luckily for him was charging at him with the intention of eating him which make him create two small platform where he used his hands to jump above it at the last second and the quickly take Light and Darkness stabbing in it on the center of his back not letting go of the blades nor making direct contact either as he tried not to tried not to lost of hold of them.

The one he was riding was currently trying to get free from Drake with little luck, while the dragon saw the other getting closer to them with the intention of getting him of without having to destroy each other making him realize that although the could not touch each other they were designed to fully cooperate with the other, making things a little simpler for him.

He let go of both blades and created his claws as fast as he could and then pushed each one to the other making the draining of each other begin, he then dispelled the claws and created various set of chains all of them connected to one of the blades that then connected with each other making sure they did not get away.

The easiest part was now done, now it was time to face his own fear, to use the blade that belonged to his own and yet wounded him without repair.

He saw as the two giant birds fought each other trying to get free and by the looks of it they were going to do it by the way some of the chains were beginning to break leaving him no time to doubt as he stood in the last black platform he would stand on for the night.

Vile was a considered one of the best hunters according to X, but he was just that a hunter, a human in the most racist of cases, which meant that he should not have that level of power when they fought, and the only reason for that power up was none other than Zero`s blade, a blade that did not represent neither light or darkness, and a blade that gave a power up to whoever hold it as long it`s mind was strong enough for not lose it.

I having that in mind Drake forgot of everything else around him, every emotion, every feeling that he had at the moment, only focusing in two things him and his objective.

He closed his eyes and took and began to draw the blade with his left hand already beginning to feel the power of it while it began to earn a light green color, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the familiar crimson like color in his slit stage, he was so focus that he didn't notice that the chain around his neck and the one on his left arm were glowing.

But what he did felt was the sudden accumulation of energy on his back taking the form of a black dragon wing on his right side.

He took flight and stood a good few feet's away from his objective.

He raised the blade and waved it a little before he charged at his objective and whispered only two words while doing it.

"**Dragon Claw.**"

He slashed through his objective leaving a visible green line appear the moment he make the swing phasing through it soon followed by the 2 birds splitting in two by the half successfully destroying the cores that soon after generated an explosion.

**LINEBREAK**

**"**YAAAAAH**" **shouted Yang as she landed a solid fist to the Atlesian knight completely dismantling it to reveal none other than Roman Torchwick standing up from it`s rest.

"I just cleaned the damn thing!" said Torchwick as he looked up to see something he did not expect, "You have to be kidding me!" shouted Torchwick making all the members of team RWBY to see a giant explosion happen on the air while white with black blur descended from the sky at high speed and then landed on the ground not to far from them to reveal none other than Drake.

But all of them were surprised when they saw the black like dragon wing on his back which disappeared the moment he sheathed the green blade making him also change the color of his eyes to his usual one while from the sky fell his other 4 blades all being stabbed in the ground around him.

"So much for destructive power." Said Torchwick as he saw the 4 blades picked up themselves and began to circle around him Drake.

Yang being the first that recovered from what happened focused back on Torchwick shooting at round at him that was intercepted by a new comer.

A woman with pink and brown hair, with one eye of color pink while the other one was brown.

"Ladies, ice queen (HEY!)… Drake." Said Torchwick looking last at the person he was told not to get close as Yang charged once more only for her to hit to what in Drake`s opinion looked like a mirror after image giving roman and the woman he called neo time to escape via airship.

"I guess he has a new henchman." Said Yang

"Yeah, I guess she really make our plans… fall apart." Replied Weiss throwing pun that made Ruby chuckle while the other two did not like it one bit.

"No." said Yang.

"Why? You do it all the time." Replied Yang turning around only to see Drake with all blades sheathed walking where the fallen knight was while giving her quick glance and looked relieved for some reason.

"Well at least I try." Said Weiss while he saw Drake took off his scroll and began to take pictures of the Atlesian knight.

"Where are a Sun and Neptune?" asked Ruby making Blake and Yang look at Drake, "Last I saw them was when they were thrown out of the highway while Drake sent lambert after them." Replied Yang making Ruby`s widen a little.

"They must be alright, you don't need to worry much." Said Drake for the first time while he put his scroll back on his jacket.

"Why were you taking pictures?" asked Blake not liking the idea of what they did, then again she knew he would not tell anyone.

"Because you 4 have once again prove that tin head invention are a failure." Replied Drake as he walked to them while he saw his car getting closer.

"Tin Head?" asked all while Blake managed to put the pieces together thanks to what had said Axl.

"You mean general Ironwood?" asked Blake while Drake just nodded and stopped as he looked at something.

"… what happened to that support?" asked Drake making them look the place where Yang had been slammed against while Axl and Marino landed next to him.

"Oh, nothing much, just me being punched against it and then standing up like if nothing happened." Replied Yang with clear pride in her voice as she saw him looking again with incomprehensible eyes something that was annoying her.

"Anything ok?" asked Axl whose eyes were still crimson making them note that this was the first time they had seen him like that and making note that he looked more angrier than Drake ever did.

"Yeah…" was all Drake said as walked to his car while Blake noted he was becoming paler at the second something Yang did not.

"Wait!" shouted Yang as she stood in front of him.

"What is wrong with you, one moment you shush me away, then worry about me and now you are giving me that look, what is wrong?" asked Yang with clear concern.

"Nothing you need to worry." Replied Drake as he passed her making her going to reach for him only to stop by Axl.

"I suggest you all to go, the authorities are coming and I presume that you do not want to be found here correct?" asked Axl looking at Yang`s lilac eyes making her give an step back at Axl red ones and then eyeing Drake who entered the back sit of the car soon followed by Axl and Marino.

Yang only looked as they all got on the car and then drive away.

"He is right you know. We do need to get out of here." Said Weiss as they began to get out of the scene while Yang just looked at the car and then only for pure coincidence at Blake who was pressing her fist.

**LINEBREAK**

"This does not look good." Replied Colonel who was sitting in X`s office.

"Not only Epsilon`s faction but also Weil`s working together, it is only a matter of time before Doppler also jumps into the equation." Continued the man.

"Not only that, we do not know in which faction is _she _playing for and also the fact that they are being way to coordinated." Replied X giving the man a bad feeling.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Colonel.

"There are the factions of maverick, all very powerfull in their own way but none of the matter all of their leaders are the kind that hates to work with the other, which means-"

"There is a 4th party in the shadows." Said Colonel making X nod his head.

"But who could be the leader of it? Who can be strong enough to subjugate the other 3?"

"I am afraid I do not know," said X as he sighed, "Our enemies are getting smarter." Replied X.

"What about that informant of yours, does he know anything about this?"

"Probably, but he only calls when he feels he needs to." Replied X in clear annoyance as the rubbed his nose.

"At least the mission was a success." Replied Colonel as he stood up, "I have prepared the parties to assault the places we found, with that at least that is going to leave a big impact on them." Said colonel making X nod and then head out of the office leavening him alone in his office.

X stood up and picked his blade from where it was, he drew the blade for a second to see it was shinning faintly making him sigh seeing that things were going to become more troublesome now.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake opened his eyes slowly as he recognized the ceiling of his own room.

"you only slept for one and half hour this time." Replied a voice making Drake sat on his bed to see Axl eating bowl of ramen that lambert had brought him while Drake noticed his brother`s eye were still red while lambert was sleeping on his personal bed.

"Still angry about the bike?" asked Drake.

The moment they got in the car and began to get away Drake began to feel the effect of the wounds making him take the pill making him fall sleep soon after with his brother shouting at Marino about his bike.

"Don't even get me started, I still cant believe you told her to do that!"

"I did not, I only said do whatever is necessary, how was I suppose to know she would do that." Said Drake calmly as he got up from his bed and headed to exit the room.

"Hold it." Said Axl getting his attention.

"What was that with Yang, also spider told me about your behavior on the club, and do not say it was because you were afraid of her finding out about your arm because he does not seem to think so." Said Axl pointing at a sleeping lambert.

Drake just stood there looking at his little brothers eyes and then raised his left arm looking at it.

"So?" asked Axl waiting for an answer.

"I saw it." Was all Drake said.

"Huh?"

"The moment she touched the arm something happened, the scenario of the bar changed to a complete different one, everything was in white and black and the only that I could see was the image of Yang being slammed against one of the supports of the highway and then not standing up."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Axl as he brother leaned against the wall and sat on the floor.

"At the beginning I freak out and headed out of the club to thing about it, I thought it was an effect of the wound but it looked so real, that and the fact that she was wearing the same clothe."

Drake took a deep breath before he continued.

"And everything got worse the moment I saw the Atlesian knight making the feeling even worse, I would have wanted to go and help them but with those 3 in the air I knew where was I needed." Replied Drake.

"That is why when you landed and saw her alright you were relieved?" asked Axl.

"Yes, I was truly happy she was ok, but then it all changed when I saw the support destroyed in the same way as before making my vision became reality." Replied Drake.

"You surely didn't finished seeing the end of the vision." Said Axl.

"That is not what is wrong Axl, I am happy she is ok believe me, but now I am worried of the vision itself, why did I have it." Said Drake with clear concern.

"Lets call X perh-" Axl didn't finish the sentence as he saw purgatory beginning to levitate.

"What the hell?" asked Axl as he and Drake stood up.

Drake took the blade hesitantly and drew it out of it`s sheath to see the blade glowing and the shutting down repeatedly.

"It is resonating." Whispered both brothers quietly as Drake eyes were now red.

They did not know what to think of this but knew the meaning of it.

The twin blade of Purgatory was close.

"Pandemonium." Whispered Drake.

**AN: happy to announce that it is going to be the last time I write a complicated fight scene.**

**Axl`s domain is also the sky therefore he can use lighting but only when he is focused meaning red eyes and it also like that for the other sub elements of his domains.**

**Also I hope you enjoyed a little of his backstory.**

**Next chapter is an original one before the arraignments of the dance.**


	16. An Horrific View

**AN: short chapter today also I am going to post another chapter after I upload the MTHTD and then I will stop for a bit since I need to rethink my original way on doing the following chapters.**

**Also for the guess that commented about the katanas, I really don't see a problem since many character like ryu hayabusa had used katanas as dual wield, although I do admit it is a little cliché.**

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Book 2: The one winged dragon**

**Summary: Now that the door of his past are beginning to open Drake along with his family and hunters must found the relationship between the mavericks with the white fang and roman Torchwick not knowing that he has yet to face stronger challenges.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Own**

**Chapter 5**

**Time: 3 days after the vents of the docks**

**Location: Hallway of HQ**

Drake exited the medical area of the HQ and stopped as he noticed a familiar figure standing against the wall throwing a can of coke at him, which he catch with his good arm and thanked the person.

"So how did it go?" asked Axl as he stood up from the wall and started walking next to Drake who was drinking his soda.

"Good. The doctor… nurse said that I was stable that had to be careful and around someone in case began to present any kind of symptoms." Said Drake as Axl put his hands behind his head and extended his elbows as he walked.

"Good thing I am here then." Said Axl while Drake just nodded leaving nothing but an uncomfortable silent for Axl that lasted for very good while.

'I have never realized how long this hallways are.' Thought Axl as he eyed Drake discreetly.

"What?" asked Drake on his usual monotone voice making Axl realize that he was being not so discreet about it.

"Just wondering… if you wanted to do something or talk I don't know?" replied Axl mentally face palming for such a weak answer.

"Then why don't you suggest something, I mean all this time it has always been you who always suggested something." Replied Drake making Axl chuckle but then his eyes widened and stopped as he realized something.

During the months he had been undercover in other words wearing his favorite mask which also reminded him that Drake had to give him a new one, he had tried to get in Drake`s good side trying to know him which he did.

But since the incidents of the docks and the revelation from 3 nights ago he has been worried about that he had betrayed that trust and things might have gone back to zero since that is what he would have done.

"What?" asked Drake as he looked curiously at him as he drank all of his soda.

"Aren`t you a little bit… bothered?" asked Axl making Drake rise an eyebrow making him think what did he meant.

"I mean… why do you still treat me the same way after everything that happened? I would be mad if I was you?" asked Axl as Drake adopted his usual look not making Axl feel comfortable.

"Believe me I was," relied Drake not changing the face he was doing, "You were the first person I have ever opened to besides the professors, Ozpin and Summer, so having earning my trust and hiding something like that it actually bothered me a bit." Explained Drake making him little brother feel a little sad and making him look down.

"But it disappeared quickly," replied Drake making Axl look up, "Have I been in your situation I would not know what to do really, and you made it with a good intention, although you did screw it out in the end not telling him." Replied Drake making Axl eye twitch.

"Are you scolding me?" asked Axl.

"Yes, even X thinks you screw it out in the last part, better me than him." Continued Drake making Axl realize he was right in that department.

"So… you decided to keep treating me as when we are beacon after that and not mad me?" asked Axl rubbing the back of his head.

"Were you previous interactions back then just façade to get on my good side and get to know me?" asked Drake more serious now making Axl return it with the same.

"No, not a single time I was acting." Replied Axl making Drake`s face change to an small smile, "Then we are cool." Was all he said as he turned around and continued his way while Axl blinked a few times and then jogged after him with an smile on his face as he put his arm around his neck.

"Ok, then you have been here for 3 days and you haven't know the things this place interesting, so let me big brother give you a tour in this place of wonders." Said Axl as he raised his free arm and moved like if he was presenting something in front of him.

"The only reason I haven't it is because I haven't got the times with all this exams and training X has been giving me. also, are you always this cheery when suggestion something?" asked Drake as he remembered that when suggesting something was kept his cool.

"I was trying to act professional, if you think I am like this wait until you meet the youngest of the family, anyway lets…" continued Axl talking while Drake looked at him wanting to ask what he meant by that since X had told him they were the only ones of his generation.

Realizing the meaning of _that_ he face-palmed at what it could mean not thinking about it before while Axl kept talking about the many places inside the base while X stood far behind them looking at them with an smile on his face.

**LINEBREAL **

**TIME: Present (after the FALZAR destruction.)**

Yang Xiao Long could not sleep.

The reason a certain person that had had acted weird recently, after Drake had left with his 'team' Yang tried to think what was with him.

Blake knew something but when asked what did she knew she negated knowing anything at all making her ear twitch irrationally meaning she was altered by the question after seeing her various times whenever the White Fang was mentioned.

But that is not the only thing she wanted to find out a few thing for something that happened earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Could you please let it go already?" asked Weiss as they entered their room she being the first that entered in the bathroom._

_"__I am the only one that is worried about his sudden change of behavior?" asked Yang as she sat on her bed._

_"__First, we are fin in the club, then all of the sudden he avoids me and tells me he wont talk to me, then he worries about me, and finally looks with a sad face after asking about the destroyed pillar!" shouted Yang as she leaned back on her bed._

_"__Stop Shouting!" shouted Weiss from the bathroom while everyone ignored her._

_"__Perhaps, he was just stressed for his own mission," started Ruby trying to calm her down but lost focus as she remembered how he felt from the sly and the explosion after it making her enter in fan battle mode imitate everything that had happened._

_"__Did you see the way he fall from the sky and the explosion after it!" began Ruby as she began to mimic the way he had fallen from the sky while Blake remembered the blade._

_"__And then how the remaining blades fall from the sky and began to levitate around him! Oh don't forget about the wing guess he had been practicing." Replied Ruby while Blake mentally nodded and thought about the reason why it was only one wing remembering his wound something Yang took notice of._

_"__And that beautiful green glowing blade," continued Ruby making Blake`s eyes tense and her ears to twitch making Yang look at her more intensively, "It had the most wonderful glow I had ever seen!" shouted Ruby in delight while Yang saw how Blake was frowning._

_She was about to ask what why she been so tense when Weiss came out of the bathroom, "What did you even do to him anyway, I know you may tend to stalk people but this id ridiculous." Exclaimed Weiss as she began to change in her pajamas while Ruby started doing the same while Yang scoffed._

_"__I didn't do anything, I and Neptune found him and… how did he call him… anyway, we found them on the bar talking with the owner probably getting information since he was trying very hard so I did not look what the other guy and Lambert were reading." Replied Yang while she noticed Weiss getting impatient but also curious about what they were reading._

_"__Anyway, we talk for a while had a very interesting conversation a about Axl`s girlfriend Bullet,"_

_"__Yang." Interrupted Weiss annoyed of waiting._

_"__I am going there, I asked him why he was there to which he said to drink which it was an obvious lie for what a previously said about the other 2 and because he did not reek to alcohol and kept avoiding my question, so I got closer and put my hand on top of his and…" replied Yang as she prolonged that last part while Weiss was not tapping her foot while Blake stayed stoic at the mention of the hand, she did not need her to mention which to know it was the left one._

_"__And that`s it, he took his hand off the table the moment I touched his hand, he stood up and began to leave while I told him he and me needed to talk about what had been worrying him but then shouted me that wouldn't happen!" shouted Yang as she also started to undress and change to her pajamas while Weiss and incredibly Ruby began to mock her._

_"__Sis, Wouldn't it be more like you are just angry he is rejecting you?" asked Ruby as she and Weiss began laugh as they but fell on Weiss`s bed, "Looks like the great Yang Xiao Long cant stand being rejected!" continued Weiss as she laughed harder while temperature of the room raised making them stop to see Yang with red eyes while her hair and was on fire, "I am being serious damn it!"_

_"__Sis relax, why don't you look for him tomorrow." Replied Ruby trying to calm Yang while the temperature of the room started to return to normal._

_"__I agree." Said Weiss, "It is already to late and he and Axl are probably already sleeping so leave it for tomorrow." Replied Weiss as Ruby jumped up to her bed while Yang`s eyes returned to lilac and her hair to normal while she noticed Blake moving to the bathroom._

_"__Blake," started Yang with an almost commanding voice which seemed to work as she stopped but did not turned around, "You have once again been awfully quite, anything you would like to share?" finished Yang making all of the remaining members look at the Faunus._

_Blake did not turn around as she answered, "We are all tired Yang, we have a long night and we are also going to keep investigating tomorrow, so I suggest you to sleep, but think on this," started Blake as she moved her head so Yang could see one of her eyes._

_"__Drake now is a full member of the maverick hunters, meaning he has obligations which are probably the reason that his recent behavior might be for all the work he might have and also that he also had a very hard mission of his own tonight and was nice enough to tell us to leave the scene before the authorities arrived." Replied Blake as she looked back at the door of the bathroom and headed that way._

_"__Let him do his job in peace Yang." Was all Blake said as she closed the door of the bathroom and the argument._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Yang knew she was hiding something, the moment she had started walking about Drake becoming a full member of the MH her ears twitched slightly.

'Think Yang think, Blake showed reactions when that 5th blade was mentioned, the same blade that Sun stared intensively when they met Drake near the fountain area.' Thought Yang as she turned to see her side of the wall as she kept thinking.

'She also had a reaction when I mentioned the hand, but what did it have to do with his behavior, but not of that make sense and the only thing that binds together Sun, Blake and the blade is probably related to what happened with the docks before Drake separate them from the mysterious men in black that were also there and Drake and lambert took care by taking the fight to another place.' Thought Yang as she tried to close her eyes a little while remembering the events that happened this night to then thinks on Drake.

She remembered the times he had help her little sister some times with both advices and helped her in practices fights, he was not a very open with his emotions which sometimes made him look that he did not cared about anyone but that was not true.

He had saved velvet from Cardin various times, defended Blake when she and Weiss found him in the city after he and Axl had gone missing among other things but the most important thing on her list was that he had defended her when goodwitch said she would became arrogant.

Yang chuckled at the memory as she remembered the fight that had came before that conversation, it was one of the most intense fights of her life, he had said that he would not use his blades.

She snorted at that memory since she did force him to use Heaven; she regretted it later since that was what made her lost, but still that was a personal victory for here and especially for all that had came before, the hits that he had connected were painful had it not being for her semblance she might have not gotten that far and especially when she nearly lost consciousness when he slammed her on the ground with his white chains, had it not being for the mysterious energy she had managed to absorb from him she might have lost consciousness in that moment.

Her eyes widened in realization of something she had overlook until now, she had instantaneous flashes as she remembered a tiny little detail.

The time when he appeared after the docks incident on the dinning hall when Axl had the chains and then reappeared on Nora, the times when he put Axl the chains for his study sessions and finally when he used them on Marino.

All those times the colors of the chains were black, something that during the first semester only happened in certain cases.

She remembered in happened when her, Weiss and Blake had confronted him, during their fight and when he was about to kill the man with wings that tried to kill him.

She thought of all the cases and all of them happened in different circumstances but all of them with a few things in common.

'He is suffering from something.' Thought Yang as she now had more reason to talk with him, she knew something was terribly wrong with him and now she knew it.

**LINEBREAK**

4 blades were flying slicing many men by the half leaving nothing but blood on their way while the men that were still alive were shooting around in the dark not seeing their target only for the sound chain moving to began.

One by one the men were taken either pulled up and disappear in the darkness or dragged in the ground to then soon all of the bodies that were taken were now being throwing at them completely killing those who were thrown and those who were hit by them thanks to the great strength they had been thrown.

The remaining men stood back-to-back looking around in the darkness around them to hear little footsteps coming from a direction making them all look at her only to see 4 blades flying at them ending their lives without mercy while the one behind the clock had tiny little smile.

**LINEBREAK**

"Didn't you heard what I said yesterday?" asked Blake annoyed as she and the rest of her team followed Yang who was heading to Drake`s room.

"I am only going to see if they want to have breakfast with us, it has been a quite a while since Drake sat with us." Said Yang telling the truth but with a personal objective.

"Now that you mention it you are right, the only time he sat with us on the dinning hall was when he bribed Nora with pancakes." Said Weiss as she tried to recall any other time.

"Maybe he eats from the refrigerator he has on his room… that is if he got a new one since the first one was probably destroyed during the first semester." Said Ruby making everyone stop and look at her.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"You have been on his room?" asked Blake a little surprised while Yang for some reason was not as much.

"yes, I mean he said that whenever I needed help with my studies I could go ask him." Replied Ruby while Weiss eye twitched, "And why didn't you ask me you dunce?"

"Because you would have called me dunce like you just did now! Besides he gave me be cookies!" countered Ruby as she pointed at Weiss accusing her with teary eyes while Weiss backed away, "Of course he gave you cookies!" replied Weiss while Yang headed to the door, she was about to knock when the door opened to reveal Axl.

"Hellooo" greeted Yang with a singsong making Axl close slam the door on her.

"Hey!" shouted Yang as she tried to open the door only to be electrocuted by it making her drop in the floor stunned while Axl opened the door a minute later looking down at Yang while lambert headed out of the room and jumped on Ruby`s hands which was weird since she usually jumped on Blake's making the cat Faunus wonder why.

"Nobody likes a grumpy cat Blake." Said Axl while he closed his door making her growl and look at him ready to argue but stopped as she noticed something.

"Axl, are you ok?" asked Blake making everyone except Yang who was getting up from the floor looked at him to notice why Blake asked.

"Yes why you ask?" asked Axl making all 3 point to their own eyes making him realize what they meant.

His eyes were still red.

"Forget about it" replied Axl as he was about to head his way only to be stopped by Yang who turned him around.

"What the hell was that!? And… why are your eyes red?" asked Yang that last part with a frown knowing something was wrong.

"First of all, that was the security system I installed in case of thieves, and I said it was nothing important." Replied Axl referring to the eyes as he turned around and headed his way.

"Wait there is something else, where is Drake?" asked Yang making him stop and grumble something as he turned around to look at her.

"He should be with Ozpin and his best friends forever." Answered Axl with sarcasm in the last part making everyone except Blake who he was talking about.

"Ironwood?" asked Blake making him nod.

"Drake had promised to Oz that he would explain everything we do so he could do damage control, relax he wont say anything about your little adventure last night." Said Axl making them sigh in relief.

"What were you doing here anyway?" asked Axl looking at Yang.

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you and Drake to breakfast." Replied Yang with her trademark smile only to make lambert bark.

Axl turned to see lambert for a second, "Thanks Lambert." Said Axl while the dog nodded and then he turned to see Yang giving him a puzzled look.

"So, why are you really here? And don't lie, I have the worlds best lie detector here." Replied Axl pointing at Axl in Ruby`s arms while Blake was giving Yang a narrowed look making her laugh uncomfortably.

**LINEBREAK**

"Gentlemen can you please relax?" asked ozpin taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am not the one pointing my finger like a little child ozpin." Replied X who also took a sip from his own while ironwood glared at him an pointed with his finger, "See." Replied X.

"Would you two please get serious?" asked Glynda.

"They are late! This kind of attitude should not be tolerated!" shouted Ironwood making X give him a serious glare.

"I have to remind you that it was him who decided to call you to give you a really piece of information, to be grateful tin head." Replied X while Glynda covered her face so no one could see the smile forming on her face.

"Why yo-" began Ironwood only to be interrupted by a sound coming from Ozpin`s table.

"Come in." said Ozpin as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal Drake wearing shades.

"Sorry I am late, had to take care of something." Replied Drake as he entered the room and stood next to X who was sitting in one of chairs while Ironwood was on the other one.

"So, any reason why decided to invite me to these uneventful meeting." Said ironwood as Drake took of his scroll and send something to Ozpin that made his eyes widen as he made a big digital screen appear to show the Atlesian knight with the white fang logo.

"How?" asked ironwood awestruck, "Do you find it now eventful?" asked Drake as he explained the situation leaving aside the involvement of team RWBY saying that another MH took care of it and leaving aside what their mission was.

"Looks like you have a leak on your forces." Said Glynda while James had a hand on his face not believing what was happening.

"That is all that I had to say General Ironwood." Replied Drake as he took an step back while the man just sighed, "I will look into it… and thank from my part the hunter who did this." Replied the man while Drake just nodded.

"Now that, this is done there is something that also happened late last night," said ironwood as he took his own scroll and took over the big screen to show what he wanted.

"Oh my god." Whispered Glynda at the image in front of all them.

The image in front of them where of soldiers completely mutilated, sliced in two, decapitated, etc.

"This soldiers guarded a very safe hold on a ship near atlas, nothing important was stolen, and whoever did it decided to leave us a little message." Replied James as he changed to another picture to one with big letters written in blood.

'Anything you can do,'

"I can do better." Said both brothers completing the phrase, "whoever it is, he wrote that message to get someone specific attention, but who?" wondered Glynda while Drake examined the picture.

"You said nothing was stolen?" asked X while Ironwood nodded, "Nothing was stolen, the only reason we found the ship was because it went to much out of his course, which is why I am showing you this."

"The vale was found near the city wasn't it?" asked Ozpin to which unfortunately James nodded, "I will advice the authorities to be careful." Replied Ozpin while Ironwood stood up.

"And I will begin my search on whoever in giving the White Fang atlas weapons." Replied the general as he gave a nod to everyone on the room and then left.

"You can take those off now." Said X as Drake sat in the now empty chair and did as told to reveal his eyes were not emerald green.

"What is it?" asked Ozpin knowing something was wrong but Drake waved it away saying it would pass eventually and began to told the details of his mission once again excluding team RWBY while X said that he already ordered the raids of all the places that were mentioned on the information of the hotel.

"Anything you might want to add Drake?" asked ozpin as he took a sip from his mug while giving an small smile, meaning he already knew something he was not telling him which could only be one thing.

"How did you know?" asked Drake as he leaned on his chair.

"Rose petals found in the scenes that were not cleaned by your cleaning group and the fact that there were traces of ice on the area as well, and since there are 2 why don't we just add the other 2 as well." Replied Ozpin while Glynda wondered what were they talking about.

"Relax, I wont tell anyone." Replied Ozpin while Drake sighed.

"If that would be all I will take my leave, I will tell you if I find something of severity." Said X as he put the mug on the table and stood up, "Thanks for the coffee by the way." Replied X as he headed to the elevator while Ozpin nodded and Drake also stood up, "I will also take my leave." Said Drake as he stood up and went with X as the elevator closed.

"So, what are you afraid of?" asked X as the elevator began to head down.

Drake growled at that, he hated to admit it but he was afraid and so was Axl for a simple reason.

"Pandemonium is close." Answered Drake as he hold his left shoulder with great pressure.

"I know," replied X as he gained his brothers attention, "Do not forget that although it is not of the same material as the other two, my blade was forged together with those 2." Replied X as he now turned to look at Drake.

"You cannot let fear consume you now of all times, get angry if you need to but do not let it consume you." Said X with a serious voice making Drake`s eyes hardened, "I suppose that is also the reason Axl did not come."

Drake chucked at that, "Yes and no, after seeing the blade react he had problems to sleep so…"

"You made him took one of the pills didn't you?" asked X with a smirk while his brother just nodded but then got serious.

"There are also something things I want to talk to you." Said Drake as the door of the elevator opened and both step out, "Shoot" was all X said.

"The pills are losing their effect," began Drake as both headed out of the building, "the reason I came late was because I had an attack minutes before and tried to return quickly to the dorm but couldn't so I took a risk and took the pill, I was about to call and said I would not be able to make it but then as I felt the pain going… the secondary effect did not." Explained Drake as they sat on a bench while X though about it.

"It must be because of Purgatory, the massive power up it gave you must be affecting your aura once again… I am going to talk with LS to see if he can made a new ones, you might not feel it but your mind does need to rest even if it forcedly." Exclaimed X while Drake just nodded not really seeing a problem.

"Anything else?" asked X which Drake nodded.

He wanted to ask about the vision he had about Yang, but family comes first.

"What is it so important that Spider, Marino and even Bullet had to lie to Axl?" asked Drake with a serious tone while it was now X`s eyes that turned red.

"I would prefer if this was keep between us but it will come bite him sooner or later, I was planning on telling him some time around today since I was here," said X as he leaned back on his sit, "If you want to tell him fine by me, but have in mind it might drive him angry, this happened around 6 years ago…" began X while Drake listened a very dark tale of his little twins past.

**LINEBREAK**

"So, what is it with you?" asked Ren as he eyed Axl who was eating slowly.

He had reached the dinning hall with team RWBY while assuring Yang that he and more importantly Drake were ok which was of course a lie.

Being as stubborn as always and not buying a thing thanks to his still red eyes, she took lambert and decided to search with Drake while Blake just sighed and looked at him apologizing saying she had tried of everything to leave him alone but couldn't.

Once that all members of RWBY were gone Ren came and sat next to him, which take us to our current predicament.

"Some destroyed my bike," said Axl plain and simple as he continued eating.

"then why aren't you cursing while eating or stomping your foot?" asked Ren as he noticed something around making him slightly turn away.

"Are you sure you are okay?" repeated Ren as he now calmly focused on his food.

"Why do you ask?" asked Axl slightly irritated.

"You are trembling and the fact that everything around us is slightly on the air makes me think so to." Replied Ren making Axl look at him confused to which the he motioned to look behind him to see plates, glasses and even some table slightly in the air while the students wondered if the dinning hall was being hunted by a ghost.

Axl just sighed as he focused once again and motioned his hand as he soon heard things hitting the floor while he just sighed.

"So?" asked Ren.

"There is something in the wind that is giving me a bad vibe… that and also the blade reacted." Replied Axl making Ren look at him with eyes more slightly opened than before.

"The blade that can destroy aura`s and fatally wounded your brother?" asked Ren.

"Yup."

"The blade you say it would only react when the twin blade was close which has the same properties?"

Axl just nodded as he took his mug of coffee.

"You are not having a break aren't you." Replied Ren as he and Axl took a sip from their respective mugs.

"you have no idea."

**LINEBREAK**

Drake found walking on the forever fall to think, he wanted to tell Axl this vital piece of information but had to consider what he might do.

If what X had said was truth Axl would go ballistic just by finding out she was alive, he could not tell him now thanks to the warning of the blade making them both keep focusing on it while expecting a sudden attack.

"There you are!" shouted a familiar voice making him turn around to see Yang riding lambert who was in Grimm form.

"How did you even convinced him to bring you here?" asked Drake as they stopped next to him as she hopped of him while he returned to his puppy form.

"Haven't I ever tell you animals love Me." said Yang as lambert jumped on the hood, "no." was all he said as he resumed his walk, "What do you want Yang?" asked Drake while Yang followed him with a frown on her face.

"I told you didn't I? We are going to have a talk." Exclaimed Yang as she stood in front of him making him notice his eyes were also red, "What is going on?" asked Yang now with clear concern in her voice.

"Nothing you have to worry about, and I told you we would not talk, besides shouldn't you be more worried about your team?" asked Drake as he was about to walk just to be once again stopped by Yang who was standing on his way.

"None of them is in any kind of problem right now, but you have been acting weird since you returned." Started Yang as she walked closer.

"I am perfectly fine Yang, so please just get out of the way before I made you." Answered Drake as he also gave an step forward while Yang face saddened making soft his face a little.

"You are my friend, a very crappy friend who still owns me a drink and a fight, but a worried for you as much as I worry for the others so please tell what is going on," replied Yang as she got even closer and put her hand on his right arm making Drake stiff a little not wanting her to touch the left one.

"Do not repeat that you are fine, your eyes are red just like Axl`s something is bothering you to no end and that is torturing you, why are your construct black that only happens when you are angry. And what happened yesterday to have you change of mood like that?" asked Yang looking at his eyes while hers turned red irritated at the person in front of him, he might be her friend but the secrecy was getting annoyed.

'You might not be blood related but you can also be stubborn when you want to' thought Drake thinking how was he going to get out of this one while lambert got out of the hood unknown to both as he began to look around.

"What it is important is that you are ok." Was all he said making her angrier.

"What kind of half assed question is that!?" asked Yang as she punched him hard on the left arm making his eyes widened a little while Yang retracted her punch and began to wave a little.

"OW! What do you have an armor under there of something?" asked Yang while Drake face returned to normal as he heard lambert starting to bark irrationally in all directions making Drake feel uneasy.

"Lambert?" asked Yang while Drake turned around to see a figure with dark cloak walking to where they were.

"Can I help you?" asked Drake as the figure took off his cloak to reveal a woman around their age with black long her and dark purple eyes making lambert whine a little and back away while Drake was beginning to a have a headache the moment she revealed her face making him feel a sense of deja-vu.

"Can we help you?" asked Yang stepping in front of him while she noted how both lambert and Drake were acting making her think she was bad news.

"I am afraid that I have no business with you goldilocks," said the woman as she now focused on Drake who was now looking at the woman with killers eyes for some reason, he was now certain of something, he knew this woman.

"Him in the other hand can help me a lot!" exclaimed the woman with a happy smile while her eyes were closed, "So please scram." Exclaimed the woman as she dropped her smile and slowly opened her eyes to reveal they were now slit and cold.

Making Yang react instantly as the woman that was once a few feet's away from her was now in front of her sending a palm strike at her which she avoided at the last second ducking left and prepared her Ember Celica for a fight but her the sound of metal hitting metal making her look to her left to see Drake blocking and breaking an incoming purple like blade with his left arm leaving purple particles while he eyed the woman with death eyes as he connected a kick on her chin sending her up.

The purple-eyed woman recovered in the air as she kept going up and created various blades and sends them to down while Drake quickly created the massive 2 giant claws to cover them while he looked at Yang.

"I hope you are ready to fly." Replied Drake making her look puzzled at him as one of the claws grabbed her and threw her in the air making her figure it out what he means as she readied her gauntlets and prepared to land a hit on the woman.

Seeing the incoming blonde coming the woman smirked as two purple chains with little knifes appeared from her sides making Yang`s eyes widen as the two chains charged her only to see two familiar red and blue blades pass her spinning and destroying the chains making the woman narrow her eyes as he was also about to charge when she felt a sudden impact on her head sending her to Yang who was smirking at Drake that had jumped on the air while the woman was distracted and landed and spin kick on the back of her head.

The woman looked in front of her just to see Yang delivering a shotgun shot straight on her face sending her back up while Drake created one chain and wrapped around the woman`s leg and began to fall and spin at the same time making the woman do the same before he released the chain throwing her in solid ground with great force creating a crater.

Drake landed next to Yang while she looked around, "Where is lambert?"

"I send him to hide, he was really scared for this woman… and so was I for some reason." Replied Drake as he took Heaven and Hell while Light and Darkness stood close to his legs while Drake while Yang eyed his left arm and noticed that the sleeve of his jacket.

"Must have been one hell of a blade to go through the jacket huh?" asked Yang as Drake looked at his sleeve noticing what she meant making her see he had not noticed until now.

"But at least you aura was strong enough to protect you."

"Focus Yang, we are not done yet." Scolded Drake making her look weird at him, "What are you talking about? There is no way she-"

Yang was never able to finish that sentence as a giant looking purple claw came from the ground sending her flying while Drake stood frozen by the claw as he turned to look at the crater to see the woman coming out with an smile on her face.

'There is no way,' thought Drake as the woman stooped, "Now that she is gone, shall we." Replied the woman as the dragon like claws appeared and she created two purple energy blades while Drake charged at her and his own black claws appeared and clashed.

While the two giant claws were in an interchange of fist while the blades clashed.

'It is like fighting myself!' thought Drake as he avoided a slash while she was spinning her blade something that it is from his style.

"Surprised." Replied the woman as she threw an X slash while Drake incline a little and made a backflip while the blades on his legs moved slashing the woman on face leaving two very solid marks making her scream and drop her blades making her disappear as the claws above moved irrationally and charged at him while he smirked as he saw something from afar and dispelled the claws while the woman prepared her claws to fist him to death with the them but slowed down a little as she noticed the smirk he was giving her.

"Don't, "started Drake as he also charged at her while leaving all blades behind him, he jumped over her on the last moment avoiding one of the massive claws and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders lift her and threw her as he landed behind her, "Mess with a blonde." Finished Drake as the girl saw what was waiting in front of her.

In front of her was a waiting an angry Yang Xiao Long with blazing hair and red eyes sending an stronger fist than the one that destroyed the Atlesian Knight making the woman create a purple barrier around her which was not enough as the punch connected with it easily destroying it and landing a solid hit on her sending her flying back up from the direction she had come from.

"Drake! A lift!" shouted Yang not wanting to finish just there as she ran where Drake was who nodded and both ran to where each other were.

Drake was about to create one of his claws to throw her up again, but instead she decided to charge with a jump and extend her arms to him making him raised both of his arm and grab hers and quickly turn around and threw her not noticing the look on Drake`s face.

'It happened again.' Though an stoic Drake as he recalled his vision now while she saw Yang barely avoiding flying blades being throw at her.

Once again everything turned dark around him, until a image in black and white appeared, in it there was Yang as a something some kind of spear flying at her.

Drake did not know what to think of this, the only thing that came to mind was to get Yang out of here as fast as he could, he looked at the air to see her landing another hit on the mysterious person and then began to fall making him run to where she was as fast has he could only to see Yang looking sternly at the woman as she created some kind of spear.

Drake felt as many kinds of energies were being mixed in there, making it not an ordinary construct.

The woman whose scars on the face had completely healed shouted something at Yang and then threw the purple with black spear at Yang who just stood there confident of her abilities ignoring Drake`s shouts to get out of the way as three sets of black energy walls appeared in front of her only to be easily destroyed by the spear and quickly pierced through Yang`s head leaving and horrific view in front of Drake.

**AN: yes I killed Yang, don't get mad since I had already planned this for a long time, relax the pairing is still the same so don't get angry and wait to see what happens next.**


	17. Miracle

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Book 2: The one winged dragon**

**Summary: Now that the door of his past are beginning to open Drake along with his family and hunters must found the relationship between the mavericks with the white fang and roman Torchwick not knowing that he has yet to face stronger challenges.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Own**

**Chapter 6**

X D Dragon was not a man that got surprised normally; thanks to his years in experience he had become one of the most stoic persons in the whole remnant.

But now it was not one of these situations as he blinked several times to register what he just felt while having the sense of a déjà vu meaning only one possible answer.

'Impossible.' Thought X as he took his blade and ran out of his office in the MH HQ.

**LINEBREAK**

"Here comes another!" shouted a flaming Yang as Drake had just thrown her to where the black haired woman they had been fighting was.

The woman who was still in pain for the wounds Drake had inflicted on her face, managed to recover in the hair only to see and receive another shotgun fist courtesy of Yang that managed to stagger the woman not seeing Yang using her other hand to shot a round and use the recoil to hit her with the elbow sending her to the ground but managed to recover before she touched the ground while Yang landed a couple of meters away.

"This has nothing to with you!" shouted the woman as little by little the wounds of her face began to heal while she raised one hand to gather purple energy while Yang smirked.

"You attacked it both! And besides there is no way I am letting him have all the fun!" exclaimed Yang as she crossed her arms, "Besides, you don't seem so tough." Replied Yang making the woman infuriate, "Did I make you angry?" asked Yang in a mocking tone as the purple energy began to take shape of what it looked was a spear.

"I am going to enjoy this." Whispered the black haired woman as the spear began to emit black colored aura along the purple one something the brawler did not noticed as she took position, "Go ahead, I will just get stronger or avoid it." Stated Yang as she got ready dodge.

"Then avoid t-" stopped the woman at the same time she unconsciously threw the spear at an unimaginable having the weird feeling of already doing this as she saw a black blur standing between the spear and the blonde.

"You!" shouted the woman to see Drake trying to stop the spear with the palm of his left arm making two forces collide while said force began to disintegrate little by little the sleeve of his jacket.

"Drake I had it!" shouted Yang while she noticed that little by little the spear began to crack, "Shut up!" shouted Drake surprising her being this the first time on her life finding it weird for some reason.

"What did you do!?" shouted the woman in black as Drake managed to break the spear leaving traces of small purple and black particles of aura, not wasting a single person Drake threw a solid fist to the air in the direction were the woman was as a black big dragon claw turned in to a fist connecting a sudden hit sending the woman to fly in straight line while destroying all the trees in the way.

Yang, who did not say anything gave an step forward with a hand raised to touch his shoulder only to back away surprised as he turned around quickly and carried her over his right shoulder to then ran away as fast as he could while Yang could have swore she saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Lambert!" shouted the dragon as soon the Grimm dog appeared running next to them while black chains wrapped Yang, "Drake what the hell!?" shouted Yang while he ignored her and put her on top of Lambert.

"Get away as far as you can." Said Drake as he stopped and ran back to the other side while Yang shouted his name while she saw his blades fly around him.

"Lambert let me go!" shouted Yang as she tried to fall from him but couldn't while she felt a sudden shock wave happening back from they were.

**LINEBREAK**

"How did you do that!?" asked the woman as they began to interchange slashes while Drake tried to focus and forget what had happened but could not thanks to the image of Yang being killed on his head.

"I killed her, I saw how the spear perforated her head" said the woman in a now calmed voice as their blades clashed and she noticed how he had an struggled look and a also noticed the little trail of tears on his face making her mentally give him an evil smirk.

"I suppose it does not matter, I will just kill her again," started the woman as he avoided one of Drake`s blade kicks, 'that wont work on me twice' thought the woman as she noticed the looked even more angrier than before.

"But killing her the same way it is no fun you know," continued the woman as Drake began to leave anger cloud his judgment leaving little opening that the woman took notice giving him certain slashed cutting through the jacket enough to leave little wounds.

'Gonna need to put more energy in the blades' thought the enemy as her purple colored blades began to radiate the same black that the spear had making the wounds a little more profound while she continued to make him angry, "Perhaps harshly pulling off her heart, or making her explode… decisions decisions," continued the enemy this time in a more calmed and humorous tone as Drake gave an strong vertical slash that she easily parried using her own blades and then with one of them deliver a certain fatal slash on his chest creating a large wound that began to expel great quantities of blood.

The woman gave herself a mental praise as she kicked immediately sending him rolling a couple of feet away while his blades fall dropped all of his blades on the ground and then began to walk slowly at him, "Perhaps I then will pass to all the people in that academy, they are divided in teams right?" asked the woman now back in a mocking voice while Drake clenched both of his fist in anger as he tried to stand up.

"Perhaps I should start with her leader," stated the woman as suddenly all the blades flew from the ground spinning at her to which she calmly created her own giant claw to brush them away easily only to see something that actually scared her as she looked back to where she was looking.

She saw Drake whose chains were glowing charging at her with a green glowing blade while he was surrounded by black aura and giving a fast thrust going once again at her face, which she barely managed to dodge moving her head leaving only an scar on her right cheek and quickly jumped back and prepared to counter back when her cheek suddenly began to burn.

"AAAHHH!" shouted the woman as she put a hand on her cheek and put some aura on it trying to stop it and heal the wound, which was not.

She focused her purple eyes on Drake who was breathing erratically and noticed how his features were becoming more beasts like while the blade began to glow from light green to black green as his eyes became totally slit.

'Oh no.' thought the woman in panic as Drake charged at her with no look of mercy on his eyes.

She created and send various quantity of black-purple blades which he did not avoided but ran straight at her getting several cuts while the woman decided to create use the claw she had out to punch him the same he had done before only to be cut by the blade making the giant claw disappear and making the woman scream in pain as she held the arm that consisted with what side the claw was.

The enemy still in pain and seeing Drake closer and closer by the second released a roar enhanced with the pain and anger she was feeling sending Drake back and immediately began to generate energy on both hands while Drake was still rolling in the floor and managed to recover by stabbing purgatory in the ground.

His instinct had took over; his vision was pure red only noticing a black figure that he recognized as the enemy, he stood up and prepared purgatory but stopped as he saw the accumulation of energy and aura she was using making his instinct tell him not to charge.

He raised his left arm and pointed at the black figure as the palm got inside the arm and transformed into a cannon similar to his brother`s and began to gather energy on it.

None said a word, the woman still panicking at the burning sensation on her face while Drake just red glowing eyes only saw something it had to be erased at all cost not caring in anything else, not even caring of one of the two warnings his brother had given him.

The woman released a massive energy beam that went straight at Drake who released his own green blacking beam that clashed creating another wave impact way that made the wind around them became violent as the purple beam began to slowly overpower Drake`s making her give smirk that faded instantly, as she managed to see a massive one black wing during which his beam easily overpowered hers making her panic, she tried to put more energy on her own beam only to start being absorbed by Drake making her own attack disappear leaving only the blackish green massive beam coming at her.

She just stood there not wanting to believe how things turned out, as the beam was about to end her only for a purple blur to appear in front of her.

**LINEBREAK**

"We are getting close!" shouted Axl to Ren as they were flying to the forever fall.

"I said let me go damn it!" shouted a female voice that made both look down at the direction the voice came from to see lambert in Grimm form with Yang wrapped in chains on top of him making Axl descend both.

"Lambert stop!" shouted Axl as the Grimm stopped, "Yang what happened?" asked Ren as they landed and noticed that her eyes were red but her hair was not flaring, which meant, she was pissed.

"How the hell should I know!?" shouted Yang as she tried to break the chains but couldn't instead it looked like they were getting stronger something Axl took notice, "One moment I am trying to talk with him then this woman attack us and then he gets angry with me all of the sudden!" stated Yang while Axl wondered who this woman was as he saw the direction lambert was coming from as he began to have a bad feeling about the situation his brother was in, and it got even worse when he sensed the harsh change in the wind.

"Oh no." whispered Axl as a cold and a little strong current of wind pass through them making Yang wonder what had Axl`s attention only for a massive pillar of green and black light coming from the forever fall.

"Axl…" said Ren as he stood next to him while the pillar disappeared and then heard the sound of chains breaking making them both see at Yang who was now free of the change, "Finally!" shouted Yang while Axl had a more worried look, 'It is not that she broke them, it is that the construct lost it`s power!' thought Axl as a roar coming from the same direction the pillar was.

Not wasting any moment Axl ran in that direction followed by Ren and lambert that had finally dropped Yang on the floor making her even more angrier than she was before while she noticed that all three had disappear into the forest making her start to run back in that direction.

**LINEBREAK**

The woman slowly opened her eyes after realizing the impact of the energy beam never came in front of her a big dog (**AN: the same size of lambert in Grimm form**) with white face and spiky purple hair with little pieces of technological armor around him and it looked like there was a buster on her tail.

"You!" said the woman as she got up from the ground, "That is no way to treat the one that saved you." Said a cold voice making her turn around to see a figure wearing a black cloak similar to hers.

"What are you doing here Veronica?" asked the man with authority making the woman flinch a little while the man wasn't even looking at her, "well…hmm-" the woman mumbled not finding the words to explain why she was here but lucky for her something interrupted here, a loud scream of pain that was coming in the direction the man was looking at.

In front of him was Drake laying on the floor screaming what it sounded like roar while he held with pressure his left should with his right hand while purgatory was stabbed on the ground close to him.

Seeing the scene in front of her eyes the woman threw an evil smirk as she tried to walk pass the man in front of him only to be stopped by him.

"Why are you stopping me?" asked the woman as her answer came a second later seeing Drake standing up giving them an beast like look at both of them while he still was holding his left shoulder during which his whole robotic arm was cracking electricity and smocking.

The man examined Drake`s behavior and gave an step forward making Drake want to pick purgatory in a failed intent as the pain on his arm returned even more than before making him fall once again into the ground while the man got closer and begun to take a blade from hic cloak.

"NO!" came the shout of Axl as the man looked up to see Axl with a massive green claw clenched into a fist slamming where the man was only to be easily avoided as he back stepped back where the woman and purple dog where.

"Trouble, get her out of here." Commanded the man as the dog took the woman from the hood of the cloak and began to ran away while the woman screamed in protest while the man took out his blade, one that Axl recognized immediately making him give an step back.

'Pandemonium.' Thought Axl in panic but was quickly discarded as he heard Drake`s dragon`s like roar in pain while lambert and Ren arrived soon after.

Axl summoned from the ground a set of each chain that unhallowed his brother to move while Ren administered him an injection on the chest which forced him to fall sleep while Ren took notice all his beast like features and eyes returned to normal but eyed the arm with worry as it looked like it was no longer functional.

"Ren," started Axl as he stood next to the blade while Ren recognized the blade in front of him only because Axl had told him of the similarities of the blade, like purgatory it was completely green the only difference was that while the hilt for purgatory was green with black designs, pandemonium had a white with yellow design.

"Take Drake and get out of here with lambert," replied Axl as he took purgatory and began to feel the effect of the blade as power began to flow through his body while his own chain began to glow and Ren was debating if he should leave Axl or stay and help.

"Think you can handle it little dragon?" asked the man with a little amusement while Axl just took a stance, "Lets find out!" shouted Axl as he charged at the man who just stood there and easily began to avoid and parry all of his attacks creating shockwaves of energy every time the blades clashed.

"Trying not to lose your mind aren't you?" asked the man as he easily avoided an attack and began to deliver them as well while walking making him slowly gives steps back making obvious who was having the upper hand.

"Shut up!" shouted Axl in despair as managed to maintain the two blades making contact while sparks of green while Axl cracked a smirk as he pulled out Earth from under his sleeve and began to shoot immediately making the man immediately move away from the line of fire by forcing the blade to go up managing to do the same with the gun.

"Damn it!" shouted Axl as both jumped back and the dragon began to shoot at the cloaked figure that easily avoided or deflected them, "You should relax brat." Stated the man mockingly while Axl began to shoot faster until there was a moment the canon of the gun exploded surprising Axl.

"Looks like the gun could not canalize all that extra energy huh?" taunted the figure as he charged at Axl only to be stopped by another barrage of bullets coming from the sky making him look up to see a green figure falling delivering two vertical slash at the man successfully hitting him.

"Ren duck!" shouted Axl as he formed a giant green claw in a fist form punching the cloaked person after Ren had back flipped back landing next to him.

"Told you to get away." Said Axl as he pulled the damaged Earth back on his sleeve, "I secured Drake and lambert must be getting his out of the Forever Fall, and to me it looked like you were having your ass kicked." Stated Ren that last part with a smirk making Axl relax a little as he crack an smile that faded as he saw the man walking to them once again with an slashed cloak and waving pandemonium.

"Whatever you do,"

"Do not let the blade touch you got it." Completed Ren as they both engaged.

**LINEBREAK**

Yang found himself catching her breath as she had run a great distance back to where she originally was making her thing how fast could lambert run since it looked like she was not even half way.

'Seriously how the hell did thing turn out this way?' thought Yang as she slowly began to walk thinking in the reason why Drake was angry at her, better question, why was he crying?

She actually find it weird showing that kind of action, not even when he admitted what happened with the young Faunus, that was the first time she felt he had opened up to her, and seeing him like that it frustrated her to no end.

Yang stopped her train if thought as she saw a familiar Grimm running at her making her eyes return to red remembering she had threw her to the floor, even if she had previously asked for it several times.

"Stop right there!" Ordered Yang while lambert just kept running at her not slowing down making her more furious, "I said Stop!" shouted Yang making sure lambert had a very good look of how angry she was successfully making him stop while he looked directly into her red eyes while whinnying making Yang soft seeing the fear in the Grimm, which even now she find it ironic.

"It is ok." Replied Yang calmly as she relaxed but stopped as her nose caught the smell of smoke making her realize he was carrying a passenger, Yang got around him while touching his fur to see an unconscious Drake making her worry beginning to slap his face several times and calling his name with no reaction making her worry, and even more when she noticed what it was supposed to be his left arm.

Yang had a miniature flashback to the night in junior`s club when she touched her left arm, 'Was this the reason?' thought Yang as she examined the canon instead of hand eyeing the Z chain wrapped around it to the pass to the rest of the arm to see it was completely robotic making her thing when Blake got tense when the arm was mentioned in the conversation they had yesterday.

She then remembered the last time they saw each other which was when he gave ice cream to her and Weiss while they had a talk remembering he had both arms in that time, which meant that the only place he might lost his arm could be the docks.

'Was this why you were struggling?' thought Yang as she caressed his cheek only to be interrupted by lambert making a noised and quickly positioning in front of Yang and drawing Ruben Mors making Axl prepare her Ember Celica waiting to see the woman from before but instead he saw another cloaked figure with a green blade on his hand while she noticed that the cloak had several bullet holes and some slashed making her think that something happened to Axl and Ren.

"What happened to the two that were with the dog?" asked Yang having a bad feeling about this whole situation while the man chuckled, "They are not… ok." Replied the man as he looked at lambert making the Grimm start to growl as he charged at the man only for him to raised his left hand and waved it.

Yang saw as if an invisible force hit lambert in mid air sending him crash against some trees and revert to his puppy form while Drake fell in the way.

"Sorry about that." Said the man as he began to walk to Drake but stopped and moved his hand behind him and grabbed a neck, "It is not nice to attack from behind you know?" asked the man as he moved his hand in front of him holding Yang by the neck and nearly chocking her, "Nice hair… you remind me of my best friend… although his was bigger." Said the man looking straight at Yang`s red eyes to see that under that hood were a similar pair of red eyes looking at her.

He threw Yang to the side and rolled on the ground, she tried to stand up but couldn't as she felt a great deal of pressure making her stay planted in the ground, she managed to raise her head to see the man waving the blade as he got closer to Drake making Yang try to stand up even more.

"You look exactly like him… it is almost scary," said the man as he raised the blade pointing at Drake`s left shoulder while the blade and the chains in that Drake had began to glow, the blade began to emit a green aura that began to fuse with Drake`s black until they both changed to a combination of both colors.

"So long Drake," said the man as he raised his blade to deliver the final blow while Yang called fro Drake`s name several times but nothing as the man waved the blade down only to stop close to his face, "Well shit," said replied the man as he quickly took a guard stance to his right side as he blocked at incoming attack that interrupted the connection of auras.

"And I who thought I had a little more of time, long time no see." Said the man looking at a familiar pair or crimson eyes as Yang recognized the symbol of the dragon in the blue jacket and the red scarf flowing as if it was alive and throwing red ash.

"Bass," said X as both blades clashed against each other releasing small sparks, "It is forte now." Replied Bass as the blade separated and both disappeared and the force that was forcing Yang to stay on the floor disappeared and quickly ran to where Drake was only to stop at the sound of blades clashing.

'What the hell?' thought Yang as she looked around to see several trees fall in the distance around the area followed by the same sound of clashing blades now in the sky making her look up see not one but several replicas of the two men fighting in the air and quickly disappearing.

"You have gotten slow, has being in front of a desk make you rusty?" asked bass as they disappeared again and reappeared back in the ground, "What happened to Axl?" asked X as he prepared his buster shooting at bass whose left arm also turned into a buster which also started shooting intervening all of X shots.

"Really nice guy, he really needs to get angry more frequently, speaking of which does have you told him?" asked bass taunting as two energy beams clashed from each cannon, "I am going to go with no considering that he was more afraid of pandemonium than angry, I am going to go with no." replied bass not noticing that the counter force of X beam had vanished but there was something else going against his own.

Bass confidence dropped the moment he figured it out what was going against his beam as a yellow light that was becoming brighter and brighter erasing Bass attack it was nothing until it finally reached Bass landing a solid impact on his chest making him give a few steps back and falling on his knees to cough blood and then look up to see X glowing complete golden energy than began to decrees until he was back to normal.

"Completely forgot about that one," said Bass as he stood up coughing some blood while doing it, "Well I think that our little reunion is getting out of hand so why don't we catch up some other time, I cannot wait to see the next _Miracle_ to happen." Replied bass he retook his stance while giving X an smirk that made his eyes widen as he charged the cannon and shot in Yang`s and Drake`s direction making her eyes widen only to be more surprised since it looked like it hit something above her.

X quickly pointed his buster back to where Bass was only to see he was gone making him sigh in irritation as he sheathed his blade and walked to Yang who was checking on his brother.

"Are you ok?" asked X as he walked pass them and went to check on lambert while Yang silently nodded while she was once focused on Drake`s arm.

"I am going to ask you to keep quite of everything that happened here including Drake`s arm." Stated X who had a wounded lambert on his hands while Yang wanted to argue but knew he was the inadequate person to.

"Now, we are only missing," began X as they saw Axl and Ren coming from the distance while the former was giving support to Axl to walk while the Drake`s blades came levitating loosely behind him.

Both had some bruises on their faces while all of his clothes were had earth and some slashed but no blade wound which made X relax a little as he saw his brothers red eyes.

**LINEBREAK **

"We got our assess handed… literally." Whispered Ren as he laid on a bed in the infirmary of beacon while Axl growled at the memory.

X who had a bandaged lambert on his hands decided to call Ozpin to tell him to prepare the infirmary room for three persons while Axl questioned why Drake was no being taken to HQ whose reply it wasn't necessary while Yang was asked to leave and once again not to say anything.

"So, how did the two of you knew something was wrong?" asked X

"Me and Axl were sparring all of the sudden he stopped and stood frozen for a full minute until he snapped and began to track Drake`s scroll and headed there saying he was having a bad feeling." Stated Ren while Axl reluctantly nodded while watching Drake sleeping in the bed in front of him until he looked at X.

"How did you know?" asked Axl to which his only answer was having the same feeling making him not feel any better.

"Ren," said X getting his attention as he threw him a bottle of elixir, "That should take care of your wounds, thanks once again for helping Axl." Said X in appreciation while Ren drank the entire bottle causing all the wounds magically disappear.

"Wow." Said Ren as he stood up and moved his body, "Everything in order?" asked Axl.

"Everything except my pride." Stated Ren as he bowed to X and began to leave the room knowing there were things only could be spoken between family.

"It wasn't that bad." Stated Axl making Ren narrow his eyes at him, "He dropped his blade in the ground and managed to grab our legs and smack us against each other." Replied Ren as he exited the room while Axl growled at the memory but dismissed it as he focused on X.

"Now, really what the hell was that?" asked Axl referring to what he felt when he and Ren were sparring.

"Something that had not happen in over 16 years," said X as he looked at Drake while Axl just had a confused look.

"Please drop the mysterious talk." Stated Drake surprising both as he slowly began to open his eyes, "Why do I feel numb?" asked Drake in a low voice as he noticed that his arm was back his normal form.

"I managed to barely do so adjustments to it, but _he _would have to fix it personally." Stated X making Drake grown while Axl chuckled, "And I ordered Axl to give Ren an extreme dose of what the pills has, I also gave one to Oz just in case you lost control like today, also-" said X pausing in the last part to look at Axl, "- don't laugh so much because if I remember correctly you damaged one of your guns." Stated X with a smirk while Axl now frown.

"At least I am not going to be the only that is going to be scold by a 14 year old." Said Drake in a sleepy voice but tried to get serious as he focused in something else, "Is Yang ok?"

"You don't have to worry her beautiful hair is intact and clean." Answered Axl in sarcasm to which Drake traduced as 'she is fine' making him mentally sigh and then looked at his left arm, "Did she-"

"Yes, she saw it." Said X making him frown knowing she would like to know, 'And Blake is the cat related' thought Drake as he noticed X`s serious gaze.

"So how did you do it?" asked X to Drake making him realize what he meant and look at the chain on his left arm.

"I saw her die," started Drake while the others noticed the change of tone on his voice to a depressed one, "I do know how it happened but one second I am seeing her body falling to the floor with a hole on her head, and the next thing I know is that I am seeing her once again falling from the sky with the black haired woman on the sky, I did not registered that I was reliving a moment, I just went to where they were to see that everything was happening exactly as before, giving me an opportunity to intervene in another way,." Stated Drake while X narrowed his eyes at him as he noticed how he was looking at the chain.

"It glowed didn't it?" asked X while Drake nodded, "Now that I am recalling the moment before everything repeated himself I noticed it, everything around me seemed to change of colors, as they were inverted for a tiny moment." Explained Drake.

"That explains everything." Stated Axl, "I thought I was having a déjà vu when me and Ren were training but everything felt so real that I knew something had happened." Continued Axl as he looked at X, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, it is an actual miracle that he was able to do this." Replied X with genuine curiosity, "Anything else that has been happening out of the ordinary?" asked X.

"You mean besides the point that Axl and Ren got their asses kicked by a woman?" asked Drake back in lazy voice.

"Wow I am surprised, you need to be drugged to make a joke, and for your information it was not a woman who kicked our asses." Countered Axl making Drake confuse, "If it wasn't the woman the who?"

"That does not matter right now," Said X looking at Drake who was now trying hard to stay awake, "…I have been having visions, two of them to be exact… all of them related to Yang being slammed or killed… perhaps someone is trying to tell me something." Said Drake clearly ready to lose consciousness.

"Why didn't you tell me about the first one today?" asked X with his hand on his face, "Because I needed to think about what you told me about Axl…" replied Drake falling sleep once again.

"What was that?" asked Axl slowly getting up of his bed ignoring the pain he was feeling, "I am actually surprised he managed to wake up at all, he shouldn't have been able to." Said X ignoring Axl as he stood up and patted X shoulder before shutting off the lights and then getting out of the room .

"X do not ignore me!" shouted Axl as he exit the infirmary leaving Drake alone sleeping more peacefully that he had in a long time.

**LINEBREAK**

It had been a long day and Yang knew it, right after returning to the academy she was asked to return to her classes and do not say a word of the event, she wanted to argue, but it was not only Drake`s brother but also Ozpin who told her making her unable to do anything.

But even so she could not get out of her mind the image of Drake crying even if it had been a few seconds, that is why even though it was already late at night, she was heading right now to the infirmary.

"Would you please stop ignoring me?" said a voice coming from the next hallway making Yang stop and carefully watch to see Axl and X who was carefully petting an injured lambert going in the opposite side making her wait until they were out of side and then enter the infirmary.

She noticed the lights were off as she silently entered the infirmary.

She examined every bed and spotted Drake in the one near the window making her get closer only to notice him asleep making her groan at her luck but quickly change of mind seeing his left arm making her get closer too look at it.

The left sleeve of his jacket was completely torn making her see the whole thing, the black fabric made it look like if it was a shirt, but now that she was touching it she could feel that there was no skin or softness under it.

She then looked at the weird device on his fore arm and noticed that the crystal on it was cracked along with some part of the whole device were also cracked.

And finally she noticed the chain around the wrist making her look at the one on his chest wondering if there was another brother that she and the other haven't met yet.

She touched the letter of the chain to see what letter it was and almost stepped back as the letter shinned a little.

"Like if that would ever happen." Said Drake making Yang immediately look at him to realize he was talking sleep.

"You are the last person I want be at the moment Yang." Replied Drake once again still sleeping while Yang eyes widened at his words, "Why didn't you move?" continued Drake making her think he was dreaming, "I had to see you die only because you thought you could take everything." Continued Drake making her eyes widen more making her think he was referring to want happen today.

'But you didn't even let me take the spear! I don't know why are you angry at me!' thought Yang in frustration ready to slap him awake only to e interrupted.

"…." Stated Drake one last time in a lower voice this time as he continued sleeping while Yang who was astonished at the statement put her an down while an smile adorned her face.

She looked at him peacefully and rubbed his head before she headed out of the infirmary thinking that perhaps this was not the best moment for answers.

**LINEBREAK**

"Why didn't you finished him!" shouted an angry Veronica as she, Bass and Trouble entered a dark hall.

"In case you did not noticed girl there were another two coming, one which was a celestial and also the fact that the leader of the MH appeared just when I was to finish the job did not made things easier." Said Bass not really paying attention.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that!?" shouted and angry veronica making him stop and grab her for the neck while putting some pressure on it.

"In the first place you shouldn't have even been there, the mission was given to me not you." Stated Bass in a cold voice showing his red eyes under his cloak making her instantly shut up as she felt more pressure on her neck.

"The only reason you little girl is alive it is because I have the decency to save your sorry ass." Stated Bass making Trouble bark, "Yeah sorry, because we decided to save your sorry ass." Corrected Bass as Trouble began to growl at the end of the hallway a second later making him drop Veronica in the floor as he saw another cloaked figure coming his way.

Seeing the figure got closer bass stood behind a coughing veronica and kicked her to where the man was who a catch her without problem.

"You should watch who do you mistreat Forte." Stated the figure as he carried Veronica while he raised his head to show a pair of slit purple glowing eyes while Bass and Trouble Began to slowly walk to where they were.

"And you better look who you are threating brat, I only listen to one person and it is neither you nor your bitch of a sister," stated bass as he showed his Red eyes glowing, "Are they here?" asked Bass as he got closer not losing eye contact.

"Yes, Epsilon and Lumine are already here." Stated the Purple eyed man, "She is not going to be happy you failed." Continued the figure as Bass passed him, "The only reason why I failed was because your stupid sister wanted to give a message and because I did not counted the infinite variable to appear." Stated Bass not stopping at any moment while the cloaked figure turned around asking one last question.

"You wouldn't know what was that thing that happened early today would you?" asked the figure while Bass did not stopped, "A Miracle" answered bass as he reached the enter side of the hall ignoring the look the purple eyed figure was giving him.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake felt something warm on his face making him open his eyes to see the light of the Sun hitting his face.

He slowly sat up and looked around to see he was in the infirmary making him question why was he here making him slowly remember what had happened yesterday.

He stood up and spotted his blades and picked them up and headed out of the infirmary as he noticed that all his clothe including his scarf had slashes making him grown as he exited the infirmary and headed to his room to change of clothes but stopped at the sound of something.

He looked around to see from where was coming the growl like sound, he heard it once again this time focusing more from where it was coming only to notice it was coming from him making him realize and feel something he had not felt in along time, Hunger.


End file.
